Prince Charming
by Alistensrude
Summary: Charming's prince, Jax Teller, has to weave his way through his new life...if Gemma doesn't kill him first. Disclaimer: I do not own SOA or any other copy righted material.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The name Jael is pronounced either J-eye-el or Jay-el. Whichever you prefer. I hope you all enjoy this new story!**

Jackson Teller swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat as he pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot. At 32 years old, he was still afraid of his mother, Gemma. He knew he was in deep shit for running off to Reno without telling anybody, especially her but the surprise he had come back with was going to be the hard part to tell her.

"You ready?" He asked Jael.

The thirty year old woman with brown hair and blue eyes nodded as she started to remove her helmet. "Your mom's not going to kill me is she?"

"I'm more worried about her killing me." Jax said placing a hand over her abdomen. He looked at the gorgeous woman he'd been casually seeing whenever he went to Reno for the past year. Gemma was going to kill him.

_Two days earlier…_

"Jax?" Jael breathed into the phone.

"What's the matter?" He asked. He could tell she'd been crying.

"I need you to come to Reno." She said.

He'd jumped out of bed, packed a bag, and called Neeta to stay with Abel. When he entered her apartment hours later, she was still crying and pacing her apartment.

"What's wrong?" Jax demanded looking at her with concern.

Jael looked into his face and lost it all over again. She knew he didn't mind being her go-to person when she was in trouble but this was big.

SOASOASOA

"Where the hell have you been?" Gemma demanded as he walked into the Clubhouse.

"Reno," Jax answered simply.

"Without any backup?" Clay snapped.

"You could have told somebody!" Gemma yelled.

Bobby's eyes were glued on just what…no _who_ had followed his VP into the Clubhouse. Jax had gone to Reno and brought back pussy. Gemma was going to flip her shit even more.

"There wasn't any time." Jax said.

Bobby watched the pretty woman standing near the Clubhouse door. She looked like she was about to bolt as she worried a thumbnail between her teeth. Bobby could appreciate why Jax had brought her back. Beautiful long brown hair, deep blue eyes, nice rack barely hid under a tank top that stopped just above her navel, short cut off shorts, simply canvas shoes. Her legs with nice and toned which had Bobby thinking about those legs wrapped around his waist.

"I had something I had to take of." Jax said.

"What could possibly be so important that you ran off without telling anybody?" Gemma demanded. She was going to smack her only son into the next zip code if he didn't start answering her questions.

"I got married." Jax said. The room went deathly still. All eyes seemed to have noticed Jael standing in the door way. Jax held out his hand and she slowly made her way to him. "Mom, I'd like you meet your daughter-in-law, Jael."

"What the fuck, Jackson?" Gemma spat. "You got married without telling anybody?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Jax said.

"You married some whore you didn't even know?" Gemma was incredulous.

"Do not talk about her like that!" Jax yelled. "I've been seeing her when I go to Reno."

"What? You missed the pussy so you married her?" Gemma asked. "You could have just brought her to Charming to visit! You didn't have to marry her!"

"Yes, I did, Ma." Jax said. "She's pregnant."

"Jesus Christ!" Gemma huffed. "Are you sure it's yours?"

"It's his." Jael said quietly and Jax gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"How do you know?" Gemma demanded.

"He's the only guy I've had sex with in the past year." Jael answered quietly.

Gemma slapped Jax on the back of the head. "Why didn't you wrap it?"

"I did!" Jax said surprised that Gemma had actually hit him.

"Oh yeah? Then explain this!" Gemma cried motioning at Jael.

"I was on antibiotics for a sinus infection about three months ago." Jael said. "One of the condoms must have broken."

"Or you planned on trapping my son." Gemma shot.

"Ma," Jax started.

"Why would I trap a guy with no money?" Jael asked.

"Good point," Gemma had to concede. "I am not happy, Jackson."

"I know, Ma," Jax said, "but this wasn't planned."

"Then what was it?" Gemma asked.

"Jael called me two days ago and said she needed help." Jackson said.

"I wasn't going to tell him over the phone that I was pregnant." Jael said.

Gemma had to be a little proud of Jael for that.

"We talked about our options," Jax said.

"And marriage was one of them?" Gemma could not wrap her head around this.

"We weren't going to get rid of the baby," Jax said.

"I know you well enough to know that, Jax." Gemma said. "But still, marriage?"

"We were in Reno so we had a quicky wedding." Jax shrugged.

"Jesus, don't tell me you were married by Elvis." Gemma said.

"There was no Elvis." Jax grinned.

"Shit." Gemma said. "You little asshole. You could have at least had the wedding in Charming." She wrapped her arms around her son.

"And miss the look on your face when I got to drop the bombs?" Jax laughed.

"What's your name, sweet heart?" Gemma asked her new daughter-in-law after breaking from her hug with Jax.

"Jael." Jael said simply.

"Well, Jael, welcome to the family." Gemma said hugging her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own SOA. I didn't mention in the last chapter but obviously this story is AU. A guest suggested leaving Tara out of this story. For the purposes of the story right now, Tara is still in Chicago. I can't promise that Tara won't come back to Charming in later chapters. I think it could be a great dynamic to the story for her to come back to find Jax married with a baby on the way. If you have any feelings about Tara coming back or staying away please let me know.**

It was late by the time Jax was able to lead Jael away from the Clubhouse and back to his place. Neeta was sitting quietly at the table when they arrived.

"Thanks for staying with him, Neeta." Jax said quietly.

"No problem." Neeta replied giving a questioning look at Jael.

"Neeta," Jax said, "this is my wife, Jael."

"Nice to meet you." Jael said shaking Neeta's hand.

"Boy, your mom's gonna kill you 'til you dead. Then she's gonna kill you some more." Neeta said shaking her head. "Nice to meet you, Jael."

When Neeta had left, Jael pushed Jax up against the wall and crushed her lips to his, fisting his shirt in her hands. Jax grinned against her mouth.

"I have been so horny since you left last month, pregnancy hormones and all," Jael whispered, "I almost did my neighbor."

"The creepy one?" Jax asked slipping his hand under her shirt.

"It was between him and Mr. Cambry across the hall." She giggled.

"I'd rather you did Cambry." Jax laughed.

"He's 80, Jax. I think it would kill him."

"But what a way to go." He said before nipping at her neck. His hand closed around one of her breasts. He appreciated the new heft it had thanks to the pregnancy. He quickly withdrew his hand when Jael gasped in pain.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Careful, they're tender." She said. Jax settled for cupping her ass in his hands and pulling her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried to his bedroom. He gently set her down on his bed, pulling her shirt from her body and quickly doing away with her bra. He gently took a nipple into his mouth and sucked carefully. She tangled her fingers into his hair and arched against him. She pushed his cut off his arms and pulled him away from her so she could remove his shirt. She ran her hands over his hard muscles and was rewarded with a groan. He quickly sealed his lips with hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding against her own. Jax quickly undid her shorts and slipped his hand under her panties.

"Jesus," he whispered feeling how wet she was.

"I told you," she giggled, "pregnancy hormones." She gasped as he slid his finger from her clit down to her dripping hole and back up. Her hips arched up, wanting him to fill her. Jax quickly removed his jeans and boxers before sliding back on top of her.

"I know you like to be in control," she said taking his face in her hands, "so you better enjoy it while you can. In a couple of months, you won't be able to be on top."

Jax just grinned as he ran his throbbing tip along her slick folds. "Jax," she moaned bucking against him, wanting him inside her. He slowly slipped his rock hard cock into her tight hot slickness. She threw her head back, wrapping her legs around his waist and he grunted with the pleasure. "Fuck me," she commanded and all thought of going slow fell from his mind. He pounded into her as fast as he could.

"Oh God, Jax." She moaned into his ear. "Oh God, you feel so good."

He reached between them and rubbed her sensitive nub in circles. She threw her head back again and cried out. "Please, Jax," she begged. He rubbed faster smiling as he felt her muscles convulse around him. She dug her fingernails into the reaper on his back. "Cum for me, baby." She whispered. Jax slammed into her twice more before he spilled inside her.

They lay together for long minutes, both panting.

"I hope I didn't wake up Abel." Jael said smiling.

"That kid sleeps like the dead." Jax said against the pillow.

"Probably used to all the screaming." She teased.

Jax rolled off her and gathered her to his side, running a hand over abdomen. "Nah, the last woman to scream in this house was Wendy and she wasn't much of a screamer."

SOASOASOA

"Good morning, wife," Jax whispered against Jael's hair. She stretched against him.

"Morning, husband." She laughed. Jax had always enjoyed spending time with her. She was fun, smart, beautiful, and the sex had always been intense. They had spent many nights at her apartment when he was in Reno on runs, tangled in the sheets and laughing together between wild monkey sex as she called it.

"Morning, son," Jax whispered running his fingers along her abdomen.

"We don't know that." She said.

"I have a feeling," he grinned.

"Well, I think it's a girl." Jael smiled.

"Tellers do not have girls," Jax laughed, "and I get to decide what we have, remember?"

"No, your sperm gets to decide." She said nipping at his lips. She sighed heavily. "Do you think your mom really believes that I got pregnant on purpose?"

"I don't care what she thinks," Jax said cupping her face in one of his big hands. "She doesn't know you like I do. Gemma has never heard you talk about how you were never having kids." He laughed.

"That was the plan until some stud on a motorcycle rear ended me while he was checking out some bleach blonde with fake tits." She laughed remembering how they met.

"Daddy!" Abel cried running into the room. He stopped short when he noticed the woman lying in his dad's usual spot. "Hi," he said quietly.

Jael smiled at the two year old miniature of her husband. "Hi," she said back.

"Who you?" Abel asked.

"I'm a friend of your daddy's." She replied.

"Cereal." Abel said back.

"Alright, let's go get you some cereal, big guy." Jax said getting out of bed. Jael had never been so happy that she'd put clothes on after sex. That's all the poor kid needed to see was a strange naked woman in his dad's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything**

"So," Gemma said cornering Jael as soon as she walked through the Clubhouse doors. "Tell me how you met my son."

_A year earlier…_

Jael was late for work and trying her damnedest to get through Reno traffic but she was stuck at a red light. She had just grabbed her cup of coffee for a sip when her car lurched forward. The lid of her coffee cup popped off and hot liquid spilled down the front of her. In her review mirror she caught sight of a man pulling his motorcycle helmet off.

"Of course," she mumbled flicking hot coffee off her hand. She got out to see what the damage was to her.

"Holy shit," Jax said as he took in the obviously pissed driver of the car he'd rear ended. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her skin tight pink workout shirt and black spandex pants were soaked with coffee. "Are you okay?" he asked. Jax looked to the sidewalk to his right. The blonde with long hair and amazing tits that had been throwing him looks that promised a good time had sashayed down the block. The driver of the car huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am so sorry," Jax started. He stopped when she held up her hand, her eyes following his. She shook her head and pulled out a cell phone. _Great,_ Jax thought, _cops._

"Eve," the woman said into her phone, "I'm running late….I'm actually just a few blocks from the studio but I was just rear-ended so can you start class for me?...Thanks! I'll be there as soon as I can." She flipped her phone shut.

"Not much damage to my car," she said and shook her head wincing at the damage to his bike, "but that doesn't look it."

Jax flashed her his patented Prince Charming smile. "Nothing that can't be fixed, darlin."

Jael took in the biker with blonde hair, goatee, and awesome body. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts that had crept up of how it would feel to be wrapped around that body.

"I guess that just leaves you to deal with your insurance company." She said turning back towards her car.

"At least let me buy you another coffee," Jax said. _Coffee?_ He thought. Good thing none of his brothers were around to hear that lame excuse to get a woman to spend more time with him.

"I have to get to work…" She stopped at the driver's side door of her car, "but you can buy me a drink later at Tali's Bar."

Jax shot her another panty dropping smile. "I'll meet you there at ten."

Jael was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed but she was about to stand up the biker. She didn't even know his name. Plus, that smile had her feeling things she'd long suppressed from other guys. _What the hell?_ She thought running her hands through her hair one last time. _I'm an adult, I can have fun._

"Hey, Mr. Cro." Jael shot Jax a mega-watt smile as she joined him across the booth. She had recognized him the second she walked in. Black leather vest, SAMCRO t-shirt, slightly baggy jeans, backwards "Reaper Crew" hat.

Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Your vest thingy. It says SAMCRO." She shrugged.

"It's a called a cut, darlin. And the name's Jax." He grinned taking a sip from his beer. He was impressed when she made eye contact with the bar tender and the bar tender nodded at her. A few moments later a cocktail waitress with black hair and brown eyes set a beer down in front of Jael.

"So, this is the guy who stuck it in your rear?" The cocktail waitress asked.

Jael choked on her beer. "Jesus, Eve!"

Jax couldn't help but laugh as the waitress walked away.

"Well, Jax, I'm Jael." She said shaking her hand. "Sorry about my friend."

"It's all good." Jax grinned at her.

Jax spent the next twenty minutes making small talk with the amazing woman across from him. He learned she was a dance instructor at a small studio with her friend, Eve, and they both moonlighted as cocktail waitresses at Tali's. Jax talked about the MC, his son Abel, and just having done a stint in Chino. He expected her to balk at him and leave. Most "nice girls" didn't associate with guys in MCs or who've been to prison.

"Don't look so shocked, Badass Biker." Jael laughed. "My mom's in Chowchilla."

"Really? What for?" He asked.

"She killed her pimp." Jael shrugged.

"Oh, ha ha," Jax shot back.

"No, seriously. She killed her pimp." Jael explained.

"Jesus," Jax said. "That's rough."

"I was twelve when it happened. She was tweaking on meth and he made some comment about how I'd be good for business. She flipped her shit and stabbed him." Jael had no idea why she'd told him so much. She decided it must be his eyes.

"I'd probably flip my shit too if some guy suggested my twelve year old daughter be a prostitute." Jax shook his head.

"You'd hope," Jael said playing with the label on her beer bottle, "but she told the cops all about how she'd killed him to keep the money for herself."

"Your mom was going to prostitute you?" Jax was starting to fill with rage. What the fuck was wrong with people?

"Yeah, well, after she started screaming at him, I ran next door to Eve's place."

"Where's your old man?" Jax asked. Jael shrugged.

"He'll stumble in, in a fit of drunken rage, I'm sure." She said.

Jax shook his head again. "Anyway," Jael said grabbing his attention, "enough about that shit."

"Let's get out of here." Jax said standing up and grabbing her hand. He pulled her outside and into a dark alley behind the bar before backing her up against the brick wall. He put his hands lightly on her hips as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Jax surprised her when he talked to her for another half an hour about how his dad had died and how overbearing Gemma could be. After the disaster that was his marriage and fourteen months in Chino, Jax had forgotten what it was like to actually laugh with a woman and not just be using one to get off in.

"Give me your phone," Jax said. Jael handed it over and Jax punched his number in. "I have to go back to Charming tomorrow but I'd like to call you when I'm back in town."

"That was a pretty lame attempt to get my number, Jax." Jael laughed.

"Really?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"How are you going to call me if I have your number?" She asked.

"Guess that means you'll just have to call me." He grinned. He ran a hand along her face before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes, seeking approval. He was met with bright blue eyes that were dark with lust. He captured her mouth once again and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him and he licked inside it, tasting her. She tasted faintly of beer and something he couldn't quite place. His hands tangled in her hair as their kiss turned frantic. He hadn't had time to lure a croweater or sweetbutt to his room before Clay had him on the road and Uncle Jury kept him so busy that he had crashed immediately upon hitting the bed at the Clubhouse. He ran his hand down her arm slightly and then grazed the outside of her breast with his fingers. She moaned and arched against him. He closed his hand around her ample breast and massaged it. Jael went to work on his belt buckle and then opened his jeans. She ran her fingers along his rock hard length. Jax let out a guttural groan before forcefully pushing her jeans down her thighs, along her calves and off her feet. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as he ripped open a condom from his wallet and rolled it on. Then he lifted her, bringing her wet heat even with the tip of his cock. She wrapped her legs around him and cried out as he pushed into her. Jax broke their kiss and ran a hand along her hair, giving her time to adjust to him. When she sealed her mouth with his, he began moving into her hard and fast. The brick from the building bit into her naked ass.

"Fuck," Jax growled dropping his head to her shoulder, "you're so tight."

Jael couldn't find words. Her brain had stopped working at the sensation of him moving inside her. She could feel her release coming and she bucked against his hips.

"Jax!" She screamed as he felt her muscles convulse around him. With a few more pumps he yelled out as his own release consumed him.

As they were putting themselves back together, Jax's cell phone rang. "Yeah," he answered. "Oh, hey Uncle Jury….nope, I'll be right there." He quickly kissed Jael. "I have to go. Call me." He smiled.

_Present day…_

"Leave it to my son to screw a woman he just met against a bar," Gemma said lighting a cigarette.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own SOA. Just a small update to remind everybody that though Gemma can act nice, she's no fool.**

"I'll tell you one thing," Gemma told Luann over the phone as she watched Jax and Jael across the parking lot, "I don't trust this gash."

"But last night you were acting like you were okay with it." Luann said.

"Politics," Gemma replied. "If I can convince this bitch that I'm not ready to rip Jax's head off, I can keep her close until Jax wakes up and realizes what a mistake this is. Make sure she doesn't rob him blind."

"I don't know," Luann said, "maybe she drugged him. It's not like Jax to just run off and get married."

Gemma let out a mirthless laugh. "Ain't that the truth? It's not like him to knock up some random pussy from Reno, either. This bitch is after something and I'm going to figure out what. I gotta go," Gemma said quickly as Jax made his way towards the office.

"Ma," Jax started.

"What is it, baby?" Gemma asked.

"Can you watch Abel for a couple of days?" He asked.

"Why? You newlyweds going on a honeymoon?" Gemma shot at him.

"Please don't start," Jax ran a hand over his face. "Jael has to go back to Reno and pick up her stuff. I don't want her going alone."

"Send a prospect," Gemma shrugged.

Jax shot her a warning glance.

Gemma sighed. "Yeah, I'll watch the kid."

"Thank you," Jax said.

"I still don't trust her, Jackson." Gemma said.

"I know," Jax shrugged. "You didn't like Tara either."

"Or Wendy," Gemma added. "I knew they were trouble and I was right. I know these things."

Jax just shook his head. "Please, just try to get to know her before you try to throw her to the wolves."

Gemma shot a glance at Jael. "I don't know, baby. She seems too…innocent to be an old lady."

Jax let out a bark of laughter. "Exactly. Wait until you get to know her." Jax knew that while Jael seemed quit innocent right now, Gemma would be surprised at how tough Jael could be. She'd make a great old lady when she got into the swing of things.

"She can start tonight," Gemma said. "There's a party for the guys from Tacoma. Luann will be providing entertainment."

Gemma shook her head as she watched her only swagger off towards his new wife. She shook her head. She had a slight glimmer of hope that the blonde porn bitch that was Luann's biggest draw would be at the party. That bitch had eyes for Jax bad and would give this new piece of ass a run for her money.

"He's got good taste," Tig said coming into the office.

"Must have a solid gold pussy," Gemma sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own SOA or any other copyrighted material. I don't know if there was a Dr. Namid in the show and if there was, he was probably a neonatal heart surgeon. If he wasn't on the show, I got the name from another story I'm reading about SOA.**

"You have nothing to worry about," Jax said leading Jael towards the Clubhouse.

"What if they don't like me?" Jael asked a little scared.

"Trust me, babe, they're going to love you." Jax said pulling her inside where the party was raging.

Jax made quick work of introducing Jael around to his brothers. Jael was overjoyed when she was introduced to Donna Winston. Donna actually shook Jael's hand and was polite unlike the other women hanging around who all looked like they wanted to tear Jael's hair out. Jael was a little scared when Jax was called away on a business, leaving her standing alone. It wasn't too long before Donna came to her rescue.

"So, how far along are you?" Donna asked.

"I think about three months. That's when I was on antibiotics." Jael explained.

"When's your next OB appointment?"

"I don't have one." Jael said.

"I went to Dr. Namid at St. Thomas when I was pregnant with the twins. He's excellent." Donna suggested.

"Thanks," Jael smiled. "I'll have to make an appointment with him for next week."

"The sooner the better." Donna said.

"When you first married Opie did you feel like everybody hated you?" Jael asked.

"Don't worry about it, honey," Donna put a reassuring hand on Jael's shoulder. "The croweaters hate any of the guys' old ladies but they're especially going to hate you because Jax was a prime piece of meat."

"Croweaters?" Jael asked.

"They're hang arounds, basically." Donna explained. "They hang out at the Clubhouse, show up for parties, suck dick or fuck one of the guys whenever they need."

"Nice," Jael remarked.

"Oh yeah, they'll try to get their hands on any guy that will give them the time of day." Donna said.

"Who's the blonde over in the corner?" Jael said indicating a pretty, scantily clad blonde.

"That's Ima Whore." Donna said smugly taking a drink of her beer.

"Ima what?" Jael asked.

"I call her 'Ima Whore' because she basically is. She is the second biggest bitch to walk into the Clubhouse. Her video name is 'Ima Tite.' She works for Luann Delaney at Cara Cara making pornos." Donna said.

"Second biggest bitch? Who's the first?" Jael asked.

"Me, sweetie," said Gemma coming up behind them.

"Ima's been looking to get with Jax since before he went to Chino." Donna told Jael. "But Jax hasn't given her the time of day."

"Not yet anyway," Gemma said. "These guys don't have a long attention span when it comes to pussy. That's why there's the rule of what happens on a run stays on a run…most of the time." Gemma gave a pointed look at Jael before wandering off to find Luann.

"Ice Queen, Gemma Teller, ladies and gentlemen." Donna said quietly.

"I guess I wasn't supposed to come to Charming." Jael said.

"Ha! Like Jax would have left you in Reno knocked up with his kid. He's not like that. Plus, if Gemma found out that there was a Teller on the way in Reno, she'd flip her shit and make damn sure you were in Charming."

"How do you deal with her?" Jael asked.

"I don't, thankfully. Opie and I spend a lot of time with Jax since they're practically brothers and tell each other _everything_." Donna giggled.

"Everything?"

"Ope told me about six months ago that Jax had a crush on some chick in Reno." Donna said.

"So, how do you deal with the croweaters?"

"Mainly, I don't. I know Opie's faithful even on runs. But he's the son of one of SAMCRO's Original 9. He's prime pickins. Most croweaters are respectful and won't hit on your man while you're around but the second he comes into this place without you, they'll swarm him. I am not above beating ass to prove that my old man is mine." Donna replied.

"Unfortunately, I can't throw down being pregnant and all." Jael sighed.

"If you educate one, most pick up fairly quickly that you aren't fooling around. Just flash them Jax's crow and they'll learn." Donna explained.

"Jax's what?"

"His crow. A tattoo of a crow with his name on it. That's the ultimate sign that you are his old lady." Donna said.

"Do you have one?"

"It's on my hip." Donna said pushing her slightly baggy jeans down just enough for Jael to see her tattoo with Opie's name under it.

"Do all the old ladies have them?"

"No," Donna shook her head, "it's something Jax started. His first girlfriend, Tara, had a tramp stamp of one. His ex-wife, Wendy, never got one."

"Maybe I should ask Jax." Jael said biting her lips.

"Honey, I know you haven't been married long and it was a quicky deal. Trust me, Opie was pretty pissed that he didn't get to be Jax's best man."

"We've talked about having another wedding ceremony with our friends and family." Jael quickly said.

"That would be awesome. But my point is that you don't have a ring. Just saying you're Jax Teller's wife isn't going to be enough around these vultures; especially Ima Whore." Donna nodded in the direction of the porn star.

"Where did you get yours done at?" Jael asked interested.

"Honey, there's only one person who's allowed to tattoo an old lady." Donna laughed grabbing Jael and hauling her across the Clubhouse.

"Hey, Hap," Donna said to a tall man with a tattoo on his head. His eyes scared Jael.

"Donna!" Happy said smiling. A shiver ran down Jael's back.

"Our girl here wants a tattoo." Donna said indicated Jael.

"What and where?" Happy said.

"A crow with Jax Teller under it." Jael said.

"Where?" Happy asked.

"On my wrist." She said holding out her right hand, palm up.

"Let's do it." Happy said.

"Really? On your wrist?" Donna was a little surprised.

"Like you said, I don't have a ring. Might as well be in a spot people will see it." Jael shrugged.

"I like you." Donna laughed.

"At least somebody does." Jael quipped.

"Gemma will come around." Happy said getting his equipment ready.

"Come around and rip my head off." Jael said.

"She's like that with everybody at first; especially women in Jax's life." Donna said. "Bring her with you to your first OB appointment and she won't be able to hate you when she sees you really are carrying her grandchild."

"Just don't do crank." Happy said pulling her by the hand so he could start work on her tattoo.

"Yeah, no." Jael said. "I'm not into that."

"Good," Happy said in his gravelly voice, "I'd hate to have to kill you."

Something told Jael he wasn't kidding either.

SOASOASOA

"What's your name?" Casey asked the young man sitting next to her on the picnic table. She and Donna had decided to head outside so they could hear themselves talk after Happy had finished Jael's tattoo.

"Half-Sack," the kid replied.

"I am not calling you Half-Sack." Jael said. "What's your real name?"

"Kip." He replied.

"All right, Kip it is." Jael laughed.

Jax walked out of the Clubhouse. "There ya are, darlin." He said lighting a cigarette.

"Here I am." She smiled at him.

"Let's go. I'm beat." He said taking her hand.

"Careful," she said. He looked at her like she had grown a second head. She flipped her arm over so he could see the tattoo. At the time it had seemed like a good idea but now she was worried that he wouldn't like it.

Jax gently ran a finger over the freshly inked crow with his name under it. "Holy shit, you got my crow."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you." She said quietly.

"No, it's okay," he said pulling her to him. "I love it." He kissed her tenderly.

"Good," she said smiling. "Because it's there forever."

He kissed her again a little more forcefully. The fact that she was his wife, pregnant with his baby, and had gotten his crow tattooed on her let alone in a place where everybody could see it turned him on more than he knew was possible.

"Let's go home." He whispered.

"Yeah, you're tired." She said running her hand through his hair. She hadn't minded his short hair but she liked it better with some length to it.

He nipped at her lips. "You and pregnancy hormones kept me up late last night."

"Can you blame me?" She said as he threw his arm around her and led her towards his bike. "Night, Donna!" She called over her shoulder.

"Night, Jael!" Donna called back as Opie joined her. "I'd say be careful but you're already in trouble." Donna was greeted with the sound of her new friend's laughter.

"What's she like?" Opie asked her giving her a quick kiss.

Donna smiled. "She's nice. She's really nice. She really likes Jax."

"She better not hurt him." Opie shook his head.

"He better not hurt her." Donna shot back.

SOASOASOA

Jax lay on his back with Jael snuggled up to his side. He stroked some sweaty strands of hair off her forehead.

"I think I can get used to these pregnancy hormones." He laughed.

"Sorry, I probably should have waited until the front door was closed." She said.

"Who cares if the neighbors saw my ass? I had fun." Jax grinned. "You and Donna seem to be getting along."

Jael nodded. "I think she was the only woman there who didn't want to tear my head off."

"Gemma does not want to tear your head off." Jax said.

"Not until after the baby is born anyway." Jael giggled.

"By that time she'll love you too much to hurt you."

"That's what Donna said." Jael idly stroked his chest. "She also suggested that I take your mom with me to my first OB appointment."

"Babe, my mother does not need to be there." Jax said.

"I know but maybe it'll help if she sees that I am actually pregnant." Jael shrugged.

"Well I have no doubt that you are carrying my son." Jax smiled before placing a small kiss to her lips.

"Well I have no doubt that I am carrying your daughter." She shot back. "If you don't mind Gemma coming with us, I'd like to ask her to come along."

"Us?" He asked confused.

"You're coming too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I hadn't really thought about it." Jax said.

"Didn't you go with Wendy to her appointments?" Jael asked.

"Wendy didn't go to Wendy's appointments," Jax sighed. "Plus, when I found out she was doing crack again, I bailed on her and Abel."

"Abel's an amazing kid, you are an amazing dad." Jael stroked his face. "I want you with me every step of the way through this."

"I want that too." He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own SOA. Also, I'd like to thank reader JodiOoh for pointing out that a pregnant woman cannot get tattoos. I was unaware of this when I wrote the last chapter, obviously but it does give me an opportunity to write a very interesting scene in this chapter. J**

"Mmm, coffee." Jael moaned leaning in to sniff Half-Sack's cup of coffee as they sat on the picnic table the next morning.

"I can go get you a cup." He offered.

"I can't have caffeine." Jael said sadly. "It's bad for the baby."

"How do you live?" Half-Sack demanded.

"I manage," Jael giggled.

"What the hell is that?" Gemma demanded pointing at Jael's new ink coming up to where she was sitting.

"A tattoo." Jael shrugged.

"Are you stupid?" Gemma glared.

"I don't think so…" Jael was confused.

"Pregnant women aren't supposed to get tattoos!" Gemma yelled. "Who knows what kind of diseases you could get or what the ink will do to the baby!"

"I wasn't aware of that." Jael said calmly. "I'll have to have a little talk with Happy."

"What's Happy have to do with this?" Gemma was livid. Not only was this strange woman pregnant with her grandchild, now she was putting the baby at risk.

"He's the one that did the tattoo last night." Jael shrugged.

"Happy!" Gemma roared as she stalked to the Clubhouse door and threw it open.

"What's she on a tear about?" Jax asked watching his mother on the war path.

"Pregnant women aren't supposed to get tattoos." Jael said.

"Too late now." Jax shrugged.

"If I did anything that's going to hurt the baby…" Jael trailed off worried.

"Hey," Jax said taking her face in his hands, "it's going to be okay. You have an appointment set for Monday, right?" Jael nodded.

"Alright, we'll talk to the doctor about it, get him to ease Gemma's mind." He smiled. "You all packed for Reno?"

"Yeah," she answered, "but we're probably going to have to stop a few times on the way there." She flashed him a saucy grin.

"I can live with that, darlin. I just have to make one stop before we go." He said as they walked towards his bike.

SOASOASOA

Fifteen minutes later, Jael sighed heavily as they pulled into the Cara Cara parking lot.

"I'll be right back." Jax said as he killed his bike's engine and pulling off his helmet. He gave her a quick kiss before going inside.

A few minutes later, a white car with the license plate "IMA TITE" parked near Jax's bike.

"Shouldn't you be polishing that, sweetie?" the blonde porn star that had been shooting Jael daggers the night before spat as she walked towards the studio. "Jax likes it nice and shiny."

"Oh, trust me, _sweetie,_" Jael spat back, "I know just how Jax likes it."

"Listen, you little skank," Ima said stepping up to Jael, "I don't know who you are or what Jax sees in you but just know that you won't have him for long."

"Why?" Jael grinned crossing her arms in front of her. "You gonna lure him away with that stretched out cavern you use to make a living with?"

Ima's eyes bugged out of her head and her mouth dropped open. She was to being able to bully other women. "He's mine."

"Last time I checked, it was me who was wearing his crow. Not you." Jael said flashing her new tattoo.

"You think some stupid crow is going to make him faithful?" Ima asked.

"I think the fear of catching bugs big enough to bite his dick off is enough to make him stay away from you. Now shut your cock-garage and go spread your legs for the camera." Jael spat.

"Bitch!" Ima said lunging at Jael. With a swift move, Jael planted her feet and connected her fist with Ima's nose. There was a sickening crunch and blood started pouring from Ima's nostrils. "You bitch!" Ima screamed. "You stupid bitch! You broke my nose! I'm pressing charges!"

Jael shrugged. "You came at me. I had to protect my baby."

"Jesus Christ," Jax spat from behind Ima. "What the fuck happened?"

"She attacked me for no reason!" Ima said getting teary eyed.

"You came at me!" Jael cried.

"Luann's gonna shit." Jax shook his head.

"I had no choice." Jael said through clinched teeth.

"I don't doubt it, babe, but it still doesn't mean that Luann isn't going to be thoroughly pissed." Jax grinned.

"Stupid whore shouldn't have tried to come at me." Jael said as Jax threw his leg over his bike. She quickly climbed on behind him.

SOASOASOA

"Last stop, I promise." Jax said pulling off his helmet in the TM parking lot.

"It's okay." Jael shrugged spotting Donna on the picnic table. Jax gave her a quick kiss before disappearing into the Clubhouse.

"I thought you were headed to Reno?" Donna asked as Jael sat down next to her.

"We are. Just had to make a pit stop." Jael smiled at her.

Ten minutes later a frustrated Jax exited the Clubhouse. "We're going to have to cancel our trip, babe. I'm sorry." He said sitting down next to her. "Club needs me here."

"I'll go," Donna offered. "Gives me a chance to get away from the kids for a few days."

"You can drive my car back then." Jael smiled.

"No," Jax said sternly, "you are not bringing your car back."

"But, it's my car," Jael protested, "how am I supposed to get around without my car?"

"It's a piece of shit and you are not driving around in it. Besides, it wouldn't pass California inspection anyway. Take my truck until we find something else." He said handing her the keys.

"If it weren't for that car, you never would have knocked me up." Jael glared at him.

"Actually, babe, that was the blonde shaking her tits at me." Jax grinned.

"You are such an ass." Jael smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"Just remind me not to piss you off, darlin." Jax grinned.

"Never piss off a pregnant woman." Opie said joining them.

"No shit," Jax said lighting a cigarette, "she broke Ima's nose this morning."

"What?" Opie asked shocked. Donna smiled happily.

"Bitch came at me," Jael shrugged, "it was maternal instincts."

"Just don't tell Mother Gemma," Donna warned, "she'll be up your ass for fighting while pregnant."

"Wasn't much of a fight." Jax said. "Jael clocked Ima and that was it."

"Gemma's already up my ass for the tattoo." Jael sighed. "Apparently, pregnant women aren't supposed to get tattoos."

"I got mine when I was pregnant." Donna said.

"Yeah, and look how our kids turned out." Opie shot at her.

"Shut up." Donna laughed. "You mind if I got to Reno with Jael today?"

"It's a little short notice," Opie said.

"I know but Jax doesn't want her going alone and he has to stay here." Donna said.

"I guess. I'll have Mary pick up the kids from school." Opie sighed.

"Thank you, baby." Donna said sweetly as she give him a quick kiss. "We just need to stop by my place so I can get a few things." Donna said standing up and making her way to Jax's truck.

Jael stood up and Jax pulled her between his knees. "Be careful," he said.

"I will. I'll be back before you know it." Jael kissed him.

"No porn stars!" Donna yelled out the window as they pulled out of the lot.

Jax and Opie both shook their heads.

SOASOASOA

"Okay, now, tell me everything about the proposal and wedding," Donna said about an hour outside of Charming.

_Three days earlier…_

"Jax?" Jael breathed into the phone.

"What's the matter?" He asked. He could tell she'd been crying.

"I need you to come to Reno." She said.

He'd jumped out of bed, packed a bag, and called Neeta to stay with Abel. When he entered her apartment hours later, she was still crying and pacing her apartment.

"What's wrong?" Jax demanded looking at her with concern.

Jael looked into his face and lost it all over again. She knew he didn't mind being her go-to person when she was in trouble but this was big.

Jael sat on the couch, her hands clasped together. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Pregnant?" Jax asked. Jael nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I took five pregnancy tests," Jael shrugged, "they all said I'm pregnant."

Jax ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jael said tears forming in her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

Jax sighed and knelt in front of her. "I don't want you to get rid of it but if that's what you want…"

Jael shook her head. "I don't want to get rid of the baby. But…how do we do this? You live over 500 miles away."

"I could transfer to Reno." Jax said.

"And give up being VP in Charming?" Jael said wiping away her tears, "I can't let you do that."

"Then move to Charming with me." Jax said taking her hands in his.

"And do what?" Jael asked. "I teach dance and deliver drinks just to make ends meet as it is, Jax. What can I do in Charming?"

"I'll take care of you," he whispered.

"I don't need you to take care of me." She replied. "I need you to help take care of the baby."

"I want to take care of you both." Jax said rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. "I made mistakes when Wendy was pregnant with Abel. I don't want to make those mistakes with you."

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "What about your mom?"

"Let me handle my mother," Jax grinned at her, "I just want the mother of my child near me."

Jael sighed. "I guess there really isn't much of a choice is there?"

Jax shook his head. "You know I'm not going to give up on this, darlin."

"I know but Jax, I'm giving up everything to move nine hours away. What if it doesn't work out? What if you don't like living with me?" Jael said letting her fears be voiced.

"I'll love living with you." Jax promised.

"You don't know that." Jael replied. "I could be stuck a world away, pregnant, with nobody there to help me."

"I'll always be here to help you," Jax said his eyes pleading with hers.

"I don't know, Jax." She shook her head. "There's just so many questions."

"Like what?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm not stupid, Jax," she said pulling her hands out of his, "I know you weren't alone when I called you a couple of nights ago."

"No, I wasn't." Jax said. "But if you are with me in Charming, there will be no other women. I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything to me," Jael said. "My ex-fiancé promised not to hurt me and he ended up running off with his secretary."

"I won't do that to you." Jax promised.

"There's nothing to keep you from running around." She answered.

"Marry me." Jax spit out, surprising himself.

"What?" Jael looked at him stunned.

"Marry me. Marry me right now." He smiled at her.

"Are you crazy?" Jael asked.

"You are the mother of my child. I want to take care of you and the baby. I need to know that you aren't going to run off like Wendy did and you need to know that I won't cheat on you. So let's get married."

"Jax, you married Wendy and she bailed. What makes you think it will be any different with me?" Jael asked.

"Because you are a world apart from her and I know that if you marry me, you wouldn't be able to run off without trying to make things work. And you haven't hurt me the way Wendy had so I couldn't possibly hurt you by cheating on you." Jax said grabbing her hand in his again; his blue eyes making his promises seem so much more believable.

"Alright," Jael smiled, "let's get married."

Half an hour later, she was in a long sleeved v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He was wearing his cut, a blue SAMCRO t-shirt, jeans, and his kicks. They were facing each other, holding hands, unable to stop smiling at each other while some random guy bound them together for life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own SOA. After last night's episode, I have all these feels, everything hurts and I just need a hug.**

"Where Jell?" Abel asked as Jax walked through the door.

"She had to go on a trip." Jax said kneeling to be eye level with his son. "But she'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh." Abel said before running off to play with his toys in the living room.

"You sure she's coming back?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sure she's coming." Jax sighed as he threw his hoodie onto the couch. "She has Donna with her."

"Oh, well that's nice," Gemma huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Mom, don't start." Jax said rubbing his eyes. "She's trying, okay? She wants you to be with us at her appointment on Monday."

Gemma's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Jax nodded. "Try cutting her a little slack."

"I don't like that she's getting close with Abel." Gemma said. "I can't dictate what you do but Abel's going to get hurt."

"Abel's not going to get hurt, Ma." Jax said.

"I not hurt, gama!" Abel said holding out his little hands.

"I see that, baby," Gemma smiled at her grandson.

"Would you rather Jael stayed in Reno?" Jax asked. "Then I'd never get to see my kid and you'd never get to see your grandkid."

"I'm glad your baby is close," Gemma said, "but marrying her? Jax, you don't know what she's after."

"We've been over this, Gemma," Jax spat. "She's not after anything."

SOASOASOA

Later that night, Jax lay in bed idly running his fingers over the empty spot in his bed, marveling at how quickly he'd become accustomed to sharing his bed. He replayed the conversation with his mother over in his mind. He was getting sick of Gemma always bringing up the fact that she didn't trust Jael. Jax couldn't make her see that Jael was a wonderful person who would be an amazing mother to both of his children. Jax and Jael may not have been in love when they got married but it didn't matter, it would come in time. All that mattered right now was that Jax wanted to give his children a real family; he wanted a stable life for Abel. He wanted Abel to finally have a mother in his life that wouldn't bail on him for crank.

Jax got out of bed and quietly padded to Abel's bedroom door. He smiled at his son who was asleep on his stomach with books still on his bed. Abel had been asking about Jael since Jax had returned home from TM. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of club business. Jax sighed as he walked back to his bed and smiled at the realization that tomorrow night, his new wife would be back in his bed.

SOASOASOA

It was 2 am the next morning when Jael finally walked through Jax's front door. She hadn't meant to leave Reno so late and she knew Jax was disappointed that he wouldn't get to see her before he went to sleep. Thank God Donna had been with her so Jael could sleep on the way home. And to make matters worse, she had her first OB appointment in 6 hours. Gemma was going to have a field day with how tired Jael was.

Jael smiled as she realized the TV was on in the living room. Jax had waited up for her. She was shocked when she rounded the half wall and found Abel on the couch, tears running down his face.

"What's the matter, big guy?" she asked sitting next to him and smoothing his hair.

"A monster eated you!" He cried, his bottom lip quivered.

"A monster eated me?" She asked softly. "A monster can't eat me, I'd beat him up!"

Abel gave her a small smile. "I was ascared. I couldn't find you!" He said.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked. He nodded confirming her suspicions. She pulled the little boy into her lap and placed a kiss on his head. "It's okay, Abel. See? I'm right here. I'm okay, I promise."

"I sleep wif you?" He asked.

"Of course you can," she smiled as she took his little hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Hey," Jax smiled as he felt the bed bow under her weight. "What time is it?"

"A little after two," she said smoothing Jax's hair away from his face. He reached for her and pulled her against him, kissing her neck. "Abel's here too." She said quickly.

"Hi, daddy!" his son said happily climbing over Jael to be in between his father and Jael.

"What're you doing?" Jax asked playfully.

"I had bad dream." Abel said sadly. Jax draped his arm over his son and it came to rest on Jael's shoulder. It was nice having his whole family in his bed even if it did put a damper on the special homecoming he planned for his wife.

SOASOASOA

"Jax, we're going to be late if we don't leave right now!" Jael cried grabbing her purse.

"Alright, alright, alright," he sighed dropping a kiss on Abel's head. Abel was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Neeta puttered around. "You didn't complain about the extra-long shower before," he quipped taking her hand as they left the house.

"I didn't mind the extra-long shower," she smiled, "it was the fact that you took my clothes off the second I put them on."

"Pregnancy hormones," he shrugged. She let out a bark of laughter.

SOASOASOA

"Six weeks?" Jael asked the OB surprised.

"Is there something wrong?" Gemma asked Jael.

"No, I just thought I was farther along than that. My sinus infection was, like, ten weeks ago." Jael said as she lay on the table.

"These things happen," Dr. Namid explained, "it can take a couple of weeks for birth control to become completely effective again." They were all looking at a grainy ultrasound picture of the baby.

"Um," Jael said swallowing a lump in her throat, "how bad is it if I got a tattoo a couple of days ago?" Jax quickly took her hand in his.

"How clean was the equipment?" Dr. Namid asked.

"I watched him open the needle packages." Jael said.

"Happy's very careful about that kind of stuff." Jax interjected.

"Then, we don't have to worry about diseases from shared needles. Some ink chemicals can be harmful to a fetus." Dr. Namid informed them. "Right now everything looks great, your baby is healthy. I don't think there's anything to worry about but we'll keep a close watch."

Jael nodded, panic rising in her chest. "What have I done?" she whispered. Jax placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be fine." He said.

"Now, we're going to listen to the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Namid said hitting a button the ultrasound machine. Suddenly the whoosh whoosh of the baby's strong heartbeat filled the room.

Tears sprang to Jael's eyes and she squeezed Jax's hand before letting out a small laugh.

"Baby's heart sounds strong," Dr. Namid smiled.

"Any sign of a defect?" Gemma asked.

"Everything seems great." Dr. Namid said.

"Great." Gemma said without enthusiasm. "I gotta make a phone call." Gemma hated what she was about to do but it was the only thing she could think of to save her son. She walked into the hall and punched a number into her pre-pay.

"Chicago Memorial Hospital." A voice answered.

"Dr. Knowles, please." Gemma said.

**A/N: Don't hate me. Tara's not in the story yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own SOA or any other copyrighted material.**

Tara sighed as she leaned against the nurses' station, checking the clock. It was 8 am. She was sure that Jax's two year old son probably had him up by now. She quickly punched in the number Gemma had given her the day before, butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't talked to Jax Teller in thirteen years.

SOASOASOA

Jax lay on his back, lost in a sound sleep when the sound of his cell phone woke him up. He groaned quietly. Whoever was calling him this early better have a good goddamn reason.

"Yeah," he said sleepily flipping open his phone.

"Oh, shit, Jax," a woman said, "I'm sorry for calling so early! I forgot about the time difference."

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Tara." She said quietly, her heart squeezing just a little that he didn't recognize her voice.

"Shit, Tara? Tara Knowles?" He was a little more awake now.

"Yeah. I just thought I should—your mother called me yesterday." Tara said quickly.

"Gemma called you?" He cried. Jael rolled against him, putting her hand against his lips and mumbled something he couldn't make out. He quickly placed a kiss to her fingers before intertwining his fingers with hers.

"She said filled me in on the Wendy situation. Then she said I just had to get back to Charming to see what you were up to." Tara sighed. The call from Gemma had shocked her. There was only one reason Gemma Teller-Morrow would call Tara Knowles and ask her to come back to Charming and it was because Jax had something his mother couldn't undo.

"Fuck." Jax said quietly. "I'm sorry she's trying to drag you into this shit."

"Well, she got me curious." Tara smiled. "But she wasn't happy when I told her that coming back to Charming had to wait until after my honeymoon."

"Congratulations," Jax said happy that Tara had found somebody to spend the rest of her life with.

"Thanks," she said. "Now, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into that Mother Gemma called me of all people?"

Jax let out a sigh. "She's upset because I went and married a chick I'd been seeing in Reno."

"Ah," Tara nodded. "And Gemma doesn't like her?"

"You know Gemma." Jax said. "Anybody that's an 'outsider' is suspect."

"I know that." Tara laughed. "Anyway, I have to get started on my rounds. I just thought I'd give you a heads up that Gemma's on the war path."

"Thanks, Tara." Jax said.

"Sure," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Who's Tara?" Jael asked sleepily.

"High school sweetheart. Apparently Gemma thinks Tara needs to come back to Charming." Jax groused.

"Were they close?"

"Not even." Jax smiled sardonically. "That's the kicker. Gemma hates Tara because Tara went off to medical school and broke my heart thirteen years ago."

Jael shook her head and let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Jax said placing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll handle my mother."

"Jell!" Abel cried racing through the door and jumping on the bed.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jael asked before tickling Abel's ribs.

"Daddy yelled." Abel said.

"Sorry, buddy, I didn't mean to wake you up." Jax smiled ruffling Abel's hair.

"Pop Tarts!" Abel replied.

"Pop Tarts sound good." Jael said getting out of bed and heading off to the kitchen with Abel in tow.

SOASOASOA

Jax leaned against the sink finishing his bowl of cereal, watching as Jael wiped Pop Tart remains from Abel's face. Abel seemed to be reveling in the attention having a full time mother figure around was giving him.

"I should get to work." Jax sighed. He didn't want to leave the happy scene in his house but he knew he needed to straighten out Mother Gemma.

"If you're really good, maybe we'll come see you later." Jael said leaning into Jax's chest and giving him a quick kiss.

"Maybe you should call Neeta to watch the kid and come to the Clubhouse for lunch." Jax gave her a saucy grin before nipping at her lips.

"That could be arranged." She said playfully.

Abel tugged on the bottom of her t-shirt trying to get her attention. "Stupid bish!" He said.

"What did you say?" Jael asked hoping she heard him wrong but knowing she hadn't.

"Stupid bish!" Abel repeated. Jax felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Jael got on her knees so she was eye level with Abel.

"Where did you hear that?" Jael asked taking Abel's small hands in hers.

"Gama." Abel said.

"Is that what your grandma calls me?" Jael asked.

"Yeah!" Abel said.

"Well, that's a name for just your grandma to call me okay? I like it better when you call me Jael." Jael replied thinking of a few choice names for Gemma.

Abel placed both his little hands on either side of her face. "Okay." He said seriously before kissing her quickly on the mouth and running away to watch cartoons.

"I think I need to deal with your mother." Jael said standing up and crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'll call Neeta while you get dressed." Jax said. This he just had to see.

SOASOASOA

"Awww, they're so cute together." Donna said laying her head on Opie's shoulder. They watched Jax and Jael exchanging playful banter by Jax's truck in the TM parking lot. "Remember when we were like that?"

"Did I call you every five minutes on my first run after we were married?" Opie asked.

"No, it was more like every fifteen," Donna giggled, "and Jael wasn't on a run."

"Could have fooled me, the way Jax walked around with that phone stuck to his head." Opie lit a cigarette.

"They missed each other." Donna smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Opie looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I actually got to sleep with a blanket." He laughed when Donna smacked him in the chest. "He wasn't the same without her here, though."

"She was miserable the entire time we were in Reno." Donna nodded.

"Awwww," Opie imitated his wife's earlier sigh, "young love."

Gemma's Caddy pulled into the TM lot and Donna saw the smiles fall off the newly wed couple's faces. She knew the look on Jax's face and some shit had gone down.

"Looks like Gemma's in for it." Donna said.

"I dunno." Opie shrugged. "Jax said everything at the doctor's went fine yesterday."

"I don't know Jael very well yet but she looks like she's about to murder Jax's mom." Donna said.

SOASOASOA

Jael walked up to Gemma as the older woman got out of her car, Jax hot on her heels.

"Problem?" Gemma asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't have a problem with you calling your son's high school sweetheart to come back to town." Jael started. If Jael didn't know any better, she would have thought Gemma looked almost shocked. "I understand you're trying to protect your son. But I do have a problem with you teaching your grandson to call me a stupid bitch. You may not like it, Gemma, but I am married to your son. That means Abel is my son. I know what you're going to say," Jael held up a hand when she saw Gemma was about to say something, "I haven't been around him that long. Well, guess what? I fell in love with that little boy the second I laid eyes on him. You don't like Jax and me together, that's fine. I can deal with that because it's not your choice to make. But by bad mouthing me in front of Abel and trying to turn him against me is only hurting him. He's two years old, Gemma. He's not going to understand why the grandma he adores hates the woman taking care of him. You're going to confuse the shit out of him and I won't stand for it. You will not tug that little boy around by trying to convince him that I'm evil. Until you can control your mouth in front of my kid, he won't be spending time with you." That was the point Gemma realized that she had severely underestimated her new daughter-in-law.

Jax couldn't help but feel proud of his new wife. She'd just effectively told Gemma to shove it. He had to run a hand over his mustache to keep from grinning. Jael turned on her heel and made a beeline to where Donna and Opie were sitting. Gemma shot Jax a look that said "You gonna stand for that?" Jax shrugged.

"Abel loves her," Jax said simply. "She adores him. You should have seen the look on her face when he called her a stupid bitch this morning." He turned and followed his wife.

"Shit," Gemma said quietly. Not only was the Doctor Bitch no help, but Abel had overheard her on the phone with Luann talking about Jael. The little bitch married to his son had balls, Gemma had to give her that but nobody threatened Gemma Teller-Morrow.

SOASOASOA

Donna and Jael were in the kitchen of the Clubhouse doing some dishes waiting for the husbands to be done with club business when Gemma entered the room.

"What's your mom think of all this?" Gemma asked.

Jael slowly turned to face her nemesis. "I don't know." Jael shrugged. "I haven't been up to Chowchilla to see her in fifteen years. But, I can tell you what she'd probably say. She'd say she's disappointed in me."

"I can see how a mother would feel that way," Gemma said quietly.

"Yeah, it'd be real disappointing to her because she always told me that no john wants a pregnant whore. Of course, it wouldn't matter to her that I never followed became a prostitute like her." Jael shrugged.

"Your mom was a prostitute?" Donna asked.

Jael nodded. "When I was twelve, she and her pimp decided that there was a lot of money to be made passing around her virgin daughter. Only, my mom's not the sharing type so she stabbed her pimp to death."

"Jesus," Gemma said as an idea started to form in her head.

SOASOASOA

Jael stood with her back against the bar. Jax sat on a barstool next to her and playfully nipped her ear. "We should take a walk back to my old room." He whispered.

Jael giggled. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." He said.

"I think you should give her a break." Piney sneered in his gravelly voice.

"Pregnancy hormones." Jax shot back.

"You do not have pregnancy hormones." Jael said placing a hand on her hip.

"You do," Jax smirked.

"Yeah, but maybe I don't have them right now." She playfully glared at him.

"You got a Teller male growin in ya, darlin'." Jax grinned. "We're always ready to go."

"It's not a boy!" Jael huffed.

"Is it an owl?" Tig asked.

"I don't know," Jael shrugged, "baby, could you impregnate me with an owl?" She knit her brows together.

"Teller sperm is magic." Tig shrugged.

"That it is." Jax laughed. His arm protectively went around Jael as the Clubhouse door burst open. People in full SWAT gear rushed in with guns drawn.

"ATF! On the ground now!" A blonde woman yelled.

"Shit," Jax growled.

It wasn't long before everybody was on splayed out on the Clubhouse floor in handcuffs. Jax and Jael had their heads turned towards each other.

"Sorry, darlin." Jax said.

"It's okay." Jael smiled at him. "You didn't know."

"Shut up!" The blonde agent demanded.

"I was checking on my wife." Jax snarled.

"So the Prince got married." The blonde agent feigned surprise. "How nice. Stop moving!" she shouted at Jael.

"I'm trying to get off my stomach, I'm…" the words were cut off as the blonde agent's shoe connected solidly and drove the air out of Jael's lungs. It was the opening Jael needed. She rolled into the fetal position and let out a moan of pain. Jax tried to move over to her but an agent slammed a knee into his back.

"Maybe next time you'll listen." Agent Stahl spat.

"She's pregnant, you bitch!" Chibs yelled.

Agent Stahl went still, fear showing in her eyes. "Call an ambulance."

"What do you want us to do with these guys?" Somebody asked.

"Cut 'em loose." She ordered.

"That's right, cut us loose!" Chibs yelled.

Ice ran through Agent Stahl's veins when her eyes locked with Jax's. "If anything happens to my baby because of you, I will make you pay." He said through clenched teeth. As soon as his handcuffs were off, Jax pulled Jael's head into his lap, one hand clutching hers, the other stroking her hair as she took deep breaths. "It's okay, babe. Everything's going to be okay."

SOASOASOA

The paramedics just left the trauma room when Jael shot Jax a shit eating grin.

"What?" Jax asked confused.

"I'm fine." Jael giggled. "I'm sorry I put you through that but the baby and I are fine."

"What are you talking about? That bitch kicked you." Jax said running a hand through his hair.

"She kicked me in the hip, Jax." Jael said grabbing one of his hands. "She never got close to the baby. I only played hurt because I knew that there was no way she could bring charges against anybody. If she had tried to bring charges against anybody, she'd have to explain kicking a pregnant suspect. I am so sorry that I scared you."

"You faked distress to keep the club out of trouble?" Jax couldn't believe it.

"I had to do something." Jael shrugged.

"I have the smartest old lady there is." Jax smiled proudly, kissing her quickly on the lips. "But don't ever scare me like that again."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own SOA or any other copyrighted material.**

**WARNING: This chapter mentions rape of a minor. **

"How's our girl?" Chibs asked as Jax walked into the Clubhouse.

"She's great," Jax grinned.

"You look awfully happy for a guy whose pregnant wife went to the hospital, you sure are cheery." Gemma snarked.

"She got kicked in the hip." Jax said.

"The hip?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah, she just acted like she was in distress so that Stahl had to leave us alone. If Stahl went ahead with charges she could be in deep shit for kicking a handcuffed suspect, not to mention a pregnant woman." Jax smiled.

"Fuck, Jackie Boy," Chibs smiled, "that's one smart old lady you got yourself."

"Don't I know it," Jax replied.

SOASOASOA

Later that night, Jax sat on the couch next to Jael, his arm draped across her shoulders as they watched TV.

"Smooth, Teller," she said as Jax moved his arm so his hand could brush across her breast through the tank top she wore.

"It likes your new accessories," he grinned not looking at her.

"Well, it shouldn't get used to them. They're for our girl." She shot back.

"Boy," Jax said.

"Girl." Jael said.

"Boy," Jax growled playfully.

"Girl," She said before letting out a surprise shriek as he pulled her to straddle his hips.

"Until our son is born, they're fair game, darlin." He smirked.

"They aren't toys." She grinned.

"Sure they are." Jax said pressing his face between them and humming while shaking his head.

Jael feigned shock. "Did you just motorboat me?"

"I'll do it again too." He laughed.

"You will not!" She cried laughing back at him.

Jax tickled her sides as he switched their position so he was lying on top of her. She giggled and grabbed at his wrists. "Fighting only makes it worse, darlin."

"I know how to get you to stop." She giggled.

"You think so?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I know so." She said pulling his face down to hers and licking his bottom lip before softly nibbling along his jaw.

"You don't play fair," He said, his eyes closed.

"I play to win." She said before he captured her mouth with his.

They were lost in their kiss, tongues dancing against each other. He intertwined his fingers with her and pinned her hands above her head, shooting her a devilish grin. He slowly nibbled on her earlobe before kissing along her jaw.

"Let me go," she whispered frantically, wanting to touch him. Without answering, Jax alternately nipped and sucked the skin on her sensitive neck, causing her to arch against him. Jax was looking forward to lavishing some attention on his new toys when a fist connected solidly with his head. Confused since Jael's hands were still pinned down by his own, Jax whipped his head around to face blue eyes just like his own boring into his.

"No biting Jell!" Abel admonished. Jael let out a burst of laughter.

"We don't hit," Jax told his son, still pinning Jael to the couch.

"No biting!" Abel said back.

"I wasn't biting Jael." Jax said.

"What you doin?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, Dad, what're you doing?" Jael snickered.

"Jael was going to touch the buttons the TV." Jax replied thinking fast.

"Jell! No touch buttons!" Abel turned on her.

"Yeah, Jael, no touching the buttons." Jax grinned pulling her up so they could sit on the couch together.

"I'll touch your buttons." Jael shot back at her husband.

"I just bet you will." Jax mock glared at her. "What are you doing out of bed, buddy?"

"Sirsty." Abel said. Jax got his son a drink of water and tucked him back into bed, making sure Abel was asleep before joining his wife on the couch.

"Now, where were we?" Jax said leaning in for a kiss. Jael placed her hands on his lips.

"You heard your son. No biting." Jael said.

"You like it when I bite you, darlin." Jax smirked pulling her to straddle his hips once again.

"Yeah, I do," she smirked before they connected for soul searing kiss. The sound of the front door opening broke them apart once again.

"Knock, knock," Gemma said.

"I just wanna get laid," Jael whined moving off her husband's lap.

"Nice," Gemma glared at her.

"What do you need, Mom?" Jax asked.

"Clay's trying to find you." Gemma said.

"He could have called." Jax pointed out.

"He's been trying to call you for an hour." Gemma put a hand on her hip.

"Shit," Jax growled, "Abel was playing with my phone."

"He needs you at the Clubhouse ASAP." Gemma said. "Tristan Oswald was beaten and raped last night at Fun Town."

"Jesus," Jax said running a hand through his hair. "She's what? Fourteen?"

"Thirteen," Gemma said quietly.

"Shit," Jax said again.

"Oswald came to Clay for help catching this son of a bitch." Gemma sat down on the coffee table across from the couch.

"What's that have to do with me?" Jax was confused.

"Clay needs your help finding this guy before Hale does." Gemma sighed heavily.

"What are not telling me, Mom?" Jax knew his mom like the back of his hand. Her eyes held sadness and fear.

"The guy who attacked Tristan said it was because of Eliot's affiliation with the Club; said the Sons better watch out because the same was going to happen to their wives and children." Gemma explained. Jael let out a small sound of panic, her hand going to her mouth.

"Call Neeta to stay with Abel until the morning," Jax said to his mother, "then she needs to take him to her house and keep him safe."

"What about you two?" Gemma asked.

"Get dressed and pack a bag." Jax said to Jael. "We're staying at the Club for a few days." Jael immediately got up to do change out of the tank top and gym shorts she had planned to wear to bed and pack a bag for her and Jax.

"She gonna be okay?" Gemma asked.

"She's been an awesome old lady so far." Jax shrugged. "I want you to me a favor though."

"Anything, baby," Gemma replied.

"Lay off her. She's been beating herself up enough over the tattoo and worries about having taken birth control pills after she was knocked up." Jax said. "Dr. Namid told her again today that everything is great with the baby, blood work all came back normal. She doesn't need you busting her balls."

"You got it, Jax. No ball busting." Gemma said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own SOA or any other copyrighted material.**

"Jesus, how many is that?" Jael asked Donna the next morning eye the Red Bull in Donna's hand.

"Three…I think." Donna laughed. They were standing in the kitchen of the Clubhouse. "I don't sleep very well when I'm here."

"I wish I could have a Red Bull," Jael pouted.

"Good morning, ladies," Gemma said entering the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Donna and Jael said quietly.

"So, have you given any more thought to going to Houston?" Donna asked. "Your friend Eve would like it; gets you out of here for a few days."

"What's in Houston?" Gemma asked.

"Dance competition." Jael shrugged. "I don't think so, Donna."

"What's that about?" Gemma nodded at Jael who had walked into the main room.

"Jael was supposed to be the contestant for the dance studio she worked for in Reno." Donna sighed. "She had to drop out when she got pregnant. This competition was it for her, Gemma. It could have made her career. The winners of these competitions usually get sweet deals out of it. Jael's best friend in Reno, Eve, was telling me that Jael probably would have been offered Broadway parts and maybe even been in some music videos. Jael could have easily ended her pregnancy and gone on to huge things. Instead, she gave up her dreams to marry a guy she hardly knows, move to a new town, and be brow beaten by a bitter mother-in-law." Donna stalked out of the kitchen. Gemma didn't want to admit that she was going to have to reappraise her daughter-in-law just a little bit.

SOASOASOA

"Oh my God," Jael sighed flopping onto the bed in the room Donna and Opie were using. "Is it always this boring on lockdown?"

Donna let out a bark of laughter. "Get used to it, honey. We can't go outside these walls until this blows over."

"Ugh! I'm about to cause some trouble all up in this bubble." Jael giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Donna giggled.

"So, you know that guy, the one with the lightning bolts on his head?" Jael smiled.

"Juice? Yeah." Donna asked confused.

"I noticed that he has weed in the duffel he brought with him." Jael explained.

"So?" Donna asked. "If you even think of lighting up Jax will kill you and Gemma will bring you back to life just to kill you again."

"I'm not going to light up." Jael huffed. "But, maybe we should make some special brownies for everybody."

"That could be fun." Donna laughed.

SOASOASOA

"Jesus, these are good." Tig groaned taking his third brownie.

"Thank you," Donna and Jael grinned at each other.

"Maybe you could bake a few batches for Taste of Charming…without the special ingredient." Gemma said to them taking a bite of her brownie.

"We'd love to." Jael replied.

"You can use my kitchen." Gemma offered. "Once this shit blows over."

"Afraid we won't remember to not put pot in the brownies?" Donna asked putting a hand on her hip.

"No, but I'd like some company while I make the chili." Gemma replied quietly.

"Sounds good." Jael nodded.

Jax and Opie walked through the door to the Clubhouse to find their brothers mostly lounging around.

"What did you do?" Opie asked as the three women came out of the kitchen.

"Try these brownies!" Bobby said holding one out to Opie.

"What did they do them?" Opie asked.

"Why do you assume we did something to them?" Jael asked. Tig let out a snicker.

"I fuckin love ya." Chibs said throwing an arm around Jael.

"Babe," Jax said trying not to smirk, "why are these guys high?"

"Probably because they're a bunch of tokers." Donna answered.

"There's no smoke." Opie pointed out. Jael walked up to her husband and put her hand on his chest.

"Let's forget about all this and go take a nap." She said taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Not until you answer the question, darlin." Jax replied grinning at her.

"We just made some brownies for them." Jael shrugged.

"And how much pot was in those brownies?" Opie asked.

"Hey, they were informed!" Donna pushed Opie's shoulder. "They ate them any ways."

"And this surprises you?" Opie asked his wife.

"Not really," Donna said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jax said nipping at Jael's lips.

"Put me over your knee?" She giggled.

"Don't give him ideas," Donna shook her head.

"Too late," Jax replied.

"No more sex." Tig said from his barstool. "Leave the girl alone."

"Like you wouldn't hit it." Jax shot at his Sergeant in Arms.

"Jackson!" Jael cried.

"Oh, no, man, I totally would," Tig said smiling slowly, "but you're going to do some serious brain damage to that owl she's carrying around."

"My grandbaby is not an owl!" Gemma said from the white and blue checkered couch.

"Mom's right." Jax said. "It's a boy."

"Just wait until they tell you it's a girl." Jael glared at him.

"Nah, darlin." Jax grinned. "Teller men like pussy; we don't make it."

"I hope it's a girl," Donna said, "and I hope she grows up to be just like you, Jax."

"That's way harsh." Opie said.

"She'll never be like her old man." Jael giggled.

"How do you know?" Jax shot back at her.

"Because, the first boy to look at her will get the shit beat out of him. Poor thing will have to become a nun or move away if she wants to have sex." Jael smiled.

"If it was a girl, which it's not," Jax said pointing a finger at his wife, "she'd be locked in her room until I die."

"It's not fair to deprive your girl of one of life's most beautiful things." Donna said.

"A life without orgasms." Jael shuddered. "That'd be cruel."

"You both need help." Jax said.

"I think it'd be nice to have a girl around here." Tig said.

"I will not have my little girl around this shit show." Jax laughed.

"Tig, you'd take your own sister's virginity. No way that girl gets near you." Bobby said.

"I'd kill him if he even looked at her sideways," Clay put in. "Nobody's going to touch my granddaughter."

"It's not a girl!" Jax yelled.

"Luann could get her ready for prom." Gemma added. It was always fun giving her son a hard time.

"I am getting a restraining order against Luann Delaney the second I find out it's a girl." Jax shot at his mother. "There will be no porn stars near my kid."

"I could teach her how to fight." Chibs smiled. "She wouldn't need her old man."

"You cannot teach her how to fight." Jax said.

"You never let me have any fun." Chibs groused.

"You can teach me how to fight." Jael offered.

"No, he can't." Jax snarked.

"I can teach you!" Half-Sack said raising his hand. "I used to box in the Army."

"You also lost a nut in the Army." Clay said.

"You can still fight with half a nut." Half-Sack shrugged.

"Maybe you can, but I still got both of mine." Clay smiled.

"Nobody is teaching my wife how to fight." Jax declared.

"You let me learn how to fight and I'll teach you the wonders of Altoids and Pop Rocks." She grinned before giving him a quick kiss.

"You are a lucky son of a bitch!" Opie said.

"Hey," Donna groused, "I'm standing right here."

"Altoids and Pop Rocks?" Jax knit his brow together.

"Man, it is phenomenal." Opie smiled lost in thought.

"I got some intel from the Oswald girl. It was a carny from Fun Town." Juice said walking into the Clubhouse. "What is wrong with everybody?"

"Pot brownies." Jax explained.

"Chapel, now." Clay said.

SOASOASOA

Later that night, Jael paced the main room of the Clubhouse waiting for her husband to return from an "errand." She gasped as Jax and the others walked through the door, their faces bruised and bloody.

"Shit," Gemma snarled as she threw her cigarette on the floor. "Let's get you assholes patched up."

A few minutes later Jael was kneeling in front of Jax who sat on the bed in his room with Juice sitting in a chair behind her. She dabbed at Jax's bloody knuckles with a rag after having cleaned up Juice and doing her best to wipe the blood from Jax's face. She shot a look over her shoulder at Juice who was starring wide eyed. Jax had the same look on his face. She had thrown on Jax's favorite tank top that morning.

"Babe," She said, "you lookin down my shirt?"

"Yup," he said not blinking.

"Other guy," she smiled, "you starin at my ass?"

"Yup," Juice said.

"I think they're both fine." Jael said to Chibs who was standing in the doorway.

SOASOASOA

Jax let the hot water of the shower in the Clubhouse ease his aching muscles. When the water turned cold, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Jael was standing in the bathroom, the clothes he'd haphazardly discarded in one arm, a bloody bandana in his other hand.

"Babe," he started as he noticed tears forming in her eyes, "you don't want to know."

"Yes, I do," she said wetly. "I want to know because the truth has to be better than what's going through my head right now."

He sighed, conflicted. He knew that this moment would come, when Jael would find some item that either made her want to know all about the life he lived or let her ignore the outlaw part of his life and be content with what they had at home. Jax knew that it was hard on an old lady to know the truth about what they did as a club but he also knew that he'd always wanted what his mother had with her two husbands, full disclosure. He wanted a woman who could sooth him after a night like tonight.

"Opie and I killed a guy tonight, shot him in the head. Retaliation for Tristan Oswald." Jax sighed. He didn't know what he'd do if she reacted badly, realizing that he was aching to tell her the truth from the moment she'd asked about the fistfight that left him bruised and a little bloody. He'd told her as much as he could at the time but now it was all out on the table.

Jael nodded her head as a tear fell down her cheek. "Good." She said through clenched teeth.

"Good?" Jax wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Any monster who would rape an innocent child deserves to be killed." She said taking him by the hand. She led him back into the main bedroom and laydown on the bed, pulling him on top of her.

"We don't have to do this," he said cupping her face in his hand.

"You need this, Jackson." She whispered. "I can see it in your eyes. You need to get lost for a while."

On a sharp intake of breath, Jax kissed his wife with everything he had. _God bless this woman for knowing how to help me,_ Jax thought before losing himself in the pleasure she would bring him.

SOASOASOA

"They killed the guy who did the Oswald brat," Whistler said to his boss, Ernest Darby. Darby nodded and smiled.

"Good." Darby replied. "They'll think it's over and let their guard down."

"I heard a nurse at the hospital say that Clay Morrow went to visit that brat in the hospital and she gave him our message. I don't think they'll be letting their guard down so soon." Whistler replied.

"The Sons of Anarchy are nothing but stupid white trash that are just looking to make a buck. They'll let their guard down and when they do, we'll strike." Darby said. "Until then, I think it's time I introduced myself to the new Mrs. Teller."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own SOA or any other copyrighted material.**

**WARNING: Contains mention of rape.**

It was one in the morning and Gemma was driving home from the Clubhouse when the van pulled up behind her.

"Please," a young blonde woman shrieked, running up to Gemma's car. "My baby's choking!"

Gemma let her hand fall of the gun she was reaching for as fear gripped her heart. She couldn't let a baby choke because she was paranoid. Gemma leapt out of her car and ran to the van as the woman pulled open the sliding rear door. Leaning into the backseat, Gemma moved the blanket covering the baby in the car seat only to be met with a doll. Gemma angrily turned to the young woman and everything went black.

SOASOASOA

Jax was currently on his bed, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, a pillow thrown over his face to conceal his shouts of pleasure. Jael had broken down and decided to show him how much fun a blowjob with Altoids and ice could be. However, it was the big finish with Pop Rocks snapping against his hard cock that sent him over the edge as he thrust to the back of her throat. Jael smiled proudly after she had thoroughly drained Jax of his fluids.

"Jesus," Jax panted trying to catch his breath.

"Jael," she giggled pointing to herself.

"When I can breathe again, I'm going to have to repay you." Jax smiled.

"You owe me big time, mister." She smiled.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm good for it." He kissed her quickly.

"I know you are." She giggled fisting her hand in his hair.

It wasn't long before Jax was showing her that Altoids and ice could be just as much fun for women and that Pop Rocks were definitely the way to go for a big finish. As they lay intertwined, Jax stroked her shoulder and smiled to himself. It had started off as a shitty night but his old lady knew how to make him feel better and he was grateful that he was able to forget the blood on his hands.

SOASOASOA

Jax groaned as the chirping of a cell phone pulled him out of his slumber. "It's you," he said handing Jael her phone.

"Hello?" Jael wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's Unser. We got a problem." Wayne said.

"What?" Jael asked wide awake now.

"I need you to come to my house." Wayne demanded.

"Okay," she said.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked.

"I'm not sure." Jael replied. "I have to go to Unser's."

"Now?" Jax was incensed.

"I'll be back before you know it." She said dropping a kiss on his lips.

SOASOASOA

"Jesus, Gemma," Jael gasped taking in the older woman's bruised and bloody face. "What did they do to you?"

"Use your imagination." Gemma replied. Jael used a first aid kit to clean Gemma's wounds as best she could.

"You need to get to a hospital." Jael said.

"No hospitals," Gemma said, "then everybody will know."

"We have to tell Clay." Jael sighed.

"Nobody is going to know about this." Gemma stated bluntly.

"Jesus, Gemma," Jael repeated. "How are we going to explain this?"

"I had Unser run my car into a barrier by the power station. It'll explain the bruises." Gemma explained. "You cannot tell Jax."

Jael nodded. "Okay."

Gemma squeezed Jael's hand. "Thanks for coming."

SOASOASOA

Jael was tired and her muscles ached as she walked back into the Clubhouse later that morning. She was met with the sight of Ima in a white jacket, black tube top and in very short shorts.

"What is she doing here?" Jael demanded to Chibs.

"She was a guest of our sick freak Sergeant in Arms." Chibs replied.

"Nice," Jael sighed.

"How's Gemma?" Chibs asked. Jael had called Clay to let him know about the "car accident" but per Gemma's instructions had ordered everybody to stay away from St. Thomas. Jael was surprised at how well Gemma could lie, even the nurses bought her car accident story.

"She's resting at home. She'll be sore for a few days." Jael shrugged. She felt horrible for lying to these men who obviously cared so much about Gemma but she had to respect Gemma's wishes concerning the attack. Jax came out of Chapel and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look tired," he whispered.

"I am beat," she let herself lean on him for a second.

"How's my mom doing?" Jax asked concern in his eyes.

Jael swallowed the lump in her throat, hating that she had to lie to her husband. "She's resting."

"What happened?" Jax asked his wife.

"She fell asleep at the wheel and hit the barrier. Her car's a complete loss but at least she'll be okay…in time." Jael said. Jax could tell that Jael was tired and she needed her rest now more than ever with his baby growing inside her but he could see in her eyes that something wasn't right. Something was bothering her.

"Thank God she's okay," Jax said placing a kiss on the top of Jael's head. "Now, go get some sleep in my room."

"You gonna join me?" Jael asked.

"Nah, darlin," he shot her a quick smile, "I got business to attend to." Jax gave his wife a quick kiss on her beautiful lips and watched her until she entered their room and closed the door behind her.

"Everything okay?" Opie asked.

Jax shook his head. "I don't know, man. She's keeping something from me."

"It's probably nothing," Opie replied slapping a hand on Jax's shoulder. "Gemma was probably tokin and driving but doesn't want Clay to know."

"Yeah, maybe," Jax said still looking at the closed door to his and Jael's room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own SOA.**

"Donna," Jael cried into the phone, "can you come over?"

"What's wrong?" Donna asked concerned.

"It's Abel! Please come fast." Jael said frantically.

SOASOASOA

"Jael," Donna smiled, "calm down. He's just got a touch of the flu."

"Oh my God, Donna." Jael said wiping tears from her face. "I was so scared. He wouldn't stop puking and he has a fever."

"He just needs to rest." Donna said hugging her friend. "When Harry and Ellie are sick, I always let them lie in our bed and watch TV. Seems to work wonders."

"Jax doesn't have a TV in the bedroom." Jael sighed.

"If you call him and tell him that his son is sick, I bet he'll fix that." Donna laughed.

"I have a TV stand and TV in the spare bedroom from Reno." Jael sniffed. "I could move it into Jax's room."

"No!" Donna cried. Jael look at her with wide eyes. "If you try to move something like that, Jax will kill you. You're not supposed to lift heavy things."

"I don't have a bad back," Jael snarked, "I'm pregnant."

"Exactly, honey," Donna patted Jael's back. "When I was pregnant, it was a miracle that I was even able to lift eating utensils with Ope around."

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked coming into the house.

"I sick," Abel mumbled from the couch.

"My poor baby," Gemma said rushing over to her grandson.

"You okay?" Jael asked Gemma.

"Yeah," Gemma replied, "just a little sore."

"We should run to the store and get some Pedialite, crackers, and soup." Donna said.

"I'll stay here with him." Gemma offered.

SOASOASOA

"Mrs. Winston," an older man smiled at Donna as her and Jael were in the parking lot after getting supplies for Abel. "Pleasure to see you."

"Mr. Darby," Donna fake smiled at him.

"Call me Ernie, please," the guy replied. A chill ran down Jael's spine. "How's Gemma? I heard she was in a _car accident_." Jael realized that somehow this guy knew what had really happened to Gemma.

"She's fine, just a little sore." Donna said.

"And you," he said turning to Jael, "must be the new Mrs. Teller I've been hearing so much about." He held out his hand. Jael reluctantly shook her and immediately felt her palm start to itch. She wanted to soak her hand in bleach. "Ernest Darby."

"Jael Teller." Jael replied.

"It was nice to see you again, Ernest," Donna said, "but Jael's got a sick son at home so we really must be leaving."

"See you soon." Darby replied giving the women a small wave.

"We gonna get to play with her too?" AJ Weston asked coming up to his boss and watching the two women pull out of the parking lot in Jax's pickup.

"Nah," Darby shook his head, "you got to have enough fun with the Morrow whore. I'm going to have with the Teller girl." He leered after the pickup truck.

SOASOASOA

"I still don't like this," Jax huffed later that day after he and Opie had moved Jael's old TV into Jax's bedroom. Abel was propped up on their pillows watching cartoons.

"He's sick," Jael pouted, "he needs to be in a bed and not on a couch."

"We could have put the TV in his room," Jax said putting his hands on his hips, "that way he wouldn't be getting you sick."

"I'm not sick," Jael said.

"Not yet," Jax said, "but you're going to end up getting the flu, too."

"He's two years old!" Jael cried tears running down her face. "He needs us and you're being a jerkface." She ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Jax asked.

"Dude, it's pregnancy hormones." Opie shook his head. "I remember one time I asked Donna to pass the peas and she called me every name in the book before bursting into tears."

"I like the other pregnancy hormones better." Jax said.

"Yep," Opie said knowingly, "pregnancy sex is the best."

"Angry pregnancy sex is the best." Jax shot back.

"Neither of you are going to have any sex if you don't shut up." Donna replied.

"How do I fix this, Donna?" Jax pleaded.

"You don't," Donna said hugging Jax, "leave her alone. She'll come out and apologize to you for flying off the handle."

"Donna mastered the art of flying off the handle and then apologizing." Opie grinned.

"Do you want to ride the couch tonight?" Donna glared at her husband.

"Not really," Opie replied.

"Then shut up while you're still ahead." Donna said.

"I don't know how to deal with any of this." Jax sighed. "I wasn't around for Wendy when she was pregnant so I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You'll be fine," Donna said taking Opie's hand, "and if you need anything you can call us."

"Thanks," Jax smiled softly as his best-friend was pulled out of the house by Donna. "Babe?" Jax knocked softly on the bathroom door. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jael replied wetly. Jax opened the door and found his wife sitting with her back against the tub. "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what that was about."

"Opie says it's pregnancy hormones." Jax said sitting next to his wife.

"What does Opie know about being pregnant?" Jael asked.

"Not much but he knows how to help a pregnant wife." Jax leaned over and kissed her head.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore, Jax." Jael broke down into sobs. _Here we go,_ Jax thought, _this must be what's been bothering her_.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I love this baby and I know you do too." She said. "But I'm sick of being pregnant! I still have like 80 years until this baby is born and I can't even control my emotions."

"You won't be pregnant for 80 years," Jax said smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Yes, I will!" She sobbed. "And I'm going to be all fat and ugly and you're not going to want me anymore."

"Babe," Jax said putting his thumb and index finger under chin and pulling her face towards his so that she was looking at him. "You're not going to be fat. You're going to be pregnant…with _my_ son. You're going to be gorgeous and I'm going to have to be tied down so I can keep my hands off you."

"You mean that?" she wiped her eyes.

"Of course I do." He smiled.

"You sad, Jell?" Abel asked coming into the bathroom from the door that led to the master bedroom. "Daddy bite you 'gen?"

"No, Daddy didn't bite me again," she laughed.

"Watch 'toons." Abel said grabbing her hand.

Jax spent the rest of the afternoon lying on his bed with his son and his wife watching cartoons and feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

SOASOASOA

"You okay, baby?" Jael asked groggily. She looked at the clock. It was 2:45 am.

"I'm dying," Jax moaned.

"You're not dying," Jael said putting her hand to his forehead. "You're sick."

"Everything hurts." He whined.

"You poor thing," she said running a hand through his hair. She was thankful Abel had gone to sleep in his own bed or else Jax's thrashing around would have woken him up too.

"I want to die." He groused.

"That's not allowed," Jael said. "Can I get you something?"

"No, just let me die." He huffed.

"Abel isn't even this bad." She giggled.

"I'm bigger; I have bigger germs, which makes me sicker." Jax replied. Jael moved so that she could pull Jax's head against her abdomen. She stroked his hair. "Don't ever get sick, little man." Jax said.

"Jax," Jael said, "our little girl will get sick. It happens."

"It's a boy unless you want me to puke on you." He pouted.

"Okay, baby," she kissed his head. Jax fell asleep to the soothing feel of her fingers through his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own SOA.**

Two days later, Gemma was surprised to see April Hobart approaching her booth as they set up for A Taste of Charming.

"Who's that?" Jael asked Donna.

"April Hobart. Her husband Kyle used to be a Son but he got out." Donna shrugged.

"Got out? How do you get out?" Jael asked.

"I don't know." Donna replied.

SOASOASOA

"Who is April Hobart?" Jael asked Jax later that night.

"A former member's ex-old lady, why?" Jax asked as he crawled into bed.

"She stopped by your mom's booth today. Donna said her husband got out of the club. I didn't think there was a way out." Jael said rolling so she could snuggle against Jax.

"Donna doesn't know the whole story," Jax said sighing loudly.

"What is the whole story?" Jael asked.

"Opie was in prison for five years because Kyle Hobart panicked and ditched him. Kyle was supposed to be the getaway driver." Jax explained stroking her arm.

"Donna doesn't know?" Jael was surprised.

"No. Opie's never said anything to her."

"So, he didn't get out voluntarily, did he?" Jael asked.

"No. He was excommunicated."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jael asked confused.

"It means Kyle Hobart is dead to the club. He stays out of our way and we don't kill him." Jax sighed.

"I'm surprised he's still able to walk." She said giving Jax a quick kiss.

"Why is that?" He asked amused.

"Because I know how close you are to Opie. I thought for sure you would have crippled him."

"Nah, darlin," Jax shook his head, "he has two kids and an ex-wife to support. No reason to make it hard on April. After Kyle got the boot, she stayed in Charming and is still a friend to the club."

SOASOASOA

The next afternoon, Donna sighed sadly as she watched Kyle Hobart interact with his daughter.

"What's the matter, Mama?" Jael asked.

"Sometimes I wish Opie could get out of the life, ya know?" Donna replied.

"Not really, babe, sorry." Jael shrugged.

"You're still too new at this." Donna smiled.

"Maybe," Jael said dishing up some chili for a customer, "but I also know it's in Jax's DNA. It's just who he is."

"That's for sure. That's all those two ever wanted." Donna said looking fondly at her husband and his best-friend goofing around near the fireworks display.

"That and pussy." Gemma said coming up behind the two women.

"Aww," Jael cooed, "sometimes dreams really do come true and you get what you want in life."

Gemma gave her daughter-in-law a sideways glance, what Donna had said about Jael's career and how easy Jael could have gotten rid of her pregnancy ringing in her ears.

SOASOASOA

"Yo, man," Opie said looking at something in the distance.

"What?" Jax asked.

"Aryans are here." Opie pointed at Ernest Darby. Jax just shook his head. They watched as Darby and his crony, AJ Weston, approached the chili stand. Even from this distance Jax and Opie could tell their wives were uncomfortable with the two men currently exchanging conversation with them. "Looks like Darby's undressing your wife with his eyes." Opie said.

"I'm going to poke his eyes out." Jax said, his eyes flashing rage, his nostrils flared.

SOASOASOA

"Still the best chili in town," Darby smiled at the three women.

"Thanks, Ernie," Gemma forced a smile. She was trying not to faint or throw up; the tattoo on AJ Weston's neck registering in her head. She'd seen it that night at the warehouse when she was attacked.

"Hey, babe," Jax placed his hands on Jael's hips and gave her a scorching kiss, branding her.

"Hey," she smiled breaking away. Jax noticed Darby didn't look pleased.

"You doin okay?" Jax pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine." She replied looking at him funny.

"Good. Just don't overdo it." Jax said pressing the back of his hand against her abdomen. "You have our baby to take care of."

"I know." Jael shrugged. "If Donna forces any more water down my throat, I may just pee on her."

Jax smiled smugly as a wide-eyed Darby walked off. He didn't know why Darby was leering at his wife and he didn't care. He'd let Darby know that she was his and that she was pregnant. Darby was on warning and if he so much as looked at Jael wrong, Jax was going to use his KABAR to cut Darby's eyes out.

"Oh shit," Opie said smacking Jax on the shoulder and pointing to where Kyle Hobart's girlfriend was helping Kyle out of his zip up jacket. Kyle's t-shirt rode up on his back a little, revealing his reaper tattoo. Once again, Jax's face was a mask of rage. Opie and Jax stalked off.

"You okay, Gemma?" Jael asked.

"Fine, why?"

"You look a little pale." Jael replied handing Gemma a bottle of water.

"Just a little tired." Gemma shot Jael a fake smile.

"You suck at lying." Jael whispered to keep Donna from overhearing.

Gemma was relieved that Jael went back to work at the booth instead of pushing the issue.

SOASOASOA

It was later that night and Kyle was surrounded by a bunch of his former club mates.

"Fire or knife?" Clay asked.

"Please!" Kyle pleaded. "I went a bunch of times to get them blacked out but I couldn't do it. They're all I have left."

"Fire or knife?" Jax asked angrily.

"Shit," Kyle replied. "Fire."

SOASOASOA

"You missed a great fireworks show by Ope." Jael said. She lay in bed and turned towards the bathroom as she heard Jax getting undressed. Jax didn't reply, he just turned on the shower and stepped inside, the smell of seared skin still fresh in his nose.

"Oh, Jesus," he heard Jael say before she lost her stomach contents in the toilet. She'd been bent over to pick up his clothes on the bathroom floor. "What the hell is that?" she asked when Jax stepped out of the shower. She still had her hand over nose and mouth.

"I'll throw them in the wash." He said quietly.

"I don't think you can wash that smell out." She said.

"I'll throw them in the trash." He said kissing her head quickly before pulling on some clean clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he tied his shoes.

"I got some club business to take care of." Jax replied. "I'll be home later."

"Okay," Jael nodded. She wanted to ask him to stay with her but she knew that club business came first.

Jael spent the night tossing and turning waiting for a Jax that wouldn't be coming home that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own SOA.**

Jael's heart dropped when she pulled into the TM parking lot at eight that morning. Ima's car was parked in the lot. Jael was exhausted, not having slept much the night before. Thank God Gemma had dropped by to spend time with Abel.

Jael was half relieved to see Ima sitting on a bar stool when she entered the Clubhouse. The other croweaters and hang-arounds gave Jael a knowing look and started giggling at her. It took everything Jael had not to physically wipe the smug smile off Ima's face though. That bitch was just asking for it. Jael let out a sigh when she turned the corner and saw Juice asleep with his back against Jax's door.

"Hey," she said nudging him with her foot.

"Hnn," he groaned.

"Move." she put her hands on her hips.

"No can do." Juice said not opening his eyes. "Nobody goes in."

"_I'm_ going in." Jael huffed.

"Nope," Juice said.

"Why are you even out here? Why didn't he just lock the fucking door?" she asked.

"He did." Juice yawned. "Ima picked it so he made me sit out here and make sure nobody got in."

Jael huffed and nudged Juice in the shoulder with her foot. He fell over on his side, freeing the door. She used a credit card from her wallet to open the locked door. She was going to have to have words with Ima after she got some sleep.

The room was dark. She could make out Jax's form under the covers. He groaned as he felt the bed bow under her weight.

"Ima, I fucking told you." Jax growled.

"Glad to see you're alive." Jael said quietly. Jax turned and tucked a piece of a hair behind her ear.

"I just had some shit to work out." He sighed.

Jael nodded silently. "Hope you got it worked out. I don't want to get laughed at by Ima and the others trying to find you because you don't want to come home."

"It's not that I didn't want to come home," Jax said pulling her close and dropping a kiss to her head.

"But you didn't." She replied.

Jax let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"We can talk about it later." She yawned. "Now, I want to get some sleep."

SOASOASOA

"You like my sloppy seconds, sweetie?" Ima said a few hours later as Jael entered the main room. Jael grabbed a handful of Ima's hair and bounced her face off the bar.

"My husband will never be your sloppy seconds." Jael growled as Ima started to cry.

"Alright, time to go." Chibs said escorting Ima out of the Clubhouse.

"You do realize she stayed with Tig, don't you?" Opie asked.

"I don't give a fuck. Maybe she'll learn not to piss off a pregnant woman." Jael snarled.

"You do realize that's the second time you've broken her nose?" Jax grinned walking up behind his wife.

Jael shrugged as Jax wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "We okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she turned in his arms so she could give him a quick kiss. "No more not coming home. You missed some fierce pregnancy hormones last night."

"I'll make it up to you," he said kissing her deeply.

"Jesus," Clay huffed, "get a room."

"That's not a bad idea." Jax said quirking an eyebrow at Jael.

"Keep it in your pants, lover boy," Clay groused. "I need to talk you to do something." Clay nodded his head toward the Chapel.

"Later, darlin, I promise." He kissed Jael quickly.

SOASOASOA

Jael returned home to find that Gemma had taken Abel to Neeta's. Instead of hanging around an empty house, she decided to go see Donna. As she approached the truck, a set of hands spun her around and shoved her, her back slamming into the truck. He was wearing a white Halloween mask but Jael recognized the upside down peace sign on his neck. Jael was too surprised to respond. The man reached out and back handed her before pulling a knife and holding it against her abdomen.

"You tell your husband that SAMCRO is done selling guns to color or we do to you what we did to Gemma." He said.

SOASOASOA

Jael sped to TM, tires screeching as she pulled into the lot. She ran passed Donna who was sitting on the picnic table.

"Jax!" Jael cried coming to a stop in the main room.

"Jesus," Gemma said taking in Jael's busted lip.

"Who did this?" Chibs asked.

"Where's Jax?" Jael cried.

"Club business." Chibs said taking her arms in his hands. "Who did this?"

"He said…" Jael panted. "He said that if you don't stop selling guns to color, he'd…" she trailed off looking at Gemma.

"He'd what?" Chibs demanded.

"He was wearing a mask, pulled a knife." Jael was still panting from shear panic.

"Jesus," Chibs growled. "I'll gut him." He pulled Jael into a hug as she started shaking uncontrollably.

"You need to take a deep breath." Gemma said putting a hand on Jael's shoulder.

Jael put her hand protectively over her growing baby. "I'm freaking the fuck out."

"Don't worry," Chibs said hugging her again. "Jax'll fuck this piece of shit up."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own SOA. Short chapter tonight; this is what I was able to get done in class. Having some issues with my neck/shoulder which I won't bore you with but just know that once it's resolved, posting will be back to normal. **

"What the fuck happened?" Jax demanded taking in Jael's busted lip.

"Some guy was waiting for me outside the house." Jael replied quietly.

"What did he look like?" Tig asked.

"Dunno," she shrugged. "He was wearing a mask. He did have an upside down peace sign tattooed on his throat."

"Jesus Christ," Bobby shook his head. "Nords."

"AJ Weston." Juice said.

"You okay?" Jax took Jael's face in his hands.

"A little shaken up," Jael said quietly, "but that's it."

"You sure?" he asked running a thumb softly over the cut on her lip. She put her hand over his.

"This son of a bitch came to our home and threatened me, Jackson" Jael said through clenched teeth.

"I will take care of this. I promise." He said, his eyes clearly showing the concern he had for her. He put a protective hand over his baby that she was carrying. "Nobody does this to my wife and gets away with it."

"I am so sorry, baby," Gemma pulled Jael into a hug after Jax and Opie had stalked out of the Clubhouse. "This is all my fault. If I had just told Clay the truth, this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that, Gemma." Jael said. "He may have done this no matter what."

"Yeah, but they could have protected you if they had known." Gemma sighed. The matriarch felt horrible. Jael would have never been alone and vulnerable if Gemma had come clean with her husband and told him that she had been attacked. She could never forgive herself if something had happened to her unborn grandchild.

SOASOASOA

"Just saw Jax Teller," Darby told Weston, "looks like he's out for blood."

"Sons are protective of their pussy." Weston said. "Means he got our message."

Darby shoved Weston into the wall, AJ's wife-beater fisted in his hand. "I also heard Mrs. Teller is sporting a busted lip. I told you to scare her, not hurt her. She's mine! You keep your hands off her or I'll deliver you to Jax Teller myself."

"Yes, sir." AJ ground out.

SOASOASOA

AJ Weston was walking down Main Street, on his way to "Impeccable Smokes". He was replaying his conversation with Darby over in his head and didn't notice the man stalking after him. All of the sudden, AJ found himself pinned to a wall by his shirt. Only this time instead of looking at Darby, he was staring into the cold blue murderous stare of Jackson Teller. Weston felt the cold steel of Jax's KABAR bite into his neck.

"You sick fuck," Jax snarled, his jaw clenched. "I am going to cut your dick off and shove it down your throat. You wanna come after SAMCRO, you wanna come after me? Then you have the balls to face me. You go after my pregnant wife and we've got a big problem."

"You've got the wrong guy." AJ said. "Why would I go after your wife? I got no beef with you."

"Problem, gentlemen?" Unser asked coming out of Floyd's.

"No," Weston said never taking his eyes off Jax. "Just a misunderstanding."

"You stay away from my wife or I will finish this." Jax snarled.

SOASOASOA

AJ walked into "Impeccable Smokes" and sat down heavily in a chair.

"Problem, Mr. Weston?" Ethan Zobelle asked.

"Jax Teller knows it was me that paid his wife a visit." AJ sighed.

"No matter," Zobelle said. "SAMCRO is just starting to feel the consequences of their actions."

"He's going to slit my throat if he finds out what happened to his mother. So far they think it was a car accident. SAMCRO may be many things but they are fiercely protective of their women."

"Exactly," Zobelle smiled. "They get stupid when it comes to their women. Those women are the key to bringing SAMCRO to their knees. Your next target is Donna Winston. Don't make it as severe as Mrs. Morrow's punishment but make it more severe than Mrs. Teller's. This one's not pregnant so you don't have to be quite so careful."

"What do you care if a bitch is pregnant?" AJ asked.

"Do you want to experience the wrath of Jackson Teller if anything happens to his baby?" Zobelle asked.

"No," Weston said.

"I want to let him experience the joy of being a father again, of holding his baby in his arms before ripping it all away." Zobelle grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own SOA.**

Jael sat on the couch the next morning while Abel watched TV. Jax had come through the door late the night before, laying his cut on a chair and putting his knife still in the sheath on the coffee table. It didn't take long for Abel to be drawn to the carelessly placed knife.

"Daddy knife." He said picking it up.

"Yeah," Jael said gently taking it from him. "That's Daddy's knife. I'm going to have a talk with your daddy about leaving his shit lying around."

"Shit," Abel giggled.

Jael leaned against the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom, taking in the gorgeous sight of her naked husband in the shower. Jax turned off the water and gave her a saucy grin as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"What?" he asked.

Jael closed her eyes and racked her brain for the reason she'd come to the bathroom. She knew that she was supposed to tell Jax something or ask Jax something but for the life of her, she couldn't remember. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find Jax standing right in front her. _The man moves like an animal on the hunt,_ she thought before he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the weight of the KABAR in her hand forgotten. She could feel his hard on pressing against her abdomen as his hands tangled in her hair. He kissed and nipped along her jawline, loving the sound of her moans. Jax came crashing back to reality as pain shot through his shin. His raging boner immediately went soft as he looked into the perfectly mirrored murderous glare in his son's eyes that he himself had worn the day before when talking to Weston.

"No biting! Time out!" Abel shouted pointing towards the kitchen. Jael turned her head away from Abel so he wouldn't see her laugh.

"No kicking!" Jax said putting his hands on his hips. "You go to time out."

"You," Abel said putting his hands on his hips in the perfect imitation of his father.

"You both go to time out." Jael said.

Jax was relieved that Jael had at least let him get dressed before she made him and Abel sit in kitchen chairs facing the wall. It would have been a little awkward to be sitting in a towel when his best-friend's wife walked through the door.

"What's going on here?" Donna asked.

"They're in time out." Jael said smiling.

"What did he do?" Donna laughed nodding at Jax.

"He was biting me. So, Abel got mad at kicked him in the shin."

"Ouch." Donna grimaced.

"They'll be sprung in about half a minute. Abel's been talking about nothing but going to the zoo with Aunt Donna today." Jael smiled. "Thank you for taking him."

"No problem." Donna shrugged. "Ellie and Kenny are in school and they're not as interested in going anymore. I also remember how hard walking around like that was for me even when I was a few months pregnant."

The buzzer on the stove went off.

"Alright, you two," Jael said crossing her arms in front of her. "Apologize to each other."

"Sowwy," Abel said to his father.

"I'm sorry too, buddy." Jax said.

"Shake." Jael ordered. Father and son shook hands.

"You ready for the zoo?" Donna asked Abel.

"Aunt Donna!" Abel cried throwing his arms out and running to her.

"I'll have him back this afternoon." Donna said.

"You can keep him." Jax smiled.

"Daddy!" Abel replied laughing.

As soon as Donna had pulled out of the driveway, Jael pushed Jax down into a chair at the table.

"Your punishment isn't over, mister." She said sitting on the table in front of him.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned.

"You left your KABAR on the coffee table."

"Fuck," Jax said running a hand over his face. "Sorry, babe. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't do it again." She pointed a finger at him. "Or you're going to have to sit in time out again."

"Babe, I'm pretty sure I'm too old for time out." He said standing up and pressing himself between her knees.

"Not according to Abel." Jael grinned.

"He needs to learn the difference between sucking," Jax said sucking at the skin on Jael's jaw, "and biting," he grinned nipping softly at the same spot. She arched into him as he closed a hand around her breast. She tangled her hands in his hair. He lifted her shirt over her head and arms kissing along her neck, across her collarbone, before taking one soft nipple between his teeth.

"I need you inside me," she whispered undoing his belt.

Jax wasn't about to deny his wife anything she wanted. He quickly pulled her gym shorts and panties off before shoving his pants down to his ankles. He entered her in one quick motion and she screamed his name. Jackson Teller had had a lot of women in his life but none felt as good as Jael did to be inside. Not even Tara. None had ever made him feel as good by screaming his name as Jael did either. She lay back on the table and he lost himself in watching ecstasy that he was bringing her cross her face as he pounded her on their kitchen table. Soon she was stiffening underneath him, screaming his name as loud as she could. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth to his ear.

"Cum for me, baby," she whispered. That was all the encouragement he needed. He shoved himself in as deep as possible without hurting her as he spilled inside her.

SOASOASOA

Donna was laughing at a chattering Abel as she drove across the intersection. She wasn't really paying attention; all she knew was that she had the green light. The next thing she knew there was the sound of shattering glass and the scream of metal against metal. Her head slammed into the steering wheel, rendering her unconscious for a moment. When she came to, she looked at the truck that had t-boned her. AJ Weston smiled at her. He got out and leaned through the shattered driver's side window.

"Tell SAMCRO they're done selling guns to niggers and wetbacks." Weston sneered. "Or next time, you don't walk away." A small noise from the backseat drew his attention. His blood ran cold as he recognized a terrified Abel Teller strapped into a car seat. AJ Weston knew he was fucked and that if he didn't leave town immediately, Jax Teller would kill him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own SOA.**

Jax could hear Abel the minute he stepped into St. Thomas.

"Excuse me," Jax said over his shoulder as he almost bowled over a very pregnant doctor. Once he found his son, Jax picked him up and held him close. Thank God Abel was okay.

"Jell! Jell!" Abel screamed.

"She's coming," Jax said against Abel's hair.

Jael stood in the doorway panting. "Are you okay?" she asked Abel. He held his arms out to her and Jax passed him over. Abel snuggled into Jael's arms.

"Bad man," Abel said quieting down.

"It was an accident, baby," Jael said bouncing Abel on her hip. "He didn't mean to hit you."

"Donna," Abel said pulling his head up to look at Jael. His small fingers played with her bottom lip.

"She's okay," Jael assured him. "We'll go find her."

Jax, Jael, and Abel met Opie in the hallway.

"Donna," Abel said to his Uncle Opie.

"She's fine, little man." Opie said. Jael caught the look that passed from Opie to Jax.

"Let's go see her." Jael said walking into the hospital room Opie had just left.

"What?" Jax asked.

"The guy who hit Donna." Opie shook his head. "Peace sign upside down on his throat; told Donna that if she didn't give SAMCRO a message that she wouldn't walk away next time."

"Jesus," Jax said running a hand over his face. "Weston."

"I'm going to kill him." Opie said. Jax nodded, he knew the feeling.

"Shit, baby," Gemma said coming up behind her son. "Is everybody okay?"

"Abel and Jael are in with Donna. They're all okay." Jax hugged his mother. "I have to sign some papers for the doctor before I can take my son home."

Jax walked back to the nurses' station. "I need to sign some papers for Abel Teller." He told the nurse.

"Name?"

"Jackson Teller." He sighed. The dark haired, pregnant doctor that he'd almost taken out earlier turned to face him.

"Jax?" she asked.

"Tara." Jax said.

_**A/N: Short chapter, I know but I wanted to give you a cliffy before the meds kicked in. And remember, Tara's married.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own SOA.**

"So that's Tara?" Jael asked Donna from the hallway. Donna had a nice gash in her forehead but other than that was physically fine.

"That's her." Donna nodded.

"She's pretty." Jael sighed.

"Yeah and she's also very pregnant with not Jax's baby." Donna gave Jael a pointed look.

Jael nodded.

SOASOASOA

"I guess your mom got her wish." Jael sighed as she plopped on the couch next to Jax after putting Abel down for a nap.

"What's that?" Jax asked resting his hand on her knee.

"Dr. Knowles back in Charming."

"It's Dr. Peterson now." Jax gave her a grin. "And I don't think my mom knew Tara was pregnant."

"What's she doing here?" Jael asked him.

"Her dad died a few years ago and left her his house. They decided to move back to Charming to raise their family." Jax shrugged. He took her face in his hands. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I trust you." Jael said placing her hands over his. "It's your mother I'm worried about."

"Gemma is not going to get between us." Jax said giving her a quick kiss. "Besides, she's going to visit my grandpa for a few days so we'll have some peace and quiet."

"We also have our two month check up with Dr. Namid tomorrow." Jael reminded him.

"Maybe I can prove that it's a boy." Jax laughed.

"It's a little too soon for that." She smiled.

SOASOASOA

Gemma sat across from the blonde haired woman, plate glass separating them. It had been awhile since Gemma had been to a prison to visit anybody but this was new. She didn't know this woman. All she knew was that this woman's daughter was carrying her son's baby. Gemma picked up the phone so she could talk to the woman.

"You said my girl's in trouble?" The woman wasted no time.

"She's knocked up and married to some guy she doesn't know. He's an outlaw biker." Gemma replied.

SOASOASOA

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Teller," Dr. Namid said the next day. "Everything looks perfect."

"Told you," Jax smirked at Jael.

"Let's go home and celebrate." Jael whispered to Jax as they made their next appointment.

"Everything okay?" A voice came from behind them.

"Tara," Jax said surprised. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"It's just weird to see you at the hospital two days in a row." Tara smiled.

"Checkup." Jax answered. Jael took his hand in hers. "Uh, this is my wife, Jael."

"Nice to meet you." Tara smiled and shook Jael's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jael smiled back wearily.

SOASOASOA

Jax dropped Jael off at home so he could attend to some Club business. He walked into the Clubhouse and saw Ima sitting on the black leather couch. She didn't notice him. There were a gaggle of croweaters around her.

"I mean," Ima said flipping some hair behind her shoulder. "He's not even wearing a ring. It won't be long before Jax is sick of her and then he'll be all mine."

Jax huffed out a sigh. He was going to have to set Ima straight about his marriage but right now, he had to meet with Clay. Jax angrily swaggered across the main room, not even glancing at Ima, and slammed the Chapel door.

"Everything okay?" Clay asked.

"Fine. What's up?" Jax asked.

"I need you to go to Reno." Clay said.

"After what happened to Donna? You think I'm going to leave my pregnant wife alone?" Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Happy's already agreed to stay at your house while you're gone. Jimmy won't deal anybody but you." Clay said.

"Fine." Jax huffed again.

SOASOASOA

"Hey," Jael answered her cell late that night. She was lying in bed missing the feel of Jax beside her.

"What're you doing?" Jax asked. He'd ignored every croweater and sweetbutt that had tried to grab his attention. He'd locked himself in a room and called Jael.

"Touching myself and pretending it's you." She grinned.

"Jesus," Jax nearly choked.

"I'm totally kidding." She laughed.

"Maybe we should change that." He replied.

After they were both as satisfied as they could be with using their hands and detailing what they'd do to each other if they were together, Jael yawned into the phone.

"I miss you, babe." Jax said quietly.

"I miss you too." She smiled.

"Get some sleep." He said before disconnecting.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thanks for taking Abel." Jael said handing the little boy over to Donna who was sitting on the picnic table outside the Clubhouse.

"No problem," Donna said. "I'm sure you and Jax need some alone time since he's been gone for three days."

"I can't wait until he gets home." Jael grabbed her chirping cell phone. "Hello?"

An automated voice greeted her. "You have a collect call from…"

"Sugar Pie." The voice slammed into the pit of her stomach. Sugar Pie. The street name her mother used to use.

"An inmate at Chowchilla State Prison." The automated voice picked up. Without even thinking about it Jael hit the number to accept the charges.

"Mom?" She said quietly reaching to Donna. Donna grabbed her hand.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Her mother screeched at her.

"What are you talking about?" Jael asked confused.

"You're knocked up with some ex-felon's kid?" Her mom yelled.

"Mom…" Jael tried.

"I told you never to get knocked up!" Her mom was out of control mad.

"It's not like I planned it." Jael said. "How do you even know about this?"

"A woman came to visit me a couple of days ago. An ex-con, Jael? I taught you better than that!"

"What woman?" Jael asked having a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly who'd gone to visit her mother.

"Some woman name Diamond or Emerald or something." Her mother answered.

"You mean Gemma?" Jael asked shooting Donna a look.

"Yeah, that's it. What the fuck are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm happy, Mom, and that's all that matters." Jael hung up the phone. She stalked over to the office where Gemma was working. "Where do you get off?"

"Excuse me?" Gemma asked.

"You went to see my mother?" Jael yelled. She didn't care who heard her.

"She has a right to know." Gemma shrugged.

Jael shook her head. "I thought after what happened to you that maybe you were changing your feelings towards me. I lied to my husband for you. I kept your secret because you asked me to and then you pull some shit like this?"

"My secret has nothing to do with this." Gemma said.

"I don't know what you thought going to my mom was going to accomplish but it doesn't mean anything." Jael said leaning down into Gemma's face.

"It obviously means something if you're so upset." Gemma sneered.

"I haven't spoken to my mother since I was fifteen until today. What she says doesn't hold weight with me. Her calling me because you went to see her just means that you are out of control." Jael said through clenched teeth. The sound of Jax's motorcycle pulling into the lot broke Jael's concentration. She just wanted to go home and get away from this crazy woman. "You are unbalanced and I don't want you near my son." A twinge of pain shot through Jael's abdomen. She grimaced slightly before blowing air out of her mouth. She did her best to put a happy face on, which wasn't that hard considering she was happy that her husband was home and went to welcome him back.

Gemma watched her daughter-in-law leave. That bitch was not going to keep her away from her grandchildren.

SOASOASOA

Jael pulled Donna aside as Jax parked his bike and was taking off his helmet.

"You okay?" Donna asked. "You look pale."

"Don't let Gemma near Abel, please." Jael said.

"Okay," Donna said the question in her eyes.

"She didn't go see her father. She went to see my mom." Jael said. "She's out of control."

"Hey, baby," Jax said coming up behind her. She turned and threw herself into his arms giving him a kiss. "Miss me?"

"Every day!" she laughed. "Take me home."

"What about the kid?" he asked giving Abel a kiss on the head.

"He's staying with Donna for tonight." She gave him a saucy look.

"Be good for Aunt Donna and Uncle Ope." Jax to Abel.

"Okay," Abel said absently coloring in a book on the table.

SOASOASOA

Jax alternated licking and kissing Jael's naked back. She stretched and groaned before rolling over and taking his face in her hands.

"Everything okay?" He asked. She usually wasn't pensive after they'd had sex and they'd had amazing sex three times already.

"I got a call from my mom today." She said quietly playing with the hair on his chin.

"What'd she have to say?" Jax asked knowing that Jael wasn't close to her mom.

"She was freaking the fuck out about me being pregnant." Jael looked in his eyes.

"How'd she know about that?" Jax knit his brow together.

"Gemma went to visit her." Jael answered.

"Jesus," Jax spit. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Not like what she says holds any weight." Jael said. "It just bothers me that your mom is going to a lot of trouble to get between us."

"My mother has never known when to stop." Jax said kissing the palm of her hand.

Jael winced as pain once again ripped through her abdomen.

"What's the matter?" Jax asked concerned.

"I don't know." She grimaced.

SOASOASOA

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" The young ER doctor asked Jael as she lay in a bed, Jax gripping her hand.

"Just a little." Jael said with a small smile.

"Stress doesn't just affect you." The doctor explained. "It also affects your fetus. Being under a lot of stress can be harmful to your pregnancy. Things look okay right now but you need to be extremely careful about the stress that you put yourself under until your baby is further along and can handle the stress better."

Jael nodded. Jax's faced turned into a mask of rage. His mother was going to get an earful.

SOASOASOA

"Where are you going?" Jael asked Jax after he had made sure she was in bed and didn't need anything.

"To the Clubhouse." He said.

"Jax," she sighed.

"I'll be home in no more than two hours." He said. "I just need to do something really quick."

SOASOASOA

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jax raged at his mother in the middle of the Clubhouse main room.

"What do you mean, baby?" Gemma asked a hand on her hip.

"You called Jael's mother?" Jax asked.

"She has a right to know that she's going to be a grandma." Gemma shrugged.

"Stay out of it! It doesn't concern you." Jax blew air out of his nose.

"It does concern me." Gemma said. "You're my son."

"Jael had to go to the hospital because of the stress." Jax yelled.

"Shit," Gemma said, "is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay!" Jax was about to lose his cool like never before. "Because of the stress you put on her, she could have lost the baby. Thank God that didn't happen. You stay away from my wife, do you hear me?"

"Jackson…" Gemma started.

"Do you hear me?" Jax yelled cutting her off. "I will never forgive you if anything happens to the baby or to her. I love her and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Gemma felt like she'd been slapped in the face. He loved her? "I can take Abel for a few days, give her some rest." Gemma offered.

"No," Jax snapped. "You don't go near the house."

"How long?" Gemma was scared shitless. She was being ordered to stay away from her grandson. It was one thing for Jael to tell her to stay away from Abel but it was another thing all together for Jax to demand it.

"Three months." Jax said through clenched teeth. "The baby should be strong enough to deal with any stress you put on my wife by then."

Gemma watched, tears in her eyes, as her son stalked out of the Clubhouse. She'd put her foot in it big time.


	20. Chapter 20

"What's wrong?" Jax asked the next morning when he walked into the bedroom and found Jael sitting dejectedly on the bed.

"I can't get into my skinny jeans." She sighed. "I thought I'd have longer before shit didn't fit. Plus, Dr. Namid wants to see me today."

"He probably just wants to make sure everything is okay after last night." Jax kissed her head. "I'll have Neeta pick up the kid and bring him home."

"Where you going?" Jael asked taking his hand.

"I have something I have to do downtown." He said.

"So you're not going to coming with me to the doctors?" she asked sadly.

"I wish I could, babe, but I have to do this." He said kissing her palm. "Everything will be fine." She nodded.

SOASOASOA

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice, Mrs. Teller." Dr. Namid said. "Dr. Johnson had a suspicion about your condition last night but since he's not an obstetrician he asked that I confirm his findings."

Jael's heart fell. Something was wrong with the baby.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as he readied the equipment for an ultrasound.

"I feel fine. No more pains or anything; only problem is that I couldn't fit into my skinny jeans this morning. It's almost like I blew up overnight." She chuckled.

He had her pull up her shirt as he measured her very slight baby bump. As he continued with the ultrasound, Jael noticed something odd with the picture. When the sound of the heartbeat was played, it sounded very odd.

"Just as Dr. Johnson suspected." He said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked wishing Jax was there with her.

"You don't have one baby in your uterus, Mrs. Teller." He said. Jael's eyes filled with tears. "You have two."

"Wait…what?" She said putting a hand over her stomach.

"It's twins." He said.

"Twins?" She asked eyes wide.

"Congratulations." He said.

SOASOASOA

Jax stepped out of the store downtown smiling. Now that that was taken care of, he could go home to his wife. He noticed AJ Weston across the street outside of Impeccable Smokes. Jax quickly dialed his phone.

"Ope," he said when his best-friend answered. "I'm looking at AJ Weston right now…..alright, see you in a few, brother."

SOASOASOA

Jax walked into his house with a big grin on his face. Opie had beaten the hell out of AJ Weston, effectively giving Zobelle the message to leave SAMCRO innocents alone. Jax was sure that their troubles were over. Jael was at the sink cleaning up after lunch.

"What'd Dr. Namid have to say?" Jax asked kissing her cheek and pulling her back against his chest.

"Oh, not much." She said.

"He called you in for not much?" Jax asked pulling some errant hair behind her ear.

"He just wanted to make sure that the babies were okay." She giggled.

"Well of course the baby is okay." Jax replied. She rolled her eyes. He hadn't picked up on it. She turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"The babies are perfect." She said. Jax kissed her forehead and went into the living room to watch TV with his son. Jael leaned back against the sink, waiting. It didn't take long before Jax was back in the kitchen.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"About what?" She feigned innocence.

"You said babies." He said.

"Yes I did." She smiled.

"Babies; as in more than one." He looked shocked.

"Babies as in two." She took her lip between her teeth.

"Two?" He asked shaking his head. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're having twins, Jackson." She laughed as a huge smile broke out across his face and he swept her up in his arms.

"I love you." He said looking into her eyes and seeing tears welling there.

"I love you too." She said before he kissed her.

SOASOASOA

Jax pulled Jael into the Clubhouse, the smile never leaving his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Tig groused. "Find out you're having an owl after all?"

"I have an announcement." Jax said loudly putting his arm around his wife. Donna shot Jael a questioning look. All Jael could respond with was a smile. "It seems I knocked my old lady up twice."

"What?" Bobby asked.

"How is that even possible?" Juice asked.

"It means we're having twins." Jael said as Donna threw her arms around her.

"Teller sperm, man." Tig shook his head.

SOASOASOA

"Great news about Jax and Jael." Bobby said to Gemma later that night. "Twins."

Gemma choked on her drink. "Twins?"

"They didn't tell you?" Bobby asked.

"I haven't talked to Jax today." She said sadly.

"They announced it this afternoon." Bobby shrugged.

SOASOASOA

Gemma wandered down the hall of the big medical complex until she found the door she was looking for.

"Can I help you?" The blonde woman asked not turning around.

"I sure hope so." Gemma said.

"Gemma?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Hey, baby," Gemma gave her a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"I thought we could talk about Abel." Gemma said.

"You mean my son who's never going to call me 'mommy'." Wendy said her hands on her hips.

"I may have been wrong about that." Gemma said.

"Cut the bullshit. Why are you here?" Wendy asked.

"Jax married a woman from Reno." Gemma huffed.

"Sounds familiar." Wendy said.

"This one's not a junky and she's already knocked up." Gemma groused.

"And you want me to what?" Wendy asked perplexed.

"I don't think she's good for Abel." Gemma shrugged.

"What does Jax think?" Wendy asked.

"You know Jax. He's blinded by his dick."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own SOA.**

Jax was pulled out of his sleep as Jael shot out of bed and retched into the toilet.

"You okay?" He rubbed her back when she crawled back into bed.

"Yeah, just feelin kind of crappy." She sighed.

"I'll have Donna pick Abel up so you can rest today." He said kissing her forehead. She nodded before falling back asleep.

SOASOASOA

"How's our girl?" Chibs asked as Jax walked into the Clubhouse later that day.

"She feels like hell today." Jax shook his head.

"We'll go check on her." Happy said nodding at Chibs.

"Thanks." Jax said.

SOASOASOA

Chibs sat on the couch next to Jael, her head resting on his shoulder. Happy was hitting the head.

"Jackson," Jael huffed picking up the KABAR he left on the coffee table. She walked into the kitchen and stopped short. A bruised and bloody AJ Weston stood in the kitchen pointing a gun at her. The sound of Happy flushing the toilet distracted AJ momentarily. It was all the opportunity Jael needed. She rushed forward, not knowing when she'd pulled the knife out of the sheath. She pushed the gun upwards, away from her body, and plunged the knife into AJ's torso. He fell to the floor. Chibs and Happy rushed into the kitchen. Happy took the gun from Weston.

"You alright?" Chibs asked Jael. She nodded breathlessly, her eyes fixated on the knife buried to the hilt in AJ's stomach.

"I'll call Jax." Happy growled.

SOASOASOA

"Jesus," Jax said walking into his kitchen. He ran a hand over this mouth. AJ leered at him.

"Stupid bitch," AJ spat at Jael.

"Shut your mouth." Happy ordered.

AJ let out a small laugh. "After what we did to your mother," he looked at Jax, "I just wanted to have a little fun with your wife."

"What do you mean after what you did to my mom?" Jax asked angrily, squatting down in front of the injured man sitting on the kitchen floor.

"It wasn't a car accident." AJ sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked him.

"Your mom's a great piece of ass." AJ smiled. "The best part was her begging us to stop."

Jax pulled a silencer out of his pocket and twisted it into place. "Get her out of here." He told Chibs, nodding towards Jael. Jael turned; her eyes closed, and rested her head against Chibs' chest. Even with the silencer, Jael still heard the small whine of the bullet as it left the gun.

"Call Bachman." Jax ordered pulling Jael out of the house.

SOASOASOA

"I should have told you." Jael said quietly as Jax drove her to Donna's.

"Told me what, babe?" He asked. He was worried about her, she was pale and shaking.

"About your mom." She was staring at her hands.

"You knew?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice. Jael nodded.

"She didn't want me to tell you." Jael said as tears fell from her eyes. He cupped the back of her head in his hand.

"Babe," he said.

"I thought if I did as she asked that she would come around." Jael shrugged.

Jax pulled into Opie's driveway. He helped Jael out of the truck and pulled her against him, rocking her and placing kisses to her head. "It's okay." He said.

When his parents walked into the house, Abel ran into the living room. "Mommy!" he cried surprising Jael and Jax. Jael swept him up in her arms and kissed his head, glad to have him in her arms.

"I was going to warn you." Donna said not liking the look of her friend. "Kenny was in trouble earlier and tried getting out of it by calling me mommy. Abel asked who his mommy was and before I could answer, Ellie said you were."

"It's okay." Jael smiled wetly. "It's fine."

"Take care of her." Jax implored Donna. "She's been through some shit today." Donna nodded as Jax left the house.

SOASOASOA

A few hours later, Jael lazily pushed Abel in a cart in the grocery store. It felt good to do something that was normal. She didn't notice the blonde woman following her. At the check-out, Abel was making faces at the woman behind them in line. Jael turned and smiled at her.

"Mommy," Abel said.

"Yeah, baby?" Jael asked. He held up the book he had been looking through.

"Puppy!" he said pointing.

"That's right," she kissed his head. "That's a puppy." Jael couldn't help but notice that the woman behind them looked like she'd been slapped.

"Wendy?" Deputy Chief David Hale asked coming up to the woman. "Wendy Case?"

Jael went still and just stared at the woman.

"Hey," Wendy smiled weakly at the police officer.

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"Oh, you know, just getting some things." Wendy said.

Jael felt like she was either going to freak out on the woman or throw up. This woman was Jax's ex-wife. She'd done God knew what to Abel when she was pregnant with him. Jael quickly paid for her purchases and walked quickly to Donna's car that she'd borrowed.

"I should have introduced myself," Wendy said from behind Jael. Jael quickly strapped Abel into his car seat and started loading groceries into the trunk.

"No, you shouldn't have." Jael shook her head. As if her day couldn't get any worse. "You should have just stayed away."

"Gemma said…" Wendy started.

"Gemma." Jael huffed and rolled her eyes. "She put you up to this?"

"She said that Abel might be in trouble." Wendy said tears forming in her eyes.

"My son is fine." Jael said getting into the car.

SOASOASOA

"You look worse than when you left," Donna said from the picnic table at the Clubhouse.

"I need to talk to Jax." Jael sighed, holding Abel's hand.

"I'll take Abel back to my house." Donna said giving her friend a hug.

Jael kissed Abel's head and walked into the Clubhouse. Jax was in his room, flipping through a magazine, waiting for Bachman to call and say he was done cleaning up Weston's body.

"Hey," He said patting the bed when Jael walked in. "How're you doing?"

"Not good," she sighed tears forming once again.

"Babe," he pulled her against his chest and kissed her head. "I know today was bad for you."

"Wendy's back." She said quickly.

"What?" He pulled her up so he could look in her eyes.

"She was behind us in line at the grocery store. Abel was making faces at her." Jael said. She didn't want to tell Jax why Wendy was in town.

"I'll take care of this." Jax huffed. "I don't know what she wants but she's not going to get near our son."

"Your mom told her Abel was in trouble." Jael let the sobs she'd been holding at bay all day take over.

Jax held his wife against his chest as she cried. He stroked her back and made quiet promises to her that everything would be okay. He would make sure everything was okay after he had another talk with Gemma.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own SOA.**

Abel came running into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Jael was quick enough to cover her babies and she giggled.

"You gotta be careful, okay, buddy?" Jael asked her son.

"Why?" he asked back.

"'Cause if you jump on me, you could hurt the babies that are growing right here." She pointed to her abdomen.

"Babies." He said scrunching up his face.

"You're going to be a big brother." She smiled at him.

"How they in there?" He asked.

"Your daddy gave them to me." She said.

"Oh." He said like he understood everything.

"So, no jumping on Mommy, okay?" She pushed some hair off his forehead.

"Okay." He said getting off the bed and wandering in search of his father.

"Did you wake her up?" Jax asked smiling at Abel as Jael walked into the kitchen.

"He likes to jump on people to wake them up." She giggled.

"Oh I know. I wasn't quick enough one time and didn't think I'd have any more kids." He grimaced.

"Seems to have had the opposite effect." She laughed as she gave him a kiss.

"Babies!" Abel told his dad.

"He knows?" Jax asked.

"I had to tell him not to jump on me. Besides, in a couple of months he's going to wonder why I'm getting fat." She giggled.

"Gamma." Abel sighed sadly.

"You miss your grandma?" Jax asked his son. Abel nodded.

Jael sighed. "You want to go spend the day with her?" She asked.

"Yeah." Abel said.

"You okay with that?" Jax asked her.

"You're the only one to have seen her in the past two weeks. I think it would be good for Abel to see her." Jael said. "He was asking about her yesterday, too."

"I can take him to work with me." Jax said kissing her head.

SOASOASOA

Jax walked back into his house with a smile on his face. Clay had told him to take the day off to be with Jael. Chibs and Happy made him promise to bring her when he showed up for Chapel since they hadn't seen her in a while.

"Hey, darlin." He said to her as she wiped off the counter.

Jael didn't know what came over her. As soon as she saw Jax swagger into the house and heard "darlin", she had the overwhelming urge to feel him inside her.

"Your presence has been requested at the party tonight." He said as she walked up to him and pulled him into the living room.

"I can deal with that." She said as she pushed him onto the couch. She stranded his legs and kissed him hungrily. She pushed her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers over his hard muscles.

"Slow down," he smirked. "We have all day."

"We can do slow later." She whispered grinding herself into him. "I need you _now_." She had her hands bunched in his hair and she was trying to get his belt undone. Jax grabbed her hands.

"Nah, I want to do slow now." He smiled nipping her lips. Jael struggled to free her hands but of course he was much stronger than her.

"Please, Jax," She dropped her forehead against his as she continued to grind against him.

"Slow down there, darlin." He grinned. "Or I won't need you in a minute."

There it was. The way he said "darlin" just got her motor running. She growled in frustration as she nipped and sucked along his neck. "Please." She begged again. Jax slowly kissed and sucked the skin below her ear. He grabbed her hips, stilling her motions. She grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts.

"What's gotten into you?" He laughed.

"Double the hormones." She husked as she went for his belt buckle again.

"Slow down," he chuckled again. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop trying to shut me down." She licked his bottom lip.

"You can't hurt me, darlin." He whispered.

She fisted her hands in his hair and placed her mouth against his ear. "Fuck me." She commanded.

Jax thought he set a world record for how fast their underwear and pants were discarded. She was so wet that he slipped inside her easily. He groaned as she started riding him hard and fast. The noises she was making made it hard for him to concentrate on trying to make sure she got there first. He needn't have worried though. Within minutes she was screaming his name as she convulsed around him, sending him over the edge.

He picked her up, cupping her ass, still joined with her.

"Where're we going?" She asked dropping her head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to make you pay for not listening." He laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own SOA.**

****"Jael!" Happy grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Hap." She grinned. Jael noticed Gemma looking longingly at her son.

"You should go talk to her," Jael said playing with the hair on Jax's chin.

"I talked to her when I dropped the kid off." He replied.

"Jackson," Jael put a hand on her hip. "Your mother loves you, even if she hates me. Please go talk to her." Jax shot her a stubborn look. "If you don't go talk to her, you'll get no more sex." His brothers groaned in sympathy.

"Yeah right. Your pregnancy hormones won't allow that." He smirked.

"I got hands." She shot back. "Please talk to her. For me?"

Jax huffed and walked across the room.

"Hey, baby," Gemma said as he sat next to her.

"You were way out of line going to Wendy." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. It was her idea for Abel to spend time with you today." He said. "I want you to be a part of my kids' lives, Mom. I love you and you're an amazing grandma. But you pull any more shit with Tara, with Jael's mom, or especially with Wendy, and I'll move my family out of Charming and you will never see them again."

SOASOASOA

"Thanks for getting him to talk to me." Gemma said to her daughter-in-law.

"He loves you. Abel loves you. It was the right thing." Jael shrugged.

"What about you?" Gemma asked.

"You aren't my favorite person right now. It's obvious you hate me." Jael said.

"I don't hate you." Gemma sighed.

"You got a funny way of showing it." Jael eyed the older woman wearily.

"I just worry about Jax getting hurt." Gemma said.

"And by doing everything in your power to make sure I didn't hurt him, you did." Jael said quietly. Her words slammed into Gemma making her realize that everything she'd done had hurt Jax more than Jael ever had.

"You two going to stay in that house?" Gemma asked changing the subject.

"We haven't discussed it." Jael shrugged.

"It's a good house for three people but it's a little small for three kids." Gemma said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Jael said.

"You're also going to need a second set of baby shit. I know Jax hung on to Abel's old stuff but it won't be enough with Double Trouble on the way." Gemma said.

"We're going to get some stuff after we find out what we're having." Jael replied.

"Good. I'd like to go with you if that's okay. Do some mother-daughter bonding shit." Gemma smiled.

"Sure." Jael said.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked a coming up as Gemma walked away.

"I don't know what you said to her but it seems to have worked. She wants to do mother-daughter bonding shit." Jael said.

"Good. I want my girls to get along." Jax smiled as he kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own SOA.**

"Morning, babe." Jax smiled the next morning. Jael was at the kitchen table putting things in their first aid kit. "Everything okay?"

"Your mom called." She smiled grabbing her keys. "Something happened at Cara Cara…"

"No." He cut her off blowing air out his nose putting his hands on his hips.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're not going to Cara Cara." He said.

"Jax…" She said.

"I don't want you around that cum factory, you got it? Stay put." He huffed.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Good. We'll talk about this later." He said kissing her on the forehead before leaving the house.

"Neeta," Jael poked her head into the living room. "I'm going to the Clubhouse."

SOASOASOA

"Jesus," Jael said taking in the sight of Luann and three of her girls, all with various injuries to their face.

"Thanks, baby," Gemma said taking the first aid kit from Jael as she walked into the Clubhouse.

"What the hell happened?" Jael asked.

"Georgie Caruso decided that since my talent won't work for him, he'd make it so they couldn't work for me either." Luann huffed holding an ice pack to her nose.

Tara came through the doors and Jael stopped, shooting Gemma a look.

"One of the girls needs stitches." Gemma said quietly. "That's all, I promise."

SOASOASOA

As Jael helped a girl named Lyla with a broken nose, Donna helped another with a black eye.

"Ope ever tell you what to do?" Jael asked her friend.

"All the damn time." Donna sighed.

"Do you ever listen?" Jael responded.

"Only when it's important. Why?" Donna asked.

"Jax told me to stay put and not go near Cara Cara." Jael shrugged.

Donna grimaced. "Yeah, Opie said some shit went down between Zobelle and the Mayans; told me to be careful."

"Well, it would have gone a hell of a lot further with me if Jax had said something instead of biting my head off." Jael snarked.

"Ah, baby," Gemma said placing a hand on Jael's shoulder, "shit went sideways on him and he doesn't know how to fix it. He's just looking out of you."

Jael plopped onto the black leather couch and sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"You doing okay?" Tara asked.

Jael gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Just tired."

"I hear that," Tara smiled and sat next to her.

"How far along are you?" Jael asked.

"Eight and a half months." Tara leaned back. "It seems like it's been eight years some days."

"I'm not even three months along and it seems like forever." Jael laughed.

"Joe, my husband, is really great, though. He knows exactly how to handle the mood swings and cravings." Tara smiled placing a hand over her baby.

"You just got married, didn't you?" Jael asked.

"Yeah," Tara nodded. "We were going to wait until after the baby came but it just became really important to me for the baby to be born to married parents. I have no idea why." She laughed. "You and Jax been married long?"

Jael shook her head. "The day I found out we were expecting."

"How's he handling everything?" Tara asked.

"So far so good," Jael shrugged.

Jax stopped short when he saw Tara and Jael seemingly in a friendly conversation. He sighed angrily. He'd specifically told Jael to stay home.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax demanded, hands on his hips.

"Baby," Gemma said walking up to her son. "I asked her to come."

"And I told her to stay put." Jax shot at his mother.

"You said not to go to Cara Cara." Jael said walking up to her husband.

"So you brought Cara Cara here?" Jax shot at her.

_Honeymoon's over,_ Jael thought sadly. "No, they were here when I got here. Jax, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" He raged. "I told you to _stay put_. You do as you're told."

"Jackson…" Gemma warned.

"Stay out of it, Mom." Jax snarled. "Go home." He told Jael.

"No." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"This isn't a debate." Jax shook his head.

"You don't own me, Jax." She huffed. He roughly grabbed her wrist, showing her the tattoo there.

"This," He said pointing at the ink, "means I own you. It means you do what I tell you to do."

"You're being insane." Jael said not knowing where his anger was coming from.

"I'm being insane because my old lady can't listen for shit." Jax groused.

"Oh, I hear you just fine." She snarked back. Jax grabbed her upper arm and pulled out of the Clubhouse and into the parking lot.

"Go home." He said between clenched teeth.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jael pleaded with him pulling her arm out of his grasp. "What is wrong with you?"

"The only thing wrong with me, babe," he snarled, "is that you need to get your ass home."

"You gonna tell me why you're playing drill sergeant all of the sudden?" Jael put her hands on her hips.

"It's Club business." He said simply. "All you need to know is that you don't leave the house."

"Jesus, Jackson," She sighed, "what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he said. The look in his eyes scared Jael. She hadn't seen it there often.

"Then why all of this ordering me around bullshit?" She wanted to understand but he was making it difficult.

"Once you pop _my_ kids out, you can do whatever you want, darlin. Get drunk, get high, work a pole, turn tricks, I don't care. But until then, you listen to me."

"Road goes both ways." She replied. "What if I said I didn't want you here when Ima was here?"

"This is my Clubhouse. What I do here is none of your business. If I want to take a croweater, sweetbutt, or porn star to my room, it doesn't concern you."

Jael reeled back like she'd been slapped. Defeated she nodded and got into the truck and drove back home.

SOASOASOA

Jax glowered on the barstool, downing a shot of Patron.

"Are you stupid?" Gemma huffed at him, her hands on her hips.

"I guess so." He grimaced before refilling his shot glass. Gemma slapped the glass out of his hand. Jax turned to her, eyes wide.

"She was trying to help me, asshole." Gemma growled. "That poor girl has given up everything to be here with you and you go and pull some shit like this? You were way out of line, Jackson. Talk about undo stress to put on her. Would you ever be able to forgive yourself if anything happened to her or those babies?"

"Maybe it would be for the best." He said quietly. Gemma did what she'd only done a handful of times since Jax had turned 16. She slapped him as hard as she could.

"I don't know what's crawled up your ass or what you think you need to punish yourself for. But if you throw this away, you're throwing away the best thing that ever happened to you. You don't want me to hurt Jael? I'm trying to make things right. What are you doing?" Gemma demanded.

SOASOASOA

When Jael walked into the house, Neeta didn't have to be told twice; she took in the sight of a crushed looking Jael Teller and took Abel over to Gemma's.

"You okay?" Donna asked as she walked into Jael & Jax's bedroom. Jael lay on the bed in the fetal position, sobs wracking her body. "You need to calm down or you're going to get sick."

"He just said he didn't care if I became a stripper or a prostitute!" Jael cried.

"He's just being an ass. He didn't mean it." Donna stroked her friend's hair.

"And then he said if he took a woman back to his room that it didn't concern me." She wailed.

"Honey," Donna sighed, "the thing about Jackson Teller is that sometimes while trying to punish himself, he doesn't realize he's hurting everybody around him."

"Babe," Jax's voice floated down to the bedroom. Jael groaned.

"Call me if you need me." Donna said softly. She shot Jax a murderous look as she left the house.

"Jael…" Jax started as he entered the bedroom.

"I'm fine." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Babe," He tried again sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just don't." She turned away from him. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jael, what I said back there…"

She turned and placed her hand over his mouth, stopping his words. It broke his heart to see the pain in her eyes and it felt worse knowing that he'd been careless enough to put that pain there.

SOASOASOA

Jael stretched and went into the living room a few hours later after having cried herself to sleep. Jax was watching TV. She sat on the opposite side of the couch from him.

"I would never cheat on you. I don't know why I said that. It's was a shit thing to say." He said quietly putting his hand on her foot.

"Yeah, it was." She sighed not looking at him.

"Babe, I love you." He said sadly. "Shit's gone sideways and I don't know how to protect you."

She nodded. "So pushing me away seemed like a good idea."

"I didn't really think about it." He said.

She let out an air of mirthless laughter. "Obviously."

SOASOASOA

It had been a week since Jax's big blowout with Jael. He'd tried everything to make it up to her. She only truly smiled when she was interacting with Abel. Other than that, she plastered a fake smile on her face. She would only kiss him if he initiated it and even then she kept it to short pecks on the lips. At night, she'd wiggle out of his arms if he tried to hold her. She slept with her back to him and as far away from him as she could get in the bed.

Jax lay in bed watching her sleep. Finally after weeks of waiting, he'd be able to pick up the custom rings he'd ordered. Hopefully that would show her that even though he could be an ass, he really did love her.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own SOA**

The next afternoon Jael was sitting on the couch wrapped in the soft white blanket from their bed. She was shivering uncontrollably. Jax came in and looked at her concerned.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I can't get warm." She said.

He sat down next to her. "Come here." He said quietly, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He was relieved when she didn't pull away and he relaxed when he felt her curl into him. "Your hands are freezing." He said rubbing one in between his own.

"Stupid blood sucking fiends are stealing all my warmth." She smiled against his neck. They sat cuddled together for a few minutes before she shifted uncomfortably. "Jax, whatever is in your cut is poking me in the ribs."

Jax shifted her so he could pull out the small white box and move it so she wouldn't see it.

"Better?" He asked tucking some hair behind her ear. She nodded. He grabbed one of her cold hands in his left hand, pressing the new metal against her fingers. She pulled away and gave him a confused look. She pulled his hand out from under the blanket and gasped as she saw the platinum band on his ring finger. Inlaid in blue steal in beautiful cursive letters was "Jael."

"Jackson," she said tears forming in her eyes. "When did you get that?"

"I ordered it the day Opie beat the hell out of Weston." He smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her cheek. "Got something for you too." He pulled out the white ring box and pressed it into her hand. She opened it slowly. She closed her eyes on an intake of breath as tears started falling from her cheeks. "If you don't like it…"

"I love it." She said wetly. She pulled out a band that was platinum like Jax's. "Jax" was spelled out in cursive letters made of diamonds. He pulled it out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"You're mine now." He smiled at her. She held her hand up to look at her new ring. His heart swelled when he noticed the light return to her eyes.

She grabbed his hand and looked at his ring with her name on it. "And you're _mine._"

"No doubt, darlin." He grinned. "My mouth may say stupid shit sometimes but my heart would never let me look at another woman."

"Thank you," she breathed pressing her lips against his. She licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth so she could lick inside. He shuddered as her tongue danced against his. He'd missed holding her, kissing her.

"I missed this." He whispered pressing sweet kisses to her jaw line.

"No more pushing me away, jerkface." She said cupping his face in her hand.

"No more pushing you away." He promised. "I love you, babe. You and my boys."

"I love you, too." She smiled widely at her husband for the first time in over a week. "You and our daughters."

He tickled her sides causing her to giggle and grab his wrists. "No girls." He said.

"They're both going to be girls." She laughed.

"Nope. I'm sending mind rays to make sure their boys." He said scrunching up his face.

SOASOASOA

"You guys okay?" Donna asked as Jax gave Jael a quick kiss before going into Chapel. Jael held up her hand to show Donna her new accessory. "Oh my God." Donna squealed as the two women jumped up and down.

"He totally designed it himself." Jael said not able to keep the smile off his face. She noticed Ima watching with a disgusted look on her face. "You should see his, Donna. It's gorgeous." She made sure to say it loud enough for Ima to hear.

"Jax is wearing a wedding ring?" Donna asked.

"With my name on it." Jael grinned.

"That's awesome. He never wore anything but a Sons ring when he was married to Wendy." Donna hugged Jael.

"That's because he wants everybody to know he's mine." Jael replied. Ima huffed and walked over to the pool table. "And I can't wait until I spit these babies out so I can teach that bitch a lesson."

**A/N: I know it's short but it was bothering me that I left Jael mad at Jax lol. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not own SOA. Short chapter today. I had been trying for about five pages a day but this is all I could get done in class.** **Also, this chapter does loosely follow some episodes from Season 3 but they are AU.**

****Jael giggled as Jax nuzzled her neck. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." She intertwined her fingers with his. "We should get up."

"I'm already up." Jax grinned.

"You're always up." She gave him a quick kiss. "But we're going to get a visit from Abel pretty soon; plus, your mom's going to wonder where you are if you're late."

"My mom already picked the kid up." Jax took his bottom lip between his teeth, smiling.

"You're so bad." She ran her hands along his chest, down to tickle his happy trail, finally closing around his length. "You weren't kidding," she gasped as she felt how hard he already was. He groaned as she worked him with her hot fingers. They sighed in frustration as Jax's cell phone chirped.

"Yeah," he barked.

"We got a problem." Clay said. "T.O. needs us up in Lodi."

"Shit," Jax sighed. "I'll meet you there." He flipped his phone closed. "I'm sorry, babe." He kissed her.

She fished her hands in his hair and pulled him away. "Go." She said quietly, shooting him a smile so he would know that she wasn't mad at him. He groaned unhappily as he got up and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Jesus." Jax said as he took in the sight of the big man in a Grim Bastards cut sitting at the kitchen table with a butcher knife stuck in the back of his skull.

"Calavarez." T.O. said.

"Fucking puppet MC." Clay spat.

"I want this asshole." T.O. replied.

"We'll make sure that happens." Jax said.

"I'll set up a meet with Alvarez," Clay said. "See what the hell is going on."

* * *

"Shit." Alvarez said rubbing his forehead after T.O. told him about finding his VP dead. "I told Salazar not to go to war. I told him not to act without clearing it with me first."

"I want revenge." T.O. ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh, you'll get it." Alvarez said. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"We got a problem." Alvarez said later that day in the bathroom of a local park. "Somebody killed this man's VP this morning." Marcus indicated T.O.

Clay pulled out his Glock and pressed it to Hector Salazar's forehead. "Now, a body's going to hit the floor in ten seconds. It's going to be you if you don't tell us who killed the VP."

"I'm sorry, ese." Hector said looking at a member of his crew.

T.O. quickly pulled his gun and shot the man in the head.

"Now," Marcus said pulling his knife, "We have a different problem. I gave you a direct order not to go after these guys. You disappoint me, Hector and you disgraced your patch."

"Take off the cut, bitch." Jax growled. When Hector made no move to obey, Jax and Tig ripped the cut from his body. Jax held it up to Hector before shoving it into a toilet and stepping on it.

"I'll kill you!" Hector shouted. Clay slammed his arthritic fist into Hector's face.

* * *

Donna drove down the dark road on her way to drop Jael off at the Teller house after spending a couple of hours at the after-Chapel party. Donna stopped at a stop sign and her car lurched forward.

"Oh, what the hell?" Donna groused.

"Maybe I'll meet my next husband." Jael giggled as they got out of the car.

"I am so sorry." A young, dark haired woman said as she got out of the beat up red Camaro. "Hey, I know you," she nodded at Jael. "You're Jax Teller's old lady."

"Yeah." Jael said slowly.

"Good." The woman said brandishing a gun. "Both of you get in the car."

Donna and Jael huddled in the backseat together as the woman trained her gun on them as a man drove them away from Donna's car.

"Get her cell phone." He growled to the lady.

"Give me your phone, bitch." The woman snarled at Jael. Jael quickly handed over her phone to the lady who handed it to the driver. He quickly flipped through her contacts before hitting the call button.

* * *

Jax was about to take his third shot of Jack when his phone chirped. He smiled when he saw his wife's name on the display. He quickly walked to the picnic table outside so he could hear her. "Babe," he answered. "You home already?"

"Nah, ese." a voice snarled. "Bitch won't be going home again."

"Who is this?" Jax demanded angrily drawing Chibs, Happy, Opie, and Tig's attention.

"You messed with the wrong man today." the voice said.

"Hector." Jax growled.

"Lucky guess." He laughed mirthlessly.

"I am going to kill you." Jax promised.

"That's fine, ese." Hector smiled. "I'm going to kill your old lady and her friend first."

"Donna?" Jax replied looking at Opie.

"I'm going to cut their hearts out and you're going to watch...unless you do what I tell you." Hector said.

"What are your demands?" Jax ran a hand through his hair.

"I want fifty thousand dollars and Marcus Alvarez dead." Hector sneered.

"We can do that." Jax said without thinking.

"I want his pinky and his thumb as proof." Hector was enjoying this.

"Anything. Just don't hurt them." Jax pleaded.

"I won't if you do as your told." Hector promised before closing the phone.

"Fuck!" Jax screamed.

"What's going on?" Opie asked his best-friend.

"Hector Salazar has Jael and Donna. He wants 50k and Alvarez dead." Jax sighed.

A spattering of mumbles and expletives rose from the small group. "We can't kill the Mayan President." Opie said.

"I know." Jax nodded. "We'll figure this shit out."


	27. Chapter 27

It was hot in the attic the next afternoon. Donna and Jael sat backs facing each other tied to a wooden pole. Salazar and Luisa walked into the room, both armed.

"Why are you doing this?" Jael asked quietly.

"You don't get to ask the questions, bitch." Luisa snarled.

"The Sons and Mayans owe me." Salazar sneered. "And I intend to collect."

"She's not a part of this." Jael said nodding her head back towards Donna. "Let her go."

"We don't take orders from you." Luisa spat.

"She has nothing to do with the Club." Jael replied. "If you let her go, it's a sign of good faith." Luisa slapped Jael hard across the face.

"Shut up." Luisa yelled.

"If she's so worthless, maybe we should just kill her now." Salazar said aiming his gun at Donna.

"No!" Both women screamed.

"That's what I thought." Salazar said. "And you," he pointed the gun at Jael. She closed her eyes and turned away from the weapon. "You lie to me again, and I'll kill you, do you understand? I know who she is."

Jael nodded.

"Good. Now, your old man said he'd kill Alvarez and give me fifty grand for you." He said.

"Jax's a man of his word." Jael said glaring at her captor.

"He better be." Luisa said starting to untie the ropes that held the women together.

"You must be pretty special if you got a Club willing to go to war for you. You got beer flavored tits?" Salazar said.

Jael kicked out, hitting Luisa and causing her to drop the gun. Jael scrambled after it and Hector kicked her hard in the chest. He went back to kick her again and she held her hand out. "Don't!" She cried. "I'm pregnant."

"Now we know why Jax Teller wants you back so bad." Salazar said putting an arm around Luisa. Salazar opened his phone and dialed a number. "Is it done?"

"Yeah," Jax said. "He's dead. We got his pinky and his thumb for you. We just have to know where to drop it off."

"What about the money?" Salazar asked.

"We got that too...again, we just need to know where to drop it off." Jax lied.

"Emerson Park in two hours. Put it in the first trash can in the parking lot." Salazar said.

"I need confirmation that the girls are okay." Jax said.

Salazar held the phone up to Jael's ear. "It's your old man." He said.

"Jax," she said.

"Thank God." He sighed. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." Jael said.

"There," Salazar said bringing the phone back up to his ear. "You got your confirmation. Be there in two hours."

* * *

"You think we're going to get out of this?" Donna asked when it was just the two of them again.

"I don't know." Jael said honestly. "I know Jax and Opie are doing everything they can but this guy is crazy."

"I keep thinking about Ope and the kids." Donna said tears forming in her eyes.

Jael nodded. "I keep thinking about Jax and Abel; the babies."

"Shit, twins are a handful." Donna let out a wet laugh.

"On top of a two year old." Jael said.

"On top of Jax." Donna put in.

"I am going to have a lot of kids to raise." Jael smiled.

"Mother Gemma will help you." Donna said.

"Yeah. At least she seems to have turned a corner. I'd hate to have her as a full-blown enemy." Jael sighed.

"That's true." Donna said. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Did you know when you got pregnant?" Donna asked.

"What do you mean?" Jael asked.

"Like, with the twins, I just knew I was going to get pregnant. It felt different that time with Ope." Donna said.

"No," Jael said. "But it was the last thing on my mind. I never wanted to get pregnant. But I've narrowed it down to two times it could have been."

"I forget you two didn't see much of each other before you were married." Donna said.

"No, we didn't." Jael said, something glinting in the sun caught her eye. _Holy shit,_ she thought, _it's a piece of broken glass._ She stretched out her leg as far as it would go and used her heel to pull it towards her body until her thumb and index finger could close around it. The glass bit into her fingers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Donna asked. "You're driving me crazy."

"I am getting a piece of glass off the floor, shithead." Jael laughed.

"So, what two times was it?" Donna asked.

"You really want to know about Jax and my sex life?" Jael giggled.

"I may love Ope but if he weren't in the picture, I'd do Jax...if he wasn't married and all." Donna said.

Jael closed her hand around piece of glass, feeling it cut into her palm. She gt a piece of rope in her other hand and started sawing at it. "It was either the time he dropped me down the stairs or the time I was getting clothes out of the dryer." Jael huffed, her arms getting tired from the odd angle she was working at.

"He dropped you down the stairs?" Donna asked laughing.

"He was trying to be helpful." Jael explained. "I'd rolled my ankle at work during one of the lessons so he picked me up so I wouldn't have to climb the stairs."

"But he dropped you instead?" Donna couldn't help getting a kick out of the story.

"He didn't clear one of the steps and he ended up dropping me. It really wasn't that he dropped me down the stairs at all but that's what I teased him about. He felt so bad afterwards, of course. He was afraid I'd broken my head or some shit." Jael sighed at the memory of that day.

"So he made it up to you." Donna said.

"Right there on the stairs. Thank God Hope wasn't home." Jael giggled.

"And then there was the dryer." Donna prompted.

"That one was my fault." Jael said. "I forgot to grab my clothes out of the dryer before taking a shower. So, with only a towel wrapped around myself, I went to the end of the hall where the dryer was and bent over to open it up. Only, the towel barely covered my ass, so when I was bent over, Jax came out of the bedroom and was met with an eyeful of me."

"And Jax Teller never lets an opportunity go to waste." Donna grinned.

"No, he does not. He just came up behind me, grabbed my hands, put them on the dryer, and away we went, all violent and intense. He didn't even have the frame of mind to pull his pants down." Jael shuddered at the memory of it. "And, I...am...through." Jael exhaled loudly as the rope went limp around them.

"Now what?" Donna asked.

"I'm going to hide behind the wall and the next bitch that walks in this room is going to get cut." Jael said.

"Wait." Donna said grabbing the piece of bloody glass from her friend. "Let me. If something goes south, I don't want anything to happen to the babies."

* * *

"Show 'em, Chucky." Jax said as he placed a printer paper box on the Redwood table in the Clubhouse. Chucky pulled the top off the box to reveal stacks of counterfeit money.

"Jesus," Tig said. "Where did you get this?"

"These are all the bills the Chinese couldn't use." Chucky explained. "They've got defects in them."

"We can put the money we do have on top of the counterfeit shit." Jax said. "By the time Salazar notices, we'll have the girls."

"If he notices." Marcus Alvarez said.

"We'll go make the drop." Jax said. "Once we have the girls, you can swoop up Salazar and his old lady. Do with them what you want."

"Sounds good." Marcus said.

* * *

"Right on time," Salazar said as he watched Jax Teller put a duffle bag into the specified trash can. Salazar flipped open his phone and made a call.

"We made the drop." Jax answered. "Just like you said. Where are the girls?"

"My partner will call you with their location once she knows I'm safe with the money." Salazar said. "If she doesn't get that call in ten minutes, they're dead." He parked his car in front of the trash can, pulled out the duffle bag and opened it. On top were a bloody pinky and thumb. Underneath was a lot of cash. He smiled, threw the bag in the backseat and took off.

He called Luisa when he was on his way back to his aunt's former home that was in foreclosure. It was the perfect place to keep hostages. It had electricity, water, no neighbors, and was empty. "We got it."

"Okay." She said hanging up. She opened her phone and dialed the number Hector had written down for her before he'd left to make the drop.

"Where are they?" Jax snarled into the phone.

"Take Highway 44 until you reach Route 26. It's a dirt road. Follow it for five miles. You'll see a mailbox with number 266 on it. Turn there and follow that driveway to the house. You'll find your women there." Luisa instructed before hanging up. She smiled. Now all she had to do was wait for Hector to get back.

Luisa went up to the attic, her gun in the waste band of her jeans. When she opened the door, she saw only Jax Teller's old lady sitting by the pole. The door slammed shut behind her and she whirled around. Donna lunged at her, sinking the piece of glass deep into her neck. Jael was on her feet and taking the gun from Luisa before she could react.

Luisa let out a small laugh. "Stupid bitch." She said quietly, her hand at her neck. "You were never going to get out of this alive anyway. Now you're really going to die."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked. "They're going to pay the money."

"Doesn't matter." Luisa said. "The plan was always to kill you in front of the MC."

Jael tied Luisa's hands behind her back. Donna and Jael escorted Luisa out the front door and made her get on her knees in the front yard.

Five minutes later, Hector pulled up the house and drew his gun.

"Put it down or the first bullet goes through her eye." Jael said putting the gun she had at Luisa. Hector put his hands up and put his gun on the ground. "Move away from it." Jael ordered. "You so much as look at my friend here while she picks up your gun and I'll make sure your old lady is dead before she hits the ground."

Donna jogged over and picked up Hector's discarded gun.

"Luisa, are you okay?" Hector called. "You don't look good."

"She's lost a lot of blood." Jael said. "We need an ambulance."

Luisa slumped over and started convulsing. It seemed like the seizure lasted forever. Donna ran over to the now still woman and checked her pulse. "She's dead." Donna said.

"No! You bitch!" Hector screamed charging at Jael.

Without thinking Jael pointed the gun at Hector and squeezed the trigger. "I think I killed him." Jael panted.

"You _think_ you killed him?" Donna shrieked. "You shot him in the head!"

"I had no choice!" Jael yelled back.

"I know." Donna said quieter. "Now what?"

"We wait for our guys to show up." Jael sat heavily on the ground, the gun still in her hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I do not own SOA. Also, a huge thank you to all who review, followed this story, favorited this story or favorited me. It means a lot!**

****"Jael!" Jax yelled, panic evident in his voice as he ran across the grass to his wife. Jael looked at the gun still in her and and threw it like it had bitten her. Jax dropped to his knees next to her and crushed her against him, stroking her hair. Donna and Opie huddled close by. Jael stared sightlessly at a point in the grass. "Shit, babe." He said taking in the cuts on her hands. She gave him a small smile before her face crumpled and tears fell from her eyes. "Shh," he said rocking her.

"I shot him, Jax." She said. "I had...I killed him." She clung to him.

"Shhh," he said, softly kissing her lips. "You did what you had to do."

"He was going to kill us." She said resting her head against his neck. "He wanted you to watch me die."

"You're safe now, babe." He said kissing her head. She nodded, her eyes staring off into space again.

"Jackie," Chibs said putting a hand on Jax's shoulder. "She's going into shock, brutha. We need to get her to St. Thomas." Jax and Opie helped their wives to the van. The trip to the hospital was quiet. Jax held Jael in his arms, trying to protect her the only way he knew how.

* * *

"We have to stop meeting like this, Mrs. Teller." Dr. Namid said giving her a sympathetic smile. Jael nodded silently. "Both babies look perfect." Dr. Namid said a few minutes later. Jax smiled down at her from his place at the head of the bed and softly stroked her hair. He held one of her bandaged hands in his. The sound of small heart beats filled the room. "Heart beats are strong." The doctor said. He handed Jael a printed picture of the sonogram and she started crying. "You're a little dehydrated and understandably your blood pressure is higher than I'd like. I'm going to keep you overnight, give you some IV fluids."

Jael nodded. "I want to see Abel." She said to Jax.

"Sure," he replied. "I'll have Mom bring him by later."

"Okay," she gave him a small smile.

"Give me a minute?" he asked. She nodded. Jax followed Dr. Namid out into the hall. "I'm worried about her. She had to kill a man in self-defense today. The stress that's putting on her can't be good."

"Sure," Dr. Namid nodded. "Her blood pressure is showing that right now. If it doesn't come down there are things we can do. I can put her on bed rest, those sorts of things. Your wife is an amazingly strong woman, Mr. Teller. I am going to work with her and do everything in my power to make sure those babies make it to term."

"Thanks, Doc." Jax sighed.

"How's she doing?" Tig asked coming up the hall.

"I don't know, man." Jax shook his head. "How's Donna?"

"She's takin' it like a champ." Tig said.

"Do me a favor and stay with her while I go check in with Ope?"

"Yeah, man, of course." Tig said going into Jael's room. "How you doin', doll?" He kissed her forehead.

She sighed loudly. "I dunno."

"I'm going to tell you a story." Tig announced.

"Does this have to do with Oregon and your indecent exposure charge on the cattle truck?" Jael asked.

"Fuckin Jax, man." Tig shook his head. "Nah, baby, this has to do with the first time I ever killed a man. _But_ if you tell any of those knuckleheads, I'll deny everything." He hoisted himself to sit on the counter and rested his feet against her bed. He blew a breath of air out of his mouth and leaned his head against the cabinet behind him, his eyes fixed on the opposite wall. "I was at a bar with John and Clay. We were young, stupid, looking for trouble. Back before the Club became a thing. We mouthed off to the wrong guys. When we left the bar, they met us in the parking lot looking for a fight. One guy pulled a knife and went after John. I pulled out my gun and shot him dead. Shit my pants."

"You did not." Jael gasped.

"I did." Tig nodded.

"You?"

"Me." He confirmed. "I went off the reservation for a while."

"I don't think you ever came back." She said.

"Maybe not. It ate me alive." He sighed. "I want better for you. I want you to realize you saved your babies' lives. You did what you had to do. Don't let second guessing or questions get inside your head. When that shit creeps up, you think of Abel, you think of those babies, you think of Jax. He needs you. Abel needs you. The Club needs you." He said tears forming in his eyes. "You cannot let what you had to do eat you up inside."

"I keep replaying it in my head." She said quietly. "Wondering if there was some way..."

"Only way it was going to end is with somebody dead. The right people died today, baby. Bottom line." Tig said.

"Not sure if I can reconcile what I did." Jael replied.

"If you hadn't killed Salazar, you and Donna would be dead. Those babies would be dead. You did what any good mother would do. If he had been going after Abel, what would you have done?" Tig asked.

"I would have killed the bastard." Jael said.

"Exactly. Make sense?" Tig replied. Jael nodded smiling. "Good." He jumped down and gave her a big hug.

* * *

Jax opened Jael's door to the sound of her laughter. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his heart.

"Jax? Jackson Teller did that?" Jael laughed.

"Oh yeah, man." Tig said. "He was so pissed off, he was out of there."

"I did what?" Jax asked.

"Tig's telling Baby Jax stories, trying to prepare me for what I'll have to deal with." Jael said reaching a hand out to him. He carefully took one of her hands in his and kissed her fingers. "So what did John do?"

"He was laughing too hard, he couldn't do anything. Gemma had to go haul his ass back to the house." Tig replied.

"What's this?" Jax asked.

"You must have been about four. Your mom was trying to get Thomas dressed for the day and you booked it out of your room butt-naked and told your mom to get you a beer." Tig said. Jax laughed. "Of course she gave you the what for. You were so mad at her. You did the Mad Jax Swagger out of the house. Gemma asked you where the hell you thought you were going and without missing a beat, man, you said you were going to the Clubhouse to drink with Piney."

"Of course." Jax shrugged. "Piney's always a good drinking buddy."

"The Old Man used to do this thing with Thomas." Tig said smiling. "Thomas would beg Uncle Piney for a sip of what he was drinking. So, with the cap firmly on the bottle, Piney would pretend to pour some of whatever he had into Thomas' cup. Shit, I remember one time Jax through an epic fit because he wanted to drink out of a bottle like John's. So, John took an empty beer bottle and put some water in it. Gemma almost skinned him alive when she walked in."

"Mommy!" Abel cried running into the room.

"Baby boy!" Jael smiled widely as Jax picked his son up and put him in bed next to Jael.

"You sick?" Abel asked.

Tig kissed Jael's cheek and took leave of the happy couple.

"I'm okay," Jael stroked her son's cheek. "I just have to stay here tonight but I'll be home tomorrow."

"Babies?" Abel asked.

"Babies are fine, Little Man." Jax said kissing his son's head.

"I stay here." Abel said.

"You can stay here for a little while but then you have to go eat supper and take a bath and go to bed." Jael said.

"No." Abel said. "I stay here wif Mommy."

"You don't want to stay here, baby." Jael said. "There's no toys for you to play with."

"I'm afraid you're wrong there, Mom." Gemma said sticking her head in the door and holding up a diaper bag. "I packed a bunch of stuff for him."

"Gamma!" Abel said look at Gemma. "I stay here."

"Okay, baby." Gemma said. "You stay here for a little while."

* * *

Jael yawned a few hours later, the adrenaline from the day wearing off.

"We're going to let Mommy get some rest." Jax said picking Abel up off the bed. "You can come back and see her tomorrow before we take her home."

"No!" Abel whined and fought Jax's grip. "I stay here!"

"Abel, you need to eat dinner." Jael said softly.

"No!" He whined some more, tears forming in his bright blue eyes. "I stay wif you."

"It'll be okay, buddy." Jael said. "You'll see me tomorrow."

"I stay here!" Abel said throwing his body around, twisting so he almost upside down in Jax's arms.

"We're gonna go." Jax said. Jael nodded, her heart breaking for Abel who just wanted to be near his mom.

* * *

Jax peaked his head in Jael's door forty five minutes later.

"I thought you were going to stay with Abel?" Jael asked.

"He's with my mom. I just couldn't stand the thought of you alone in this room." Jax sighed. "Anybody could come in..." He trailed off not wanting to think about what could happen. Jael intertwined her fingers with his as he kissed her on the head.

"I'm fine, Jackson." She sighed giving him a smile.

"You've been through a lot today." He said stroking her hair with his free hand.

"Tig helped put into perspective for me." Jael said.

"Tig?" Jax asked incredulously. "Tig Trager actually helped you put perspective on today?"

"He made me realize that if Salazar had come after Abel, I would have done the same thing. I had to protect my family." She laid her free hand over her abdomen. Jax nodded. Jael reached up and pulled his face down to hers so she could give him a kiss.

"I love you." He said smiling. "You and our boys."

"I love you too." She said back. "You and our girls."

"Don't start that shit." He teased.

"You don't start that shit." She laughed.

"Get some sleep." He said quietly, pulling up a chair.

Jael and Jax were ripped from their dozing about an hour later by heart wrenching screams.

"Mommy!" the voice screamed.

"Jesus," Jael said. "That's Abel." Jax got up and opened the door. Sure enough, half way down the hall was Gemma holding a red faced, very unhappy Abel.

"Mommy!" He screamed again. Jax took Abel from his mom.

"Teller boys." Gemma sighed. "They don't throw many fits but when they do they go all out."

"Abel, you need to calm down." Jax said rubbing Abel's back.

"He's been like this since after dinner." Gemma said as they turned and walked to Jael's room.

"What's the matter, baby?" Jael said holding out her arms to her little boy. Jax easily transferred Abel to Jael who tucked him under one arm. He cuddled in close to her and rubbed his face on the blanket.

"Mommy," he said quietly.

"I'm right here." Jael said stroking his hair. Abel stuck his thumb in his mouth and let his eyes drift close.

"I tried putting him to bed." Gemma shook her head. "Stubborn little shithead like his dad."

"He's never thrown a fit like that." Jax said.

"He's probably scared." Jael said. "He doesn't understand why I'm here."

Jax nodded, kissed him mom goodnight and settled back in his chair. He stayed awake and watched his wife and son cuddled together, both peacefully asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I do not own SOA. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm sick with a cold and can't really think of where to take things right now.**

Jael sat on the couch cuddling with Jax and Abel as they watched TV an hour after she was released from the hospital. She had her head resting on Jax's shoulder and had almost drifted off to sleep when Jax's cell phone woke her up.

"Yeah," he said after flipping it open.

"Hey, baby," Gemma said.

"Hey, Ma." Jax replied. "What's up?"

"How's Jael doing?"

"Better." Jax said running his hand through his wife's hair.

"Good. Look, baby, I know you wanted to stay with her today but we need you at the garage." Gemma sighed.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"We're a mechanic down. Lowell didn't show up for work today." Gemma explained.

Jax sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll be right there." He flipped his phone closed and kissed Jael on the forehead. "Sorry, babe."

"It's okay," she smiled at him. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss.

"Eeeew," Abel said scrunching up his face. The two adults pulled apart laughing.

* * *

When Jax returned home that night, the living room was dark except for the TV. Jael was covered with a blanket, asleep on the couch. Jax smoothed back some of her hair and kissed her forehead. She groaned softly.

"Babe, you should go to bed." He said.

"I'm not moving and you can't make me." She croaked out before coughing.

"That doesn't sound good." Jax said putting his hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

"You don't sound good." She shot back refusing to open her eyes.

"You need to go to bed." Jax sighed.

"You need to shut up. I'm sleeping." She said. Jax carefully picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting you to bed." He said.

"I was fine where I was!" She groaned before coughing again.

"You're not going to sleep on the couch when you're sick." Jax said setting her feet on the floor so he could pull back the covers. He gently pushed her onto the bed and covered her up.

"You're going to get sick again." She groused.

Jax quickly stripped his clothes off and got into bed, pulling Jael close to him. He kissed her head softly as she laid her head over his Abel tattoo.

"I'd rather get sick than have you sleeping out on that couch and being uncomfortable. You need to get better for our sons." Jax said softly.

"If I spit out two more boys, then we're going to have a little girl at some point. Four on one is just not fair." She replied.

"Really?" Jax asked. "Four kids?"

"Well, not in this house." Jael said sleepily. "We need a bigger place."

"And what if I said that I didn't want a girl?" Jax smiled.

"Tough titties." Jael said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jax asked as he stepped into the shower behind Jael.

"Meh." She said.

"What does that mean?" Jax asked.

"It means I feel meh. I don't know." She shrugged.

Jax let out a little laugh and pulled her against his chest.

"No," she wriggled against his arms.

"You're only going to make things worse, darlin." Jax grinned.

"I'm sick." She sighed.

"Me too." He whispered against her ear.

She turned and was about to kiss him when the bathroom door opened.

"Jax?" Gemma asked frantically.

Jax sighed loudly. "Are you serious right now? Ma, I'm in the shower."

"Jax, David Hale stopped by the shop this morning." Gemma said quickly. "They found Lowell's body in a motel on Highway 44. They think it was OD."

"Jesus," Jax said shaking his head. "Give me a minute and I'll be out."

Once Jax was dressed in his usual attire of T-shirt, baggy jeans, kicks, and his cut, he went to the living room to talk to his mom. Jael threw on some pajamas and plopped down on the couch next to Abel.

"Do they know who he got the stuff from?" Jax asked.

"No, they're not even sure what it was." Gemma said.

"A'ight." Jax said. He kissed Jael on the forehead and then kissed his mom on the cheek. "Do me a favor and stay with her today?"

"Sure, baby." Gemma said. "She doin okay?"

"She's fine, just got a little cold. I'd rather you be here to help her with the kid."

"Sure, baby." Gemma said again.


	30. Chapter 30

"Look, look, look!" Jael said excitedly as Jax came through the door. "I got our first baby stuff today!"

"How are you feeling?" Jax smiled.

"My nose is all stuffy, my throat is sore, and my ears are rigging." She sniffed.

"Your ears are what?" he asked knowing she meant ringing but her stuffed nose made it impossible for her to say.

"Riggin…shut up! Don't make fun of the sick person!" She huffed. "Look!" she thrust two packages at him.

He smiled as he looked at the pacifiers in his hands. Two had white outsides, blue middles, and said "prince charming" in black letters. The other had white outsides, very light pink pearl middles with "princess" in gold letters. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What'd you do with my mom?" Jax asked.

"She got a call from Luann. Something urgent, I don't know." Jael shrugged.

"And the kid?"

"He's napping." Jael replied.

"Oh," Jax said taking his bottom lip between his teeth and grinning.

"No." She said.

"Babe, I'm in pain here." He whispered kissing along her jaw. "I didn't get to finish what I started this morning."

"And whose fault is that?" She asked as his hands dipped under the hem of her shirt and skimmed up her sides.

"My mom's." He said as one of his hands closed over her breast. She arched against him. Giving in, she took her time licking and sucking the skin along his neck. Pain shot through her ankle.

"No biting Daddy!" Abel yelled. Jax snorted a laugh.

"We don't kick!" Jael told her son.

"No biting!" Abel replied. "Time out."

"Looks like you both need to go to time out." Jax said pulling his hands out of Jael's shirt. He grabbed two chairs from the table and turned them to face the wall. "A'ight, both of you take a chair." Jael and Abel reluctantly climbed onto their chairs. He set the kitchen timer for two minutes.

"No bite Daddy." Abel whispered loudly to Jael.

"You kicked me!" she shot back.

"No bite!" He said.

"No kick!" she replied.

"If there's any more arguing, you're both going to have to sit there longer." Jax said.

"What the hell's going on here?" Gemma asked coming into the kitchen.

"Time out." Jax laughed.

Gemma quirked an eyebrow. "Both of them?"

"One was biting, one was kicking." Jax explained.

"Ah," Gemma nodded.

"Mommy bite Daddy!" Abel said.

"I wasn't biting him!" Jael cried. "Besides, you kicked me, you little shit."

"You yittle sit!" Abel pointed at her.

"You're a little shit." She said back.

"Both of you are little shits; now stop fighting." Jax said trying not to laugh.

"When do you leave for Eureka?" Gemma asked.

"Shit." Jax huffed. "I forgot all about that."

"What's in Eureka?" Jael asked.

"Annual Sons blood drive." Jax replied.

"How long will you be gone?" Jael asked from her chair.

Jax hated the answer. "A week." The timer went off on the microwave. Jael stood up and faced her husband, her eyes wide.

"A week?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's a mandatory run. With everything going on, I completely spaced it." Jax said.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He ran his hand down the hair on his chin.

"Jesus, Jackson." Jael said.

"I know. I'm sorry." He sighed.

* * *

"The Sons are on their annual blood drive run to Oregon." Darby told Zobelle. "We're down a man though. Still can't get a hold of Weston."

"That chicken shit probably hauled ass out of town after that Winston guy put the hurt on him. Weston knew that Jax Teller was going to kill him." Zobelle replied.

"Yeah." Darby agreed.

"The Sons haven't owned up to their end of the bargain. They continue to sell guns to color. It's time to up the ante." Zobelle said.

"You got it." Darby replied.

* * *

Jax walked through his door that night after Chapel. He really didn't want to leave Jael for a week but there wasn't any other option. It was a mandatory run. They'd been through a lot in the short time they'd been together and he wasn't keen on her being alone.

He walked into the bedroom and smiled. The beside lamp was on, Jael was asleep on her side with her hand still holding open her place in the book she was reading. She had on a matching black and red corset, garter belt, and panty set with black silk stockings. Jax quickly shed his clothes and got on the bed beside her, nuzzling her neck. She smiled and rolled over to face him.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She whispered.

"It's okay." He replied taking her mouth with his.

"Awww," she whined. "You started without me."

"Not a chance, babe." He said running his hand up her side. "It's just the sight of you in this getup as me going." He ran a finger along her silk clad clit. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and dug her nails into his shoulders. Jax massaged her breast through the corset and she arched into him. "What's the special occasion?" He nipped at her neck.

"You got cockblocked twice today and you won't get another chance to be cockblocked for a whole week." She giggled as she stroked his already throbbing member.

"So, we better make this quick before Abel wakes up." He said moving her panties to the side and letting his finger enter her wetness.

"Oh, God," she groaned. "He's…he's at your mom's." She panted.

"Good," Jax said removing his finger and pulling her legs around his waist. The feel of the black silk socks coupled with her strong legs wrapped around him was amazing. "I'm sorry, babe, but this is going to be quick." He pushed into her and she clung to him, crying out. "Fuck," he groaned, his head falling against her shoulder as he moved inside her tight, hot pussy. Jax couldn't help it, his frustration from being interrupted twice before took over and he slammed into her over and over. She met him thrust for thrust and soon they were both crying out as they came together.

"Jesus," Jax panted as he rolled off her. Jael giggled as snuggled up to his side.

"You keep calling me that." She nuzzled his neck.

"I'm going to be calling you a lot tonight, darlin." He smirked sexily at her.

"Good." She said playing with the hair on his chin.

"I'm sorry about the run…" He started.

Jael put her fingers against his lips to quiet him. "It's fine. It's not like you planned on keeping it from me. Shit got in the way. You have to go. I'm okay with it."

He removed her hand and played with her fingers. "You are an incredible old lady." He smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." She said.

"I'm sorry, darlin." He sighed. "But I'm about to fall asleep."

"No, that's good." She smiled. "They say that the faster you fall asleep after the sex the better it was."

Jax's cell phone woke them a short time later. "What?" He groused.

"You're missing a hell of a party." Opie said.

"Fuck," Jax growled. "I suppose I have to make an appearance?" he asked.

"Tacoma's here so you pretty much have to." Opie said the smile evident in his voice. "Why? What's got you so grouchy?"

"Dude," Jax sighed. "My old lady is wearing the sexiest outfit. Can't I just forgo this one party?"

"No," Opie said ending the conversation.

"Fuck," Jax groaned.

"What?" Jael asked sleepily.

"Guys from Tacoma are at the Clubhouse. I have to make an appearance at the stupid fucking party." He snarked.

"Awww," she said cupping his face in her hand. "My poor baby." She gave him a quick kiss and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'll throw something on over this." She shrugged. "We can take advantage of your old room at the Clubhouse. Plus, I'm not letting you go into that Clubhouse with Ima on the loose. God only knows what she'll try."

Jax quickly threw his clothes on while Jael ran a brush threw her hair and put on some makeup. The sound of breaking glass brought her back to the bedroom.

"Stay here." Jax said. Jael nodded and threw on the white SAMCRO t-shirt he'd discarded on the floor some days before. She smelled smoke. "Jael!" Jax yelled.

Jael ran down the hall and saw flames in the kitchen. "What the hell?" She shrieked as Jax pulled her out of the front door.

* * *

Fire trucks, an ambulance, and cop cars lined the street as Gemma came to a screeching halt in front of Jax's house. Jax and Jael were huddled on a lawn across from their home, watching the flames. Gemma quirked an eyebrow at Jael who was wearing a white SAMRCO t-shirt and black silk stockings.

"We were getting ready for the party." She explained. Jax had his arms wrapped around her. "Thank God Abel wasn't here." She coughed into her closed fist.

"Ma'am," a paramedic approached them obviously appreciating the lack of clothing Jael was in. "We should check you out for smoke inhalation." Jax wanted to slam his fist into this guy's face. How dare this guy make eyes at Jax's wife?

"No," Jael shook her head. "I'm fine. I didn't inhale any smoke. I have a cold."

"You sure?" the medic pressed.

"She said no." Jax growled glaring at the guy.

"What happened?" Gemma asked.

"Molotov cocktail." Jax said. The whole kitchen/living room area of their house was engulfed in flames and fire was coming out of the roof. They stood in silence for a while. Jax sighed and hung his head when the roof caved in. The house that he'd bought for Abel to grow up in was a complete wreck.

"Jax," Jael said quietly.

"Yeah, babe?" He looked at her concerned.

"Somebody killed our house." She looked in his eyes and saw sadness there. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Um, honey, you may want to stop doing that." Gemma said quietly.

Jael turned on Gemma roughly with tears in her eyes not understanding what her mother-in-law was trying to get at.

"You're putting on quite the show for the firemen." Gemma said nodding at the men who were supposed to be trying to put out the fire. They were all turned towards her and staring. Jael realized that when she raised her arms to put them around Jax's neck, the t-shirt she was wearing was hiked up and exposed her ass that was only glad in a silky thong.

The thundering of motorcycle engines drew their attention. Obviously word had gotten back to the Club that shit had gone down at Jax's house.

"Jesus," Clay said as Jax's brothers joined Gemma, Jax, and Jael on the lawn. "What happened?"

"Molotov cocktail." Jax said between clenched teeth.

"You sure?" Clay asked.

"I saw the broken glass." Jax said.

"There's also this." Unser said coming up to the group holding a piece of paper.

"We told you to stop." Jax read. "Jesus."

"Told you to stop what?" Jael asked.

"Supplying guns to color." Clay said. "Zobelle."

"Shit." Gemma said. "This was meant for her." She nodded at Jael.

"What do you mean?" Jael shook her head.

"The run to Eureka was scheduled to leave yesterday morning. It got postponed because of the guy's from Tacoma laid his bike down." Tig explained.

"They tried to firebomb my house with my wife and kid inside asleep while I was on a run." Jax stated as rage filled his whole being. "I am going to kill every one of this racist motherfuckers."

"We're right there with ya, brutha." Chibs said as he laid a hand on Jael's shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

"Jax," Jael said putting a hand on his chest the next morning. They were standing in Gemma's kitchen. "Go."

"I'm not going on a run and leaving you here alone for a week." Jax huffed.

"What are you going to do here?" Jael asked. "Once the scene is released, your mom and I are going to salvage what we can. Until the official report comes in, there's not a lot we can do insurance wise. I'd rather you go on the run now and get it done. That way when we find a new place to live, I won't have to move and unpack shit all by myself."

"I am standing right here." Gemma snarked putting a hand on her hip. "You won't be _alone_."

"You're right," Jael conceded, "but I'd rather Jax be there to help. We're going to have to buy new furniture and all that happy horseshit. I'd rather he be here to help pick out what he likes."

"You lived in his house, honey." Gemma smiled. "He likes Maxim posters and anything Harley."

"Good point." Jael giggled. "But I'd rather you get this run out of the way." She turned to Jax. "Get it out of the way so it isn't hanging over your head."

"Listen to your old lady," Clay advised. He and Jax had a very loud argument that morning about Jax not wanting to go on the run. Clay knew they had to get their merchandise up the coast and putting the run off further wasn't helping matters. He wanted his VP with him on this run in case shit went sideways. Clay was impressed with Jax's old lady. She had a good head on her shoulders.

"Yeah," Jael shoved Jax playfully. "Listen to me."

"We don't know who's behind this." Jax huffed. "They tried to hurt you because they thought I wasn't there. If they find out that we are gone, this could get much worse."

"Leave a prospect." Clay suggested.

"Leave Kip with us." Jael said. "And that big guy. The one with the curly hair."

"Phil." Jax said.

"Yeah, him." Jael replied. "They'll make sure we're okay. Jax, please, just go and get this done. If it gets put off, you're going to miss my next appointment with Dr. Namid."

"You're still sick." Jax argued.

"Hardly. My throat isn't sore. My nose still stuffed up and I'm a little achy but nothing that won't go away on its own." Jael put her hands on her hips. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah, I do." Jax sighed. "But I don't want to admit it so soon." He grinned.

"Get used to it." Clay groused.

* * *

"What are you eating?" Gemma asked as she walked into her living room to find Jael and Abel watching TV.

"Egg noodles." Jael said holding up the bag.

"Out of the bag? They're not even cooked." Gemma huffed.

Jael shrugged. "Talk to your grandbabies. They wanted them."

"You're going to break your teeth." Gemma said.

"Baby," Jael said gently poking Abel in the side, "get your shoes on. We need to get ready to go the doctor."

"Otay." He got up and started pulling on his shoes.

"I'll drive you." Gemma offered.

"Okay." Jael agreed.

While they were walking through the hospital halls, Jael noticed a familiar face. It was the guy that used to hang around AJ Weston. Jael couldn't help but notice the very fresh burns to the left side of the man's face.

"Hello, Ernie." Gemma smiled placing a hand on her hip. "Looks like you've had a bit of an accident."

"Uh, cooking accident." Ernest Darby replied eyeing Jael.

"That can happen when you cook meth." Gemma replied.

"Not that kind of cooking accident." Darby replied angrily.

"Huh," Gemma said, "well, feel better." She took Jael's elbow and steered her to the doctor's waiting room.

"The kind of cooking accident from trying to kill me and Abel." Jael said through clenched teeth. Gemma tightened her hold on Jael's elbow.

"We'll let the guys know. They'll handle it when they get back." Gemma said. "You go after him and Jax will kick both our asses."

* * *

"Hey," Jael said answering her phone later that night.

"Hey," Jax said back. "Wanted to let you know we got here all right."

"Good." She smiled.

"My mom left me a message; said something interesting happened at Abel's doctor appointment today." He said.

"Yeah, we saw that Darby guy at the hospital. He had fresh burns on the side of his face." Jael said.

Jax let out a loud exhale. "I'll take care of it when I get back."

"I know, baby." She replied.

"How're the kids?" he asked.

"The good one is in bed." She giggled.

"The good one?" Jax laughed.

"The other two are causing me some issues. Like, making me crave raw egg noodles." She said.

"Raw as in plain?" Jax asked.

"Raw as in not cooked." She said.

"That's a little weird." He replied.

"And Donna assures me it's going to get worse." Jael sighed.

"You talked to Donna?" Jax asked. Jael and Donna hadn't spoken since their kidnapping.

"Yeah," Jael smiled. "She's going to come over tomorrow and help me go shopping for some new clothes. I'm sick of being in your stanky SAMCRO shirt."

"Stanky?" He asked.

"Yes, stanky. It's worse than stinky." She teased. "Plus, this corset sucks."

"Take it off." He said simply.

"I am not walking around in a white t-shirt without a bra on. I'm pretty sure you don't want everybody in Charming to know what I look like half naked." She replied.

"No, that I do not." He said.

"Your mom brought up a good point today."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jax almost didn't want to know.

"We're going to need a bigger vehicle." Jael replied.

"What's wrong with the truck?" Jax asked.

"It's not our truck, Jax. It belongs to the garage." Jael pointed out.

"We can use it as much as we like." He said.

"There's no way three car seats will fit in the back of the truck." She said.

"There is that." He said.

"I'm not saying we have to go out the minute you get back and buy a minivan." She said.

"I will never buy a minivan." He groused.

"We don't have to buy a minivan. I'm just saying we don't have to go out the second you get back and buy a bigger vehicle. We have some time to think about what we want." She said.

"This would be a lot easier if you'd just gotten yourself knocked up once." He grinned.

"Um, wasn't me that got knocked up twice, there stud muffin. If I remember correctly, and I'm pretty sure I do, you were there too. Although, I could be confused since you dropped me down the stairs." She shot back.

"I did not drop you down the stairs." He laughed. "You really think you got knocked up on the stairs?"

"I have come to the conclusion that you knocked me on the stairs and then you knocked me up again at the dryer." She replied.

"Does that mean that you're going to have the babies on two different days?"

"Jax, if I'm in labor that long, you're never touching me again." She giggled.

"Not a lot I can do about that, darlin. That one's on you." He shot back.

"That one's on our girls." She teased.

"Boys." He said. Jael heard Tig yell "owls" in the background and then Jax telling Tig to get out of the room.

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too, babe." He said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Get some sleep." He said. "You have to get rid of that cold."

"Yes, dear." She said flipping her phone closed. She couldn't help the stupid grin that spread over her face.

* * *

Gemma moved away from the door to Jax's old bedroom having overheard the conversation on Jael's end. She sighed heavily as she thought back on everything that had happened since Jax had told his mother he was married. This girl had stuck it out through a lot of shit, Gemma couldn't deny that. She also couldn't deny that her daughter-in-law was great with Abel. Jael had a natural way with him and could get him to do things even his grandmother couldn't get him to do. It sounded from Jael's end of the conversation that she really cared about Jax and Gemma knew her son was crazy about this woman. How could Gemma have been so wrong about the new addition to the Teller family? Gemma was sure Jael was after something, had trapped Jax for some reason but now Gemma was second guessing herself. If Jael had been after something, she wouldn't have stayed by Jax's side through all this shit.


	32. Chapter 32

**Short chapter. I just couldn't grasp anything and run with it, sorry.**

"Puppy!" Abel screamed a week later throwing his head back as Jael carried him to the picnic table where Donna was sitting.

"Aw," Donna pouted, "he's still going on about that puppy?"

"He hasn't stopped since we left the store." Jael sighed. "Jax better get his ass home soon or I'm going to lose my mind." She put the unhappy two year old down on the bench at the picnic table, pulled a coloring book and crayons out of the bag she was carrying and tried to distract him for a bit. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Aw, mama, it's okay." Donna hugged Jael.

"I miss Jax." Jael said as tears ran down her face.

"They'll be pulling into the lot any second." Donna said. Jael nodded, sniffed, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Maybe that will distract Abel enough that he'll forget about the…you know." Jael said.

"Puppy!" Abel wailed. The sound of approaching motorcycles drew his attention. As soon as Jax had his bike backed into its parking spot, Abel ran to his father. Jax swept him up as Abel rubbed his eye with a little fist. "A puppy, Daddy!" Jax knit his brow together as he approached the women standing at the picnic table.

"What's the matter with him?" Jax asked giving Jael a quick kiss.

"No," Abel said pushing Jael's face away from Jax's.

"We went to the store and there was a woman giving away puppies." Jael sighed. "Thank God we went there before coming here. I'm hoping you can calm him down."

"Hey, buddy." Jax kissed his son's head. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," Abel nodded sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"You havin fun staying at Grandma's?" Jax asked.

"Papa!" Abel replied. Jax set him down and Abel went running off towards Clay.

"You okay?" Jax asked Jael noticing her red rimmed eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm just glad you're home."

"Did you miss me too?" Jax teased her.

"Not at all." She smiled at him.

"Liar." He kissed her again.

"Okay, maybe I missed you a little." She grinned.

"What's this I hear about a puppy?" Clay asked joining them.

"Abel wants a puppy." Jael sighed.

"Every boy should have a dog." Clay said.

"I'll consider it after these two are a little older." Jael said putting a hand over her stomach. "Besides, you want to explain to Gemma why there's a puppy in her house?"

"No," Clay smiled.

"Alright." Jael smiled back.

"We got Chapel." Clay said handing Abel to Jael.

"I'll see you in a bit." Jax said to Jael and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

Gemma was in the kitchen when she heard Jael's sharp intake of breath.

"You okay, baby?" Gemma asked walking into the living room. Jael sat on the couch shaking. "Talk to me, Jael." Gemma ordered sitting next to her daughter-in-law on the couch noticing that Jael was taking quick, shallow breaths. "I'm calling Jax."

Jael reached out and grabbed Gemma's arm, shaking her head. "Panic…panic attack." Jael sputtered.

"Okay, just take deep breaths." Gemma said wrapping her arms around Jael and holding her tight.

"What's going on?" Jax asked concerned as he came through the front door.

"Panic attack." Gemma said smoothing Jael's hair.

"Shit," Jax sighed. He grabbed Jael's hand and pulled her out of Gemma's arms. He led her upstairs to his old room. He pulled her down onto the bed and pulled her to him. He lay with her in his arms, held her tightly and rocked her until the shaking subsided and she fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Jael went downstairs wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. The only light in the living room came from the TV Jax was watching. She curled up next to him, tucking her feet underneath her. He let his arm that was propped on the back of the couch wrap around her shoulder. He placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder. "What're you watching?"

"Outlaw Empires." He smoothed some hair away from her forehead.

"Of course." She replied. She turned her face up to his and kissed him. "Where're your mom and Clay?"

"After Chapel party." Jax said giving her a wicked grin. She kissed him again and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He allowed her entry and groaned when she took his mouth with her tongue. He pulled her onto his lap, glad that she was back to herself. She moaned against his mouth as he cupped her breasts in his big hands.

"Mom in the room." Gemma said from behind them.

Jael pulled away from Jax and giggled.

"Busted." Jax said.

Jael got up to help Gemma with some grocery bags in her arms. "I thought you were at the after Chapel party?"

"Nah, I wanted to make sure you're okay." Gemma said giving Jael a side hug.

"I'm good." Jael said. "Thank you for helping me today."

"Of course, baby." Gemma said.


	33. Chapter 33

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller." Jael said putting a hand on her cocked hip. "What is that?"

"Puppy!" Abel cried proudly walking through the door with his dad.

"Jax," Jael huffed.

Jax stood there holding a very large black and white puppy that appeared to be all legs. "She picked out Abel."

"Where was she that she was able to pick him out? And did he happen to have food on him?" She sighed.

"She just came up to us while we were outside visiting Happy's mom. The mom's owner came to get her and this little thing threw a fit. He said that she'd never done anything like that before and I realized that her and Abel were meant for each other." He smiled.

"What kind is she?" Jael asked.

"Newfoundland mix." Jax shrugged and put the beast on the floor.

"Jesus, Jackson!" Jael cried. "Do you know how big those things get?"

"What? Like a hundred pounds?" He said as he watched Abel and the puppy run into the living room.

"A little more than that." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Babe, the puppy is already potty trained." Jax said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"That's not the point!" She said. "I'm going to be saddled with taking care of a two year old, two infants, and a _puppy_. Puppies chew shit up, Jax. They bite. That thing looks like it could eat a baby for breakfast!"

"I'll take care of it." He said.

"Ugh!" She growled.

"Jackson" Gemma came into the kitchen. "What the fuck is that in my living room?"

"Your grandson?" He asked.

"Ha ha, asshole. I mean the other thing!" Gemma snarled.

"The dog he got for your grandson." Jael groused.

"Didn't you say Abel couldn't have a dog until the twins got older?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, apparently your jerkface son thinks 'older' means by a day." Jael replied.

"Asshole." Gemma shot at him.

"You both are going to be so in love with that dog by the end of the day, you won't even remember being mad." He grinned. Jael had to restrain herself from smacking that cocky grin right off his face.

"Hey," Wayne Unser said as he walked in the backdoor. "Clay here?"

"I'm right here." Clay said coming into the kitchen. "What the fuck is that pony doing in the living room?"

"My son's an idiot." Gemma groused. "You need us to leave?" Gemma nodded at Jael.

"Nah," Wayne said. "You'll find out soon enough anyway."

"Find out what?" Gemma asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"First of all, Jax, the official report is in on your house. Arson." Wayne said.

"We knew that." Clay said.

"Yes, but now we can get the insurance company to pay up." Jael said.

"Second?" Gemma asked.

"Our lovely Mayor, Jacob Hale, held an emergency town hall meetin' last night." Wayne said. "I guess my invite got lost in the mail."

"Emergency meeting for what?" Jax asked.

"Charming PD. City Council voted no confidence in the department and voted that the Sanwa County Sheriff's Department take over." Wayne sighed.

"Jesus," Gemma said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Jael asked.

"Means in two months, I'm out of a job. Most of the officers will be absorbed as deputies, others will be transferred." He explained.

"Shit," Jax huffed.

"Better call a Chapel." Clay said. "I want you there, Unser."

Jax went to kiss Jael goodbye but she turned her head, causing him to kiss her cheek. He grinned at her and she glared back.

"This is a mess." Gemma said when the three men had left.

"Poor Wayne." Jael shook her head.

"He's done a lot of good for this Club. Been a real good friend to me." Gemma said. "This is all Zobelle's fault. If I get my hands on that little skank daughter of his, he'll be sorry."

"What's his daughter got to do with this?" Jael asked.

"I saw her outside the cigar shop yesterday. She's the bitch that played choking baby the night I was attacked." Gemma explained lighting a cigarette.

"Why hasn't Clay taken her out yet?" Jael asked.

"He doesn't know, baby." Gemma said.

"You still haven't told him about the attack? Jesus, Gemma." Jael said.

"It's bad for the Club." Gemma said. "None of them can know. Especially not now with this Sanwa County shit."

"Gem," Jael said, "Jax already knows."

"How?" Gemma asked angrily.

"Weston told him." Jael said. "The day Jax killed him at our house."

"Shit," Gemma sighed.

"We've talked about it." Jael said. "He promised not to go to Clay."

"Good." Gemma nodded.

"But you do have to tell Clay." Jael said.

"I know." Gemma said walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. She smiled as she watched Abel play with the huge puppy. "Clay got a call from Jury in Indian Hills. He's taking some of the guys up there tomorrow. I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Another run?" Jael sighed joining Gemma.

"I told him Jax wasn't allowed to go." Gemma smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you," Jael said relieved.

"Well, you two need to find a new place to live. Especially now that you have that thing to take care of." Gemma said nodding at the puppy.

"She is sort of sweet looking." Jael said cocking her head at the dog.

"Yeah, she is." Gemma agreed. "What are you going to the little shit?"

"What should we name the puppy, Abel?" Jael asked.

"Sit!" Abel grinned.

"We are not naming the dog 'Shit'." Jael said. "She looks like a Mia to me."

"Mia Belle." Gemma suggested.

"Sounds good." Jael said.

* * *

Gemma and Jael had Neeta come stay with Abel while they ran to the garage to get some stuff done. Gemma ran an invoice out to Half-Sack in the garage.

"Clay's old lady gives me a MILF chubby." Half-Sack said to Tig when Gemma was out of the ear-shot.

"Is that so?" Clay said from behind the Prospect.

"Shit." Half-Sack replied. It was going to be a long run to Indian Hills.

Half-Sack was dancing with a sweetbutt named Cherry the next night when Clay cut in. As he walked past the prospect with his arm around the girl that Half-Sack obviously liked, Clay grinned.

"This one gives me a real chubby." Clay shot at him.

* * *

"We're never going to find a house." Jael groused in the office a few days later.

"There has to be something." Gemma said.

"Jax is growing a vagina about the houses." Jael huffed. "Nothing's good enough."

"Relax, baby." Gemma said. "You'll find something."

"We saw a nice four bedroom yesterday." Jael said. "I loved it. He said no because he wants a spare bedroom."

"How would you not have a spare bedroom in a four bedroom?" Gemma asked.

"Because he doesn't want the twins to have to share a bedroom." Jael said.

"That's my boy." Gemma laughed. Both women looked up as Juice pulled into the lot. He had stayed in Indian Hills for a few more days.

"Who's that?" Jael asked noticing that Half-Sack looked devastated to see the redhead who jumped out of the cab.

"Hey, Half-Sack." Gemma called. "Get in here."

"Yeah?" He asked joining the women in the office.

"Who's the girl?" Gemma asked.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged.

"I saw your heart drop from here." Gemma said.

"Just a sweetbutt from Indian Hills." Sack shrugged.

Gemma watched the way Clay reacted upon seeing the woman. She sat back heavily as tears welled in her eyes.

"Gemma?" Jael asked.

"Clay hit that, didn't he?" Gemma asked the prospect. Half-Sack left without saying a word. "Jesus," Gemma said as tears fell down her face. "What happens on a run stays on a run."

"Gemma, you have to tell Clay. He wouldn't have done it if he'd known why you couldn't be intimate with him." Jael said hugging her mother-in-law.

* * *

"Abel asleep?" Gemma asked later that night as Clay, Jael, and Jax sat around the dining room table.

"Yeah," Jael said quietly.

"Good. I got something to tell you two." Gemma eyed two of the men she loved most in the world. She took a deep breath. "I wasn't in a car accident."

"What?" Clay asked.

Gemma relayed the details of her attack. When she was done, Clay had tears in his eyes. Jax angrily pounded a fist on the table. Hearing from Weston that he'd violated Gemma was bad enough but hearing the details ripped Jax's heart out. He rounded the table and took his mom's hands in his and brought them to his lips. He then placed a hand on Clay's shoulder. He knew his mom and step-dad had a lot of shit to talk out. Jax held his hand out to Jael. She got up and intertwined her fingers with his.

"How do we handle this?" Clay asked at a loss on what to do.

"We kill them all." Jax growled.

Jael led her husband upstairs. They stopped at the door of the room Abel was sleeping in. Mia was curled up with him in bed. They quickly got ready for bed. Jael held Jax and stroked his hair as he shed tears for his mother and what had been done to her.


	34. Chapter 34

Jael cracked an eye open and looked at the clock. She groaned. It was 3 am.

"Jax," Jael said. Jax groaned. "Jax!" She said louder, shoving his shoulder.

"What?" He groused.

"Your dumb dog wants to go outside." She said.

"So?" He asked.

"I swear to God, Jackson, if I have to get up and let the dog out, I am going to cut your dick off. You said you were going to take care of it. So take care of it." She huffed.

"Fine." He grumped.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Mr. Grumpy Gus. This is one of the reasons why I didn't want a puppy." She rolled over and snuggled into the spot her husband had just abandoned.

"Blah, blah, blah." Jax yawned.

"Oh," Jael said. "You know, just for that, you can go sleep on the couch."

Five minutes later, Jax sighed loudly as he noticed Jael stretched out across the whole bed. "Move."

"No, you get to sleep on the couch." Jael replied.

"I will lay on you." Jax threatened.

"I think that's how I got into this mess in the first place." She giggled.

Jax gently crawled on the bed and lay on top of her.

"Ugh, get off." She whined.

"I'm kinda planin on it." He grinned before kissing her.

"Here's a good one." Gemma said looking at the real estate ads as she and Jael walked down Main Street. "Five bedrooms, big fenced in backyard. Sounds perfect. Lord knows I'm getting sick of the knocking at all hours of the night."

"Knocking?" Jael asked.

"Headboard against the wall." Gemma shot her a look. "It was three this morning. I'm too old to be woken up at 3 a.m."

"Oh." Jael blushed. Jael noticed Cherry walking towards them. "Isn't that the girl that wants to be Kip's old lady?"

"Jesus," Gemma spat. She picked up a skateboard and slammed into the girl's face.

"Jesus, Gemma!" Jael cried. "We don't throw skateboards at people!"

"I didn't throw it." Gemma said. Somebody handed Cherry a Kleenex.

"White trash shouldn't be allowed to walk free." Said a feminine voice behind the two women. They both turned.

"Well, if it isn't Polly Zobelle." Gemma smiled evilly.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Polly said. "Taking up with men that supply guns to color."

"Honey," Jael huffed. "You need to back off before I get mad."

"Too bad about your house." Polly grinned. "I guess whoever will just have to do a better job next time."

Jael slammed her fist into the blonde's nose. Blood began pouring out of her nostrils.

"We don't hit people." Gemma said to Jael.

"Hit her, what? She ran into my fist with her stupid face." Jael shrugged.

"You know Jax is going to kill us both." Gemma said.

"I can claim temporary insanity." Jael said. "Pregnancy hormones and shit. I dunno, I guess you could just claim bat shit crazy."

"What the hell?" Unser said getting out of his cruiser.

"I fell." Cherry said quickly.

"You fell?" Unser asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, I'm kind of clumsy." Cherry tried to smile.

"I can patch that up at the Clubhouse." Jael smiled.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"And her?" Unser nodded at Polly. "She fall too?"

"Oh, no, I hit her." Jael said. "It was instinct. She said that the next time, _whoever_ is going to have to do a better job trying to burn me and my children."

"What the hell?" Polly cried as Unser put handcuffs on her.

"You're under arrest for suspicion of arson." Unser said.

"Doesn't look too bad." Jael said putting an ice pack on Cherry's nose.

"Thanks." Cherry tried to smile. "I didn't think you were allowed to be nice to me."

"Allowed? Look, Gemma is my mother-in-law. I care about her. It's a shitty thing you and Clay did to her. You weren't supposed to come here. But I know you came for Kip and not because of Clay. Besides, I know what it's like to be on Gemma's bad side. You need all the friends you can get."

"Yeah." Cherry said.

Jael went to join Jax who was sitting at the bar.

"You done patching up the gash that Clay cheated on my mom with?" He snarked.

"Yup." Jael replied.

"Good. Now she can get the fuck out of our Clubhouse." Jax took a pull of his beer.

"She kept your mom from going to jail today." Jael said sitting next to her husband.

"Least she could do." Jax shrugged.

"Come on, Groucho. We have an appointment with the realtor. Your mom thinks she's found us the perfect house." Jael said taking his hand and pulling up off the stool.

"Oh, my God, Jax." Jael sighed. "This is perfect."

"Leave it to my mom." Jax smiled.

The house was split level. Upstairs was open concept formal living room, kitchen, and dining room. A sliding glass door opened onto a deck that had stairs down into the big fenced backyard. Down a hall on the right were four good sized bedrooms and a full bathroom. The main area had laminate wood floors, the bathroom had blue tile floors, and the bedrooms had cream colored carpet.

Downstairs were a living area with Berber carpet and another half bath with light tan tile. There was a laundry room that had linoleum floors. Behind double wood doors was a huge master suite. The bathroom had granite tile floors, double sinks, a huge shower, and Jacuzzi bath. There was a walk in closet in the bedroom. The carpet was a light cream color.

"Are you sure about being so far away from Abel and the twins?" Jael asked.

"They make baby monitors for a reason, darlin." Jax smiled.

"I know but what if Abel has a nightmare and needs us? We won't hear him." Jael worried.

"We'll get a monitor for his room too." Jax said.

"You have all the answers." Jael smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You want to put in an offer?" Jax asked.

"Yes." Jael nodded. "Your mom's sick of hearing your headboard bouncing off the wall."

"Then the sooner we get the offer in the better." He grinned.

"So?" Gemma asked when Jael and Jax walked through the door. Jael sighed unhappily. "What was wrong with this one?" Gemma asked Jax.

"She's just bummed because now she has to go furniture shopping." Jax smiled.

"You got the house?" Gemma cried.

"We got the house." Jax said. "We move in a couple of weeks."

"I'm so happy for you." Gemma hugged her son and daughter-in-law. "Now we get to do all that fun shit like paint."


	35. Chapter 35

_Please see my profile for upcoming stories. Thank you!_

"Abel's at Donna's." Jael informed Gemma as they stood in Gemma's kitchen the next day.

"Yeah and?" Gemma replied.

"I think I might go to the Clubhouse and see Jax for a little bit." Jael said.

"You mean you're going to go get your hump on." Gemma shot back.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." Jael giggled.

"There's an envelope in my purse that needs to go to the garage. Mind taking it for me?" Gemma asked.

"Of course not." Jael said. She left to go get the envelope. She heard the back door open.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Gemma spat.

"I need to have a friendly word with you." Came a female voice.

Jael grabbed the gun from Gemma's purse and walked towards the kitchen. She saw Polly Zobelle standing there.

"Well, honey, I don't want anything to do with you." Gemma said turning her back on the skinny blonde. Polly grabbed Gemma's arm and swung her around to face Polly.

"Stop!" Jael commanded pointing the gun at Polly. "You make one more move and I will put a bullet in one of your pretty eyes."

"Shit." Polly huffed.

"Give that to me." Gemma said holding out her hand. Jael gladly put the gun in her mother-in-law's outstretched palm. "Call Clay and Jax. Have them come home."

Jael went into the living room and dialed Jax's number.

"Hey, darlin." Jax answered. "Thought you were coming by for lunch?"

"Um, slight change of plans." Jael said.

"What's the change?" Jax asked.

"Polly Zobelle." Jael sighed.

"Did you punch her again? Jesus, Jael." Jax huffed.

"No! I didn't hit her this time." Jael said. "She came busting in your mom's kitchen."

"So?" Jax asked. "Tell her to get the fuck out."

"Um, yeah. I kind of pulled your mom's gun on her." Jael said.

"You what?" Jax yelled.

"I didn't know who it was! I was in the living room! And with all the shit that's been going on, I figured it was better to be safe than sorry." Jael said.

"Where is it now?" Jax asked. Jael could tell he was clenching his jaw.

"The gun?" She replied. "Your mom has it."

"Thank God." Jax said.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen with her and Polly." Jael said.

"Jesus!" Jax growled.

"Your mom wanted me to call you and Clay. She said she wanted you to come home." Jael shrugged even though Jax couldn't see it.

"No shit!" Jax said disconnecting.

"What did Jax say?" Gemma asked when Jael rejoined her in the kitchen.

"Um, he wasn't happy." Jael said. "But he's coming home. What are we going to do with her?"

"Well, she did help those animals rape me." Gemma said. "Then, there is the fact that one of her dad's right hand men tried to barbeque my pregnant daughter-in-law and grandson. I'm sure I can come up with something."

"We could call Bachman." Jael suggested.

"What do you know about Bachman?" Gemma asked taking a cigarette out of her pack on the counter. "Here hold this for a minute. And don't hesitate to shoot her if she makes a move." Gemma handed Jael the gun, quickly lit her cigarette and then took charge of the gun again.

"He's the guy that was called when…ya know, that one day." Jael said.

"What day?" Gemma asked confused.

"The day we needed the kitchen cleaned up." Jael said.

"Oh. Right. Well, we won't be needing him for a while. I have half a mind to let Happy and his bag of tricks carve this one up and deliver her to Dear Ol' Dad." Gemma smirked.

"No, please." Polly said holding her hands in front of her. "I didn't mean it. Please, just let me go. I won't tell anybody about this."

"Why'd you come here anyway?" Gemma asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Polly said.

"Who through the fire bomb through my kitchen window?" Jael asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"That was all Darby, I swear. I had nothing to do with that." Polly said fear evident in her voice.

"You just wish he would have done a better job." Gemma snarked.

"No, I was just being a bitch. I'm glad nobody got hurt." Polly said.

"Alright, ladies." Clay said coming through the back door. "Let's all just simmer down."

"What's the plan?" Gemma asked.

"We're going to take her back to Zobelle." Jax said anger rolling off him in waves. "Peace offering. We didn't hurt his daughter, we could have, but we didn't. Now, he'll leave our women alone."

"He will." Polly said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's take you back to Daddy." Clay said grabbing Polly's elbow and leading her out of the house.

"You two!" Jax said turning on his mother and his wife. "Stay here and do not pull a gun on anybody else." He left to accompany Clay.

"What is this?" Zobelle asked as Clay, Polly, and Jax came through the door to Impeccable Smokes.

"It seems your daughter broke into my house." Clay said letting go of Polly.

"And you're just being kind?" Zobelle asked sarcastically.

"No," Jax said. "We're just telling you that she could have easily been killed today. My wife was within her right to shoot your daughter. My mother could have shot your daughter for helping your sick freaks rape her." Jax was trying to control his rage. He worked his mouth almost like he was chewing gum. When he got mad, he got mad enough to spit, literally.

"Now, we're returning your beautiful daughter without a scratch on her as a gesture of good faith." Clay smiled evilly.

"Good faith?" Zobelle asked.

"You want to hurt the Sons, you come after us." Clay said the smile falling from his face. "You go after one of our innocents again, and we'll be sending your daughter back to you in pieces."

Zobelle watched the two bikers walk out of his shop. "Are you okay?" Zobelle asked as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Yeah," Polly nodded as tears streamed down her face. "They didn't hurt me."

"This means war." Zobelle spat.

"No, Daddy, please." Polly begged. "They'll kill me if you go after them again. Please, let's just forget this."

"Okay, honey," Zobelle said. He found lying to his daughter was really very easy. "We'll just leave them alone for a little bit."


	36. Chapter 36

"A cake!" Abel said holding his hands out to Jax as Jax entered the kitchen through the backdoor. So far it had been a quiet day at the garage. He knew that there was a tough vote coming up with Clay wanting to start running drugs for the Galindo Cartel. It wasn't something he wanted to do but the money it could bring in would help him take care of his growing family. Jax grinned as he noticed chocolate cake all over Abel's hands and face.

"Did you have cake, Little Man?" Jax asked.

"Chocky cake!" Abel cried running into the living room.

"Hey, Babe." Jax smiled at his wife as he sat down on the couch next to her. It was nice to be home in the middle of the day and be able to spend time with Jael and Abel.

"Your son fed himself and his dog my piece of chocolate cake." She groused.

"He fed his dog chocolate cake?" Jax grimaced.

"Yeah, Gemma won't allow Mia to come in the house and I can't blame her." Jael sighed. "Poor dog is going to be sick. Thankfully it's the okay kind of chocolate for dogs to have or we'd be in big trouble."

"Why was the cake somewhere he could get it?" Jax quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Don't even!" She huffed. "I told your mother I was going to take a shower and get ready for our appointment. When I got back down here, your mother was gone and my piece of cake was all over."

"How'd he get it?" Jax asked.

"He pulled one of the dining room chairs into the kitchen so he could reach the counter." She said.

"That's my boy." Jax smiled.

"I want to talk about your boy, Jax." Jael said taking his hand.

"Okay," he said cautiously.

"I know your mom loves Abel but the way she ran off today and left him unsupervised scares me. He could have gotten seriously hurt and I wouldn't have known it. Plus, he's getting to that age where he needs to learn how to interact with kids his own age." She said.

"Jael…" Jax started.

"Just hear me out." She pleaded. "Once the twins come, it's going to be hard for me to care for three kids. Your mom has to work at the garage during the day. Donna told me that Opie wants her to quit her job since he's pulling in more money but she's going to cut her hours to only half days. That way, if Abel goes to daycare in the morning, she can pick him up on her way to our house. Then, she will be there to help me out until either you or your mom gets home."

"You got this figured out already, don't you?" Jax asked.

"Baby, Abel needs to learn how to make friends and they'll get him prepared for preschool." Jael said. "I just don't think there's any way for me to take care of a two year old and two infants, Jax. I just don't. Not by myself."

"We can hire Neeta." Jax said.

"Your mom already thought of that." Jael replied. "She's too busy taking care of other people's kids and doing housekeeping shit for Gemma."

"My mom will flip her shit if we put the kid in daycare." Jax ran a hand over his mustache and down the hair of his chin.

"She's not going to miss any time with him. She'll be at work when he's there. He needs to develop social skills." Jael said.

"I don't know, Babe." Jax said shaking his head.

"Okay, well just take some time and think about it." She said. "But we need to get going or we're going to be late." She said.

"What about the kid?" Jax asked nodding at Abel.

"We're going to have to take him with us." Jael said.

"So, when do we get to find out we're having boys, doc, so I can shut my old lady up for good?" Jax laughed.

"I'm going to punch you right in the face when he tells you we're having girls." Jael said.

"And what do you want, Abel?" Dr. Namid asked. "Do you want little brothers or little sisters?"

"A cake." Abel replied.

"He thinks like me." Jael giggled. She took a hold of Jax's hand as Dr. Namid started the ultrasound.

"Well, we're not going to be finding out the sex of the babies today." He said. "The baby in front is facing the baby in back so we can't see much. But, usually, within week twenty, they're in the right position to find out. Alright, let's listen to their hearts." The sound of heart beats filled the room.

"Wha that?" Abel asked.

"That's your little brothers' hearts." Jax said.

"What it is?" Jael asked Dr. Namid. He looked upset. Jael squeezed Jax's hand.

"I want to schedule you for a fetal echocardiography." Dr. Namid said.

"What's that?" Jael asked worriedly.

"It's like an ultrasound only it uses sound waves to create a picture of the baby's heart." He explained.

"Why do we need to do that?" Jax asked.

"I'm hearing a slight murmur in one of the babies' hearts. Now, it could be nothing. Sometimes it's hard to tell when there are two babies. This is just a precaution." Dr. Namid said.

"What if you find something wrong?" Jax asked.

"Then we monitor the pregnancy closer than we have been and we make a treatment plan. Your son was born with a hole in his heart, right?" Dr. Namid asked.

"Yeah," Jax nodded.

"It would be like that. Once the baby with the defect is born, we'd do surgery. But, right now we don't know if that's even something that needs to be done." Dr. Namid said. "I'll have my nurse make an appointment for you to have the fetal echocardiography tomorrow."

"Okay," Jael said.

When they pulled into the driveway of Gemma and Clay's house, Jax unbuckled a sleeping Abel from his car seat and carried him up to his room. When Jax came back into the living room he found Jael crying on the sofa.

"Babe," he said sitting next to her and gathering her to his chest. "It's going to be okay."

"What if there's something really wrong, Jax?" She cried.

"Look at Abel." Jax said kissing her head. "He was born premature with a hole in his heart and narced out. He got a clean bill of health when he was a few months old. These babies will not have narcotics in them and they'll be a lot stronger than Abel was. They'll make it."

"I don't know if I can do this." She said wiping her eyes.

"Babe, it's not like you have much of a choice." He grinned at her.

"Asshole," she smiled and pushed him. "You gonna be able to miss work tomorrow for the appointment? I can get Donna to come with me if you can't go."

"I wouldn't miss it." He said. "My mom can redeem herself by watching Abel."

"We find out if I'm going to have grandsons or granddaughters?" Gemma asked as she set her purse down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Not yet." Jax shook his head. It was late and he just wanted to snuggled Jael and forget about the stress that was facing him but he knew he needed to talk to his mother about her disappearing act. "Abel was hoping for cake."

"Shit," Gemma said. "I'm sorry, Baby, I completely spaced that I was supposed to watch him." Gemma said.

"But you remembered to ask if we found out the gender?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I forgot I'd be watching Abel, that's all." Gemma said.

"Who else would watch him?" Jax asked frustrated.

"I don't know. Neeta?" Gemma replied.

"Well, you're going to have to watch Abel tomorrow at ten. We have to go get some fetal ecto thing done." Jax said.

"Fetal what?" Gemma asked.

"Something that looks at the babies' hearts. Dr. Namid thinks that one of the babies may have a heart murmur." Jax said.

"Shit, Baby." Gemma huffed. "I'll watch him."

"Good." Jax said as he got up to join his wife in bed.

"Jax!" Jael yelled up the stairs. "Let's go!"

"Have you seen my mom?" Jax asked as he came down the steps.

"She promised she'd be back in time for our appointment." Jael shrugged.

"Fuck," Jax whispered.

"Abel," Jael said to the boy playing with his puppy, "get your shoes on. You're coming with Mommy and Daddy."

"You're right." Jax said kissing Jael on the head. "He needs to go to daycare."

"Really?" Jael asked wrinkling her nose at her husband.

"You don't think so?" Jax's eyebrows shot up. "You thought it was a good idea yesterday."

"No, I still think it's a good idea. I just didn't think you'd give in." Jael said as they walked towards the door.

"I'm not giving in." Jax said. "I'm doing what's best for our son."

"Okay." Jael smirked.

Jael tried to hold back tears as she lay on the table getting the fetal echocardiograph done. She squeezed Jax's hand. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He smiled at her.

"I love you," she smiled back as a tear fell down her face.

"Baby one's heart looks perfect." The doctor proclaimed. "There's no sign of any defect."

"See?" Jax said. "I told you."

"Baby number two's heart…" he trailed off studying the image on the screen. "There appears to be a small defect."

Jael gasped and let out a little sob. Jax's heart clenched at the thought of one of his babies having to go through surgery or worse.

"I understand congenital heart defects run on your side of the family, Mr. Teller?" The doctor asked.

"Um, yeah," Jax said trying to keep his composure. "My mom had to have surgery to repair a hole in her heart. I didn't have any problems but my brother Thomas died when he was six from it. Abel, my son, also had a hole in his heart when he was born."

"So, when your baby is born," the doctor said, "he or she will undergo heart surgery. St. Thomas has a great neo-natal surgery staff. Your baby will be in good hands."

"Thanks," Jax said dejectedly.

"You got anything planned for today?" Jax asked the next morning.  
"Donna's going to watch Abel for a bit. I have an appointment to meet with the owner of the new daycare in town." Jael sighed.

"Babe," Jax gave her a quick kiss. "Our babies are going to be fine." He'd been telling her and himself that ever since they'd left the doctor's office the day before.

"I know," she gave him a weak smile and cupped his face in her hands. "They have the most stubborn dad on the planet."

"You're not exactly a push over." He said back.

"Hey, guys," Donna said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, Donna," Jax nodded at her.

"Thanks for watching him," Jael hugged her friend.

"No problem." Donna smiled.

"May I ask while you decided to put your son into daycare now?" The owner of the daycare asked.

"Well, Mrs. Roosevelt," Jael said, "I feel he needs to learn social skills and get more prepared for preschool. And, as you can see, we're adding to our family. While I love spending time with my son and I would love for him to be able to stay home with me, it's not healthy for his development and I can't take care of two infants and a growing boy by myself."

"Twins? That's exciting." The woman smiled.

"Yes, it is." Jael smiled back.

"Well, Mrs. Teller, I feel I have to inform you that my husband is Eli Roosevelt. He'll be taking over Charming PD in a few months." The woman said tenting her fingers in front of her.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything." Jael shrugged.

"I know who your husband is and I know who he's affiliated with." The woman said.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Jael asked.

"Not for me." The woman smiled again.

"Good." Jael said.

"You or your husband can drop Abel off in the mornings. And you said a friend would pick him up in the afternoon?"

"Yes, Donna Winston." Jael said. "Thank you, Mrs. Roosevelt."

"Please, call me Rita." The pretty black woman smiled.

Jael had a huge smile on her face as she left the daycare. She rounded the truck and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Gonna let your babies be raised by niggers?" Darby hissed.

"That is none of your business." Jael huffed.

"Stay away from this place." Darby growled. "You take your babies to a nice, white daycare."

"I will take _my_ children wherever I want." Jael spat. "You have no right to tell me where to take my children."

"Zobelle has a message for your husband." Darby grinned.

"Then he needs to tell my husband." Jael said trying to get in the truck.

Darby grabbed her arm and slammed his fist into her face. Jael felt her nose break; she felt hot blood pour from her nose; then everything went black.


	37. Chapter 37

"Donna," Jael said coming through the kitchen door.

"Yeah," Donna walked into the kitchen. "Holy shit! Jael, what happened?"

"Darby was waiting for me outside of Kid Care." Jael said. "Is Abel asleep?"

"Yeah, he just went down for a nap. Jesus, Jael, you look pretty messed up." Donna said.

"I'm going to take a shower and clean up some of this blood." Jael said.

"I'm just gonna…" Donna trailed off taking in the sight of her friend. Jael had blood caked from her nose, down to her chin, and on her shirt. Her eyes were starting to bruise let alone the bruising to her nose.

"Call Jax?" Jael suggested.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna do that." Donna said as Jael walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Jesus," Jax huffed as he took Jael's chin in his hand and turned her face left and right so he could see the damage.

"I'm sick of this shit." Jael sighed. "He said Zobelle had a message for you and then clocked me."

"You should go get checked out." Jax said quietly.

"I'm fine, Baby," she said. "I didn't fall on the babies." He nodded and cupped her face in his hand. She placed her hand over his. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," he said.

"Kill this piece of shit." She said as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

Jax smirked. "I promise." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Good. Now hurry up. I have a headache and I can't take anything for it." Jael grinned at him.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jax asked.

"There's only one way to get rid of a headache when you can't take pain relievers. I guess I could take care of it myself but it's always so much better when you're here." She smirked saucily at him.

"So I get to kill a guy and get laid?" Jax laughed.

"Yep." Jael replied.

"My life is perfect." Jax said.

"Glad you think so. Now go get this shit done." Jael said.

* * *

"Happy," Jax said back at the Clubhouse. "Go pick up Darby and meet us at the warehouse."

"Oh yes, I will." Happy grinned. Jax had filled in SAMCRO about the latesgt attack on Jael. They were out for blood.

"What're you going to do?" Clay asked.

"I'm going to pick up Zobelle." Jax said pulling on his riding gloves.

"I'll join you." Opie said.

"I'll meet you at the warehouse then." Clay said.

* * *

Jax swaggered into Impeccable Smokes and let all of the anger he'd held at bay seep into him. He let all of the frustration of hearing one of his babies had the family fatal flaw take over. He grabbed the nearest bookshelf full of cigars and pulled it down.

"What the hell?" Zobelle yelled and came into the front area.

"We told you," Opie said shaking his head. "Now, we're going to carve up that pretty little daughter of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Zobelle asked. Jax pushed another shelf over and let it smash into the glass case that the cash register sat on. "Jesus!" Zobelle yelled.

"You had your bitch boy punch my pregnant wife in the face." Jax ground out through clenched teeth. "You had your chance to play nice."

"No, I didn't tell Darby to do anything to your wife." Zobelle said.

"Right," Jax nodded, "like I'm going to believe you. And then there's the matter of you having Weston rape my mother."

The blood drained from Zobelle's face. "Now, I didn't tell anybody to do anything. Darby and Weston are very disturbed."

"They _were_," Opie grinned. "Let's go." Opie pulled a gun and trained on Zobelle. They loaded him into the van they'd driven and sped off towards the warehouse.

"What about my daughter?" Zobelle asked.

"We're not sick fucks, like you." Jax said as he drove. "We don't go after innocents."

* * *

Zobelle was pushed into the warehouse that was in the middle of nowhere. Jax forced Zobelle onto his knees next to Darby.

"Which one do you want?" Jax asked Clay.

"Well, this one," Clay said standing in front of Zobelle, "ordered the rape of my wife. The other one is all yours."

Jax stepped in front of Darby as Clay stood in front of Zobelle. They both pulled out silencers and twisted them into place on their guns. Without hesitating, Clay and Jax simultaneously shot their captives in the head.

"Go home to your wife." Clay said to Jax. "We'll clean this up."

* * *

"Is it done?" Jael asked quietly when Jax sat on the couch next to her. He nodded silently.

"Good," Jael said. "Donna took Abel to play with Harry and Ellie."

"He loves Kenny." Jax said absently.

"Who's Kenny? Where the fuck did Kenny come from?" Jael asked.

"Kenny's first name is Harry." Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Pregnancy brain. I forget shit all the time." She said taking his hand.

"Your headache any better?" He grinned.

"Nope," she said as she pulled him the stairs. Truth was, her headache had subsided the second Jax had left the house, but she knew that Jax needed to forget the events of the day.


	38. Chapter 38

A few weeks later, Jax rolled over and looked at the clock. It was just after midnight on the first night in their new house. It'd been two weeks since Darby and Zobelle had been taken care of. Jax knit is brows together when he noticed he was alone. He got up and padded into the living room where Jael was watching TV on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He grumped.

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged. "Big day. I'm officially five months pregnant; it's our first night in our new house."

Jax sat next to her and put his hand over her growing belly. "They'll be here before you know it."

"You ready?" Jael asked him putting her hand over his.

"Do I have a choice?" he teased.

"You always have a choice." She replied.

"No, I don't." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I could never leave you…or them."

"Did your mom tell you that Tara had her baby yesterday?" Jael asked him.

"Nope. What'd she have?" Jax sighed.

"A little girl." Jael answered.

"I'm happy for her." Jax shrugged. He wasn't sure what was going on in Jael's head. She seemed a bit off.

"Did you tell my mom Abel's going to daycare?" Jax asked.

"No. I didn't want to get into it with her. He doesn't have to start for a while; Rita's holding his place for us. Once we decide when he's going to start, I'll talk to her." Jael leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked absently playing with his fingers on her belly.

"You seem upset about something." He kissed her head.

"I'm tired, I hurt, I have a sinus infection, and there's this weird fluttering going on." She sighed.

"Weird fluttering?" Jax asked confused.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is. It just tickles and I can't sleep." She sighed.

"Come back to bed." He said standing up and pulling her up with him. Once they were in bed, he kissed her belly. "Hey, you two need to settle down. You're keeping your mama up." Jael absently stroked his hair as he continued to speak to their growing babies. Jael wasn't sure how long he talked to them because his voice seemed to calm the fluttering in her belly and she fell asleep.

* * *

It was quiet in the tow truck as Clay and Jax pulled a car into the junkyard lot as a cover to meet with Marcus Alvarez and a cartel guy named Romeo. Handshakes and introductions were exchanged. Jax and Clay showed Romeo and his associate, Luis, the guns they had and explained that the Wahewa press all of their bullets.

"I want all of it," Romeo says. "But I'd also like RPGs and sniper rifles if you can get them." He gestures to Luis who hands Romeo a huge bundle of money. "Here's half a mil as a down payment. I'll have the coke ready when you have the rest of the guns."

"Sounds good," Clay smiled and shook Romeo's hand. He led Jax back to the truck.

"You set this up while we were on the inside?" Jax asked his stepfather.

"Alvarez kept us safe while we were in there." Clay said. "I have a debt to repay."

"I dunno, bro." Jax said as Clay headed out of the lot. "Drugs are bad news."

"The money's good." Clay said not looking at Jax. "You got a new house, pregnant wife, two year old son. One of your babies may need serious surgery right after it's born. Then, you have to consider the future. Maybe one or all three of your kids decides to go to college. You can provide that for them. Ope's got two kids he needs to provide for. Bobby's got alimony and child support payments. I'm not going to be President forever, son. I want something to show for my time."

"Shit," Jax shook his head. "We're going to need a new car in a few months. Jael wants to go back to work at some point which means daycare costs."

"It's just a short term solution." Clay said. "You can nix the deal when you take the gavel. I need you to back me on this, son."

"Yeah," Jax said lighting a cigarette. "Okay."

"Good. After Chapel, I'm going to need you and Ope to go up to the rez and check out the bullet pressing; make sure we're going to have enough for Romeo."

"You got it, Pres." Jax replied.

* * *

"You good with SAMCRO muling for the cartel?" Opie asked as they pulled up to the trailer that was being used on the Wahewa reservation to press their bullets.

"We did get half a mil down payment." Jax said as he got out of Opie's truck. "We could all use the money, Ope. Clay doesn't have long left. When I take the gavel, with you as my VP, we can get out of the drug trade. Short term solution to a long term problem."

"It would be nice to have a little more padding. We're doing well enough that Donna cut down her hours for Oswald." Opie said. "Jesus, look at this." He said indicating the guard outside the trailer who was sprawled out in a chair. "Asleep on the job."

"Hey, asshole," Jax said loudly as he rounded the chair. "Jesus," Jax said taking in the bullet hole in the man's chest. Both men quickly retreated to the truck in time to grab guns before men burst from the trailer shooting. Jax jumped into the cab of Opie's truck. "Get in!" Jax yelled as he started the engine. Opie jumped into the bed of the truck and lay down. Jax was speeding down a bumpy dirt road trying to keep the truck under control when a black SUV came from the right and smashed into them. The truck went up over a small hill and rolled.

"You okay?" Opie said as Jax kicked the windshield out from the upside down truck to free himself.

"Yeah," Jax nodded as blood ran from a cut to his head.

"Shit, now I'm going to need a new truck too." Opie shook his head. "I guess more money would be good."

Angry Russians trained guns on the pair and escorted them back to the trailer house. Jax let out a frustrated huff as he noticed a couple of women tied up in chairs. He also noticed a dead man on the floor.

"Where are the guns?" A Russian demanded.

Jax struck out, punching the man in the face. Opie punched another man. They continued to fight until one of the Russians cocked their guns and pointed it at Jax. Both Sons lay on the floor as their hands were bound behind them.

"Now, I will kill her," a Russian said pointing his gun at one of the tied up women. "Unless you tell me where my guns are."

"I can get your guns," Jax assured the man. "I just have to make a phone call."

* * *

"Clay!" Tig shouted coming up to where Clay was checking out some issue with a bike that a mechanic was having. "Jax's on the bar phone."

"I'll get back to him later." Clay replied.

"I dunno, man, it sounds bad." Tig said.

"Fuck," Clay griped as he walked to the Clubhouse. "What?" he groused when he picked up the phone in the Clubhouse.

"You have one hour to bring all of our guns to the reservation or I kill your VP and his friend." The guy said into the phone before hanging up.

"Shit!" Clay yelled slamming down the phone.

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked from his spot at the bar.

"Russians have Jax and Ope at the reservation; say we got one hour to bring them their guns." Clay said.

"It's going to take us two hours to get more guns." Tig said.

"Then we better get our asses up there with our own guns." Clay said stalking out of the Clubhouse. As they were about to pull out of the parking lot, a San Joaquin County Sheriff's Blazer pulled in. "Shit," Clay huffed. "Can I help you, Eli?" He asked as a black man in a police uniform stepped out of the car.

"Where were you last night?" Eli Roosevelt asked the Sons of Anarchy President.

"At a housewarming party for my son and his wife." Clay smiled. He knew what this was about. While most of the Sons had been at Jax and Jael's, Happy, Tig, Juice, Chibs, and Bobby had gone out to the reservation to meet Putlova, their Russian contact for selling guns. Putlova and four of his associates' bodies had turned up under the Charming Heights sign. It was retaliation for them trying to kill Jax while they were in prison. Clay smirked as a fire truck pulled into the parking lot.

"I smell smoke," Roosevelt said as he walked towards the Clubhouse.

"The Russians have Jax and Opie at the reservation. Call the Bastards." Clay whispered to Gemma as he walked into the Clubhouse. Clay found Eli with his hand pressed against the wall with various mug shots on it.

"Feels hot," Eli said. He'd warned the Sons the day they got out of prison. He wasn't going to stand for their brand of justice or how they handled shit in Charming. Charming was Eli Roosevelt's territory now and as the San Joaquin Sheriff's Department Deputy Sheriff, he was going to reign in the Sons. Eli hefted a fire axe in his hand and started swinging at the wall, pulling it apart.

"Bastards are on a run. Gemma couldn't get ahold of them." Tig whispered to Clay as Eli broke the window from the bar into the Chapel. The Deputy Sheriff then walked into the Chapel and buried the axe into the Redwood table. Tig physically restrained Clay as he lunged at Eli.

"Zoning violations," Roosevelt replied as he handed Clay a piece of paper and walked out of the Clubhouse satisfied that he'd gotten his message through.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jael asked as she sat next to Gemma on the picnic table outside the Clubhouse. She had been alarmed when she pulled into the lot and saw a firetruck.

"Roosevelt's just showing the Club how big his dick is." Gemma sighed lighting a cigarette. "We got other problems, baby."

"What?" Jael asked.

"Russians have Jax and Ope at the reservation." Gemma said throwing her arm around Jael's shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Jael asked as her heart fell to her stomach.

"I dunno. Clay asked me to call the Bastards for help but they're on a run. Whatever it is, it isn't good." Gemma said as tears welled in her eyes.

"They'll be okay," Jael said as she rested her head against Gemma's.

"You think so?" Gemma asked quietly.

"I know so. Jax has to be there when I bring his children into this world." Jael smiled weakly.

* * *

"Guys will never make it in an hour." Jax said from his place on the floor of the trailer.

"I know." Opie agreed. They were both distracted as they heard a car pull up outside. The Russians pulled Jax to his feet roughly and led him to the door. Romeo was outside with Luis. Romeo shows the Russians the few guns he has.

"We want more!" One Russian yelled. Romeo hesitated half a second before he started firing. Jax tried his best to take cover but there wasn't any place for him to go. With half the Russians dead, Luis moved to disarm the living two Russians as the roar of motorcycles came up the road.

"Good call brining Romeo in on this." Clay said to Jax.

"I didn't call him." Jax said.

"Nobody called us," Romeo said. "I heard it through our contacts. I had to protect my interest." Romeo grabbed one of the live Russians. "We'll bring this one to the Wahewa for retribution for the man the Russians killed." And with that Romeo was gone. Tig and Clay cut Jax and Opie free from their restraints.

"You okay?" Clay asked taking in the cut on Opie's nose, the black eye that was starting to show on Jax and the cut on Jax's head.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here." Jax sighed.

* * *

Jael sighed with relief as she saw Jax climb out of the tow truck. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him over and over again.

"Jesus, baby," she said taking in his injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." He said as he wrapped his arms around here again. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." She mocked. "I was so scared."

"I'm fine, babe." He said giving her another kiss. Everybody walked into the Clubhouse. "Jesus," Jax sighed taking in the damage.

Jael watched everybody stumble around in shock, taking in the damage to their Clubhouse and mumble expletives. She couldn't stand to see these people who had become her family be in so much pain. "I'm sorry, Jax," she whispered before taking a deep breath. "I have some good news." She said loudly. Everybody stopped to look at her. Jax knit his brow together. "While you were off playing cowboy," she said to Jax which got a chuckle out of everybody standing around, even Gemma, "I had an appointment with Dr. Namid."

"Shit, babe, I forgot. I'm sorry." Jax said walking up and taking her hand.

"You had other things on your mind," She smiled at him. She played with the front of the hoodie he still wore. "But, I did find out that we are having boys!" She announced. Jax laughed and kissed her while everybody hooted and hollered. Once Jax had received all of the congratulatory backslaps from his brothers, Gemma had hugged both Jax and Jael, Donna had shown up to in turn hug and yell at Opie, and the drinks started flowing, Jax excused himself from the crowd. All he was interested in was getting home to see Abel and revel in the fact that he was right about Jael being pregnant with boys.

* * *

"He asleep?" Jael asked later after Jax joined her downstairs on the couch.

"Yeah. Too bad Neeta can't stay with him all the time. She really wore him out." Jax smiled as he pulled Jael closer to him. "So, two boys, huh?"

"Well, one for sure," she said playing with the hair on his chin. "The other one is being shy. But Dr. Namid said that chances are since one's a boy the other one is a boy."

"Now we get to talk about names." He said laying his hand over his sons. "I'd like to name one Thomas John Teller. After my brother and dad."

"I like that." She smiled at him. "Any suggestions for baby number two?"

"I have no idea." Jax smiled.

"We could name one Nathaniel." She suggested. "After your grandpa and your middle name."

"Don't you have anybody you want to name him after?" Jax asked.

"No," she shrugged. "I mean, my closest male relatives besides you are Opie, Tig and Chibs."

"Opie Chibs Tig Teller." Jax said shaking his head. "I don't think so."

"Exactly," she said. "I love Opie but I don't think I want to name my son Opie."

"We don't have to decide tonight." He said.

"True," she said. "I'm going to take a shower." She gave him a quick kiss. Once she was under the hot water, she let the sobs she'd been holding at bay rack her body. She let all of the fear she'd felt when Gemma had said that the Russians had Jax pour from her eyes. She couldn't show her fear in front of Jax. She was his old lady and she had to be strong.

* * *

Jax sighed as he undressed, his heart clenching at the sound of her sobs. He stepped in behind her and turned her so she faced him and he gathered her close.

"Shh," he said against her hair as she tried to gain control of herself.

"You weren't supposed to see me like this." She groused as she wiped her eyes.

"See you like what? Wet and naked?" Jax teased. "I've seen it before, babe."

"Asshole," she laughed. "You weren't supposed to see me crying."

He wiped away some tears with his thumbs. "It's okay, babe. I know you were scared."

"No, it's not okay," she said. "I'm your old lady, Jax. I have to be strong."

He dropped a kiss to her head. "You are strong. Look what you did for the guys after the Clubhouse was torn up? Announcing that we're having boys was the perfect old lady thing to do. You distracted them and gave them something to celebrate."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She smiled at him. "I was going to tell you first but they needed it."

"Yeah, they did." Jax said. "Thank you for that. But, seriously, babe? No more crying in the shower. If you need to cry, you can cry in front of me."

Jael bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Promise." She said.

"What are you doing?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her as her hand traveled down his body and cupped his manhood. His cock instantly came to life, twitching and hardening in her hot hand.

"We haven't christened the shower yet." She said saucily.

"I think we can change that." He grinned before kissing her.


	39. Chapter 39

"What do you want for lunch, Little Man?" Jael asked Abel the next day.

"Daddy," he replied.

"You wanna bring lunch to Daddy?" She asked. "We can do that." Jael quickly loaded Abel into the truck. "What should we bring Daddy to eat?" She asked once they were on the road.

"Fries!" Abel cried.

"Yeah? We haven't had fries in a long time. I suppose we could get some fries." She smiled at her son in the review mirror. Abel idly chatted as they drove to the nearest drive thru. Jael frowned a few blocks after they'd gotten their food. A blue sedan had been about three cars behind her since she left the house. When she pulled into the TM parking lot and started getting Abel out of his car seat. She watched the car drive slowly by before disappearing.

"You okay?" Jax asked taking the bags of food from his wife.

"I swear that car was following me." She said taking Abel's hand.

"It's probably nothing." Jax said as he put his hand on the back of her neck. "You're just being paranoid."

"I dunno," she said as they sat at the picnic table and started pulling out food. "My old lady senses are tingling."

"Your old lady senses?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Either that or the boys aren't happy." She shrugged.

"Babe," Jax said as he pulled out Abel's chicken nuggets and got his son set up to eat lunch.

"Jax," Jael cut him off. "I'll keep my eye out and I'll be careful. I know that's what you were going to say."

"That's exactly what I was going to say." Jax smiled as Abel held a French fry out for his dad. "But it was probably just somebody who was going to the same direction as you."

"All the way from our house? Even through the drive thru? Your VP senses need a tune up." She said.

"Momma," Abel said holding out a fry for his mom.

"Thank you, baby," she smiled.

"Aw, what a cute picture." Gemma said taking in Jax, Abel, and Jael all on the same side of the picnic table. She sat down and took the fry Abel offered her. "How're the boys?" She asked Jael.

"So far so good." Jael shrugged. "The big boy here," she said putting a hand on Abel's head, "will be starting daycare pretty soon."

"Daycare?" Gemma deadpanned.

"Just in the mornings until Donna gets off work at noon." Jael shrugged. "It was the only option with you and Jax having to work. There's no way I could take care of all of the boys by myself. Plus, he'll learn to socialize and can get ready for preschool."

"But, daycare?" Gemma asked. "Tellers don't really do daycare."

"It'll be good for him, Gemma." Jael said. "He'll get to play with kids his own age, learn what he needs to know for preschool. It's only for four hours a day."

"We can't teach him what he needs to know?" Gemma harped leveling a glare at Jael. "This is bullshit."

Jax sat silently watching the exchange between his wife and his mother. _I'm still getting used to being married to a woman with a backbone_, he thought. He'd seen Gemma's glare level more seasoned old ladies. Gemma Morrow was used to getting her way and Jax couldn't help but be proud of Jael for not giving in.

"_This_," Jael said leaning across the table towards Gemma, "is what's best for Abel. _And_? Watch your mouth in front of him."

"You don't know what's best for him." Gemma spat back.

"I am done having this conversation with you, Gemma." Jael said running her hand through Abel's hair.

"You okay with this?" Gemma asked her son.

"Of course I am." Jax replied. "I can't expect Jael to take care of Abel, Thomas, and Two by herself. Especially if Thomas or Two needs heart surgery. This is the right call for our family, Ma."

"Thomas? Two?" Gemma asked.

"We decided to name one of the boys Thomas John." Jael said.

"And you're naming the other one 'Two'?" Gemma quirked an eyebrow at her daughter-in-law.

"No," Jax scoffed. "That's just what I'm calling him until we come up with a name."

"Foofa!" Abel interjected.

"What the fu…art is a foofa?" Gemma asked.

"It's from Yo Gabba Gabba, his favorite show." Jael replied. "That's what he wants to name the baby."

"Abel, do you want to go to daycare?" Gemma asked him.

"Yeah!" Abel said excitedly.

"You're not going to miss any time with him, Ma." Jax said getting tired of Gemma's harping. "You'll be busy with work when he's there."

"You ready to go home and take a nap?" Jael pointedly asked Abel.

"Yeah. Momma!" He pointed at her.

"You want to take a nap with me?" Jael smiled at him.

"Yeah. An' Thomas." Abel nodded.

"Okay, buddy." Jael laughed. Jax grinned at his son. It didn't surprise him in the least that Abel was turning into a Momma's boy. "Say goodbye to Daddy and Grandma." Abel gave Jax a kiss and then ran around the table to give Gemma a kiss. Jax walked with them and helped Abel up into the truck so that he could buckle Abel into his car seat.

"I'm proud of you." Jax put his hands on her hips once Abel was buckled in and the door was closed.

"She's not used to being second fiddle in your life." Jael shrugged playing with the hair on his chin. "It'll take her some time to adjust."

"If she ever adjusts." Jax grinned. Jael stuck her tongue out at him. "Careful, darlin." Jax grinned. "Don't tease the animals." He leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you later." She said reluctantly breaking out of his embrace.

"Yeah, hey, it's gonna be a late night." Jax said grabbing her hand. "SAMTAC'll be here any time. Then we got Church and I have to make an appearance at the after party."

"Okay," She smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss.

* * *

"Really, Jax?" Gemma huffed putting her hands on her hips. "Daycare? You went for that shit?"

"Hey," Jax growled. "You may think you're Superwoman and can do anything. Jael knows that she's going to be overwhelmed with two infants and a toddler. And you know that she'll be at the hospital every minute of every day if one of our sons needs heart surgery. She knows she's going to need help. I know asking for help is a weakness to you but she's doing the right thing for Abel."

"The right thing for Abel?" Gemma scoffed. "She hasn't been around long enough to know what the right thing for Abel is."

"I know what the right thing for _my_ son is. You may not like it but you're going to have to deal with it because it's the decision his _mother_ and I made." Jax snarled.

"Jackson," Gemma said quietly, "you've only been married four months. Everything is still new."

"And in those four months, Jael has been more of an old lady than Tara or Wendy ever were." Jax pointed out. "Your only problem with her is that she doesn't let you push her around. You can't stand that she stands up for herself." Jax stalked off unable to stand his mother any longer.

"Oh, Jackson," Gemma whispered, "don't make me go Mother Bear on your wife."

* * *

Later that night, Jael sat on the couch watching tv. Abel padded downstairs with his favorite blanket and stood in front of the couch with little lip sticking out and tears in his eyes. He was clutching his favorite frog plush that Jael had given him.

"What's the matter, baby?" Jael asked.

"Daddy," Abel wailed.

"Daddy's busy, baby. He'll be home soon." Jael said as she pulled Abel onto the couch next to her.

"Daddy," he whimpered before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"I know." She ruffled the hair on his head. They sat in silence watching tv. Jael didn't know when she had dozed off but when she opened her eyes it was 1:45 in the morning. She was disoriented and it took her a minute to figure out she was on the couch with Abel. She listened to see if she could figure out what had woken her. She hoped it was Jax. Then, the sound came again. Somebody knocking on the door. She sighed and pushed herself up from the couch. "Jackson," she sighed, "if you forgot your keys, so help me." She flipped on the light to the entry way. When she pulled open the door, nobody was there but on the door step, illuminated by the outside lights, was a folded piece of paper.

Jael stepped out onto the front stoop and looked around. She didn't know what she expected to see. She put a protective arm over her babies and picked up the note. She went back inside and locked the door before unfolding the paper. She gasped as she read what it said.

** I'M WATCHING YOU**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Homework sucks.**_

Jax groaned and rolled over. He had to smile as he noticed the aspirin and water on the bedside table next to him. He hadn't meant to stay out until 3 am but after the close vote on the drug cartel deal, Jax needed to decompress. He could feel the familiar stirrings of his guilt ebbing to the forefront of his mind after the vote. The guilt that said he was a horrible person, an outlaw, and didn't deserve the kind of life he had outside of the Club. It was the guilt of knowing he was supplying drugs to people who would sell it to kids; kids not that much older than Abel. The guilt told him he didn't deserve the incredible son he had or the amazing wife that had been waiting for him. He didn't deserve to be happy. Then the guilt switched gears as the clock ticked by the minutes. The guilt said that he was a bad husband for being out so late while his pregnant wife and two year old son were waiting for him. This was the guilt that made him push people away to protect them and he didn't want to repeat that cycle.

"Morning," Jael said quietly as she entered the bedroom and set a cup of coffee besides the water.

_God, I don't deserve her._ Jax thought. "Morning," he replied. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:45." She said as she went to the dresser. She had left the note from this morning there so she could show Jax when he woke up.

"Shit," He groused, "I'm going to be late for work." He got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"You have today off." Jael smiled.

"No, I don't." Jax shook his head and winced as pain shot through his skull.

"I called your mom this morning and told her you wouldn't be coming in today." Jael shrugged.

"You did_ what_?" Jax said angrily.

"I figured you wouldn't be in any shape to go to a noisy garage." Jael said.

"I don't need you calling my mother to tell her that I'm hung over and can't make it to work." Jax snarled.

"I thought I was doing you a favor." Jael said quietly.

"Stop doing me favors!" Jax yelled. "I can decide if I'm going to work or not. Now my mom is going to be sticking her nose in my business all day."

"Sorry." Jael huffed as she left the bedroom.

"Fuck," Jax whispered. He didn't know if he'd lashed out at Jael because of his hangover or because he was letting the guilt take over. He didn't want to push her away but he also knew she deserved so much better than him.

* * *

While Jax was in the shower, Jael decided she'd drop Abel off at daycare. She hoped by the time she got back that Jax would feel better and not be so grumpy with her. Abel chatted with her all the way to the daycare center. Rita Roosevelt greeted Jael and showed here where Abel's class room was. Of course, Abel immediately wandered off to play with the other kids, barely taking time to wave goodbye to his mother. Jael let out a sigh.

"It's always hardest on the parents." Rita smiled.

"I know he'll be fine. It's just so hard to leave him." Jael said.

"You can come by and see him any time." Rita reassured her.

"Thanks." Jael smiled as she forced herself to turn and leave the building. It took a concentrated effort to make it to the truck without crying. _Abel's fine_, she kept telling herself. A fluttering from the truck's windshield caught her attention. _Great, a parking ticket._ She thought. She pulled the paper out from behind the wiper and unfolded it. It contained nothing but a smiley face. _Fuckin' Happy. _Jael thought. He must be playing a very unfunny joke on her. When she got home Jax had already left. After grabbing the other note off the dresser, Jael decided to go to the garage herself and speak to Happy about the notes.

When Jael pulled into the parking lot of TM, she saw Jax's bike in the usual place. She hopped out of the truck and decided to stop in an see Gemma first.

"I thought you said Jax wasn't comin' in today." Gemma said when Jael came through the door.

"Yeah, I thought he wasn't going to come in but I guess he had other plans." Jael said as she sat down.

"Abel at daycare?" Gemma asked.

"Yep, first day." Jael nodded. "Little shit barely even said goodbye to me."

"Well, maybe he's punishing you for making him go to that God forsaken place." Gemma replied.

"Gemma." Jael huffed and she stormed out of the office.

"Hey," Piney growled as she approached the picnic table.

"Hey," Jael replied. "Happy around?"

"In the Clubhouse, darlin." Piney said throwing Jael an odd look. Jael ignored him and went into the Clubhouse to see if she could find Happy and her husband anywhere.

"Hey, mamacita!" Half-Sack grinned as she came through the door.

"Hey, Kip." Jael smiled. "Have you seen Jax or Happy anywhere?"

"Hap's in the back getting another keg." Half-Sack replied and pointed towards the bedrooms.

"Thanks," Jael said as she headed towards the supply room.

"Hey, Jay." Happy said coming out of the room with a keg in his arms.

"What the fuck kind of sick joke are you playing?" Jael demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Happy asked.

"This!" Jael said showing him the notes.

"That ain't me, babe." Happy said. "Jax seen those?"

"No," Jael said deflated. She had really tricked herself into believing that it was a joke and that nobody dangerous was following her. "He left before I could talk to him about them."

"I think he's in Chapel with Clay and Tig. You want me to go get him for you?" Happy asked.

"Nah, I'll just wait. Thanks, Hap." Jael replied. She took a seat at the bar so she could catch up with Kip. It seemed like forever until Jax finally came through the Chapel doors.

"What are you doing here?" Jax demanded as he saw his wife.

"I came to talk to you." Jael said seeing the anger flash in his eyes. _Here we go again_, she thought.

"I don't need you checking up on me." Jax snarled.

"I'm not checking up on you. I have to talk to you about something." Jael said.

"It can wait until I get home from work. I can't have you breathing down my neck while I'm doing Club business." Jax replied.

"You know what?" Jael said as she off the stool she had been occupying. "I'll just take care of it myself."

Jax followed her as she stormed towards the truck. He knew he was being an ass but he just couldn't help himself. "Where's Abel?"

"At daycare, remember?" Jael turned towards him as she reached the truck. "We agreed that he'd start today."

"No, _you_ agreed." Jax growled.

"Jax, we both _talked_ about this together." Jael said as her confusion grew.

"You talked about it. I just had to agree so you wouldn't get pissed." Jax replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jael asked. "You're not making any sense."

"I don't want my son in daycare." Jax said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Fine," Jael said throwing her hands up in the air. "I give up. Apparently, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. You want Abel out of daycare so bad? You go get him. You and Mama Gemma can watch him all day."

"At least we know what's best for him." Jax huffed.

"Excuse me?" Jael said glaring at him. "You know what's best for him? And what do I know?"

"You don't know a damn thing about my kid." Jax replied.

"I don't know what's crawled up your ass but you better think carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth." Jael warned him.

"You know what?" Jax yelled. "Stay away from my kid."

"That's going to be pretty damn hard since we live in the same fucking house." Jael shot back.

"That can be fixed." Jax replied.

"Oh, what?" Jael responded. "You gonna take him to live with your mom? Or maybe you want me out of the house?"

"No, _I'm_ stuck with you. He doesn't need to be." Jax said. Jael saw red and slapped Jax as hard as she could.

"I am nobody's _problem_ and nobody is _stuck_ with me." Jael said before getting into the truck and driving away.

"What was that about?" Gemma asked.

"You don't want Abel in daycare?" Jax asked her. "Then you go get him."

Gemma put one hand on her hip. She held the other hand to Jax's face with her index finger pointed at him. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you. Yeah, I don't _like_ that Abel's in daycare but that's _my_ problem to work out with your wife. What _you_ just said to your pregnant wife was unnecessarily cruel."

"You never liked her anyway." Jax shot back.

"She's pregnant with my grandsons. And? Yeah, I hate to admit that I was wrong but that girl is the _best_ thing to ever happen to you." Gemma said.

"If you like her so much maybe you should go live with her." Jax said.

"You watch your tone with me." Gemma warned him. "You need to get whatever shit is in your head figured out before neither of us sees those babies born."

"Like we need two more Tellers running around anyway." Jax said. For the second time in just a few minutes Jax felt the stinging slap of an angry woman.

* * *

"You need to calm down or you're going to make yourself sick." Donna said as she rubbed Jael's back. Jael was on the bed in her room in the fetal position sobbing. She'd gone straight home after her fight with Jax intending to pack a bag and show him that he couldn't treat her that way. But, Jael realized she had nowhere to go. She couldn't stay with Gemma. Donna had her own family to take care of. She tried to call Donna just to hash things out and try to figure out what was going on inside Jax's head but she couldn't get a word out which had sent a panicked Donna over to the house.

"What am I going to do?" Jael asked the woman who was becoming her best-friend.

"Kick Jax so hard in the nuts that Gemma will feel it." Donna answered. She was rewarded with a watery laugh.

"But besides that." Jael said worrying her thumbnail between her teeth. "He doesn't want me here."

"Of course he does." Donna said. "Opie said Club shit is eating at everybody. When shit like this happens, Jax lashes out at those he loves because he doesn't know what else to do."

"Well, he needs to learn another way because I refuse to put up with this shit." Jael shook her head.

"And you should refuse." Donna said. "What he did isn't right. Look, I'll pick Abel up from daycare and he can play with Ellie and Kenny this afternoon. If shit's still sideways tonight, they can have a sleep over. You need to sit Jax down and lay down the law."

"Okay," Jael nodded. They both sighed when they heard a knock at the door.

"Idiot probably forgot his keys." Donna grinned.

"The door's not locked." Jael said getting up from the bed.

"He probably just wants to give you a warning that he's here instead of just coming in." Donna shrugged. "Opie does that after we fight. It's like they're giving us the option to talk to them or not."

Jael opened the front door and a blonde woman turned around. "Jael Teller."

"Can I help you?" Jael asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. I'm Agent Stahl." The blonde smiled. The memory of faking distress to get the Club out of trouble came flooding back. "Glad to see you and your baby are doing well."

"What do you want?" Donna demanded.

"I'm going to have to take Mrs. Teller down to the station. It seems she's been listed as a missing person." Agent Stahl said. "And I have some questions I need to ask her."

"Obviously I'm not missing." Jael replied. "I'm right here."

"Yes, well, your father seems to think that you were kidnapped." June Stahl replied.

"My father is an abusive alcoholic who's usually so drunk he can't tell his elbow from his asshole." Jael said. "You can tell him I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"No, we're not done." Stahl said as Jael tried to close the door. "I'm glad you got my notes." Just as Stahl had anticipated Jael punched her in the eye. What Agent Stahl wasn't prepared for was the searing pain. "Now, you're under arrest for assault and battery on a federal agent." Stahl smiled as she turned Jael around and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Fuck," Donna shook her head. "I'll call Jax."

Jael just nodded as she was led away.


	41. Chapter 41

"Gemma?" Donna said when Gemma answered her cell phone.

"Donna," Gemma replied surprised, "what's going on?"

"I can't get a hold of Jax." Donna said.

Gemma walked out of the office and saw Jax smoking at the picnic table. She huffed and walked towards him. "I see him."

"He's not answering his phone." Donna said.

"Is something wrong?" Gemma asked.

"Jael's been arrested." Donna sighed.

"What do you mean arrested?" Gemma demanded. Jax was immediately on alert.

"She assaulted that federal agent that was sniffing around a couple of months ago." Donna explained.

"Well, shit," Gemma said. "Where are they holding her?"

"Sanwa County substation here." Donna said.

"Okay, we'll go get her." Gemma said disconnecting.

"What's up?" Jax asked.

"Your wife's been arrested." Gemma replied.

"Jesus," Jax sighed.

* * *

"What's this?" Unser asked as he watched Stahl lead Jael into the station.

"I have no idea." Roosevelt replied. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You must be Eli Roosevelt." Stahl smiled. "I'm Agent Stahl out of Stockton."

"Wonderful." Roosevelt deadpanned. "Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Oh," Stahl stopped short. "I have an ongoing investigation into SAMCRO."

"She ain't SAMCRO." Unser said pointing at Jael.

"Chief Unser, I'm surprised to see you. I was under the impression you had retired." Stahl said.

"Two more weeks before the takeover is complete." Unser smiled. "You wanna tell me why you have her here?"

"She assaulted me." Stahl said.

"Good for her." Unser said as Stahl lead Jael into the interrogation room.

"Friend of yours?" Roosevelt asked.

"Not at all." Unser said. "She's a pain in the ass."

"I have a friend at the Stockton office. I'll make a call." Roosevelt said.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Teller, seems like you're in some trouble." Agent Stahl said in interrogation.

"Yep," Jael said simply.

"You can get out of trouble by doing one simple thing. Tell me what you know about SAMCRO." Stahl said.

"Save it." Jael snarked. "I'm not going to help you."

"How sad." Stahl sighed. "Your baby will be born in jail and have to be without Mommy for a while."

"Are you that stupid?" Jael demanded. "I have no criminal record. At most I'll get probation and that's after I inform your boss about you leaving me little notes trying to scare me and following me."

"You are forgetting about your little brush with Hector Salazar." Stahl smirked.

"He kidnapped me and my friend." Jael replied.

"Yes and then you killed him." Stahl said.

"It was self-defense." Jael said.

"That's your story." Stahl smiled. "But I'll be looking into it."

"Okay, you're done." Unser said as he and Roosevelt walked into the interrogation room after having heard enough from the other side of the two way mirror.

"I'm just getting started." Stahl said.

"Mrs. Teller's shooting case was close." Unser said. "Prosecuting attorney agreed it was justified."

"I'll still be poking around in it." Stahl said.

"I don't think so." Roosevelt said. "I will not have you harassing _my_ citizens because you have a hard-on for the MC. You will not reopen that case."

"We'll see." Stahl replied.

"Mrs. Teller, I am sorry for this." Roosevelt said. "I'm going to have you sit in my office where it's more comfortable."

"Thank you." Jael said as Roosevelt removed her handcuffs.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Roosevelt said once he was in his office with Jael. "I don't like this. I had no idea the feds were going to be here. While you're waiting I'd like to make a phone call."

"You should know that she left me notes." Jael said.

"What kind of notes?"

"One said 'I'm watching' which was left on my front door step. The other was left on my truck this morning and was just a smiley face." Jael explained.

"That is not normal conduct." Roosevelt sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Bob. It's Eli Roosevelt…good, good. Hey, the reason I'm calling is because I'm wondering why you sent Agent Stahl to Charming to look into a clear case of justifiable homicide…right…no, she arrested a very pregnant woman today for allegedly assaulting her…yeah, how did you know?" Roosevelt dropped his head in his hand as he listened. "She did leave notes at the home of Jax Teller and a note on his wife's truck…yeah, no problem, man…thanks, I look forward to it."

"Bad news?" Jael asked as Roosevelt ran his hand over his face.

"I know the lead agent at the FBI office in Stockton where Agent Stahl works. He was under the impression that June Stahl was on vacation. She does not have permission to be here. In fact, he told her after she returned from her last trip in Charming to stay away from any and all members, spouses included, of SAMCRO." Roosevelt sighed.

"So why is she here?" Jael asked.

"Two years ago, Agent Stahl tried to get Bobby Munson for murder. Witness disappeared and the case fell apart. She was also beaten pretty badly by Otto Delaney in Stockton Prison. Around that same time, an FBI agent from Chicago named Josh Kohn showed up in Charming under the guise of a gun running case against the Club. He ended up trying to attack his former girlfriend, Dr. Tara Knowles. Kohn and Stahl became very friendly while they worked together. There was even mumbling about them being an item. Josh was booked on a flight back to Chicago but he never made it. Nobody's seen or heard from him since. My friend said that Agent Stahl blames SAMCRO for Josh's disappearance and will do anything to bring them down. He's headed on his way here to get her and take her back to Stockton. In the meantime, he's having one of their lawyers draw up a restraining order against Agent Stahl and the Club as a whole, including you and Abel." Roosevelt said. "If she so much as thinks about going to your home, we will arrest her."

"And the assault charges?" Jael asked.

"Don't exist." Roosevelt smiled. "You be charged with assault and battery on a federal agent if the person who you assaulted isn't a federal agent at the time the assault occurred. Also, a case could be made that you were acting under duress since Stahl was acting in a threatening manner."

"Thank you," Jael smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Unser said peeking his head into the office, "but you got visitors, young lady."

Jael walked out of Roosevelt's office and was immediately overwhelmed. Gemma, Jax, and a bunch of other guys were there waiting for her.

"There she is!" Tig cried as Chibs swung his arm around her shoulders.

"They treat ya alright?" Chibs asked her.

"Yeah." Jael said.

"I heard you clocked that bitch in the eye." Bobby said shooting her an approving look.

"That I did." Jael said proudly.

"That's my girl." Chibs said shaking her.

"She free?" Piney asked Unser.

"She's free to go." Unser replied. A cry went up from the crowd.

"Just a word of caution." Stahl sneered at Jael. "You might want to keep your dog on a leash. I'd hate for it to get loose and bite somebody."

"How do you know we have a dog?" Jael demanded.

"Adoption application." Stahl shrugged.

"There was no adoption application." Jax replied.

"Must have seen it in your front yard." Stahl said as ice ran through her veins. _Shit, _she thought, _I'm getting sloppy._

"We don't put the dog in the front yard." Jael said.

"Just be careful." Stahl said.

"You too." Jax smirked at her. "Nice shiner by the way."

June Stahl flushed with embarrassment. She hadn't counted on Jael actually leaving a bruise. She thought Jael would do the typical old lady thing and slap her. But then again, Jael wasn't a typical old lady and she was the next Queen of Charming when Clay retired and Jax took the gavel. Stahl was kicking herself for becoming so focused on her goal that she was making stupid mistakes. _I will get justice for you, my love, _she thought, _I promise, Joshy._

* * *

"You okay, darlin?" Jax asked as he drove Jael home in the truck. Jael kept her head turned and looked out the passenger side window. She nodded and let Jax intertwine his fingers with hers. "You gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

"You first." She replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jax sighed. He brought her fingers up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on them.

"You can't keep doing this to me, Jax." Jael sighed. "You can't keep lashing out at me."

"I know." Jax said. "Club voted to mule drugs for a cartel."

"And that made you mad at me, why?" Jael demanded.

"I wasn't mad at you. I'm mad at me." Jax said. "I'm not a good guy. You deserve better than me. I pushed you away because you and Abel deserve a better life."

"Jax, if I wanted a different life don't you think I would have done it?" Jael asked. "I was given a choice on which life I wanted. I could have chosen my career. If I had gone to Houston instead of Eve, I would be on Broadway now living my dream, instead of her. She gets to live that dream and yeah, sometimes I envy her for it. We'd always talked about living in New York together and all the fun we'd have. So, I could have decided that I didn't want to give up what I'd worked for. But, I chose these babies. I chose _you_, Jackson. When you start feeling like you don't deserve me, remember that I chose you because if you continue to act the way you do when you're in your funk, one day you are going to push too far."

Jax nodded. "I know. And I don't ever want that. I want us to be together."

"Then stop being an ass." She said. "If you're upset about something, try talking to me instead of pushing me away."

"Promise," he said.

"Good." Jael smiled as they reached their house. "What is all this?" She asked when she stepped into the house. Yellow rose petals littered the floor and left a trail to a hot bath with more petals in it.

"Me saying I'm sorry." Jax said. Jael took in the candles that lit the bathroom and bedroom.

"How did you have time to do all of this?" Jael asked.

"I went over to my mom's house before and jacked some …all of her yellow roses." Jax smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise that I'm going to try to _talk_ to you from now on; however, I might need a kick in the ass until I get the hang of it. Old habits die hard."

Jael kissed him quickly. "I promise to kick you in the ass." She smiled. "Now I'm going to get into the bath before it cools off. Wanna join me?"

"You don't even have to ask." Jax chuckled as they started to get undressed.


	42. Chapter 42

Jael groaned as she luxuriated in the hot water of the bath and the feel of Jax's chest against her back. He had his hands against her swollen tummy. She laid her head back against him and closed her eyes.

"This is exactly what I needed after today. Thank you." She said.

He kissed along her neck. "What do you want for supper?"

"I'm not really hungry for food right now." She smiled wickedly.

"Yeah?" He grinned. "You bad girl."

"Take me to bed or lose me forever." She giggled.

* * *

"Mmmm," Jax groaned and stretched. He was lying on his stomach, his arm thrown across Jael. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. What do you want me to fix?" she asked.

"You aren't fixin anything." Jax said.

"Then how are we going to eat?" She asked.

"I'll make something." Jax replied.

"Babe, our first house burned down not that long ago. I don't want to lose this house too. Plus, I'm pretty sure our insurance company would become suspicious." She sighed.

"I can cook." Jax yawned. "Abel and I did fine for two years before you came along."

"Microwave pizzas and macaroni and cheese do not count." She replied.

"I can cook more than that!" he protested.

"Reheating your mom's left over pot roast doesn't count either."

"You obviously need to eat because you're just being mean." He said.

"Wah." She giggled.

Jax stealthily rolled over and carefully tackled his wife, tickling her sides. She squealed and pushed at his hands. "Ouch, Jesus, what was that?" Jax asked rubbing his side.

"Holy shit," Jael giggled. "You pissed off the babies."

"What?" Jax asked confused.

"One of your sons just kicked your ass." She rubbed her belly.

"Seriously?" Jax asked awed as he began rubbing her belly too.

"Yeah," she nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

Jax smiled at her and then kissed her tummy. "Hey, no more kicking your daddy." Jax let his hand linger on Jael's tummy as he lost himself in the feel of his babies moving around. "Jeez, they're riley."

"Riley!" Jael cried. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Jax asked.

"Riley. The name for the other baby. Thomas John and Riley Jacob." Jael said.

"Why Jacob?" Jax asked.

"Well, there's Abel Jackson and Thomas John. I figured we should just stick with the J middle names." Jael shrugged.

"I like it." Jax smiled. "Now both our boys have names."

"I'm going to have to go shopping with your mom pretty soon so that we can get their room set up."

"Room?" Jax asked. "I thought they were going to have separate rooms."

"They can have separate rooms when they're older but at first it would probably be easier if they're in the same room." Jael said. "We may even want them using the same crib for a bit, especially if one is recovering from surgery. Twins tend to do better if they're together."

"Whatever you think is best." Jax said. "I trust you to make the best decision for our boys. _All_ our boys." He huffed when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He quickly pulled on his jeans. "Yeah?" He opened the door to see Eli Roosevelt on his doorstep.

"I was looking for your wife." Eli said.

"She's sleeping." Jax replied.

"I wanted to let her know that Bob Huran from the Stockton FBI office arrived at the substation about half an hour ago. He's going to take Agent Stahl back where she belongs and out of all of our hair. In the meantime," Eli said pulling out some papers and handing them to Jax, "here's the restraining order against Agent Stahl. She comes with 300 yards of your house, you give me a call."

"Thanks, Sheriff." Jax smiled. "I think I can help your friend find his rogue agent."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Eli asked adjusting his gun belt. Jax pointed to a blue sedan parked down the road. The person inside was obviously Stahl and obviously watching the Teller house. "Jesus," Eli spat. "I'll have him here in ten minutes."

* * *

"Who was at the door?" Jael asked pulling on one of Jax's shirts and a pair of gym shorts.

"Your good friend Deputy Sheriff Roosevelt." Jax smiled.

"Yeah? What did he want?" Jael asked as she padded upstairs to the kitchen.

"He wanted to let you know that his friend from Stockton is here to collect Stahl. He also dropped off the restraining order against her." Jax said as he dropped the papers onto the counter and opened the fridge.

"I'm not sure how that guy from Stockton's going to find Stahl but the sooner she's gone the better I'll feel." Jael sighed as she sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room.

"He's going to have an easy time finding her." Jax said closing the door to the fridge and starting to open cupboard doors.

"How?" Jael asked.

"She's sitting down the block watching our house." Jax smiled. "Eli's gonna have her picked up."

"Do you need help finding something?" Jael asked.

"How can we not have any food?" Jax asked back.

"We have food." Jael laughed. "You just have to cook it."

"We don't have any hamburger or spaghetti sauce or anything to complete any of the things we have to cook." Jax said leaning against the counter.

"Oh shit." Jael sighed. "I forgot. I was going to go to the store when I went to pick up Abel."

"I'll go." Jax said walking to her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Put a shirt on." Jael ordered.

"Aww," Jax whined. "You afraid other women are going to be checking out the goods?"

"Your damn straight that's what I'm afraid of." Jael giggled.

"A'ight. I'll be right back. Do not open the door for anybody." Jax pointed a finger at her.

"No problem." Jael replied.

* * *

"That didn't take long." Jael called from the basement as the front door opened.

"It usually doesn't." A female voice said coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing in my house?" Jael cried standing up from the couch where she had been watching TV and waiting for Jax. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Oh, honey," Agent Stahl smiled, "don't you know that I'm _exactly_ where I'm supposed to be?"

"Jax will be back soon." Jael said trying to gage if she could make it to the bedroom.

"He can join the party." Stahl replied as she pulled a gun out of the waist band of her suit pants.

"Please," Jael said holding her hands in front of her as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't worry, baby," Stahl said. "I'll make it quick for you. It's Jax that's going to die slowly."

"June!" A voice called as the front door slammed open. Jael let out a sigh of relief as Eli Roosevelt and another man came down the stairs with their guns drawn. "June, put down the gun."

"No," Stahl said. "Not until I'm finished here."

"I will put a bullet through your eye, lady," Eli said.

"Not before I put a bullet through hers." Stahl said. Jael tried to back towards the two men with guns. "Stop moving!" June screamed.

Noise from upstairs broke June's concentration and Jael quickly moved behind Eli Roosevelt. It sounded like a herd of elephants was running across the living room, bounding down the stairs, and in a flash of black and white, launching itself at June Stahl. June went down under the weight of the snarling, barking, and snapping dog.

"Mia!" Jael cried as the dog latched onto the forearm of June's gun hand. June was screaming in pain as Mia growled and ripped at the chunk of arm in her mouth. There was a gunshot and everything went quiet.

"Get up." The mystery man said as ceiling chunks rained down on everybody. At the sound of the gunshot, Mia had let go of June and hid behind Jael. June reluctantly got her feet.

"Bob Heran, this is Jael Teller." Eli said heaving a sigh. "I was going to bring Bob around to meet you when we noticed Stahl's car in the driveway."

"June Stahl, you are under arrest." Bob said as he handcuffed June.

"I will kill you." Stahl glared at Jael.

"Not if my husband kills you first." Jael replied.

"Jael!" Jax yelled as he came in the front door, dropping grocery bags on the floor.

"I'm fine." She said as she threw herself against him and he wrapped her arms around him.

"What the fuck happened?" Jax asked.

"Your dog saved your wife's life." Eli smiled.

"Good dog," Jax said to Mia. "I am never leaving you alone again." Jax said to Jael as he kissed her head.

"FBI will pay for the damage to your ceiling." Bob said as he led a very livid June Stahl past the Tellers.

"This isn't over." June snarled.

"You come back here and I will kill you." Jax growled at her. "You sure you're okay?" he asked Jael.

"I'm fine, Jax. Really." She smiled at him. "Just a little shaken."

"You might want to spend the night with friends or family if possible." Eli said. "We're going to have to have a crime scene crew come by and pull that slug out of your ceiling. We'll get a tow truck to move her car to our impound lot."

"I think Piney's working." Jael grinned. "He'd be happy to do it. And when he hears why he's towing that car from our house, I bet Clay will even wave the tow fee."

"I'll see to it." Jax agreed.

"I'll give them a call." Eli smiled.

"Gemma's?" Jax asked Jael.

"Clubhouse." Jael replied. "I had enough living with your mom. Besides, after we go get something to eat, I'm going to bed. I don't want to rehash this shit again tonight."

"I'll need you to make a statement tomorrow." Eli said to her. Jael nodded at him.

* * *

_This is __**not**__ over._ June thought as she was placed in the back of Senior Agent Bob Heran's car. _I will finish this._


	43. Chapter 43

"Where are we?" Jael asked as Jax pulled up outside an empty gym on Main Street. "I thought we were going to get Abel."

"We are. I just had to make a quick stop." Jax said as he got out of the truck and went to help Jael out.

"A quick stop at a gym that's for sale?" Jael asked.

"You'll see." Jax said as he unlocked the door and led his wife inside.

"Why do you have a key? Jax, what is going on?" Jael asked looking around.

"I figured the prospects could tear down the boxing ring, maybe get Oswald in here to open things up a little." Jax said. "Redo the floors."

"Why? What are you talking about?" Jael demanded.

"This is all yours, babe." Jax said.

"What do you mean this is mine?" Jael asked incredulously.

"I know how much you love to teach dancing and there are no dance studios around here so I figured you should open one." Jax shrugged.

"You bought me a dance studio?" Jael asked turning towards him.

"Yeah, I..." He was cut off as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I'm glad you like it."

"This is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me." Jael said as tears welled in her eyes. "But, really? Sons of Anarchy dance studio? I'm going to be teaching a bunch of strippers."

"No Sons of Anarchy." Jax shook his head. "This isn't a club business. This is _your _business."

"Mine." Jael said trying to wrap her head around what he was saying.

"All yours." Jax said. "I even talked Donna in to quitting Oswald's when you open up so she can help you out."

"You have this all figured out don't you?" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had some time to think about it." He grinned. "And somebody reminded me how much you'd given up to be with me and Abel; things you didn't need to give up."

"You can't go around buying me buildings every time you screw up." Jael giggled.

"That's true but I can buy you repairs and remodel stuff." Jax grinned before kissing her again. A knock on the window broke them apart. It was Eli Roosevelt. Jax opened the door and was surprised when Abel came running in.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping him off." Eli said as Abel ran up to Jael to be picked up. "Rita said he was going to be picked up early."

"Didn't know you inquired after my kid." Jax quipped.

"I don't normally _inquire_ after any of the kids that my wife looks after." Eli replied. "But I wanted to make sure he was safe. Bob said that Stahl walked out of the substation this morning."

"What does that mean?" Jael asked.

"She's in the wind. And with her background she can stay hidden for quite awhile." Eli said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Jax said.

"Jesus, what are we going to do?" Jael huffed.

"You're going on lockdown at the Clubhouse." Jax replied.

"Please, not that." Jael begged. "Leave somebody at the house with me but please don't make me go on lockdown at the Clubhouse."

"We'll let you know when we hear something." Eli said.

"Same here." Jax said. He led Jael and Abel out to the truck before locking up the gym.

* * *

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller." Jael huffed as she put her hands on her hips. Jax had a sheepish grin on his face and Abel looked proud. "Can I not trust you to go run some simple errands with your son?" Filthy Phil looked around nervously.

"Of course you can trust me." Jax smiled.

"Then why do you have that in your arms?" Jael sighed. "And don't tell me it picked Abel out."

"We need a guard dog." Jax shrugged as he put the German Shephard puppy he was holding onto the floor where it immediatly peed on the carpet.

Jael pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "Really? You thought that little puppy would make a good guard dog? Mia's been a great guard dog so far. Why did you really decide to bring it home?"

Jax pointed at Abel. "He gave me 'the look.' I couldn't say no."

"The look?" Jael replied. Jax immitated his son by sticking out his bottom lip and giving Jael big blue puppy dog eyes. "You are not allowed to take him with you anymore."

"Puppy!" Abel cried.

"I'll take care of it." Jax said. "Just like I did with Mia when she wanted to go outside in the middle of the night. Besides, until Stahl's arrested, I want as much protection between her and you as possible."

"And you think a little puppy is going to help?" Jael asked.

"Couldn't hurt, right?" Jax shrugged.

"You're lucky we're having boys because if we'd been having girls, we'd end up with zoo." She shook her head.

"You still might." Phil replied.

"We have to plan a birthday party for Abel and get a nursery done. If you bring any more animals home before I give birth, you will be sleeping upstairs." Jael pointed at Jax.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned.

* * *

"So that bitch is really out?" Tig asked Jax later in Church after Jax filled in his brothers about the Stahl situation.

"Yeah. I want somebody with Jael and Abel at all times." Jax said.

"I'll watch them during the day." Chibbs said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to that girl or to Abel."

"Thanks, man." Jax replied.

"Clay, you find anything out about Lumpy's?" Tig asked.

"Yeah," Clay said looking at Jax. "Somebody bought it."

"What about Lumpy's?" Jax asked.

"I was kicking around the idea of buying the gym for our guys, have Chibs train a few guys, legitimate business and all." Clay explained.

"Sorry, man. I had no idea." Jax said.

"_You_ bought Lumpy's?" Opie asked. "Is that what Donna was talking about working at a dance studio?"

"Yeah," Jax nodded.

"You opening a strip club?" Bobby asked.

Jax laughed. "No. Jael used to teach dancing back in Reno. I figured she could use Lumpy's to open a studio here when she's ready."

"That's nice, man." Happy said. Jax couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not.

"Anyway," Clay said, "I don't have a problem with members staying with your family. Gotta make sure they're safe from that crazy bitch."

"Hap, I'd like you there too." Jax said. "Just in case."

"You got it, brother." Happy nodded.

"Thanks." Jax said.

* * *

June Stahl quietly slipped into the boarding line for the flight she was about to take. She was hoping the Sons enemies in Ireland would be of some use to her, especially Jimmy O.

**A/N: So, Abel was never kidnapped when he was little which means Jimmy O'Phelan is still alive.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: So, um, after rereading the chapter I posted yesterday, I have to apologize. I was on a pain killer and apparently that seemed like an awesome chapter to post at the time. Sorry!**

"Jimmy O'Phelan." Stahl smiled as she stepped off the long flight to Belfast.

"Agent June Stahl." Jimmy smiled taking her suitcase. "You travel light, ya?"

"I took what I could. And it's not 'agent' anymore, SAMCRO saw to that." She sighed.

"Well, we'll jus' have ta right tha' wrong." Jimmy replied.

"We can start with Jax Teller." Stahl said.

"Alrigh'. We have some contacts in SAMBEL we can call on for some help." Jimmy smiled.

X

"Yeah," Jax flipped open his phone.

"Jax…it's Tara." Tara said sighing at the picture in her hands.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked concerned. Jael and Abel had just left to go the park.

"No." Tara said. "I mean, yeah, everything's fine medically. Nobody's here. It's just…I got something you need to see."

"I'll be right here." Jax said flipping his phone closed. This had to be something big or Tara wouldn't have called him. They were friendly but both had moved on in their lives and their once crazy love had died. "Jesus," Jax huffed looking at the pictures that Tara had received in the mail.

"Of course no forwarding address. I don't know where this came from or what it's about." Tara said.

"This is about getting back at me." Jax sighed. "Stahl still has a hard-on for SAMCRO." He looked at the black and white photos of him in the NICU with Abel, him and Tara kissing passionately in front of the incubator, Tara holding Abel and smiling at Jax. Like they were a family.

"Jesus, Jax." Tara said. "She sent these to me for a reason."

"She's trying stir up shit where there is none." Jax said as his phone rang. "Yeah?"

"You need to come home." Jael said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked having a sinking feeling that Jael was looking at the same pictures he was.

"You just need to come home." She said disconnecting.

"Shit," Jax sighed.

"Something wrong?" Tara asked concerned.

"I never told Jael that you came back to Charming right before Abel was born." Jax shook his head.

"Jesus, Jackson." Tara said. "She needs to know."

"I think she already does." Jax said. "I gotta go."

X

"You wanna tell me what the fuck this is?" Jael said angrily throwing pictures at Jax. He had been right; he was looking at the exact same pictures that Tara had received.

"Stahl trying to dig up shit." Jax said sitting on the couch.

"Well, she's doing a good Goddamn job of it." Jael said as she paced around the upstairs living room.

"I should have told you." Jax said putting his elbows on his knees.

"What's there to tell? The woman who was your first love came back to Charming and you obviously had a thing with her. Why would I need to know that? Especially since you look pretty cozy sticking your tongue down her Goddamn throat." Jael snarked.

"Tara's internship ended in Chicago and there was a temporary opening at St. Thomas. She helped saved Abel's life. She had been dating an FBI agent from Chicago. It was a bad situation, violent. She had a restraining order but he followed her here. One night, he broke into her house and tried to rape her. Tara shot him in the stomach. When I got there, he was sitting in the bedroom. He called her a biker whore and I shot him in the head." Jax said looking at his hands. "We had sex in front of his body. The next day I buried him where nobody will find him. He had gotten close with Stahl. There were rumors that he had been sleeping her."

"How long were you two together?" Jael asked as tears welled in her eyes.

"Just a couple of months. We realized that we were together for all the wrong reasons. She got an offer for Chicago and left. I hadn't seen or talked to her until that morning she called me to tell me about Gemma calling her." Jax said.

"Eli said that an Agent Kohn came here after his girlfriend, Tara. He said it happened two years ago. I pushed it off thinking he must have the time line wrong or that Tara was just visiting. I never thought that she came back here for two months and got back together with you." Jael said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It seemed like a bunch of meaningless bullshit." Jax said.

"_That's_ a bunch of bullshit and you know it. You're just trying to save your ass." Jael said as tears ran down her cheeks. "You didn't tell me because you thought I'd freak the fuck out."

"Yeah, I did. I didn't mention it when we were seeing each other and after we got married, it just didn't seem right to say 'oh by the way, I fucked my ex-girlfriend for two months two years ago. Please don't be mad.'" Jax replied.

"I'm not mad that you were with her, Jax. I mean if I had gone through that with my high school sweetheart…well, my high school sweetheart would have been at the other end of the gun, but I mean I can understand. What upsets me is that you keep this kind of shit from me. You're not afraid to tell me that you killed a guy but you're afraid to tell me that you were with Tara for two months two years ago? What is that?" Jael asked as she sat on the floor.

"I don't know." Jax shook his head.

"Stop keeping shit from me." Jael said putting a hand on his knee. "I don't want to open the mail one day and find any more surprises. I want to be able to see pictures that bitch sends me and go 'yeah, so?'"

"No more surprises." Jax promised putting his hand over hers.

"Is there _anything_ else you need to tell me?" Jael asked.

"Wendy's not Abel's mother." Jax deadpanned.

"_What_?" Jael practically screamed. "Who is?"

"I hooked up with this alien chick one night…"

"Asshole," Jael giggled. "I mean seriously."

"No, there are no more secrets." Jax said.

"Okay," Jael nodded. "Please don't let this happen again."

"I won't." Jax said pulling her to stand with him so he could wrap her in his arms. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you." They were interrupted by Opie barging through their front door.

"We gotta go," Opie said to Jax.

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"There was an ambush at the Irish meet. Clay's been shot. He's at St. Thomas." Opie said.

"Jesus," Jax said. He gave Jael a quick kiss. "I gotta go, babe."

"Go, go." Jael said pushing him towards the door. "I'll get down there as soon as I can."


	45. Chapter 45

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked taking his mom in his arms.

"Polly Zobelle showed up with Edmond Hayes." Tig sighed as he sat heavily in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Is he okay?" Jax asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." Gemma said as her lower lip began to tremble.

"I'll go find Tara and see if she can tell me anything." Jax said as he walked away.

"Hey," Tara said looking up from the chart she was working on. "I was about to go find your mom."

"How is he?" Jax asked worriedly.

"He was shot in the shoulder. It was a clean through and through shot but he's got some broken bones. He'll have to be in the hospital for a few days." Tara said. "An orthopedic surgeon will look at the x-rays and see if he needs surgery."

"Shit," Jax huffed. "Okay, thanks."

* * *

"Jackson or Jael Teller?" A woman in a suit asked as Happy opened the door to the Teller's house.

"I'm Jael." Jael said coming up behind Happy.

The woman handed Jael a set of papers. "Consider yourself served."

"Served? Served for what?" Jael asked.

"It's all there." The lady said as she turned and left.

"You want me to kill her?" Happy asked as anger flashed in his eyes.

"No," Jael shook her head. She went upstairs where Abel was watching a movie in the living room. The first lines of the paper had her sitting down heavily on the couch.

"What is it?" Chibs asked as tears formed in Jael's eyes.

"This is all Gemma's fault." Jael sighed.

"What's Gemma's fault?" Happy asked.

"Wendy's taking us to court." Jael said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Stupid gash." Happy growled. "You want me to kill her?"

"No," Jael shook her head.

"How is this Gemma's fault, lovey?" Chibs asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When Jax and I were first married, Gemma called Wendy and told her that Abel was in some kind of trouble." Jael said.

"Shite," Chibs huffed. "I know she doesn't want that whore getting her hands on Abel."

"No, she doesn't." Jael agreed. "But she put all of this in motion. Gemma hasn't learned that her actions have lasting consequences."

"You want me to kill her?" Happy asked.

"No!" Jael and Chibs yelled together.

"You two should probably get to the hospital and check on Clay." Jael said.

"No can do, baby." Happy shook his head. "We got orders."

There was another knock on the door. Happy went to answer it as Jael kept staring at the papers in her hands.

"Jael Teller?" Another female voice asked.

"That's me." Jael sighed as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm Joanna Mills." The woman said holding out her hand excitedly. She was an over-eager, young woman with red hair and dressed in a suit.

"Yeah?" Happy replied. The woman stepped back a little scared.

"I'm Nora's case worker." The woman replied.

"And?" Jael asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Nora has you down as the person she'll be living with when she's released." Joanna said.

"She's being released?" Jael asked surprised.

"In about four months." Joanna smiled.

"She's not living here." Jael shook her head. "I don't know where she got that idea but I will not have her around my children."

"She said that she had worked it out with you and your mother-in-law, Gemma?" Joanna said.

"I didn't work _anything_ out with her _or_ Gemma. If Nora needs a place to stay she can stay with Gemma. I refuse to have her in my house." Jael replied clenching her teeth.

"If she doesn't have a place to live, then she doesn't get out of prison." Joanna said.

"Good." Jael said. "Close the door."

Happy swung the door shut in the woman's face. "What was that about? Who's Nora?"

"Nora's my mother." Jael said walking back up the stairs and throwing herself on the couch.

"Your mother's in prison?" Chibs asked.

"Long story." Jael said shaking her head. "I guess they feel she's been reformed."

"Why would your mother have set something up like this with Gemma?" Chibs asked.

"Gemma went to see my mother when the Wendy thing didn't pan out…or before going to Wendy, I don't remember." Jael said pinching the bridge of her nose in her fingers. "My mother can live on the streets for all I care. As long as she doesn't show up here, we'll be fine."

"You want me to kill her?" Happy asked. Chibs shot him a look.

"My mother you can put on reserve. We'll see what happens." Jael said.

"You want us to get Jax?" Chibs asked.

"No, he needs to be at the hospital." Jael sighed. "He doesn't need all of this shit piled on him right now."

"I'll take these," Chibs said pulling the legal papers out of Jael's hand where she'd crumpled them in her fist, "and drop them off with Rosen. See what he makes of it."

"Okay," Jael nodded.

* * *

"How's Clay, brotha?" Chibs asked when Jax walked through the front door a few hours later.

"He's okay. Took a bullet through the shoulder but he should be fine." Jax replied.

"What the hell happened?" Happy asked.

"Polly Zobelle showed up at the meeting with Edmond Hayes. I guess she freaked out when she saw Clay." Jax said.

Happy looked at Jael who was standing on the top of the steps.

"Yes, you can kill her." Jael said to him.

"Finally!" Happy said. "Your old lady won't let me kill anybody. No process servers, no mothers, nuthin. She's no fun."

"Um, thanks, guys." Jax said looking at Jael with a questioning look on his face. "I'll take it from here."

"Bye, guys. See ya tomorrow." Jael said waving.

"Yeah, I'm getting back the money you stole from me." Happy groused.

"Happy, just because you're no good at poker doesn't mean I stole from you." Jael grinned.

"Whatever. Rematch tomorrow." Happy said.

"Count on it." Jael said as Chibs pushed Happy out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"What did he mean you won't let him kill anybody?" Jax asked as he climbed the stairs and kissed her.

"We had an interesting afternoon." Jael said. "You hungry?"

"No," Jax shook his head. "What happened this afternoon?"

"Your mom." Jael replied.

"What do you mean? She was at the hospital with me all afternoon." Jax said.

"This is all shit she started when we were first married." Jael explained as she led Jax to the couch so she could talk to him.

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"Let's see. First, we were served with papers from Wendy." Jael said. "She's really bringing a case against us. She wants to see Abel."

"No," Jax said emphatically. "She tried to kill him. You are his mother."

"I know." Jael said. "Chibs has the papers and is going to drop them off at Rosen's on his way to see Clay."

"Shit, babe, I'm sorry." Jax said kissing her forehead.

"It gets better." Jael smiled weakly.

"How much better?" Jax asked skeptically.

"A woman showed up here wanting to talk to me about my mother's release in four months." Jael intertwined her fingers with his.

"Jesus," Jax said. "Your mom's getting out?"

"Yep, and apparently her and Gemma had it all worked out for her to live with us." Jael said.

"You wanna run that by me one more time?" Jax asked setting his jaw.

"This woman seemed to think that Gemma and my mom had cleared it with us." Jael said.

"When's the last time my mom went to see yours?" Jax asked through clenched teeth.

"I have no idea." Jael said. "It had to have been months ago…right?"

"It better have been." Jax said bouncing his leg anxiously.

"So, Clay's going to be okay though. That's good news." Jael said.

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "I'm going to take care of this shit, Jael. I'll handle my junky ex and my crazy mother."

"Jax, Wendy signed over her parental rights, right?" Jael asked.

"When I was in Chino." Jax nodded.

"Then she has no claim to him. She signed a legal document basically saying she wasn't his mother. She doesn't have a leg to stand on for visitation." Jael said rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"And your mother?" Jax asked.

"That crazy bitch stays as far away from Charming as possible or I send Happy after her ass." Jael said. "I got this shit handled, baby. You just need to focus on Club business right now. I know that you're going to have to go after Polly. Focus on righting that wrong. This other shit I can deal with."

"Are you sure? It's a lot to take on." Jax said.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Jael grinned. "I'll make sure our family is protected."

"I love you," Jax smiled.

"I love you too." Jael said as she kissed him.


	46. Chapter 46

"What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Donna asked Jael.

"We're going shopping for baby stuff today." Jael grinned.

"What's Jax doing for you, do you know?" Donna asked.

"He doesn't know." Jael replied.

"Really?" Donna was surprised.

"It's just not something that came up." Jael shrugged. "Besides, he has a lot of shit to deal with right now."

"Yeah, Ope said that Clay has to have to surgery." Donna said.

"Later today. Some shit in his shoulder is pretty messed up, I guess. Jax will be acting president until Clay recovers." Jael sighed.

"You okay with that?"

"Not like I have a choice. Anyway, let's get the hell out of this house." Jael said grabbing her purse.

"What about Abel?" Donna asked.

"He's coming with us." Jael grinned. "He's all about helping pick stuff out for his brothers."

"Where you goin?" Happy asked the women as they walked down the stairs.

"Shopping." Jael said. "You can stay here."

"Chibs is at the hospital. Your old man told me to stay with you at all times." Happy said.

"You really want to go shopping for baby stuff?" Jael asked skeptically.

"No, but I don't have a choice." Happy sighed.

* * *

"This one is nice." Jael said stopping by a blonde wood crib. The pad and bedding was green with frogs on it.

"You're going to use Abel's old stuff, right?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, might as well. It's all in really good shape." Jael shrugged.

"How are you going to decide who gets the used furniture?" Donna asked.

"Jesus, I don't know." Jael sighed. "I never even thought about that. I mean, I don't want one kid to feel less than, you know? Like, Abel got new stuff and somebody else got new stuff but the other baby had to use hand-me-downs."

"I have a suggestion." Donna said. "You buy new stuff for both babies so all three of the kids got new stuff. Opie and I will buy Abel's old stuff to carry on the tradition of all of our kids using hand-me-downs."

"Why would you need baby stu…Donna! Oh my God!" Jael squealed throwing her arms around her best-friend. "How far?"

"Eight weeks. We found out yesterday." Donna giggled.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you and Opie!" Jael gushed.

"Thanks, me too." Donna said.

"This is so exciting!" Jael said happily.

"Can I help you ladies find anything?" a sales woman asked the two beaming women and a not so happy Happy.

"Do you have anything with guns or knives on it?" Happy asked. The sales women looked at him frightened.

"We are not buying my sons anything with guns or knives on it." Jael said sternly. When the sales lady was out of earshot, Jael added, "At least not yet."

"I'm going to teach your boys everything I know." Happy smiled.

"That's great." Jael said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I'm going to make a phone call." Donna said quickly.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Jax said later that day as Jael walked through the door with Happy who was carrying a sleeping Abel.

"We went shopping for baby stuff." Jael said climbing the stairs and kissing Jax quickly.

"Baby stuff, huh?" He grinned.

"Happy and Abel picked most of it out." Jael said grinning at Happy as he walked down the hall towards Abel's room.

"You let Happy pick out baby stuff?" Jax asked.

"He has good taste." Jael laughed. "How's Clay?"

"Going stir crazy. They put his surgery off until tomorrow." Jax sighed.

"Why?" Jael asked concerned. "Everything okay?"

"They want to take another look at his shoulder, I guess." Jax shrugged.

"Do you need to go back to the hospital?" Jael asked.

"No. Gemma's there. Clay doesn't want us sitting around. He wants us out looking for Polly and Stahl." Jax replied.

"So what are you doing standing around here?" Jael grinned.

"Waiting for my beautiful, pregnant wife to get home." Jax grinned as he leaned in and kissed her.

"You do know I'm standing right here, right?" Happy groused.

"You're relieved of duty." Jax asked only slightly pulling away from Jael.

"About fuckin' time." Happy said wasting no time to leave the house.

"I don't think he liked being on baby duty." Jax grinned.

"You'd be surprised. If I had any objections to anything, he ganged up with Abel to make sure they got their way." She said playing with the front of his cut. "Besides with two old ladies pregnant, Happy better get used to baby stuff."

"Two old ladies?" Jax knit his brow together.

"Um, I meant, you know, since I'm pregnant twice." Jael said.

"Nice try." Jax replied. "Who else is pregnant?"

"Nobody." Jael shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Do I need to put you across my knee?" Jax teased.

"Like I'd fit." Jael shoved him playfully.

"Seriously, who else is pregnant?" Jax asked.

"It's not my place to say. He'll tell you when he's ready." Jael said.

"Come on, spill." Jax said nuzzling her neck. "Or I will torture you."

"You already torture me every time one of your sons kicks me in the fucking ribs." Jael giggled.

"I'll tell them to be nice if you tell me who's pregnant." Jax promised.

"You are such a gossip. Just wait for them to tell you when they want to." Jael said.

"You're a tough chick, Mrs. Teller, I'll give you that." Jax laughed. "Opie told me this afternoon."

"Oh my God, I'm so excited for them!" Jael squealed.

"Ha! I got you." Jax grinned. "I'm happy for Ope though, he's wanted another baby for a while now."

"You son of a bitch!" Jael cried laughing. "That's horrible. You're not getting any sex tonight."

"Yeah right." Jax shot back.

* * *

"Edmond Hayes' girlfriend shot Clay Morrow." Stahl told Jimmy. "Looks like he'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" Jimmy asked her.

"My contact, Wendy Case, just called me." Stahl said.

"That means Jackson Teller will step into Clay's shoes." Jimmy replied.

"For a time." Stahl said.

"This is perfect." Jimmy smiled. "We kill Jackson Teller and leave the rest of SAMCRO scrambling to put the pieces back together. Take out the rest of the officers and kill SAMCRO."

"Why do you hate SAMCRO so much, you never told me." Stahl said.

"They killed my Russian pipeline, effectively killing most of my business." Jimmy sighed. "You?"

"Their former VP smashed my face into a table, Bobby Munson got away with murder, they sell illegal guns, and mostly because their current VP, well actually I guess he's their current President, killed the love of my life." Stahl grimaced.

"You ready to go back to the States and clean up?" Jimmy asked.

"You bet your ass I am." Stahl assured him.


	47. Chapter 47

These were some of Jax's favorite moments with his wife. Her naked body pressed against his side, her leg thrown over his waist, her head on his chest, and her fingers intertwined with his. Even on the worst days, being with Jael like this always made him feel better. With everything that had gone sideways lately, he relished in these moments when he could really relax with her. He loved the times he got to spend with her and Abel but even then Jax couldn't relax. He couldn't fully let his guard down. Jax also had to admit, at least to himself, that he was glad Jael'd talked him into having a tv in the bedroom. He could watch something mindless and pretend for just a little bit that he was just like any other guy in bed with his wife after a long day instead of an outlaw.

Jax wished more days could be like today had been. He'd gone to visit Clay in the hospital after surgery and learned everything went well. Donna had taken Abel so that Jax and Jael could spend Jael's birthday together. They'd spent the day snuggling on the couch watching movies and making love wherever they wanted in their house.

It had been a good day but Jax couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. It didn't help that his phone chose to ring at that moment.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I jus' heard from Fi." Chibs said. "Jimmy's got a new visitor in Belfast."

"Who?" Jax asked.

"June Stahl." Chibs said. Jax could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you serious?" Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I guess she's been there a few weeks." Chibs said. "Feds can't touch her there."

"Sounds like I can call guard duty off." Jax sighed. "You don't have to show up tomorrow."

"Nah, I do." Chibs replied. "I told lovie I'd help her put together some baby stuff."

"Okay. Thanks, bro." Jax said hanging up the phone. He nudged Jael and she groaned in reply.

"He better not have bailed on tomorrow. He was all giddy like a little school girl over helping me." She groused.

"He said that he heard from Fiona." Jax said. "Stahl's in Belfast."

"What the hell is Stahl doing in Ireland?" Jael asked cracking an eye open to look at her husband.

"She's safe from the feds there. Sounds like she's hanging out with Jimmy O." Jax shrugged.

"Wasn't she trying to bring him down?" Jael asked.

"I guess she needed his help more. Besides, she's no longer FBI so she can't touch him anyway." Jax said.

"So…we're safe?" Jael asked.

"Unless she comes back, this is over. I'll call Unser in the morning." Jax dropped a kiss on her head.

"That's some of the best news ever." Jael sighed in relief.

"Now all we have to do is get Wendy to drop her bullshit visitation suit." Jax huffed.

"I may have mentioned the suit to your mom." Jael said.

"You told Gemma that Wendy wanted visitation with Abel?" Jax asked her.

"It's a very large possibility." Jael replied.

"You know my mom's going to kill Wendy, right?" Jax asked.

"We can hope." Jael smiled at him.

"No more talking to Happy." Jax grinned at her. "He's a bad influence on you."

"You're the one who wanted him over here." Jael pointed out.

"Well, next time remind me that he can't babysit you anymore." Jax said.

"Probably not." Jael yawned.

"Where are you going?" Jax asked when Jael made a move to get out of the bed.

"Your sons want Red Vines. I'm not going to the store naked." Jael said.

"I'll go." Jax said getting up and pulling his boxers and pants on. "You need anything else?"

"Ice cream would be good." She smiled at him.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Birthday cake." She grinned.

"Birthday cake ice cream and red vines." Jax shook his head. "Anything for you." He kissed her quickly.

* * *

"So Jax has relaxed the lockdown, huh?" Donna giggled as she sat on the cough with Jael the next day.

"Yeah, with Stahl out of the country, we're safe from her." Jael smiled. It felt like a ton of weight was lifted off of her chest.

"Good." Donna said. "Now I won't have to worry about Opie. I can just worry about lounging around and getting fat."

"And I get to lounge around and get even fatter." Jael giggled.

"Mama!" Abel whined as he came in from the backyard. "Foofa bite me."

"Were you playing with him?" Jael asked.

"Yeah and he bite me." Abel pouted.

"Let me see." Jael said taking the hand Abel held out for her to see. "Aw, it's a little red but there's no blood. You have to be careful playing with him, he gets carried away."

"I go help Chibs." Abel said running towards the room that Jael and Donna had been kicked out of earlier.

"You really let him name the new puppy 'Foofa'?" Donna asked.

"I tried for something a little more manly but Abel threw a fit. I wasn't going to fight him over it." Jael replied.

"The first rule of being a mom." Donna laughed. "Pick your battles."

"Either he's hitting the Terrible Twos late or the whatever-it-is threes early because before the sleepover at your house, he was bad. On Halloween he slapped me in the face once, threw his dinner on Jax, and just wouldn't listen." Jael shook her head.

"Oh. Oh God." Donna grimaced. "I had forgotten how bad that time can be. I'm rethinking this whole baby thing."

"Too late." Jael smiled. "You're in it for the long haul now."

"I changed my mind!" Donna laughed.

"It's not like you can just return it to the store." Jael giggled.

"Or just give it back to Opie." Donna sighed.

"I tried that with Jax the other day. The boys were kicking really bad so I was like 'Here, you can have them back now.' He wouldn't accept them…fucker." Jael giggled.

"Men don't get it all. It's not their livers that get kicked every day for months." Donna said.

"It got really quiet in that room." Jael said. "Do you think they killed each other?"

"Happy and Chibs? Probably not, Abel's in there with them." Donna replied.

"Do you think Happy taught Abel how to kill somebody with baby wipes?" Jael asked.

"We might want to go check." Donna said as both women got up and went to check on the men working in the nursery.

"Oh, my God." Jael said as tears welled in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She looked around the blue nursery at the cribs, changing tables, dressers, and stuffed animals that were neatly put together.

"It's the least we could do." Chibs said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"It needs more death, though." Happy groused.

"No, it does not." Jael laughed. "It's perfect."

* * *

"What did Dr. Namid say?" Gemma asked Jael three weeks later. Jael had shown up at TM looking for Jax who was in Church. Jael and Gemma sat in the clubhouse bar waiting.

"Everything looks good." Jael said. "They're right on target. We do another fetal echocardiography to check Riley's heart defect next week."

"You already decided which baby would have the heart defect?" Gemma asked.

"Jax couldn't stand the thought of another Thomas Teller having heart problems." Jael said putting her hand over Gemma's. "He wants this Thomas to be healthy for both of you."

"Well, little Riley Teller's going to be just as healthy." Gemma replied.

"Yes, he will be." Jael smiled reassuringly at her mother-in-law.

"You see _all_ of Riley yet?" Gemma quirked an eyebrow.

"No, he's still being shy but Dr. Namid said that the likelihood of us having a girl is ten percent. I'm okay with two boys; means Jax and I will have to have another baby so I get my girl." Jael grinned as her cell phone rang. She scowled at the number on her screen.

"What's the matter?" Gemma asked.

"It's the daycare." Jael said.

"Abel's probably sick." Gemma shrugged.

"Hello?" Jael answered as she nodded in agreement with Gemma. Gemma suddenly knew that whatever it was, it was very, _very_ bad. The color drained from Jael's face. She got up from the bar stool she had been sitting on and walked halfway towards the Chapel doors before throwing her phone against the wall and falling to her knees.

"What's wrong, baby?" Gemma said rushing to Jael's side. "What happened?"

"I need Jax." She whispered.

"Jackson!" Gemma screamed. Jax was instantly on Jael's other side while other members looked on concerned.

"What happened?" Jax asked as tears silently slid down Jael's checks.

"She got a call from the daycare." Gemma said.

"And?" Jax asked.

"I don't know." Gemma replied.

"Babe," Jax said softly pulling Jael's face towards him. She had that faraway look in her eyes she got when she was about to go into shock. "Jael, I need you to talk to me."

"Abel." She whispered. "My baby."

"What happened?" Jax asked as panic flooding through him.

"She took him from daycare." Jael said as she finally focused on Jax's eyes. "They told her that she couldn't see him because he wasn't on the list. But she pulled out a gun and she took him."

"Who?" Jax demanded.

"Stahl." Jael said. "Stahl took our son."

"Jesus," Jax sighed as he pulled Jael against him.

* * *

"We're going to get him back." Bob Heran said to Jael. She was sitting on the couch in her living room crying as Jax tried to comfort her. Jax nodded at him.

"Thanks," Jax said quietly.

"I guess we don't need to post anybody outside your house?" Eli Roosevelt asked looking at all of the Sons crowded in the living room, kitchen, and dining room of the Teller's house. "We'll update you as soon as we hear anything. If she contacts you, let us know."

"Yeah," Jax said as Eli and Bob headed down the stairs and out of the house.

"What are we going to do?" Gemma asked from the rocking chair she was occupying.

"We're going to get him back." Jax said through clenched teeth. As if on cue, his phone rang. "Yeah?" he answered.

"You have such a beautiful son." Stahl said.

"Where is he?" Jax snarled.

"Don't worry, he's fine. I'm willing to make a trade." Stahl replied.

"When and where?" Jax growled.

"I want you to come to Timberland alone. You know where that is?" Stahl asked. "Of course you know where that is."

"When?" Jax said shortly.

"As soon as you can make it here." Stahl said.

"I'm on my way." Jax snapped his phone shut.

"What is it?" Gemma asked.

"Stay here with her." Jax ordered his mother. Gemma moved into Jax's spot and hugged Jael close.

"What's the plan?" Tig asked.

"Stahl wants me to meet her at Timberland…alone." Jax said pulling a hoodie on over his cut.

"She's going to kill you." Jael sobbed. "She's going to kill you and then she's going to kill Abel."

"No," Jax said taking her hand in his. "This is about hurting me the way I hurt her. She wants to kill Abel in front of me."

"Oh, that's so much better!" Jael said as fresh tears filled her eyes and Gemma glared at him.

"I'm not going to let her do that." Jax said kissing her temple. "Chibs, I want you to take the second cut off and come in on the east. Tig, I want you to take the third cut off and come in on the west. Happy, you take the last cut off. You can sneak in through the back of the barn and get a good shot through the hayloft door. Leave your bikes far enough away that she won't hear you approach. That way if she makes a move to kill either me or my son, any of you can take her out."

"Happy," Jael said quietly.

"Yeah, Jay?" He replied kneeling in front of her.

"You kill her." Jael said to him angrily. "You kill her a lot."

"Oh, yes I will." Happy nodded before heading out the door with Chibs and Tig.

"Be careful." Jael pleaded with Jax. "I want both my guys to come home."

"We'll be home before you know it." Jax nodded kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.


	48. Chapter 48

"Hey, Cherry." Gemma said opening the front door to the Tellers' house.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how everybody is holding up." Cherry said. "And she came by the Clubhouse and said she was a friend of the family." Cherry hooked a thumb over her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gemma demanded.

"He's my son, Gemma." Wendy sighed. "I wanted to see if he was okay."

"His mother, his _real_ mother, is upstairs waiting on news. The last thing she needs is for you to be poking around. How did you find out about this anyway?" Gemma huffed.

"Unser told me." Wendy said. "I just really want to make sure he's okay."

"Jax went to go get him." Gemma replied harshly. "Abel will be fine."

"You let Jax handle this?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Gemma demanded.

"You let him go alone?" Wendy replied.

"That's what was asked of him; that he go alone." Gemma put a hand on her hip.

"I just figured someone would have gone with him to watch his back." Wendy shrugged.

"Not when his son's life depends on it." Gemma said. "You can leave now."

"Will you let me know how everything turns out?" Wendy asked.

"Trust me, sweetheart," Gemma said, "his mother will be waiting for him to come home." Gemma slammed the door in Wendy's face.

* * *

"What did you learn?" Stahl asked when Wendy called her.

"Gemma said Jax left to get Abel by himself." Wendy replied.

"Good. I knew Jax would do what was needed to get his son back." Stahl smiled.

"Just don't hurt Abel. I don't care what you do to Jax but remember you promised me that Abel would be okay." Wendy said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I have one more request before you come get your boy." Stahl sneered.

"Anything." Wendy promised.

"I want Teller's wife out here." Stahl demanded.

"Gemma won't let me to get her." Wendy said.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it." Stahl said disconnecting the phone call.

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave." Gemma huffed when Wendy knocked on the door again.

"I need to talk to Jael." Wendy said. "Mother to mother."

"I guess you'd have to be a mother to do that." Gemma replied.

"What do you want, Wendy?" Jael sighed as she joined Gemma at the front door.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Wendy asked.

"Anything you have to say to her, you can say in front of me." Gemma spat.

"No, it's okay." Jael said pushing past her mother-in-law. She led Wendy to the driveway.

"Come on," Wendy sighed as she walked towards her car.

"Where are we going?" Jael asked.

"To see our son." Wendy replied.

"You know where Abel is?" Jael asked.

"Yeah," Wendy said quietly.

* * *

"Shit," Gemma growled when she saw Wendy's taillights come on. "Ope, follow them."

"Sure," Opie nodded jogging out to his bike.

"What's that about?" Donna asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's not good." Gemma replied.

"Your old lady senses are tingling, right?" Juice asked. Gemma quirked an eyebrow at him. "It's something Jael says."

"Yeah, my old lady senses are tingling all right." Gemma said. "Why would Unser tell Wendy anything about Abel? Wayne knows what the bitch did to that kid."

"What are you thinking?" Donna asked.

"I'm thinking that a junkie whore will do anything to get her son back." Gemma said opening her phone to dial Jax.

* * *

Jax checked the display on his phone. Gemma. He ignored it as he waited in front of the Timberland barn. This waiting around shit was starting to wear thin. He'd been waiting for twenty minutes without a sign of Stahl. At least it had given Chibs, Tig, and Happy time to get into position. Jax was going to kill this bitch, get his son back, and go home to his wife.

It was another ten minutes before headlights broke the headlights. _Finally_, Jax thought. His hopes were dashed and confusion took over when Wendy and Jael got out of the car.

"What the hell?" Jax yelled.

"Where's Abel?" Jael asked Wendy.

"He'll be here soon." Wendy said.

"You were in on this?" Jax couldn't contain his anger at his ex-wife.

"I want my son." Wendy said. Wendy was prepared for Jael to rush around the car and start throwing punches.

"I will kill you!" Jael screamed. The arrival of another car broke Jael's concentration and she stood up. Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Now that everybody is here." Stahl said stepping out of the car.

"Where's Abel?" Jax demanded.

"Here, Daddy!" Abel said getting out of the car holding his hands out to Jax to show his dad the ice cream smeared on them.

"Time to go home." Jax said. "It's almost bed time."

"Isn't that sweet?" Stahl mocked. "The biker's worried about bed times."

"Mommy! I had ice cweam!" Abel said running to Jael. Wendy let out a whimper and got to her feet.

"You said I'd get Abel!" Wendy cried at Stahl. "You said he would be mine! Abel! I'm your mommy!"

"No," Abel shook his head. "Dis my mommy." Abel pointed at Jael.

"You were just a means to an end, sweetheart." Stahl said to Wendy. "I just needed Teller's wife here."

"You bitch! You promised!" Wendy cried. "You said we'd be a family!"

"Um, yeah, I lied about that." Stahl smiled.

Jael picked Abel up and hugged him tightly as Jax ran his hand over his son's hair. Jax knew this was far from over but at least Jael had Abel and they were safe.

"Give him to me!" Wendy screamed at Jael.

"Over my dead body." Jael growled.

"That could be arranged." Stahl replied. "Only one woman is going to walk out of here with that child."

"June, baby, you promised." Wendy said as tears fell down her face. "Please."

"Why would I give him to the junkie whore who tried to kill him? I mean, I do have a heart." Stahl said pulling her gun and putting a bullet in Wendy's forehead. Jael screamed and forced Abel's face away so he wouldn't see Wendy's body. "Now that that's taken care of, time to talk about Kohn."

"Kohn's gone." Jax said.

"Yes, he is." June turned and pointed her gun at Jax. Jax held his hands up. He was glad Jael was out of the line of fire. "And you killed him."

"Actually, I did." Tara said stepping out of the woods pointing her own gun at Stahl.

"What the fuck?" Jax demanded.

"Gemma called me." Tara answered.

"Abel, honey, it's getting late. I want you to lie on the floor and try to get some sleep." Jael said walking towards Wendy's car, making sure to keep Wendy's dead body out of the sight of Abel. "Don't get up until somebody you know comes for you, okay?"

"Okay," Abel said. He was almost three so he was a big boy. He wasn't sure why the blonde lady had hurt the dark haired lady. He wasn't sure why everybody was out in the woods when it was near bedtime. He wasn't sure what was going on but he'd never heard his Mommy use the tone of voice she was using now and it scared him a little. He knew he had to do what she asked, she had to be brave like his daddy would be and his daddy would do whatever Grandma told him to so Abel resolved himself to staying on the floor of the car no matter what.

"You didn't kill Josh." Stahl said not sure where to point her gun. "You," she said to Jael, "back over by your husband." Jael quickly walked over to Jax. He took her hand in his and stepped in front of her.

"Yes, I did." Tara replied. "He tried to rape me so I shot him in the head."

"Liar!" Stahl cried. "He told me he was going to talk to you and tell you it was over. He didn't love you anymore. He loved me."

"He wanted to talk about us getting back together." Tara said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're just saying that because your boyfriend here killed Josh!" Stahl yelled.

"No," Tara shook her head. "Jax helped dispose of the body, that's all. Josh's death is all on me."

"I guess I'll just have to kill you both." Stahl sneered.

"Go ahead and try it. I'll drop you before you can even get a shot off." Tara promised.

"You going to bet on that?" Stahl queried as she swung the gun at Jax and pulled the trigger. Jax felt the slug slam into the middle of his chest. He felt himself pushed back by the force of the bullet.

"Jax!" Jael screamed and was on her knees next to him in a heartbeat. "Jax, talk to me, baby." He wanted to say something to her but the pain in his chest was too much. Jael cradled his head in her lap and stroked his hair as she tried to keep her composure. "You can't leave me, Jax. Please. You have to live for our sons. Come on, baby, stay with me. Don't you die on me. Please, Jax, I can't live without you."

The next shot barely registered with Jael as Stahl cried out in pain and dropped her gun. Tara looked around dazed. Chibs and Tig came racing out of the woods and were at Jax's side.

"Jackie Boy, talk to me." Chibs said.

"Call an ambulance." Tara ordered Tig as she kicked the gun out of Stahl's reach. Tig did what he was told. Tara wasn't optimistic that the ambulance would make it time, however. She'd seen where Jax had taken the bullet. She was sure that it had done significant damage to his heart. Tara slowly walked over to where the first man she'd ever loved had fallen so she could render whatever aid possible.

Happy walked out of the old barn. "Is she dead?" he asked Tara.

"No," Tara shook her head. "Nice shot, though."

"Yeah, thanks." Happy growled.

"Happy," Jael said reaching for him. Happy knelt down beside her. "She killed Jax."

"Don't worry, I'll make her pay." Happy promised as he walked towards Stahl who was rolling in pain from the bullet in her stomach.

It seemed like forever until the ambulance arrived. There was a flurry of activity around Jax. Eli and Unser arrived with what seemed like a million other cops.

"Where's Stahl?" Eli asked Jael.

"I don't know and I don't care." She spat as the paramedics loaded Jax into the ambulance.

"I'll drive Abel to St. Thomas." Tara said.

"Thank you," Jael said giving the other woman a hug.

"We'll ride with you." Tig said to Tara as he nodded at Chibs. Tara just nodded in reply.

* * *

"Jesus, do you have to hit every pot hole in the fucking road?" Jax grimaced as he sat up in the back of the ambulance.

"Babe," Jael said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You took a bullet to the chest. You need to lay down."

"No, I'm good." Jax said as he unzipped his hoodie. He pulled up his t-shirt to reveal the bullet proof vest he wore. "It just knocked the wind out of me."

"You son of a bitch!" Jael cried. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were dead or dying!"

"I'm sorry, babe." Jax said as he took her hand in his. "Happy made me put it on before he went into the barn. He said he didn't want to answer to you if something happened to me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jael asked.

"I'm fine; it just hurts like a motherfucker." Jax grimaced. He let out a little groan of pain as Jael threw herself against him and cried tears of joy.

"I was so scared." Jael sobbed into his neck.

"I'm fine." Jax stroked her back. "We're all perfect and Stahl's can never hurt us again." He kissed her head.

* * *

Opie pulled into the Timberland lot as the ambulance pulled out.

"What happened?" He asked Tig.

"Jax took a bullet to the chest. No big deal. He'll be fine." Tig shrugged.

"He took a bullet to the chest but he'll be fine?" Opie yelled.

"He was wearing a vest, man." Tig replied.

"Thank God," Opie sighed. "How's everybodye else?"

"Wendy's dead, Stahl's _happily_ missing. Everybody else is whole." Tig slapped Opie on the back.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Opie shook his head.

"Nah," Tig laughed. "You're just getting ready to be a dad again."


	49. Chapter 49

"Turn back! Ducks!" Abel yelled. Jael had just walked into the house from an afternoon of shopping with Gemma. It had been three days since the whole Stahl ordeal. Jael had slept in the spare room right across from Abel's just in case he'd had a nightmare but he seemed to be taking things better than she was.

"You cannot watch that show." Jax replied. Jael peaked downstairs. She could tell Abel was not happy and had been giving his dad the what for.

"I watch ducks!" Abel demanded. "Your mean, Daddy!"

"Does your mother let you watch shit like that?" Jax asked his son.

"Yes! Ducks!" Abel shouted. "Turn back!"

"We're watching motorcycles." Jax said putting his hands on his hips.

"DUCKS!" Abel screamed. "Now!"

"Whoa," Jael said trying not to laugh. "What is this?"

"Daddy's mean!" Abel said throwing his arms around her legs.

"Why's Daddy mean?" Jael asked her son.

"Not watch Ducks!" Abel said.

Jael mock gasped at Jax. "He won't let you watch Ducks? Daddy, why won't you let him watch Ducks?"

"You actually let him watch that shit?" Jax scoffed.

"Duck Dynasty? He loves that show." Jael replied.

"Really? You let him watch that?" Jax ran a hand through his hair.

"It's better than a lot of shit he could be watching. It makes him laugh." Jael said as Jax approached her.

"How're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good." She smiled at him.

"You sure?" He asked as Abel took the TV remote out of his hand and turned the channel.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You heard back about that heart thing for Riley yet? Seems like it was a while ago." He said.

"Doctor said the hole's pretty small so it won't be too hard to fix." Jael replied. "How's your chest?"

"Still a little sore. Nothing that won't heal." He kissed her quickly. He turned when Abel let out a belly laugh at something on the TV. "Still can't believe you let him watch that shit."

"He loves it. After what happened to him, I'm not going to deny him anything he likes if it makes him happy and is within reason. If I remember correctly somebody let him have cookies for breakfast this morning." Jael grinned at him.

"He said please." Jax laughed.

"You are such a pushover." She replied.

"I got Church later. You gonna be okay?" Jax asked.

"We'll be fine." Jael said.

"There's a run to Nevada comin up." He said seriously.

"You have to go?" She asked.

"Dunno. Maybe. I'll try to get out of it." Jax said. "When's our next appointment?"

"Not for another two weeks." Jael said. "How's Clay?"

"At home and on the mend." Jax said.

"How long before he's able to step back in as president?" she asked.

"Couple of months, maybe longer. Why? You don't like being Mrs. SAMCRO?" He smiled.

"It's weird being Queen. That's a roll for your mom. Plus? I kinda miss having you around as much. I know you have Club shit to deal with but as President, _you_ have to deal with it, ya know? Before Clay could deal with it."

"Yeah. I know." He sighed. "But one day this is going to be a permanent thing, babe."

"I know that, Jax, and I'm excited for you that you will be full on President. But, by then, I won't be pregnant and I'll have a better grasp on this old lady thing."

"You have a pretty good grasp on how to be an old lady already." He smiled

"It would just be easier if I wasn't pregnant with twins." She giggled.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what my mom got today." He said.

"Let's just say that we do not need anything else for the babies until they turn one." She smiled.

"I thought so." He smiled back and kissed her. "I gotta go."

* * *

"How was Church?" Jael asked later when Jax had returned home.

"Long." He sighed and sat on the couch next to her.

"You have to go to Nevada?" She asked intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Yeah. Sorry," he said kissing her hand.

"It's okay, baby. You have to do what you have to do. For once, the thought of you away from us doesn't scare me." She smiled.

"Juice and Happy will be stopping by to check on you." Jax said.

"Of course they will." She smiled.

"Maybe things will get back to normal when I get back." He said. "We can await the arrival of our new additions in peace."

"That would be nice." She agreed. "You should get to bed if you're leaving early tomorrow morning."

"You gonna sleep with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I set up a baby monitor in his room before he went to bed. That way if he has any nightmares, I'll be able to hear him." She said standing up.

Jax stood up and stretched, putting his arm around her shoulders. "He's a strong kid."

"That he is." She said.

**A/N: I know, another short chapter. Sorry, readers! I've been busy with homework and I'm really stuck right now in both my stories. I know where they're going, I just don't know how to take them there right now. Good news is the week of November 19 is Thanksgiving break so I should be able to update a lot. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

"Jax," Jael nudged her sleeping husband with her elbow. The alarm on his phone did little to rouse him but it had woken her up. "Jax! _Jackson!"_

"Huh, what? Is it time?" he groaned sleepily.

"Yes, it's time." Jael grumped.

"Oh, shit!" Jax shot out of bed and started rushing around the room. "I'll get your bag. Don't panic."

"Jax!" Jael said looking at him and trying not to laugh. He was naked and rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Jackson!" She said louder causing him to stop and focus on her.

"It's okay, babe. I got everything handled. I'll go get Abel." He said.

"I'm not in labor, idiot." She giggled.

"But…you said it was time." He scowled at her.

"I misunderstood what you meant. I thought you were asking me if it was time for you to get up; not if you were asking if I was having the babies. We still have quite a bit of time before I go into labor." She smiled. "Your alarm's been going off for ten minutes."

"Oh." He said running a hand over his face. "Right." He sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I dreamt that you were having the babies but I couldn't get to you. Tara was this nasty nurse who kept telling me I couldn't go into your room because I wasn't the father. I could hear you screaming for me but there was nothing I could do. Hap killed Tara so I could see you but when I walked through the door an alarm went off and this cage surrounded me. Then Tig came up holding two girls. He had this really sick smile on his face. He said 'I'm going to have so much fun with them, man.'" Jax shuddered.

"No more pot before bed." Jael said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesus, I guess." Jax shook his head. "I really do not want to go today."

"Babe," she said moving behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Happy and Juice will be around if anything happens, which it won't. I promise, I'm not going to have these babies without you. I'm going to need you in the room with me to keep me sane. Otherwise, I'm going to quit halfway through labor and leave the hospital."

Jax smiled at her and nodded. "I'll make sure you don't do that."

"Good. Now get going or you're going to be late and we all know how much Bobby Elvis loves leaving late for a run." Jael said pushing his shoulder so he'd get up and get a move on.

* * *

"You doin' okay?" Happy asked Jael as Jax, Chibs, Opie, and Bobby left for Nevada.

"Yeah." Jael sighed throwing her arm around Donna. "I'm just done being pregnant."

"How does that work?" Happy asked. "You just decide you're done and you spit them out?"

"Not exactly." Jael giggled. "I decide I'm done and they incubate for a few months longer."

"Just tell them to come out. You're their mom. They'll listen." Happy said.

"Doesn't work that way. They come out when they're ready." Jael replied.

"That's lame." Happy shook his head. "Koz and I are going to Bakersfield to see my mom later. You wanna ride along?"

"Yeah, Donna and I can ride in the truck." Jael nodded. "Gemma's taking Abel for the day."

"He going back to daycare?" Donna asked.

"I don't really want him going back there. I don't know if he'd remember Stahl pulling a gun there. Also, I'm pretty sure the other parents don't want him there. He's a Teller and Tellers are dangerous." Jael said.

"They said that?" Happy demanded. "I'll kill them all."

"Happy, you cannot kill every parent that has a problem with Abel, Thomas, or Riley. They're the sons of a criminal outlaw. Parents aren't going to want their kids around them." Jael said.

"Then they should die. Jax's kids are good kids. Jax's a good guy." Happy said.

"I appreciate that, Happy, but you still can't kill them." Jael said.

"Does Abel have nightmares about the kidnapping?" Donna asked.

"No," Jael shook her head, "all he remembers is that she gave him ice cream."

"I remember the sound she made when I stuck the knife in her guts before…"

"That's enough, Hap, thanks." Jael cut him off.

"Another happy face." Happy smiled.

"Now you can't say that I don't let you have any fun." Jael snarked.

"You gonna let me kill somebody today?" Happy asked her.

"Probably not." Jael stuck her tongue out at him.

"No fun." Happy shook his head.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kozik demanded as he watched Jael and Donna pull out of the lot.

"What?" Happy asked.

"You're letting old ladies get involved in club business." Kozik replied.

"They're going to visit my mom; they'll keep her busy until we can get the guns out of her house." Happy said. "Besides, Jax asked me to keep Jael close so that's what I'm doing."

"This shit is going to go sideways. And when it does, Jax is going to have your ass." Kozik snarled.

"Shut up. Nothing's going to go sideways. We'll go visit my mom, get the guns, and leave. End of story." Happy said.

"You better hope that's end of story or Jax is going to kill you." Kozik said putting his helmet on.

"Let's go." Happy growled.

* * *

"Hey, Betty, how are you feeling?" Jael asked sitting on the couch in Happy's mom's living room with Donna.

"I'm still breathing so I can't be doing too bad." Betty smiled. "Remind me to send some of my cookies home for Abel."

"Yeah, that's all he needs." Jael smiled. "Last time Jax let Abel have your cookies for breakfast."

"Cookies are a good breakfast. Just ask Happy." Betty laughed.

"Shit," Kozik huffed as he stormed through the living room sweating. "Sorry, Betty."

"I hear worse from Happy every time he opens his mouth, dear. Nothing to be sorry for." Betty patted Kozik's hand.

"Something wrong?" Jael asked Kozik.

"I was playing basketball and these kids just jacked the truck." Kozik shook his head. "Happy and Juice are following them but your truck is blocking me in."

"Shit," Jael huffed as she rushed out of the house and jumped into the truck.

"Where is she going?" Kozik demanded as Jael burned rubber out of the driveway and took off after Happy and Juice.

Donna shrugged. "You better follow her though."

"I knew bringing old ladies was a bad idea." Kozik shook his head as he started his bike.

* * *

Jael noticed a cop car with its lights on behind Juice and Happy. Without thinking too much about what she was doing she sped up until she was right on the cop's tail. She edged the truck just enough to tap the cop's bumper. The cop slammed on his brakes and jumped out of his car. Jael started breathing heavily and jumped out of the truck.

"I am so sorry!" She said as she whipped up some tears. "I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't realize I was going so fast."

"You okay, ma'am?" the cop asked her.

"I thought I was going into labor. I was so scared." Jael said pathetically.

"Do I need to call you an ambulance?" The cop asked concerned.

"No, it was just indigestion. I feel like an idiot." Jael smiled sadly.

"Your husband should be driving you." The cop shook his head at her sternly.

"I don't have a husband." Jael cried. It was an easy lie to pull off since she'd had to take her wedding band off because of her fingers swelling. "I'm all alone and pregnant with twins! That bastard knocks me up and runs off with his secretary, can you believe it?"

"I'm sorry for your troubles, miss." The cop said getting obviously uncomfortable.

"What do we do about this?" Jael gestured between the cop car and her truck.

"As long as you promise to slow down and pay attention, I'll let this go." The cop said.

Jael threw her arms around him and pretended to cry even harder. "Thank you so much!"

"Just…have a nice day." The cop shook his head and got back into his car. Jael jumped into the pickup and waited until the cop had made a U-turn before taking off in the direction Happy and Juice had gone. By the time she pulled up behind them, Happy had pulled two teens out of a car.

"What'd you do to that cop?" Juice asked as Jael got out of the truck.

"I rear ended him." Jael shrugged.

"Jesus and you're not under arrest?" Juice asked.

"No, I started crying and said I thought I was in labor." Jael shrugged. "Then I laid some sob story on him. And then I hugged him. He was more than happy to get rid of me."

"It's so not fair that women can get away with that shit." Juice shook his head.

"You wanna be pregnant? 'Cause I'll gladly take a break." Jael quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No," Juice shook his head again.

"Juice, you ride with these assholes in the truck." Happy said pulling the two teens by the back of their t-shirts.

"Kozik's on his way." Jael informed Happy.

"He's the reason we're in this mess." Happy groused. "You drive." He nodded at Jael. "I'll follow."

"Where are we going?" Jael asked as she hopped into the truck.

"Take a right up here and go three blocks." One of the teens said.

"You got it." Jael said.

Five minutes later, Jael, Juice, and their passengers pulled up across the street from a blue house with a nice white picket fence in the front of it. Glass shattered as bullets broke the windows of the truck. Juice fired back.

"Knock it off!" a woman sitting on the front porch ordered. "You want police to show up?"

Jael got out of the truck on shaky legs.

"You okay?" Happy demanded as the two teens and Juice got out of the truck. Kozik pulled up behind them.

"I told you!" Kozik snarled.

"You really wanna have that discussion right now?" Happy growled.

"You shot at a pregnant woman!" The woman on the porch screeched.

"I am going to kill them." Happy promised as he stormed towards the house. Jael, Juice, Kozik, and the two teens followed behind him. "We got a problem." Happy said to the woman.

"I don't know you." The woman replied.

"It seems these two idiots," Happy gestured at the two teens, "sold your sons some guns."

"My boys don't deal in guns." The woman said.

"Look, ma'am," Jael said, "I know it's hard to believe that your kids have done something wrong. Trust me, I know. But, we really need these guns back. They're not for sale. Have you ever heard of the Sons of Anarchy?"

"Christ," The woman sighed, color draining from her face. "Of course I've heard of them."

"Those guns are Sons property. If we don't get them back, this could end really bad." Jael said.

"We aren't giving them back." A big guy on the porch shook his head. "We're using the money to buy my momma a new truck."

"Look, how about we make a trade?" Jael said. "You take my truck for your mother and we take the guns?"

"That truck's all shot up." Another guy replied.

"Because you shot it up!" Happy snarled.

"Look, I will sign it over to you right now. You give us the guns; you get the truck, no big deal. Nobody needs to know about this, least of all the Sons." Jael said.

"What about you?" The woman nodded at Jael. "How you gonna get home?"

"I was going to have to get rid of the truck anyway for something bigger. It's just the catalyst to get me to move on a new vehicle." Jael shrugged.

"It's a deal." The woman stood shaking Jael's hand.

* * *

"How're you going to explain this to Jax?" Juice asked as he drove the truck full of guns back towards Happy's mom's house.

"We needed a new car anyway. I'll just say I got a new one." Jael shrugged.

"You're not going to tell him about all of this?" Juice quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not going to tell him right when he walks through the door. I'll tell him in a few days." Jael sighed.

"He's going to kill Kozik." Juice shook his head.

"He's going to kill me." Jael said. "I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"If it hadn't been for you, things may have gone a lot differently." Juice pointed out.

"We'll see how Jax feels." Jael said running her hand through her hair.

"Shit," Juice said looking at her hand. "You're bleeding."

"Fuck," Jael griped. "I must have got cut on some glass."

"Chibs can patch you up." Juice shrugged.

"Juice, Chibs is in Nevada." Jael sighed. "I'll call Tara."

"You sure?" Juice asked. "I'm sure Gemma…"

"Gemma will yell at me and then call Tara." Jael cut him off.

* * *

Jax walked into the Clubhouse early the next day to see Happy, Kozik, Juice, Donna, and Jael sitting around looking exhausted.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked. Jael slowly stood up smiling at him and gave him a kiss. "That drop go okay?" He asked Happy.

"Went fine." Happy said shooting a glare at Kozik.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jax asked, scowling at the bandage on his wife's left hand.

"It's nothing." Jael shrugged. "Tara took a look at it."

Jax quirked an eyebrow and looked around again. Everybody looked about as tired as he felt. "Everything go okay? You all seem…off."

"Eh," everybody answered together.

"Let's go home." Jael said wrapping an arm around Jax's waste. "Your mom's there with the kid."

"What's that?" Jax tipped his chin at the car Jael was headed towards.

"That is our new car. It's a Chevy Traverse. It seats eight and it's blue." Jael smiled.

"You couldn't wait until I got back to go with you?" He smiled back.

"It's all very normal, your mom assured me. It's called nesting. I'm just going through a phase where everything needs to be perfect for our babies." She said wrapping her arms around his waist again.

"Well, then." Jax shook his head. "I guess that means we can have five more kids?"

"In your dreams, Teller." Jael giggled.


	51. Chapter 51

"Yeah?" Jax answered his phone later that day.

"Jackson Teller." A man said. "You are a hard man to get a hold of."

"Obviously not hard enough, you got a hold of me." Jax replied.

"That I did." The man laughed. "I just wanted to tell you how impressed I am with your crew and your wife."

"Who the hell is this?" Jax demanded.

"I'm sorry; I should have started out introducing myself. This is Damon Pope." The man said.

"What do you know about my crew or my wife?" Jax asked.

"The guns stolen from your boy in Bakersfield were sold to my nephews Luther and Vandross. That shit could have gone down a lot worse than it did. Instead of just a truck getting shot full of holes, it could have been my nephews, your crew, or your wife. My sister also extends her gratitude to your wife for the truck. We got it patched up this morning and she couldn't be happier with it." Damon said.

"Yeah, well, we believe in brains before bullets." Jax sighed.

"I apologize that my nephews didn't afford that courtesy to your wife." Damon said. "I am thankful to you and your crew that there was no retaliation. The Sons could have done some real damage to my sister and my nephews. It could have been bad for everybody."

"We do what we can to avoid wars, brother." Jax said.

"My sister said your wife really handled the situation even better than any of your members."

"My old lady has a level head." Jax shook his head.

"Well, I am indebted to her for keeping my family safe." Damon said.

"We can call it even since everybody came back unharmed." Jax said.

"I've got something else worked out for you. I've taken the liberty of paying the bank the remaining balance of the loan on your new car." Damon said.

"Thanks, man." Jax shook his head again. "I don't know what to say."

"I talked to Laroy. I know the Sons have been good to the Niners. I appreciate that." Damon said. "Tell your boys that my nephews have been properly schooled in proper etiquette when dealing with the Sons. They've also been punished for their carelessness towards your old day." Damon disconnected the call.

"Jesus," Jax huffed as he closed his phone. He was thankful the call came while he was alone in the bedroom. Now he could wait and see how long, if at all, it took Jael and the other Sons to come clean about what actually happened while he was in Nevada.

* * *

"Stop. Kicking. Me." Jael said poking her swollen belly. Jax smiled as he entered the twins' bedroom where she was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Maybe they know you're stressed out." Jax said sitting on the daybed.

"Stressed out? About what?" Jael asked.

"This nesting shit, me going to Nevada, Clay out of commission." Jax took his hand in hers.

"Yeah, maybe." She shrugged. "So, how was Nevada anyway?"

"Very uneventful." Jax grinned.

"That's always good." She smiled.

"So, how was it around here?" Jax asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I went to Bakersfield yesterday to visit Betty with Donna, Kozik, Happy, and Juice." She shrugged. "Abel slept in our room last night. He said he saw monsters under his bed. I tried monster spray but apparently it only works when Daddy does it." She grinned. She'd seen the idea for "Monster Spray" online. It was just water with a small drop of lavender oil in it in a spray bottle.

"You talked to Rita about him going back to daycare?" Jax asked.

"I don't want him going back there, Jax." Jael said cupping his face in her hand. "I don't want him reliving Stahl taking him at gun point. Plus, the other parents don't want him there."

"What about when you have the babies?" Jax replied.

"Donna will be around." Jael said. "By the time she's ready for some down time, Thomas and Riley will be old enough that I shouldn't need the help."

"Daddy!" Abel came running into the room throwing himself at Jax.

"Hey, buddy," Jax laughed hugging his son. "Did you miss me?"

"I'm hungry." Abel answered.

"Of course you are." Jax grinned. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes." Abel said.

"Alright, let's go make some pancakes." Jax said letting Abel lead him out of the room. Jax threw a wink over his shoulder at Jael.

* * *

"Oooo, be careful, baby." Jael said moving her hot cup out of the way in the nick of time as Abel jumped onto the couch next to her. "I have a hot cup of tea."

"Tea?" Abel looked at her. "I wan some."

"It's very hot. Let it cool down some okay?" Jael replied.

"Okay." He nodded. He pointed at the TV. "Ghost."

"Ghost?" Jax quirked an eyebrow as he joined his wife and son on the couch. He sat on Jael's right so that he could snuggle with her while they watched TV. He smiled slightly as she leaned back against him while Abel got comfortable on her left.

"Ghost Hunters." Jael replied. "It's already on that channel, Abes."

"Yay!" Abel cried.

"You let him watch Ghost Hunters and then wonder why he sees monsters under his bed?" Jax asked.

"Have you ever watched this show with him?" Jael asked.

"No, I've never actually watched this show." Jax replied.

"Exactly. He watches it just to see the people running around in night vision. He doesn't know what's going on. Every time somebody stops and goes 'what's that' he asks the same thing and then laughs his head off." Jael said smiling. "He has no idea what's going on and he never makes it to the reveal so he doesn't hear or see any of the really scary stuff."

"Not scary!" Abel said cuddling his favorite blanket closer to him.

"See," Jael replied sticking her tongue out at Jax.

"Don't do that, darlin." Jax laughed. "It could get you into a whole lot of trouble."

"Baby, I think I'm in all the trouble I can get into." Jael giggled running a hand over her big baby bump.

"I'm sure there's other ways you can get into trouble." Jax said keeping his tone light.

"I don't think so." Jael shook her head.

"You could get involved in club business and get shot in the hand." Jax said holding her bandaged hand in his.

Jael sighed and looked into her cup. "Fuckin' Kozik. I was going to tell you." She said looking at him. "I just didn't want to load that on you when you walked through the door today. 'Oh hey, baby, welcome back from Nevada. Guess what we did while you were gone?' And I didn't get _shot_ in the hand, I would have thought he would have gotten that part right since it's his fault the guns were stolen anyway. Just some glass from the truck window cut me. It's not even that deep. It didn't require stiches. And please, _please_ don't be mad at Happy. He just wanted me to keep his mom company."

"Kozik didn't tell me." Jax sighed. "And you're right, _you_ should have told me. That nesting bullshit played real well though."

"It wasn't bullshit." Jael said leaning back against the couch cushions. "I must have cleaned the twins' room three times in the time you were gone. I was going to tell you tomorrow after I got some sleep. I got about two hours of sleep last night, I'm running on fumes."

"Why is it Kozik's fault?" Jax asked.

"He was playing basketball and left the truck unattended. All I did was make sure nobody got arrested." Jael said. "Then I gave Juice and the two guys who stole the guns a ride to some woman's house."

"I'm almost afraid to ask how you made sure nobody got arrested." Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I rear ended the cop car chasing them." Jael said quietly.

"Jesus." Jax huffed.

"I didn't hit him hard, there wasn't any damage." Jael said quickly.

"How did you manage not to get arrested?" Jax asked.

"I said I thought I was in labor but it was a false alarm. Then I started crying about how I was all alone. I may have actually hugged him." Jael grimaced.

"You _may_ have hugged the cop?" Jax asked.

"I did hug the cop." Jael nodded.

"If I wasn't so mad right now, I would be proud of you." Jax said. "Remember how you got all pissed off because I kept shit from you?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Road goes both ways, sweetheart. You gotta tell me shit. Finding out from a very powerful, very _dangerous_ man is not how I want to find out what went down while I was gone." Jax said seriously.

"I know, baby." She said cupping his face in her hand. "I promise, I'll tell you when shit goes sideways."

"And I'm going to kill Kozik and Happy." Jax groused.

"Why? They didn't do anything. I mean, yeah, shit went down on their watch but they didn't tell me to go after them." Jael said.

"I'm going to kill them because I can't kill you." Jax replied.

"Please don't." Jael said knowing that by "kill" Jax meant give Happy and Kozik a royal ass chewing. "They feel bad enough as it is. It was my decision to get involved."

"You," Jax said pointing at her, "are not allowed to get involved in club business anymore."

"Okay," Jael nodded.

"I'm serious, Jael. Stay out of it." Jax said.

"I promise, baby." Jael said giving him a quick kiss.


	52. Chapter 52

Jax smirked as Jael moaned again. She was asleep with her back to him. She moaned once more. Jax moved closer to her and nuzzled her neck while cupping her breast in his hand.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Why did you wake me up?" she groused. "I was having the best dream."

"I wanted to make your dreams come true." He said smiling.

"You have some of Bobby's banana bread?" She asked excited.

"You were dreaming about Bobby's banana bread?" Jax asked scowling.

"What did you think I was dreaming about?" She asked.

"By the way you were moaning I figured you were dreaming about me." He said.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." She giggled. "I'm way too tired to dream about you. I just got to sleep about 45 minutes ago."

"Damn, babe, I'm sorry." Jax said.

"I think your boys are excited for dinner at your mom's." Jael smirked.

"You should have said something." Jax sighed running a hand over his face.

"What would you have done?" Jael asked.

"I could have talked to them." Jax said.

Jael giggled. "Riley's the one that settles down when you talk. Thomas was kicking. Little shit's still facing my back so he was kicking me in the spine."

"Thomas is going to be our problem child." Jax smiled.

"They're both going to be problem children." Jael rolled her eyes and getting up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Why don't try to get some more sleep?" Jax asked.

"Somebody woke me up for a reason." Jael quirked an eyebrow at him.

Jax waited until she was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. He pushed up against her while her hands were braced on the counter. He nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his hands around her tits. She pushed her ass back into his hard-on and moaned.

Jax tugged at the corner of the towel that she had tucked in to keep it wrapped around her. She dropped her head to rest on his shoulder as he stroked the cleft between her legs.

"Jesus, Jax," she whispered hoarsely.

Jax grabbed her hips and pulled them towards him, bending her over more. He gently kicked her feet farther apart. He reluctantly stopped his ministrations on her breast as he fumbled with his boxers, trying to get them off as fast as possible.

Jael cried out as Jax entered her in one swift motion. Without hesitation, Jax began to move hard and fast, almost not believing how wet she was for him. He pulled out to his tip before thrusting back in hard and deep, slamming into her and loving the noises she was making. His hands automatically went back to her tits and massaged them in his hands. He was lost in the feel of her, the scent of her wetness, sounds she was making, and the sounds of his balls slapping against her as he pounded into her.

"Oh, God, Jax!" She cried. Jax felt her inner muscles convulse around him and without warning his own orgasm consumed him. He laid his head against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath. "Holy shit." Jael panted in a whisper.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." He smiled kissing her cheek as he pulled out of her. "You okay?" he asked when she didn't move.

"I don't know if I can move my legs." She said looking at him over his shoulder.

"Pregnancy hormones." Jax shrugged eliciting a laugh from her.

* * *

"You're late." Gemma snarked when Jax, Abel, and Jael walked into her house with their dogs. "And you brought the beasts, I see." Gemma gave Jael a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey, baby, how're you doing?"

"I'm tired. Thomas kept me up all night by kicking me in the spine." Jael huffed.

"Sounds about right," Gemma smiled as Jax and Abel went into the living room to watch football with the other guys. "Teller babies are notorious assholes in the womb."

"I wish somebody would have told me that before I got knocked up with two of them at the same damn time." Jael sighed.

"You don't have long left." Gemma said.

"You need me to help you with anything?" Jael asked.

"Yeah right," Gemma scoffed. "I'm a bitch but I'm not a sadistic bitch. Stay off your feet. Donna should be here any minute, she can help."

"Oh yeah." Jael nodded. She'd forgotten that Donna and Opie hadn't announced that they were expecting again.

"Why don't you go sit in the living room with the guys? Get comfortable." Gemma said. "When's your next ultrasound?"

"Next week." Jael said standing up and stretching. "Getting into the home stretch though, seven months down."

"Hey, there she is." Happy said smiling as Jael entered the living room and sitting by Jax on the couch.

"How're you doing Clay?" Jael asked.

"I'm doin okay, hope to be up and riding again soon. Can't keep this old boy down." He smiled.

Jael sat with her head on Jax's shoulder and watched the scene around her. The men that had become her family were sitting in Gemma's living room drinking beer, joking, yelling at the football game on the TV. She smiled as Thomas kicked against her stomach and Jax automatically reached out and started rubbing his hand over their babies.

"Isn't Abel's birthday pretty soon?" She asked Jax quietly.

"It's April 10." Jax answered. "Why?"

"I thought it was in a couple of days for some reason." Jael shrugged.

"Pregnancy brain." Jax grinned.

The rest of the afternoon was spent helping Gemma prepare Thanksgiving dinner, talking to the guys, and settling disputes between Kenny, Ellie, and Abel. Jael felt right at home as she sat at Gemma's huge dining table surrounded by the guys and their old women or croweater of choice. The kids were at a table outside. The whole thing was topped off by Donna and Opie announcing that they were expecting a third child.

Later that night, Jael had tucked a barely awake Abel into bed and watched him sleep.

"Hey," Jax whispered coming up behind her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Say what you will about the outlaw aspect of what the Club does but they are the best family I've ever had." She smiled.

"Did you ever figure out whose birthday is in a couple of days?" Jax asked running a hand over her hair.

"My dad's." Jael nodded.

"You should call him." Jax said as Jael turned and head back down the hall turning off lights as she went.

"I don't have his number." She said heading down the stairs.

"It wouldn't be hard to get, babe. I bet Juice could have it in five minutes." Jax followed her into their bedroom.

"I haven't changed my number, Jax." Jael said as she got ready for bed. "He hasn't called me."

"He reported you missing." Jax reminded her.

"According to Stahl he reported me missing. If he did it was because he was already at the police station and they couldn't find me to bail him out." Jael rolled her eyes. "It's better that we not have contact with him, Jax, trust me. I don't want him around our children."

Jax nodded. His phone began to ring and he stepped into the bathroom to answer it. "Shit, babe," Jax huffed when he reentered the bedroom, "I have to go. There's some shit going down in Lodi."

"Be careful." Jael said giving him a quick kiss.

"If you need anything, call Happy. He'll be closest." Jax ordered.

"Yes, sir." She smiled.

Jael fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. At the least the babies were being merciful tonight and letting her sleep. When Jael cracked an eye open it was 2:30 in the morning and Jax wasn't home. She could hear Mia barking in the backyard which was unusual. Sleepily Jael padded upstairs and opened the sliding back door.

"Mia!" Jael said harshly. "Be quiet!" After the dog seemed to quiet down, Jael decided to check on Abel. She smiled when she saw that Abel was clutching his favorite frog stuffed animal and sucking his thumb. She shook her head thinking of all of the grousing Jax would do if he saw Abel doing that. Foofa was asleep at the foot of the bed.

She decided to have a cup of tea while she was up and wandered into the kitchen. She paused when she heard a noise from the basement then she heard a window shatter. Going into fight mode, Jael quickly opened the sliding glass door to let Mia in. Jael grabbed the gun hidden on a top shelf out of Abel's reach from one of the cabinets that held dishes and grabbed one of the burner phones Jax had thankfully left on the counter. She rushed with Mia down the hall to Abel's room, closing at locking the door.

"Abel," Jael said quietly. "We're going to play a game okay?"

"Okay, mommy," he said sleepily.

"I want you to get in the closet with your pillow and blanket, okay? You're going to hide." Jael said grabbing his pillow and blanket, pulling the closet door open and getting him settled on the floor.

"Who'm I hidin fwom?" he asked barely awake.

"I don't know but don't come out of this closet until either I or one of your uncles comes to get you." Jael said.

"Okay," Abel said who was asleep again within seconds.

Jael closed the closet door, flipped the safety off the gun, and then opened the phone. "Happy," she said quietly and quickly when he answered.

"What's the matter?" Happy asked immediately on alert.

"There's somebody in the house." Jael said trying to keep her voice down.

"Where are you right now?" Happy asked motioning to Tig and Juice.

"I locked Abel and I in his room with the dogs." Jael said.

"Okay, we're on our way." Happy said.

"Hurry!" Jael pleaded as she heard footsteps on the stairs.


	53. Chapter 53

Jael stood rooted to the spot, pointing the gun at the door. She could hear low voices as they crept closer to the bedroom. Mia growled when the doorknob rattled.

"I have a gun!" Jael said loudly.

"Come on lady," a voice groused, "open the door. We just want to talk to you."

"Get out of my house now or I will kill you." Jael said firmly. Foofa was sitting by the closet door growling.

"We're not here to hurt you." The voice said. "We're here to talk to you."

"So talk." Jael commanded.

"I can't talk to you behind a door." The man said.

"I'm not opening this door and if you try, I'll pump you so full of lead, they're going to have to use you as a pencil." Jael said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you." The man sighed, sounding exasperated.

"You do know who I'm married to, right?" Jael asked.

"Yes, I know who you're married to." The man said.

"Then you can understand why I don't believe a fucking word you're saying."

"I can understand that but I'm associate of Jax." The man said.

"Then talk to him." Jael said. "But I have a feeling you're not going to be an associate when he finds out you broke into his house while he's not here."

"Freeze!" Jael heard a familiar voice growl.

"Happy!" The voice on the other side of the door exclaimed.

"Henry?" Happy asked. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Jax hasn't been taking my calls so I stopped by to talk to him." The man answered.

"So you broke into his house?" Happy asked.

"I had to do something." Henry shrugged.

"Get in the living room." Happy ordered. Jael heard Tig call the man an idiot. "You can come out, Jay." Happy called.

Jael unlocked the door and walked into the living room still pointing her gun at the man who had broken into her house.

"You can put the gun down." Henry said.

"You broke into my house in the middle of the night!" Jael said.

"I was expecting to find Jax." Henry said.

"And you think that would have gone over well?" Jael demanded. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you. You think he would have hesitated?"

"I figure he would have answered the door." Henry smiled. "Henry Lin." He held out his hand. He grinned when Jael didn't shake it.

"You didn't knock." Jael said crossing her arms in front of her.

"You wanna give me that gun, baby doll?" Tig asked. "You're starting to make me nervous."

"No." Jael shook her head. "I'm not giving up the gun until somebody tells me what the fuck is going on."

"Like I said, I'm an associate of your husband's. I've been trying to call him but he hasn't been answering his phone." Henry said.

"Did ya ever stop to think that maybe he was busy?" Jael asked sarcastically.

"Clay did say that Jax was acting president." Henry said.

"Which means he's busier than normal." Jael said angrily. "But instead of going to the Clubhouse to talk to him like a normal person, you break into his house!"

"It wasn't my brightest idea." Henry smiled.

"Not your brightest idea? _Not your brightest idea_?" Jael raged. The man that had accompanied Henry stood up. Acting on instinct Jael pointed the gun at him and fired.

"Jesus Christ, lady!" The man said holding his leg. "You shot me!"

"Mommy?" Abel asked.

Happy moved down the hall towards Abel. "It's okay, buddy. Mommy just dropped something in the kitchen. Let's go back to bed."

It wasn't long before Happy rejoined Tig, Juice, Jael, Henry, and Henry's wounded friend in the living room. Juice stared fixated at the wounded man. "Dibs on telling Jax." He grinned.

"No way, man!" Tig huffed. "I get to tell him."

"Neither of you pansies are going to tell him." Happy groused. "I'm the one who came clean about Bakersfield so I get to tell him."

"Fuck all, ya'll." Jael said. "I'm his wife. I'm the one who shot a guy. I get to tell him."

"No way! You always get to tell him the good shit." Juice whined. "You got tell him you were pregnant. You got to tell him you were having twins."

"You got to tell him about Bakersfield." Happy pointed out.

"Really? You're taking Juice's side on this?" Jael asked Happy. "And I didn't tell him about Bakersfield. Somebody called him and told him about it."

"You were going to tell him." Tig pointed out.

"So were you!" Jael huffed.

"Are you four really arguing about who gets to tell me that my wife shot a man in my living room?" Jax asked. The all spun to look at him. He had managed to come up the stairs without anybody hearing him. Now he was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest trying to calm his frayed nerves that were on edge ever since he saw the three motorcycles in his driveway.

"He started it." Jael pointed at Henry Lin with the gun.

"Could you not do that, please?" Henry asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jax demanded.

"I needed to talk to you." Henry said. "You wouldn't answer my calls."

"I've been a little busy." Jax ground out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I can see why." Henry looked at Jael.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed.

"You come off as kind of a handful." Henry said.

"So you broke into my house?" Jax asked.

"I didn't really break in. Lee jimmied a window open. He accidentally knocked a glass off a table and it broke." Henry replied.

"That's still breaking in!" Jael said.

"Look, first things first," Jax said running a hand over his face, "call Chibs and have him come patch this guy up." Jax walked over to Jael and gently took the gun from her hand. "Henry and I will go outside and talk."

"You might want to go with him," Tig said to Happy. "You know, make sure he doesn't kill Henry for breaking into his house."

Jax stretched and shook his head. It was now 5 am. He'd gotten shit with Henry straightened out, Chibs had gotten Lee patched up, Tig and Juice had cleaned up the blood, and Jael had fallen asleep on the couch. Thankfully Clay was doing well in physical therapy or Jax thought he'd lose his mind. Being President was not an easy task. Not that Jax had thought it would be easy but he didn't expect quite so much shit like Asian gangsters breaking into his house.

"Shit," he whispered, "it doesn't help to have a crazy pregnant wife, either."

"I heard that." Jael said from the couch.

"You're crazy and you're pregnant. I didn't say anything untrue." Jax pointed out.

"Well, hopefully I won't be pregnant for much longer." Jael said sitting up.

"Then does the crazy go away?" Jax smiled at her.

"Nope, you're stuck with the crazy." Jael replied yawning.

"Wonderful." Jax teased. "Let's go to bed."

"You go to bed." Jael said. "I'll just stay up here. Abel will be up in a couple of hours. No sense in both of us being woken up."

"You haven't gotten much sleep lately. I don't like it." Jax said.

"I'm fine, baby. I got some sleep last night. Besides, Abel and I will take a nap around noon." Jael smiled. "You need to go get some sleep."

"Yeah, okay," Jax nodded giving her a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said smiling.

**A/N: short chapter, I know. I just wanted to get something up to ease the suspense. Thank goodness my classes are winding down so I should be able to post more in a couple of weeks.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting updates. I hit a major writer's block on all three stories. This story will probably go another chapter or two before it's concluded. I'm toying with doing a prequel of Jael and Jax's year before they got married and a sequel, life after the twins, it will probably be set about two years into the future. Anyways, sorry for the delay!**

_One month later…_

Jax couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched Jael. They were in bed watching TV but he thought it was cute the way she was so into the show they were watching. She was sitting Indian style, leaning towards the TV.

"I shouldn't watch shows like this before bed." She sighed.

"Why?" Jax asked her as he ran his fingers along her spine, sending a shiver up her back.

"This is one of my biggest fears!" She said. "It scares the hell out of me to think of somebody breaking into our house."

"You did fine when Henry broke in." Jax reminded her.

"Um, yeah, I shot a guy in the leg." Jael rolled her eyes.

"You didn't kill him." Jax shrugged.

"I was still scared out of my mind until I heard Happy." Jael said.

Jax pulled her against his chest. "We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Thank God Clay took the gavel back yesterday." Jael smiled. "It's nice having you home before two or three in the morning. One of the neighbor ladies actually asked me how I could put up with your affair."

"What?" Jax asked.

"I told her that you had a job that kept you coming and going at odd hours. But it made me think…"

"I am _not _having an affair." Jax huffed.

"I know, shut up and listen." Jael said.

"Okay," Jax nodded.

"When the babies come, you know it'll be at least six weeks before we can have sex again." She said.

"So?" Jax asked confused.

"So, I was thinking that I'd give you a freebie." Jael shrugged.

"A what?" Jax asked shifting so Jael's head was on the pillow and he was propped over her so he could look in her eyes.

"You know, a freebie. For six weeks, since I can't have sex with you, you can have sex with another woman or two. Just as long as it's not Ima." Jael said.

"Why would I have sex with another woman or two?" Jax asked.

"Because you can't have sex with me and I know how you are, Jax. You like to have sex on the regular. Sex weeks of abstinence may break you. It could make you go insane." Jael said.

"I am not going to have sex with another woman because my wife can't have sex for six weeks after giving birth to my sons." Jax said. "There's only one woman I want to have sex with." Jax dipped his head and sealed his lips to Jael's. He was determined he was going to show his wife that she was the only one for him.

* * *

Jael rolled off Jax half an hour later and lay beside him.

"See?" Jax panted. "There's no other woman I'd rather have sex with." His brow furrowed when he noticed that she was grimacing. "You okay?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "Cramps."

"Is that normal after sex? Should we go to the hospital?" Jax asked concerned.

"It's fine, baby." Jael said running a hand along his face. "They're starting to go away."

"But what if you're in labor?" Jax asked.

"Jax, if I'm in labor, going to sleep isn't going to hurt anything. Plus, I'm not due for another couple of weeks. I'm sure it's nothing." Jael said kissing him quickly.

Jax tried to fend of sleep so that he could make sure Jael was okay but once she had relaxed in his arms and his breathing fell into rhythm with hers, he was a lost cause and drifted off.

* * *

"Kip, Kip, Kip," Jael said the next day at the dance studio. "You're focusing too much on Donna's feet. You need to look in her eyes."

Jael took Donna's place in the mostly empty studio Jax had bought. "Look at my face. Focus." She said. A smile spread over Kip's face as he was finally able to execute the dance steps without stepping on Jael's feet. "See?" Jael stepped away and grimaced, rubbing her back.

"You okay?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I just tweaked my back." Jael sighed. She hadn't realized trying to teach somebody how to dance without actually being able to demonstrate the majority of the steps was going to be so hard. It had been about a month since Kip walked into the dance studio where Donna and Jael had been working on paperwork, getting things ready for when Jael would be able to open. He shyly asked for dance lessons as a surprise for Cherry. Cherry and Kip were getting married in a few weeks and he had wanted to be able to dance with his wife when the time came.

"You sure?" Kip asked. "Jax will kill me if I broke you or something."

"I'm fine, really." Jael said rubbing her back.

"If you're in labor…" Donna started.

"I'm not in labor, Donna." Jael rolled her eyes. "I wish everybody would stop worrying about me being in labor. Jax asked me at least six times before he left for work if I was in labor. It's so bad that when I dropped Abel off with Gemma, Abel told Gemma I was in labor."

"I would have paid big money to see the look on her face." Kip smiled.

"She freaked out and almost called an ambulance." Jael huffed. "I will let you all know when I go into labor. But it won't be for a few weeks so simmer down. Now start again from the top."

* * *

"Shit!" Jax huffed later that night at the Clubhouse.

"What?" Jael asked. She was sitting on a barstool talking to Happy.

"Shit's going down in Lodi. We need to roll." Jax pointed a finger at Juice. "Stay here. If anything happens to her," he pointed at Jael, "call me."

"What's going to happen to her?" Happy asked.

"She could spit out two kids." Donna huffed. "She's been in labor all damn day."

"I am not in labor!" Jael yelled.

"Good to know." Clay said heading for the Clubhouse doors. "Let's ride."

"I don't want to leave her here if she's in labor." Happy groused.

"I'm not in fucking labor. Get your ass out of this Clubhouse and onto your bike. If anything happens to my husband _before_ I go into labor, I will kill you." Jael snarled.

"Yes, ma'am." Happy said before saluting her.

Jael and Donna sat talking for another hour and a half before Jael got up to use the bathroom.

"Donna?" Jael called coming out of Jax's room.

"Yeah?" Donna replied.

"I think my water just broke." Jael said.

"What do you mean you _think_ your water just broke?" Donna demanded.

"Oh shit, oh shit." Juice started panicking. "I should call Jax."

"Calm down." Jael instructed him. "My bag is in my car. Go get it and then we'll go to the hospital. You can call Jax on the way there."

Jael and Donna watched as Juice ran out of the Clubhouse. It wasn't long before they heard a motorcycle start up and burn rubber out of the parking lot.

"That stupid son of a bitch forgot you!" Donna yelled. "Come on, I'll take you in my car."

"What's going on?" Half-Sack asked when Donna and Jael entered the parking lot. Jael stopped before getting into Donna's car and grimaced.

"Jael's in labor." Donna said.

"Shotgun!" Tig shouted and got in the front passenger seat. Jael and Half-Sack climbed in back. "We're havin the owls. We're havin the owls." Tig sing-songed. "Holy shit, she really is having owls! I can see them!"

"What is wrong with him?" Jael demanded as Donna tore out of the parking lot.

"He took some shrooms at the reservation." Half-Sack shrugged.

"Great!" Jael huffed.

"Don't worry!" Half-Sack said. "I'm an expert at this!"

"You've delivered a baby before?" Donna asked as she took a sharp turn a little too fast.

"No but I've seen it like a million times on TV." Half-Sack said. "Remain calm." He took Jael's hand in his. "Breathe deep, breathe deep! Bear down! Bear down! Push!"

"I am not having a contraction, you idiot!" Jael said throw gritted teeth.

"Owls are coming! Whoooooooooo! Whooooooooooooo!" Tig sang.

"Tig, shut the fuck up." Donna growled as she pulled into the ambulance bay of St. Thomas.

"Did we actually beat Juice here?" Jael asked.

"He probably went back to the Clubhouse for you." Donna said helping Jael out of the car and into the hospital.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My lady friend here is having her owls." Tig said smiling like a crazy man.

"I'm in labor." Jael rolled her eyes.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The receptionist asked.

"I have no clue." Jael responded. "My water broke about five minutes ago."

"Can I get a wheel chair to ER, please?" the receptionist asked into the phone. "An orderly will be right here to take you up to labor and delivery. Now, which one of you lucky men are the babies' father?"

"Neither of these assholes are the father." Jael huffed as another contraction ripped through her abdomen and back.

"Jesus Christ," Juice panted running up to them. "I thought I lost you!"

"Did you call Jax?" Jael asked.

"Yeah, he didn't answer." Juice shrugged.

"Keep trying." Donna instructed. "I'll call Opie."

Fifteen minutes later Jael was in a delivery room hooked up to machines to monitor contractions and listen to the babies' heartbeats.

"Any word yet?" Jael asked Juice.

"Um, he says he'll be here as soon as he can but he's pinned down right now." Juice said quietly.

"Pinned down how?" Jael snarled.

"They're being shot at." Juice squeaked.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm in labor and that asshole is out in Lodi getting shot at?" Jael demanded.

"He said he'd be here in time." Juice smiled, a little scared for his life if Jax didn't make it.

"Damn right he'll be here!" Jael gritted as she tried to breathe through another contraction. "I refuse to have these babies without him here."

"Man, I can _see_ your owls!" Tig said from the couch in the delivery room. "They're beautiful! Pink and blue and purple and…"

"Shut up!" Donna snarled at him. "Take him into the waiting room." Donna ordered Half-Sack.

"I can take him!" Juice said eagerly.

"You stay here." Donna said.

"I'd really like to volunteer for this." Juice said swallowing hard. "I really do not want to see anybody give birth."

"Oh, please, Jax watched the birthing videos and he made it through them just fine." Donna huffed.

"Um," Jael said laughing, "Jax didn't last two minutes. He couldn't stomach it."

"I'll go call Gemma. Gemma needs to be here. Gemma." Juice said.

"I will call Gemma from right here." Donna said.

"Why are you punishing me?" Juice whimpered.

"Because you were ordered to make sure nothing happened to her." Donna growled.

"It's not like I forced her into labor!" Juice cried.

"No, you forgot her at the Clubhouse." Donna replied.

"Okay, Jael," Dr. Namid said coming into the room. "How are you doing?"

"I really want this to be over with." She sighed.

"Alright, let's check to see how you're progressing." He said. "You two might want to leave."

"No, we're going to stay." Donna said. "Juice, hold her other hand." Donna instructed as she took Jael's right hand.

Juice reluctantly took Jael's left hand. "Wait, what are you doing?" Juice asked as the doctor put on a rubber glove and moved between Jael's knees. Juice slammed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the doctor. "Tell me when it's over."

"You're doing quite nicely, Jael." Dr. Namid said. "You're at about a seven."

"Yeah, well, I refuse to have these babies until Jax gets here." Jael said.

"They might have a different idea, depending on how long Jax will be." Dr. Namid said. "We have an operating room and staff on stand-by. When little Riley is born, you can see him for a few minutes before he goes in to get his heart repaired."

"What's the prognosis?" Donna asked.

"Very good." Dr. Namid said. "The hole is very small. I've looked over Abel's case and if that little boy can survive what he did with no problems, I have no doubt about the fate of Riley."

"Thank you." Donna smiled.

"You can let go now, Juice. The doctor's gone." Jael said.

Juice walked away in a daze and threw up in the garbage can in the room.

"Really?" Donna laughed. "We haven't even got to the good part yet. Go call Gemma from the waiting room."

"Thanks," Juice half smiled as he swiped a hand across his mouth.

Twenty minutes later Gemma walked through the door.

"Hey, baby," she said throwing her purse onto the couch. "How're you doing?"

"I'd be a lot better if Jax was here." Jael grimaced as another contraction was ebbing away.

"He should be here soon." Gemma ran a hand over Jael's head. "How's the pain?"

"Feels like my spine is being ripped out of my body." Jael answered.

"Are those owls here yet?" Tig asked coming into the room.

"Why are you in here?" Jael whined.

"I want to see owls." Tig said clapping his hands together.

"They're still cooking, Tiggy." Gemma said.

"Okay," Tig said throwing himself onto the couch. "I'll wait here. Gemma, I don't know how to break this to you but she's have like eleven owls and whoa…they just turned into rabbits."

"What is he on?" Gemma asked Donna.

"Shrooms." Donna shrugged.

"No," Tig said smiling, "I'm high on life. My once Vice President that was President and is now Vice President is going to have puppies! A whole litter of wonderful, beautiful puppies. I'm going to keep one. But don't tell Clay. You cannot tell Clay. Clay will want my puppy all for himself…the greedy bastard."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gemma asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Puppies." Tig said.

It was another forty five minutes before Jax walked up to the nurses' station on the Labor and Delivery Floor. "I'm looking for Jael Teller." He said. "They said I could find her here."

"Get out!" He heard Jael scream. He saw Half-Sack ducking out of a room followed by a water pitcher being thrown at him.

"I found her." Jax said to the nurse. "What was that?" He asked when he met Half-Sack.

"I dunno, man. She's lost her damn mind in there. She's listening to Tig tell some story about fighting fifty warriors while he was riding a Rhino and I was trying to help her through a contraction by telling her to breathe deep and she almost broke my hand." Half-Sack said quickly.

"Shit," Jax smiled, "I don't know if I want to go in there."

"I swear to God, Gemma, if your son doesn't show up in the next ten minutes, I'm going home!" He heard Jael growl.

"I'll go call him." Gemma said as she stepped out of the room. She glared at Jax when she saw him. "You better get in there, you little shit head. She's refusing to have those babies until you're in there. She's already dilated to a nine. She says she's going to go home and I don't think she's kidding."

Jax peaked his head in the door. "Hey, babe." He said sheepishly.

"Where in the fuck have you been?" Jael demanded as she threw her head back against the pillows and tried to breathe through the height of a contraction.

"I got stuck in Lodi." He said. He hated the way she looked. She was pale, covered in sweat, and in obvious pain. He knew that in the end it would be worth it but at the moment, he would give anything for her not to be hurting.

"You got shot at on purpose so you wouldn't have to be here." She grimaced as the pain subsided.

"Um," Jax knit is brow together, "being shot at wasn't on the agenda."

"Whatever." Jael sighed.

"Jax is here!" Tig announced. "Let's have those kittens! Jax, it's beautiful that you're having kittens, man. They're so tiny and cute. I'm going to keep one. But you cannot tell Juice. Juice will try to take my kitten. He loves kittens. He doesn't want me to be happy and have a kitten…he's a greedy bastard."

"What…are you talking about?" Jax asked looking at the Sergeant in Arms.

"He's on shrooms." Donna explained.

"Thanks for being here." Jax said to her and kissed her on the cheek. He took her spot on Jael's right. "I'm sorry I'm late, babe." He kissed her forehead. "Why haven't they given you anything for the pain?"

"They're worried about Riley's heart." Jael said.

Dr. Namid came in to check on Jael about ten minutes later. He informed everybody that Jael was dilated to a ten finally and that everybody had to leave except Jax.

"Okay, Jael." Dr. Namid said as a bunch of nurses came into the room. "Let's get ready to push."

"No," Jael said, "I'm done. I've changed my mind. I don't want to have these babies."

"You can't really go back now." Dr. Namid smiled.

Jael shifted in the bed, swinging her legs until her feet hit the floor.

"Babe," Jax said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm done. I'm not doing this. I can't do this, Jax. I'm going home." She said. She doubled over as another contraction hit her body.

"You have to lay back down, babe. You can do this, I know you can." Jax said.

"Fuck you, Jackson. You don't know shit. I'm done being in labor and I'm going home." She said.

"I'll be right back." Jax said to Dr. Namid. Jax ran into the waiting room.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked seeing the panicked look on Jax's face.

"Are the puppies here? Which one is mine?" Tig asked.

"Donna," Jax said, "I need you to come back there with me."

"What? Why?" Donna asked.

"Jael's refusing to have the babies and is trying to leave." Jax said.

Without another word Donna and Jax ran back to Jael's room.

"Lay down, mama." Donna said gently and guided Jael back to a prone position on the bed. Jax moved around to Jael's right and took her hand in his.

"Okay, Jael, another contraction is coming. I want you to push." Dr. Namid said.

A nurse helped Jael into the position so that she could help push. They all counted for her and urged her to keep pushing.

"Okay, relax." Dr. Namid said. "That was good."

"You're doing great, babe." Jax smiled at her, kissing her fingers.

Jael smiled at him. "You're never touching me again."

"They all say that." Dr. Namid informed Jax. "Okay, get ready to push again."

It seemed like just seconds until Dr. Namid said he could see the head. Tears formed in Jax's eyes. "Keep pushing," Dr. Namid instructed. "The heads out." Jax shifted so he could take a peek at his son but one look at the goo covered baby and he decided to keep his eyes on his wife instead. "Now comes the hard part." Dr. Namid said.

Jael huffed out a laugh. "Because this has all been so easy up until now." She said.

"Now, we get the shoulders out." Dr. Namid said. "Get ready to push harder than you have before."

Jael threw her head back and let out a scream of pain. Panting she laid back against the pillows smiling at Jax as the baby's cries filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Dr. Namid smiled, putting the baby on Jael's stomach. "Dad, you want to cut the cord?"

Jax could barely see through his tears as he took the scissors the doctor gave him and cut the baby's umbilical cord. "Hey, Thomas," Jax whispered before a nurse took him away to get him cleaned up.

"Let's keep at it." Dr. Namid said. "One more to go."

Ten minutes later another baby's cries filled the room. Jael and Jax laughed as they both cried. Donna was smiling as tears coursed down her face.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Dr. Namid said.

"What?" Jael, Jax, and Donna cried all at once.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." Dr. Namid said.

"That's the wrong baby," Jax said dumbly. "That's not our baby."

"Jax, it just came out of me, how can it not be our baby?" Jael asked.

"I don't know but that's not our baby! We were having two boys! There should be another boy! Is there another baby in there?" Jax asked the doctor.

"Nope, only two." Dr. Namid smiled. "Cut the cord, Dad."

A nurse handed Thomas to Jael. "He's so beautiful." She whispered smiling at Jax. Pretty soon the baby girl was set in her arms as well. "What are we going to do about this one?"

"Sex change operation." Jax said staring wide eyed at his baby girl.

Jael laughed. "What do we name her?"

"Riley's a good name for a girl." Donna said running her finger along the baby's cheek.

"Riley Jane after her godmother." Jael smiled at Donna. Donna nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Jane was Donna's middle name.

"Okay, we're going to take Riley up to surgery." Dr. Namid said quietly. "She's going to be alright."

Jael's eyes filled with tears again. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you." She whispered before handing the baby over to Jax.

Jax looked at his baby girl in wonderment. "You're supposed to be a boy." He said. "You are going to wear boy clothes for the first year of your life. Sorry, baby girl, but that's all we have. I love you." He handed his daughter to a nurse and then he fisted the tears out of his eyes.

"I'll go tell everybody the good news." Donna said, leaving the new parents alone with their son.

"So, what's the word?" Tig asked excitedly when he saw Donna. "Do we have kittens?"

"Yes, we have kittens." Donna smiled at everybody. "It's a boy and a girl."

"What?" Everybody seemed to ask at once.

"Thomas John Teller and Riley Jane Teller." Donna announced. "They're taking Riley up to surgery right now but the prognosis is good. They're going to get things cleaned up and then we can all go back to see them."

"My kitten's a girl." Tig huffed shaking his head. "It was supposed to be an owl."


	55. Chapter 55

Jael woke up when she felt the bed shift under her. She cracked open an eye and smiled.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing?" Jael asked as Abel made himself comfortable next to her.

"I came to see Mommy." He said.

"Where's your grandma?" Jael asked him.

"Sleepin." Abel said simply.

Jael let out a small laugh as she noticed the chair Jax had been occupying was pulled up next to her bed so Abel could get up to see her. "Where's Daddy?"

"I 'unno." Abel shrugged. He pointed wide-eyed at the baby in the hospital crib next to her bed. "Baby!"

"Yeah," Jael shifted so she could sit up a little. "That's Thomas."

"Whoa," Abel whispered.

"He's little, huh?" Jael asked.

"Yeah," Abel nodded.

"You used to be that small once." Jael said.

"No," Abel said. "I not dat small."

"Okay," Jael laughed. "You should get some sleep, kid. It's late."

"Otay, Mommy." Abel said lying down beside her.

* * *

Jax smiled when he walked back into Jael's room. Abel was nestled in the crook of Jael's arm, fast asleep. He gently kissed his son's head and then his wife's.

"Hey," she whispered, a lazy smile crept across her lips. "You hear anything about Riley?"

"She's doing great," Jax said, placing his hand on Jael's head. "She made it through surgery without any problems."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jael asked frowning.

"You had just fallen asleep when they came to tell us. I figured you'd need as much sleep as possible. Dr. Namid says he wants Riley's weight to come up a bit. They have her on a high protein formula." Jax said, settling himself back in the chair. "She takes after her brother and ate like a champ."

"You fed her?" Jael asked as tears formed in her eyes. "That's great."

"Yeah, you get to feed Thomas so I'm going to feed her." Jax said matter of fact.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Jael teased him.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled at her.

"Excuse me, Jael?" Dr. Namid said walking into the room quietly.

"Yeah," she smiled at the doctor.

"There's been a development with Riley since you left, Jax." Dr. Namid said.

"What is it?" Jael asked panic rising in her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Riley's blood pressure has dropped. She's taking a turn for the worse." The doctor said sadly.

"What can we do?" Jax asked.

"I'd like to put Thomas in with her." Dr. Namid said.

"Yes, definitely." Jael said as a tear coursed down her cheek. "I did a lot reading about that when we found out that she would have to have surgery."

"We'll come get you when it's time for Thomas to feed again." Dr. Namid said. "Nurses told me Riley ate not that long ago and she ate well. That's good news."

"What if this doesn't work?" Jael asked quietly.

"It's going to work." Dr. Namid said as he wheeled Thomas' crib out of the room.

Jael let out a shaky breath.

"Hey," Jax said putting his hand on her head again. "She's going to be fine. You said even before they were born that twins do better when they're together."

"I just can't wait until a few weeks when this shit is over." Jael said. "I want my babies home and healthy."

"They will be, babe." Jax said softly. "You should get some more sleep, darlin. You only got a couple hours before visiting hours start and you know Grandma Gemma's gonna come barreling through that door exactly at eight."

"If she doesn't wake up in a panic because she can't find Abel." Jael said running her fingers through the little boy's hair.

"Yeah," Jax said smiling at his sleeping son. "Gem said that he wouldn't stop screaming for you."

"Just like last time I was here." Jael grinned remembering the night she had to stay in the hospital after she'd been kidnapped. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Or any time he's hurt." Jax said. "Remember when he skinned his knee while you were at the studio and I had to bring him to you?" Jax intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'll have to set aside time for him every day. I don't want him to feel like he's not as important now that the twins are here." Jael said. "He needs to know that I still love him."

"Babe, I have no doubt that Abel will feel as loved as ever." Jax said.

"Yeah," Jael smiled. "You should get some sleep, too, baby."

"Okay," Jax kissed her fingers.

* * *

Jael had tried to fall asleep after Dr. Namid had left but her mind was racing. She wanted some update on her daughter. She wanted to know that Riley was okay. If she didn't think she'd wake Abel up, she'd get up and go check on Riley herself. It was driving her crazy that she couldn't protect her baby. She couldn't just go pick Riley up and hold her like she could Thomas.

"You really should be sleeping," Dr. Namid said quietly as he peeked in the room.

"Easier said than done." Jael said back. "How's Riley?"

"She's doing great." Dr. Namid said, smiling. "Just as soon as Thomas was in the crib with her, she turned it around. We'll keep them together until she's ready to go home."

"Which will be when?" Jael asked.

"A week. I want to watch her to make sure she doesn't develop an infection." Dr. Namid said.

"Whatever you think is best." Jael said.

"You'll be discharged later today." Dr. Namid said.

"Well, don't think you're getting rid of me that easily." Jael replied. "I'm not going anywhere without my babies."

"I wouldn't expect it any other way." Dr. Namid smiled as he left the room.

Jael grabbed Jax's hand and shook it a little. "Hey," she said quietly.

Jax stretched and moaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. "Hey," he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired." She smiled broadly. "Dr. Namid was just here. He said as soon as Thomas was with her, she was doing great. They'll be here a week."

Jax let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God she's doing better."

"Good morning," Gemma called walking through the door. "There's the little shithead." She smiled at Abel.

"He's been here for a couple of hours." Jael said. "He's getting good with moving chairs around to get to higher places."

"Just like his dad." Gemma shook her head. "Where's Thomas?"

"They put him in with Riley." Jael said.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, her blood pressure dropped and Dr. Namid knew that putting Thomas with her would help." Jael explained.

"I'm surprised Jax stayed on his feet for the whole thing considering how badly he did watching the birthing video." Gemma laughed.

"He did alright." Jael smiled at her husband. "Except for a small panic attack when they told us Riley was a girl."

"I did not panic." Jax blushed a little as he smiled.

"You told Dr. Namid that she wasn't our baby." Jael reminded him.

"He told us it was two boys!" Jax laughed.

"Yeah, Tiggy was pretty bummed out that his owl turned out to be a kitten." Gemma said.

"How is Tig this morning?" Jax asked.

"He's got a major headache. He barely remembers anything from last night." Gemma replied.

"Knock, knock," said a bright and cheery nurse. "Doctor says you can take a shower if you'd like. Thomas and Riley will be due for their feedings in about 45 minutes. It might be good to get out of that yucky gown."

"A shower sounds heavenly." Jael sighed.

"I can help you, if you need." The nurse offered.

"My husband can help me if I need it. Thank you." Jael said.

"Babe," Jax said frowning after the nurse had left. "Maybe you should let her help you. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Jackson, calm down." Jael smiled. "I'm not going to break. I just want you to help make sure I get all the left over baby junk off me."

"Don't worry, baby," Gemma said, smiling at how concerned Jax was over Jael. "It'll be fine. Just help her to the bathroom and get in the shower. How long is Riley in for?" Gemma asked.

"They'll both be here a week." Jael said.

"Okay, well, you go get a shower and changed." Gemma said. "I, um, cleared my schedule at TM so I can watch Abel while you're here taking care of the twins."

Jael smiled and grabbed Gemma's hand. "Thank you, Gemma. That means a lot to me. When I'm done getting changed, we'll go meet your granddaughter."

Gemma nodded as she tried to fight off the tears that were pricking the back of her eyes. It was hard to believe that her son, her Jackson, had three children. After Tara had left to go back to Chicago a second time, Gemma wasn't sure Jax would ever settle down.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: This chapter is a series of time jumps through the years to give you a little peak into the Teller family's lives as they grow and change. **

"Daddy," Abel said as he wandered into the nursery where Jax was feeding Riley.

"Yeah, buddy," Jax said smiling at his first born.

"Mommy sad." Abel said sadly.

"What do you mean Mommy's sad?" Jax asked frowning.

"She crying." Abel replied.

"I'll go talk to her." Jax promised his son.

"Okay," Abel said before running off.

It had been two weeks since the twins had come home. Jael and Jax had quickly settled into a routine of taking care of their family. Jax had taken time off from work to help Jael since Riley was still on formula and he could feed her while Jael breast fed Thomas.

Once Riley had finished eating and drifted back to sleep, Jax placed his daughter back into her crib and went in search of his wife. He didn't have to look far; she was on the couch in the upstairs living room. Jax sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked against her hair.

"I feel so helpless." She said trying to regain some composure. "Every time I try to hold Riley she just starts crying."

"Babe," Jax sighed, "I used to have the same problem with Abel when he first got home, too."

"You did?" She shifted so he could put a hand on his face. "What did you do?"

"At first, I was hurt, frustrated, about to lose my mind. The only person who get him to stop crying was my mom. Then, after one particularly rough night, my mom gave me some advice."

"You mean she slapped you in the back of the head?" Jael asked.

Jax laughed and made a face at her. "No, she told me that when I went to pick Abel up, I expected him to cry, I tensed up and was stressed out. He picked up on it and reacted to it. You just have to pick her up like you would with Thomas."

"It's just so hard." Jael said. "I feel like such a failure. My own daughter doesn't like me."

"She loves you," Jax said. "You're just putting too much pressure on yourself to be in too many places at once. You want to take care of Riley while playing with Abel and changing Thomas. You can't do it all, babe. You put pressure on yourself which stresses you out and Riley picks up on that."

"Yeah, I guess." Jael nodded. She was so grateful to be going through this with Jax. He always knew what to say to get her to feel better, no matter what.

"So, how about tonight, I'll give Thomas his bath and you feed Riley?" Jax suggested.

"Okay," she nodded. She grinned saucily at him. "Now, I just need a way to relax." She straddled his lap and kissed along his jaw.

Jax sighed, his hands automatically going to her hips. "Babe, stop." He whispered.

"Aww," she pouted at him, "I can't have any fun?"

"There's a couple of problems with your plan. The first being that we don't have any protection and I'm pretty sure you don't want to get pregnant right now. Second problem is that you haven't been cleared by your doctor yet. I'm not doing anything that could hurt you." Jax said. Even as the words left his mouth he was in wonderment. Where had that come from? It wasn't so long ago that he would have taken any willing woman back to his dorm at the Clubhouse for sex. But this wasn't any woman and this wasn't just sex.

"Why must you always have such a level head about these things?" She asked, laughing lightly.

"I wish I fucking knew." Jax shook his head.

* * *

Eight months later Jax sat on the couch holding Riley. He held her out, away from him, his hands supporting her head so he could make faces at her. Thomas was busy crawling after Abel.

"Ow, ow, ooooooow." Jax groaned causing Riley to laugh at him. Through the pain she was causing him, he couldn't help but smile back. One of her favorite things was to pull on Jax's goatee.

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller," Jael huffed when she came up the stairs. "Why is she wearing a shirt that says she was a surprise?"

"'Cause she was." Jax said never taking his eyes off his daughter. "Yes you were. You were a big surprise especially for your old man. How're Donna and Jasmine doing?"

"Good," Jael said sitting next to Jax on the couch. "Ope still won't let anybody else hold her. Donna's gotta practically sedate him just to get to feed the poor thing."

"I'll go by later and see them." Jax said.

"They're on their way home." Jael replied.

It had been a long 28 hour labor for Donna and there were complications. They weren't sure that Donna was going to live after delivering her daughter but she'd pulled through. Now, Opie wasn't letting either of his girls out of his sight.

"Where're your boys at?" Jael asked looking around.

"In Abel's room playing." Jax said. "I got kicked out."

"Were you hogging the toys again?" Jael giggled.

"No," Jax huffed. "They're just mean." He smirked at her.

"Oh, Opie said that Thomas isn't allowed near Jasmine." Jael said pushing herself up off the couch.

"What? Why?" Jax asked. "That's his godson. They're going to cross paths."

"Thomas is your son." Jael pointed out as she headed down the hall. "He's not going to have his baby girl fall for Jax Teller's son."

"What does he know?" Jax asked Riley. "Maybe I don't want my boy to fall for his daughter." Riley laughed at him.

* * *

_22 months later…_

"Looks like Opie had something to worry about after all," Jael giggled as she popped her birth control pill out of the packet and set it on the counter so she could get a glass of water. Donna giggled when she looked out the window and saw what Jael was looking at.

Jasmine and Thomas were off playing together while Riley was content to play on the swing-set by herself. Abel was in the driveway with Jax working on his motorcycle.

Jael was about to pop the birth control pill in her mouth when Jax came bursting into the house with a screaming Abel. Jax's eyes were wide and his face was pale. Abel had blood coming from his mouth and chin.

"What the hell?" Jael asked.

"He was sitting on the bike and he fell." Jax said panting for breath. Jael took Abel from Jax's arms and put him on the counter so she could assess the damage.

"He's gonna need stitches," Jael announced, looking at Jax.

"Don't look at me." Jax said holding his hands up in front of him. "I can't deal with this."

Jael rolled her eyes. "Stay here with the twins, I'll take him."

An hour later Jael walked back into her house toting a happier Abel. He'd been given a Popsicle to make up for the shots he'd had to have and the stitches in his chin.

"Where's Jax?" Jael asked.

"He had to go to the garage," Donna laughed.

"Jesus Christ," Jael shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Gemma's actually outside with the kids." Donna said. "I guess Jax was pretty shaken up when he got to the lot and she raced right over."

"Okay, I'll let her know that Abel's alive and then I'm going to give my husband a piece of my mind." Jael said.

Fifteen minutes later Jael stormed through the Clubhouse doors. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"How's the kid?" Piney asked.

"Stitches. I had to listen to him scream bloody murder in the emergency room. Where's Jax?" Jael asked again.

"Chapel." Tig pointed at the double doors.

"He alone?" Jael asked.

"Yep." Tig said rubbing his hands together. He watched as Jael stormed into Chapel and closed the doors. "This is gonna be good."

"How's Abel?" Jax asked taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Fine," Jael snarked.

"Hold on." Jax said getting up. He poked his head out one of the doors. "Clear out."

"Aw, man." Tig whined. "I wanted to listen."

"Out, Tigger." Jax said pointing at the Sgt. in Arms. When Jax was satisfied that the clubhouse was empty, he turned to face Jael. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "A'ight, let me have it." He was surprised when Jael walked up to him and hugged him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Abel." He said as he rested his chin on her head.

"Baby, you were freaked out." Jael said pulling away slightly to look at him.

"I have never heard him scream like that before. Then there was all this blood." Jax ran a hand through his hair.

"He's okay," Jael said fingering Jax's President Patch. "Once he heard that he gets to have Popsicles for the rest of the day, he was fine."

"I've never been more scared in my life." Jax admitted. "Not even when being shot at."

"My badass biker is just a big baby." Jael grinned.

"Don't tell anybody," Jax said playfully. "Can I give my guys the all clear now?"

"No," Jael said, her eyes shining at him. "I'm not done with you."

"I should have known this was all too good to be true." He sighed.

Jael stood up on her tip toes and started kissing up his neck and along his jaw.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked, closing his eyes.

"I thought I was being obvious." Jael grinned. "I haven't had a lot of alone time with my husband since he permanently took over the gavel a couple of weeks ago."

Jax grabbed her hips and lifted her to sit on the table, grateful that she was wearing a skirt. His hand traveled quickly from her knee, up her thigh, to stroke her through her silky underwear. Jael threw her head back and moaned. Jax shoved her underwear to the side while she undid his belt. Jael shoved his pants down to the middle of his thighs.

Jax wasted no time in burying himself deep inside her. Jael cried out and sealed her lips to his. This was the second longest they'd gone not having sex, the first being, of course, the six weeks after Jael had the twins.

Jael pulled her lips from his and threw her arms around his neck, her mouth nestled against his ear. "Oh God," she whispered as he pounded into her. It didn't take them long to both reach climax. It was quick and dirty.

"You have to do this more often." Jax panted as he put himself back together.

Jael set her face as she walked out of the Clubhouse, trying not to let on that she'd just had some of the best sex of her life.

"He still alive?" Tig asked when he saw her leave the clubhouse.

"Barely." Jael said putting her sunglasses on.

* * *

"You okay?" Jax asked late one night two months later.

"I'm sick," Jael groaned as she crawled back into bed. Jax pulled her against his chest.

"You gonna be okay for the twin's birthday party this afternoon?" Jax asked.

"Yes," Jael nodded as she closed her eyes. "If I'm still puking by then, I'll still have a good time and then die when everybody's gone. You're gonna have to clean up the party though, sorry."

"I'll have the prospects do it." Jax replied.

"I forgot you have those." Jael sighed.

A few hours later, Jael was having a great time watching the twins have fun during their second birthday party. Of course all of SAMCRO turned out for it.

"You okay?" Gemma asked Jael. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I was up late last night with a stomach bug; feel fine now though." Jael shrugged.

"Right," Gemma said giving Jael a knowing smile.

"What?" Jael asked her mother-in-law.

"Nothing, baby," Gemma replied. "How are things at the studio?"

"Great." Jael said. "Donna's turned into a natural instructor which lets us open up a few more classes."

"So, when are you and Jax gonna have another one?" Gemma asked.

"I think we have enough," Jael laughed.

"You can never have enough," Gemma said putting her hand on Jael's abdomen before walking off to play with Abel.

"You okay?" Jax asked walking up to Jael.

"I think your mom just put some weird voodoo curse on me so that I'll get knocked up again." Jael said.

"Well, just take your pill every day like a good girl and you won't have anything to worry about." Jax grinned.

"Yes, dear." Jael laughed.

Two weeks later Jael was sitting on a bench in the dance studio drinking a bottle of water. "You're going to the doctor." Donna ordered.

"It's just the flu." Jael huffed.

"You've had it for a week!" Donna said. "You're going."

"You sound just like Jax." Jael said.

"Good." Donna replied.

Three hours later Jael walked into the Clubhouse, shock evident on her face.

"You okay, baby?" Tig asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Jax here?"

"Chapel," Tig pointed at the double doors.

Jael lightly knocked before opening one of the doors.

"Hey," Jax said, his brow furrowing in concern. "You okay?"

Jael sat heavily in the VP Chair Opie usually occupied. "Your mom got her wish."

"That Tig would stop trying on her shoes?" Jax asked confused.

"No," Jael smiled slightly. She put her hand over his as tears formed in her eyes. "Jax, I'm pregnant."


	57. Chapter 57

Two months later, Jael walked into the Clubhouse looking for Donna.

"You okay?" Donna asked from behind the bar.

"No," Jael said sadly sitting on a bar stool.

"What's the matter?" Donna asked.

"Ever since we found out that we're having a girl, Jax won't touch me." Jael sighed.

"What do you mean he won't touch you?" Donna asked.

"I mean, he doesn't want to have sex with me anymore." Jael clarified.

"Wasn't he this way with the twins?" Donna asked.

"No," Jael said rubbing her slight baby bump. "He didn't have any problem having sex with me when I was pregnant with the twins."

"You know," Juice said having overheard the conversation from the hall. He sat down next to Jael. "He hasn't been smoking weed either. Any time somebody offers him a toke, he passes."

"Okay, see?" Jael huffed. "Something is going on with him."

"What's going on?" Tig asked walking in from outside.

"Jax's on an abstinence kick." Juice replied.

"Man, I knew something was up with that kid." Tig shook his head. "He gave up drinking. Every time somebody tries to give him alcohol, he says no."

"Give me a beer." Jael ordered Donna. Donna cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "It's not for me." Jael said. "He in Chapel?"

Before anybody could reply Jax and Ima walked out the Chapel doors.

"What the fuck?" Donna whispered. Jael felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Thanks, darlin." Jax said as Ima gave him a small wave.

Jael huffed and walked out of the Clubhouse. She didn't know why Ima was in Chapel with Jax and she didn't care. The way Jax had been rebuffing Jael's advances the past week was enough to send her flying off the handle and she didn't want to make a scene in front of the other members.

"Where's she goin?" Jax asked when he saw Jael walk out the door.

"I'm gonna guess that she's going home." Tig said.

"Or to the studio." Donna replied.

"Why'd she stop by?" Jax asked.

"I'm not sure." Tig shrugged. "She saw Ima leave Chapel and booked it out of here."

"I don't think she's very happy." Juice said.

"Shit," Jax sighed walking out of the Clubhouse.

* * *

Jax was glad to see Jael's car parked in the driveway a few minutes later.

"Thomas," he heard Jael say sternly as he entered the house. "If you even think of throwing that at your sister, you will be sitting your little butt in time out."

Jax could guess what happened next. Riley started crying, Jael huffed, and Thomas started screaming.

"What happened, baby girl?" Jax asked picking up his daughter.

"Thomas frewed a toy and hit me!" Riley wailed.

"Daddy!" Thomas screamed from the dining room chair where Jael had set him down.

"You stay there until the timer goes off or you're going to go to your room." Jael said to her son.

"She means it, Thomas." Abel said as he kept coloring at the dining room table. "She's made me sit in my room for a year."

"Daddy!" Thomas screamed, tears falling down his face, his little arms stretched out to Jax.

"Your father is not going to rescue you." Jael said glaring at her husband. "He's lucky he's not sitting in time out with you."

"Uh oh." Abel said shaking his hand. "Daddy's in trouble."

"I never get in trouble." Jax smirked at his first born.

"That's not what Gramma says." Abel said seriously. "She told me she had to send you to your room for a week."

"Your dad probably deserved it." Jael said, her hand on her hip.

"Daddy!" Thomas screamed again.

"I know, buddy." Jax said. It was hard not to pick up his son and comfort him. Thomas was being punished and rightly so but Jax wanted to make his son laugh and smile. "You have to stay there until the timer goes off though."

"No!" Thomas shrieked making a move to stand up.

"Thomas John Teller." Jael said in her angry mom voice. "You get off that chair and I swear you're going to sit in your room until you decide to listen to me."

"No!" Thomas shrieked again but decided it was better to sit in the chair.

"How're my other girls doing?" Jax asked Jael.

"Busy." Jael said not meeting his eyes.

"Doing?" Jax prompted.

"Stuff." Jael shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?" Jax was trying not to laugh. He knew Jael was pissed but he knew he hadn't done anything to warrant her anger. She just didn't have all of the information she needed to not be mad at him.

"Dance stuff, kid stuff." Jael answered curtly. "How's your head, baby?" She smoothed some hair from Riley's face.

"I live." She said squirming in Jax's arms. "Daddy," she sighed dramatically when Jax tightened his grip on her. "Down."

"I don't want to put you down." Jax said peppering her face with kisses. "I want to hold you forever and ever."

"No," she said putting her little hand against his lips in a perfect imitation of Jael. "Down."

"You're breakin your old man's heart, darlin." He said as he set her on the floor.

"Abe, come play wif me." Riley demanded. Jael watched contentedly as her eldest son and soon to be eldest daughter walked down the steps of the desk to the playground in the back yard. As soon as the timer went off Thomas shot out of the house to join his brother and sister.

"They bad today?" Jax asked throwing an arm around Jael's shoulders.

"Not more than usual." She said shrugging his arm off her.

"Do I need to put you across my knee?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Pffft," Jael responded. "Like you'd do that. It would mean you'd have to actually touch me."

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked. "I just tried to touch you and you blew me off."

"Never mind." She huffed.

_Man,_ Jax thought, _she really is pissed. _"What'd I do?"

"It's what you _haven't_ done." Jael groused starting to get stuff ready to make dinner.

"What haven't I done?" Jax asked.

"What's going on with you, Jackson?" She whirled around to face him.

"Nothing," he said. He was having a hard time putting a clamp on his libido. An angry Jael was a hot Jael.

"You're lying to me." Jael said trying to fight the tears that were threatening.

"Grandma's here." Gemma called from the entry way. "Where is everybody?"

"Kids are outside, Ma." Jax said never taking his gaze off his wife.

"Uh oh," Gemma said picking up on the tension in the room. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Jax replied.

"Don't lie to your mother." Gemma said.

"I'm not lying!" Jax cried. "To _anybody_." He pointed at Jael.

"Whatever," Jael huffed as a few tears slipped down her cheeks

"Go get my grandkids ready for the night." Gemma ordered Jax. When Jax was in the backyard, Gemma turned to Jael. "What's going on?"

"He won't touch me," Jael said. "Juice said he doesn't smoke pot. Tig said he's not drinking, either. Then, he had Ima in Chapel with him. He hasn't touched me since we found out we're having a girl…we're having a girl, by the way."

"Great, just what Jax needs. Another woman to wrap him around her little finger." Gemma smiled. "He'll come around."

"It's been a fucking week!" Jael said as fresh tears spilled down her face.

"You've gone longer than that before." Gemma said.

"Not since the twins were born." Jael said. "Once I was cleared for sex, the longest we went was four days without and that was when Jax first became President. In fact, the day we broke that dry spell was the day I got knocked up again."

"Well, I'm taking the heathens for the night. Grandpa Clay wants to watch _Lilo & Stitch_ but he can't watch it without the grandkids there as an excuse." Gemma smirked. "So, you sit Jackson down and tell him that you're done with him keeping shit from you."

"How many times do I have to tell him that?" Jael sighed frustrated. "It's like we have that talk once a month."

"Oh, trust me, you'll have that talk quite a few more times before one of you is dead." Gemma said.

"Wonderful," Jael huffed.

* * *

"A night all to ourselves." Jael said saucily to Jax. "What are we going to do?"

"I thought you were mad at me." Jax quirked his eyebrow.

"So? What better way to work off anger than some much needed alone time with you?" Jael smiled.

"I...uh...I have to go close up the shop; could take a few hours." Jax stammered.

"I'm sure Happy would do it if you called him and asked." Jael said running her hand along Jax's chest. "I need you."

"I can't," Jax sighed, shaking his head. "I'd rather do it and make sure it's done right."

"Fine," Jael huffed angrily grabbing her keys and purse.

"Where are you going?" Jax asked.

"The sex shop." Jael snarled.

"Excuse me?" Jax asked, shocked at what she'd said.

"Well, considering that you don't want to touch me, I guess I'll have to take care of myself!" She said slamming the door and stomping to her car.

* * *

"You get things worked out with your old lady?" Donna asked Jax as he sat at the bar at the Clubhouse.

"No," Jax shook his head.

"Look," Donna said leaning on the bar. "I don't know what's going on with you and it's none of my business. It's between you and Jael. But, whatever shit you have going on, you better snap the fuck out of it. Nothing hurts worse than being knocked up and thinking your husband is disgusted by you."

"Why would I be disgusted by Jael?" Jax asked. "She's pregnant with my baby. There's nothing sexier than that."

"Oh yeah?" Donna snarked. "Then why was she in here earlier about to burst into tears because she thinks you don't want her anymore?"

"That couldn't be farther from the truth." Jax replied.

"Jax, you haven't touched her since you found out that the baby is a girl." Donna said.

"That has nothing to do with it." Jax shook his head again.

"Don't tell me that!" Donna cried. "Tell _her_! I can't imagine what it was like for her today. Here she is trying to figure out why her husband refuses to touch her and then her mortal enemy, the one woman who's made it her mission to get you into bed, that porn skank comes out of Chapel with you. What do you think she's going to think?"

"Fuck," Jax growled mentally kicking himself.

* * *

"You get what you need?" Jax demanded. Jael sat on their bed watching tv.

"I went to say goodnight to the kids." Jael said quietly, not looking at him.

"Good," Jax said quickly undressing himself. "Because if you _had_ gone to the sex shop, I would have broken anything you brought home. You don't need that shit."

"I need somethin." Jael grumped.

"I got exactly what you need." Jax said, gently pushing her against the mattress and climbing on top of her.

"Don't play with me, Jax," she huffed. "I can't handle it."

"I'm not playin, darlin." Jax said before sealing his lips with hers. Jael could feel him hard between her legs. Jax forcefully unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off along with her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Jael asked. It had been a long time since Jax had shown such urgency.

"I'm going to pound the fuck out of you." Jax promised. Jael shuddered at his words. Sure, she and Jax had talked dirty to each other before, usually on the phone during the day. This was something new for him. She shuddered again when he ran his fingers along her slick folds. Jax quickly climbed back on top of her. "You are the most beautiful woman," he whispered into her ear before he slammed inside of her. Jael cried out at the sensation of him inside her. Jax had missed this. He'd missed being inside of her like this. He moved with abandon, loving the way she screamed under him. He shoved her shirt up and pulled her bra down. He greedily sucked on her nipples and squeezed her tits. He rolled, reversing their positions. He sat up while she rode him, shoving into her on her down stroke. They were slick with sweat, making her jaw and neck taste saltier as he licked and sucked at her skin. The noises coming from Jael and the sensation of her riding him was amazing. She was so wet, hot, and tight around his throbbing dick. He pulled her shirt from her body and unhooked her bra, finally getting her naked. He leaned back on his hands so he could move deeper within her. Jael threw her head back and cried out. Jax licked his thumb and pressed against her clit, rubbing slowly. Jael's hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself.

"Let go, babe," Jax husked. Jael moved faster and let her orgasm overtake her. Jax moved faster, his balls tightening as he got closer to the edge.

"Cum!" Jael demanded. Jax pumped into her a few more times before spilling his seed within her.

"Jesus Christ," Jax panted as Jael moved off him.

"Damn," Jael said laying against the pillows and grinning.

Jax moved so that he could snuggle her close. "I love you so much," he whispered against her hair.

"I love you, too." Jael said.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Jax asked cupping her face in his hand. "No woman can ever compare to you."

"Flattery?" Jael giggled. "Really?"

"It's the truth, babe." Jax said. "Since the day we got married, I've only had eyes for you."

"And Ima?" Jael asked.

"She's doing the Club a favor." Jax said. "That's it. I could never be with her. You're it for me."

"I better be." Jael said smiling as she kissed him. Jax smiled against her lips and pulled her on top of him.

**A/N: So what do _you _think Jax is keeping from his wife?**


	58. Chapter 58

"Jackson...Nathaniel...Teller!" Jael said slowly through clenched teeth as Jax sheepishly walked into their bedroom the next night. He had a cut in his left eyebrow, his left eye was swollen, and a bruise was forming on his right cheekbone. His knuckles were bruised and he was sure he'd have bruises along his ribs and on his back. "What the hell happened?" She was trying to keep her voice down since she was cradling Thomas in her arms. Their youngest son hadn't been feeling good at all that day.

"Friday Night Fights," Jax said quietly running a hand over his son's hair.

"I should have known." Jael shook her head. "I should have known you were up to something. No weed, no booze, and no pussy. You've been training for this fight! And you used Ima to help."

"She was telling me his training routine." Jax said. It was probably a good thing Thomas was in the room. Fights always got Jax's blood pumping and Jael was very angry with him which made her look even sexier than normal. He didn't know if he would have even let her scold him if Thomas wasn't there. He probably would have just got her naked.

"You know Riley's going to freak out when she sees you, right?" Jael grumped. "She's always worried about any little cut or bruise you get."

"I'm okay, darlin." Jax smirked.

"Don't give me that look, Jackson." Jael huffed. "I get that fighting is part of the...deal or whatever but I guess I didn't think it would still be part of the deal once you became President."

"It's not a common thing for Presidents." Jax said settling down on the bed next to her. "Just had to teach one of the new guys not to run his mouth."

"I hope he learned his lesson." Jael said. She sighed wondering if she was ever even angry at Jax or if she was just scared that something bad had happened. It's one thing for her husband to get hurt fighting but it was another thing completely when he got hurt because some shit went down with a rival gang.

"Wish the kid was feelin better so you could have cheered your old man on." Jax said playing with a strand of her hair as he leaned against the headboard. "Would have been nice to have you there to patch me up afterwards."

"Well if I would have known you were planning on being in a fight, I might have had Donna come watch them." Jael smiled at him. "Next time you're doing something like this, don't keep me in the dark. Just let me know."

"You got it, babe." Jax replied. "I'm actually kind of surprised that Chibs or Happy didn't say anything to you. I think it became a competition between the three of us to see who would tell you first without us actually knowing we were doing it."

"Yeah, well, you all lose." Jael said, feeling the tension leave her body. She wasn't happy that Jax hadn't told her that he was planning on participating in the Club's Friday Night Fights but it was a lot easier for her to let her anger go where the Club was concerned. She knew that SAMCRO was in Jax's blood.

"How do you figure?" Jax asked.

"Because I'm going to kick all of your asses." Jael smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I can take you." Jax grinned.

"You're just lucky I have a kid in my arms." Jael giggled.

* * *

Jael sat straight up in bed five months later. It was about three in the morning. She pulled back the covers and saw the mess on the sheets. "Jax," she said as pain ripped through her abdomen. Jax didn't move. "_Jax,_" She said louder.

"Mmmphf."

"Wake up!" She pleaded. She shook him as hard as she could. "Call your mother."

"I'm not going to school today." He grumped, rolling over onto his stomach.

"Jackson!" She slapped his bare back.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he grumbled.

"Call. Your. Mother." She said through gritted teeth as pain took over again.

"What? Right now?" He asked.

"No, after I have the baby." She said sarcastically. "Yes, right now. My water broke."

"Okay." He said getting up and quickly getting dressed. "Okay. Let's not panic."

"I'm not panicking." She said grabbing the bag she'd packed weeks ago in preparation for the birth of their second daughter.

"I am," Jax said.

"Focus." Jael said taking his face in her hands. "You need to call your mother so she can come stay with the kids."

"I can stay here with the kids." Jax said.

Jael couldn't help the giggle she let out. "You have to drive me to the hospital and help me through labor."

"Right." Jax nodded.

"Do I need to call Donna?" Jael quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No...nope. I'll call my mom right now." Jax said.

* * *

"Welcome to the world, Jayden Jae Teller." Jael said as tears spilled from her eyes.

"My beautiful baby girl." Jax said running his finger along the baby's cheek.

* * *

_Five years later..._

"Mr. and Mrs. Teller, I want to talk about Riley's behavior." The principal said from behind her desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jael asked.

"There's a boy in her class that appears to have a crush on her." The principal explained. Jael bit her cheek to keep from smiling at the anger that flashed on Jax's face. "He tried to kiss her on the cheek and she punched him in the nose."

Jax smiled openly. "That's my girl."

"Jax!" Jael responded.

"_Mr. Teller_," The principal said sternly, "we do not condone violence in this school."

"I understand," Jael said, "we'll have a talk with her."

"She also told him that if he did it again, that her Uncle Happy taught her how to kill a person with a spoon and she knew how to hide the body." The principal said.

Again Jax grinned.

"We will talk to her about being more appropriate." Jael said shooting a look at her husband.

Five minutes later they were in the parking lot, Jax was bent over with his hands on his knees, laughing hysterically.

"Jax, it isn't funny. She could get in real trouble for this." Jael glared at him.

"At least she knows how to handle boys." Jax shook his head. "Couldn't be more proud of her."

"She's not going to be able to hang out with Happy anymore if this keeps up." Jael said.

"No, she needs to hang out with Happy more." Jax said giving her a quick kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

Sixteen year old Abel sighed dejectedly. There was only one way out of this mess. Kenny was refusing to call his parents, knowing that Opie and Donna would chew him a new asshole. Their last resort was to call Jax and hope for the best.

Meanwhile, across Charming, Jax was just crawling into bed. It had been a long day of meetings and dealing with Club shit. It was after two in the morning and all he wanted to do was snuggle up to his wife and go to sleep.

"Perfect timing," Jael said when Jax crawled into bed.

"Yeah? Why's that?" he asked.

"I can't sleep. I think I need to work off some energy." Jael said locking her lips with his. Jax sighed grumpily when his cell phone began to ring. He didn't recognize the number on the display.

"Yeah," he said with some force.

"Dad," Abel said quickly, "I need you to come get me and Kenny."

"Where are you?" Jax huffed out. He swung his feet out of the bed and onto the floor, forcing himself to stay seated and not pace.

"Promise not to get mad?" Abel asked.

"No," Jax said. "Where are you?"

"We're at the Sanwa substation." Abel said quietly.

"Why?" Jax said through clenched teeth. He ran a hand over his face.

"We got picked up for having alcohol in the car." Abel replied.

"Jesus," Jax huffed. "Were you drinking and driving?"

"No!" Abel cried indignant. "We were on our way to a party. Can you come get us?"

"On one condition." Jax said trying not to laugh.

"Come on, dad!" Abel cried.

"You have to tell your mom." Jax said.

"What? NO!" Abel replied. "Are you trying to get me killed? Come on!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Jax said closing his phone.

"What was that all about?" Jael asked.

"I have to go." Jax kissed her on the forehead. "I won't be long."

"Okay." Jael said simply trying not to be scared. Jax didn't seem too worried about anything and since it was obviously one of the kids on the phone, he would be a mess if something was really wrong.

Thirty minutes later, Jax walked Abel into the master bedroom, his hand resting on the back of his first born's neck. Jax was looking forward to this showdown. He knew that even though he'd given Abel a verbal smack down, it was nothing to what Jael would give their oldest.

"Yes?" Jael asked quirking an eyebrow at the two men in her bedroom. Jax shook his son's neck, prompting Abel to answer his mother.

"Hey, Ma." Abel said looking at his shoes.

"Is there a reason you had to call your father at this time of the night?" Jael asked.

"Not particularly." Abel said. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Excuse me?" Jael asked shooting a look at her son. It was a look she'd picked up from Gemma.

"Where did I pick you up from?" Jax asked.

"You know exactly where you picked me up from. I think you're memory is going in your old age, Dad. You should get that checked out." Abel replied. Jax couldn't help but laugh at that answer.

"Abel Jackson." Jael said calmly. Abel knew her patience was wearing thin when she talked in a calm voice like that. He let out a sigh.

"Kenny and I got detained for having alcohol in my car." Abel said.

"I'm going to kill that old man." Jael spat.

"We just took it from the bar." Abel said.

"Nice try, kid." Jax said clapping Abel on the back. "But he was giving Opie and I alcohol for parties before you were an itch in your old man's balls."

"Nice," Abel replied.

Jael pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just don't tell Thomas. You know he looks up to you."

"I know." Abel said.

"I don't need him getting in trouble for drinking at his age. Lord knows he's already looking for a fight so he can keep up with his sister." Jael huffed.

"Riley got into another fight?" Abel asked.

"New croweater tried to prove she was a bad bitch by mouthing off. She's lucky Riley punched her first. Between the guys and your grandma the poor thing wouldn't have made it very far." Jael shook her head.

"That's what happens when you mess with SAMCRO." Abel shrugged.

"Go to bed." Jael ordered.

"That's it?" Abel asked shocked. Jax was a little disappointed.

"Oh no." Jael smirked. "That's not it. That's not it at all. After school for the next two weeks, you're going straight to the Clubhouse and helping the prospect with whatever shit jobs he's given."

"Ma!" Abel balked.

"And after that, you get to come straight home." Jael added.

"Fuck," Abel whispered.

"You're lucky I don't make you wash your mouth out with soap!" Jael glared at him. "You kids are going to be the death of me."

* * *

Four years later Jax swallowed the lump in his throat. Jayden looked stunning her prom dress. It had taken Jael promising Jax a good time to even get him to agree to let Jayden go to prom with some jock she'd been "seeing." Not that there was a lot of seeing going on. Thomas and Riley were seniors so they kept a close eye on their baby sister. It wasn't exactly a secret that Abel and Kenny had also talked to the boy and let him know that if he tried anything with Jayden, his body would never be found.

Most of the Sons were gathered in the living room and most were unable to believe that Jayden was already 16 years old and going to prom. It was a lot for the guys to take in, especially some of the older members that had watched her grow up. Clay especially was having a hard time trying to come to grips with the fact that his granddaughter was getting older.

When the doorbell rang Jax, Abel, and Thomas answered the door. Jael smiled at the eldest Teller child. Abel looked good in his prospect cut, it looked right on him. The Sons gathered at the banister of the stairs to get a glimpse of the boy taking their precious Jayden out. It was different with Jayden. She was well protected growing up. Being the youngest daughter of the Sons of Anarchy National President had some bright sides to it. She'd never had to deal with bullies or boys trying to go too far. It was a miracle that Jake had even had the balls to talk to her let alone ask her to be his girlfriend. The Sons didn't worry so much about Riley. They didn't have to. Riley spent most of her spare time with Happy and Chibs. She knew how to take care of herself.

"Bye, Mom." Jayden hugged Jael.

"Have a good time." Jael replied.

"Bye, boys," Jayden smiled wrapping each arm around one of her brothers.

"Bye," they both said.

"Bye, Uncles." She waved at the men gathered around watching her. They waved and mumbled bye.

Jax carefully laid a hand on his youngest daughter's blonde hair that was pulled up in a massive amount of curls. "Bye, Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"Be home by midnight." Jax said sternly. His kids all looked like him and Jael, blonde hair and blue eyes. Gemma jokingly called them her children of the corn. It was the usual double standard in the Teller home. If either of the boys had a girlfriend, Jax was proud of them. Teller men were notorious with the ladies and his boys weren't slouches in that area. Jax was a little more relaxed with Riley, knowing that if a guy pushed her, she'd beat the shit out of him. The Tellers had gotten many calls to pick up Riley from school or at the jail because of some scuffle she'd been in and Riley was sure to let croweaters know if they stepped out of line with her. But Jax was determined that Jayden was not going to date until she graduated high school. No man was going to put his hands on Jackson Teller's little girl.

Jayden shot a look at her mother and Jael nodded. Jax knew that they had something worked out and he wondered what it was. He wasn't happy when he found out what it was later that night after he'd made love to Jael for the second time. It was nice when the kids were out of the house and they could be as loud as they wanted. Jax looked at the clock and about had a coronary.

"It's 12:30!" He griped. "Where's Jayden?"

"She'll be home in an hour and a half." Jael said playing with the hair on his chin.

"You said she could stay out until two?" Jax shouted.

"Jax, she's fine." Jael said. "She's done nothing for us to not trust her. She'll be home on time. Jake's too scared of you and her brothers not to have her home on time. And, Jake's a good kid. If you talked to him instead of trying to explode his head with your eyes, you'd know that."

"He better watch himself. Anything happens to my little girl-"

"Nothing is going to happen." Jael cut him off. "Calm down, Gemma."

"That's not funny." Jax huffed.

"I thought it was funny." Jael smirked.

* * *

A year later, the Sons and their families were gathered around the Morrow table for Thanksgiving dinner. Jael watched Thomas and Jasmine Winston closely. The two of them had been very close growing up and had started dating when they were both 16 much to Opie's chargrin. Now they were 19. The same age as Jax and Tara when they'd broken up. And something was going on with them, Jael could plainly see that. Jasmine was barely touching her food, her head bent to stare at her plate. Thomas had his free hand in his lap instead of holding hands with Jasmine as per the usual. Thomas wouldn't look at Jasmine Winston at all. Jael couldn't chalk it up to Jasmine still being upset over Piney's death a few months before. Jasmine had clung to Thomas more than usual after her grandfather had succumbed to the lung cancer that had plagued him for years. Jael just hoped that Thomas hadn't broken Jasmine's heart too badly. It was bad enough that once Opie picked up on it he was going to kill Thomas. As it was Jasmine sat between Thomas and Opie so there wasn't much time for Thomas to make a get away.

Jael locked eyes with her best-friend, Donna, across the table. Donna noticed the changes too and shrugged. She had no idea what was going on with her youngest daughter. Ellie Winston had gone to college in San Diego and was at her boyfriend's parents' place for Thanksgiving. Kenny and Abel still sported their prospect cuts.

"Jasmine, will you please pass the rolls?" Donna asked her daughter hoping to get some sort of clue out of Jasmine's response. She wasn't expecting the youngest Winston to burst into tears. Everybody stopped to look at her. Thomas grabbed her hand and shushed her quietly, telling her everything would be okay.

"You wanna tell us what's going on?" Opie asked quirking an eyebrow at his daughter and pulling him to her side.

"Don't kill him, Daddy, please!" Jasmine sobbed.

"Don't kill who?" Opie asked against her hair.

"Tommy!" Jasmine cried. "Please don't kill him!"

"Why would I kill him?" Opie asked.

"What did you do?" Jax asked Thomas.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Thomas replied.

"Then why is she crying?" Jax growled.

"Please, don't hurt him." Jasmine begged her father. "Promise?"

"I won't hurt him if you just tell me what's going on." Opie said smoothing away the hair in her face.

"I'm pregnant." Jasmine blurted.

The table fell silent.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last one.**


	60. Chapter 60

The day was overcast. Members of SAMCRO filled the chairs. People were quiet, not quite sure they could believe that they'd been gathered together for this, not ever realizing that it was something that would be allowed to happen.

Opie nervously adjusted Jax's cut for the third time while Jax smoked yet another cigarette. Jael wasn't speaking to either Jax or Opie; she just sat with a crying Donna in her arms, shooting glares at the two men.

"You ready?" Jax asked Opie.

"No," Opie replied honestly. "Just wait until it's your turn."

"You eat those words." Jax said. "It will never be my turn."

"Just give it a year or two. It's the life." Opie said sadly.

"For my boys, yes. Not for my girls." Jax replied. "I expect this for my boys."

"I think Donna's gonna kill us both before this is over." Opie said softly.

"Not if Jael beats her to it." Jax answered.

"Yeah, they're both pretty pissed." Opie agreed.

"Can't really blame them, can ya?" Jax asked.

"Ope," the priest approached the two men. Opie turned to look at him. "It's time."

Opie nodded and turn to shake Jax's hand.

"Good luck," Jax said.

"Thanks." Opie said.

* * *

Jax sat in between his wife and mother holding on to both of their hands as they cried. Riley was standing up at the alter across from Abel. The music started and everybody turned and stood to watch as Opie walked Jasmine down the isle. He stopped at the end where Donna was standing, wiping tears from her face.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Opie answered trying to maintain his composure. Thomas stepped forward to shake Opie's hand and give Donna a kiss on the cheek before taking Jasmine's hand and helping her the rest of the way down the isle.

Jael couldn't keep her mind on the ceremony as she watched her youngest son marry her best-friend's youngest daughter. "At least she finished high school." Jax whispered against Jael's ear. "And you know he has a good job."

Jael huffed in response.

"Come on, darlin." Jax grinned. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I can when you patched my eldest son in without telling me." Jael glared at her husband of just over 18 years.

"It was a surprise for his birthday." Jax argued.

"You still could have told me. I thought your mom was gonna have to go to the hospital for her heart when she found out." Jael whispered.

"Nah, she's gotta stick around to play great-grandma." Jax laughed quietly.

"And?" Abel prompted his younger brother.

Thomas' face blushed bright red. "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as often as I do my Harley," he recited along with the SAMCRO men in the audience. Jax had faced Jael during this and said straight to her. He could tell she loved every second of it. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Opie was just shaking his head as Donna rubbed his back.

* * *

Jax and Jael were swaying together on the dance floor, Jax's right hand on her hip, his left hand intertwined with hers against his chest. He placed a kiss to the place where her shoulder met her neck and felt her skin goosebump under his lips. He still knew how to make her blood boil with lust. Jax shot her a saucy grin before his face was overcome with surprise.

"What?" Jael asked.

"Look at Abel." Jax said. Jael turned and found her son in the crowd. He was slow dancing with Tara's daughter. They were laughing easily with each other.

"Hmmm," Jael hummed as she turned to look into her husband's face. "Almost seems like fate, doesn't it? A Teller and a Knowles flirting."

Jax caught Tara's eye as she danced with her husband and he smiled. "Must be." He answered placing a quick kiss to Jael's lips.

"Does it scare you to become a grandpa?" Jael asked him.

"A little. Means I'm gettin' older." He said honestly. "But at least we can spoil the kid rotten and then give him back to his parents."

"You don't know that it's going to be a boy." Jael cautioned her husband.

"Babe, the last two Tellers have been girls. It's time for a boy." Jax said.

"I can't imagine you having a granddaughter. Or Riley having a niece. Poor girl's going to have a harder time dating than Jayden." Jael said.

"Jayden doesn't have a hard time dating." Jax scowled at his wife.

"Right," Jael giggled. "That's why her date for the wedding canceled at the last minute because some bikers had a talk with him."

"We just laid down the rules." Jax replied.

"Well, be sure you keep informing boys of the rules because your new prospect has a handful of her ass right now." Jael said. She laughed as Jax whipped around to see Jayden sitting at a table talking with Ellie.

"You are horrible." Jax smiled.

"But you love me." Jael said.

"Yes, I do." Jax said locking his lips with hers.

"Get a room you two." Clay groused.

"Maybe in a little bit." Jael quirked her eyebrow at her husband.

"Definitely." Jax whispered to her.

**The End**


End file.
